Bestest Friends
by SuperJew277
Summary: Taking place after "I Will Dare", Brooke and Peyton come face to face with some questions as to how close their friendship really is. COMPLETE
1. When All Dares Are Done

Ok, so here is my story! I figuered we have a lack of Brooke/Peyton stories, so I thought that I would add mine to the bunch! Hope you guys like! :)

Brooke Davis had never been one to play along with other people's games. She was usually the one _running _the games in Tree Hill. But tonight had marked a new beginning for her. In more than one way. She had put her pride aside to play along with the new guy's game of "Dare".

Felix- what was there really to say about him? He was cocky and arrogant. He hadn't been in Tree Hill for more than a week, and Brooke hated him already. Peyton and Haley's comments about him had irritated her more than she really wanted to let on.

"Brooke, he's you....in pants." Brooke said mimicking Peyton to no one but the silence of her empty room. "Ha ha. Good one Peyt. Bitch!"

Brooke turned on some music as she changed for bed. A CD Peyton had burned for her rang through the speakers. Which only made Brooke think more about the events of the night. First, she hadn't even wanted to play along with Felix's "Dare Night". But after the look that her and Lucas shared, how could she not. She hated herself for letting Lucas still get to her the way he had when they were dating. One look and she was under his control. She really needed something to distract her from that. Then Felix had dragged her away from Haley and Peyton, making her spend the entire evening with him. Why did he seem to get under her skin so much.

"Duh. Because I hate the competition!" Brooke stated to her reflection in the mirror. "I'm the best at what I do!"

Brooke pouted at herself and then got up and tucked herself into bed.

She had to admit that the night had gotten interesting towards the end. The last dare of the night still made Brooke's body tingle. When Felix handed her that card saying, "Kiss another teammate on the mouth," she didn't know what to think. She had gotten off that stool fully intending to kiss Felix. Obviously because he was the only guy on her team. But then at the last minute, it had seemed like a good idea to kiss Peyton instead. Brooke didn't know what had come over her. She had never really thought about Peyton in any other way besides her title as "best friend". So what had possessed her to kiss Peyton?

"And why did I enjoy it as much as I did?" Brooke stated to herself in a whisper right before she fell asleep.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer sat on her bed listening to the same CD Brooke had fallen asleep too. She was poised over her art pad, pencil ready. Yet nothing was coming to her mind for her to draw. That hardly ever happened.

"Guess I'm not drawing tonight" she sighed as she threw her art pad onto the dresser next to her and got into bed.

Thoughts of the previous week filled her head. She couldn't believe that she did that line of coke. She knew it was, in a way, just to prove to Rick that she deserved his help, but Peyton knew that was not all of it. It had felt good to talk to someone about it….well, at least say it out loud. She was still wondering if her mother was watching her, and still thinking about how much she would be disappointed in her actions. But then again, that was a question that Peyton asked about ever one of her actions.

"Dare Night" had been good for her. A way to get away from all of the issues, and a chance to hang out with Haley for a little. It was sad that Felix had taken Brooke away from them though. Peyton really didn't like this new addition to Tree Hill. He rubbed her the wrong way. But the more that she thought about it, she didn't know why. He had never done anything to her. Except steal away Brooke tonight.

"Oh my gosh!" Peyton whispered to no one but herself. "Am I JEALOUS?"

She had wondered what was going on the past couple weeks with Brooke and herself. They had gotten closer than ever, and it seemed that there was a new bond there. A deeper bond than they had maybe intended. And then there was tonight. Brooke had kissed her. It was meant to be nothing more than a dare, but for some reason, there was a jolt of energy as their lips met. Only for an instant. When Peyton had looked Brooke in the eye right after, she could have sworn that Brooke had felt the energy too.

"Ok Sawyer, get a hold of yourself! Its Brooke. Just Brooke" Peyton mumbled as sleep overtook her.


	2. Love Triangle Revisited

**Hey everyone. Thanks so much for the reviews! :) Just to clear some things up though. Brooke has not yet found out that her family is broke. Felix doesnt have a sister (and dont worry, he'll be going away eventually). And you'll just have to read the story to find out how the "Love Triangle" works itself out!! Oh yes, and all the italics are thoughts. Just to let you guys know!**

The next day at school started out as any normal day would.

"So… party at my house this weekend?" Brooke asked as she and Peyton walked down the hall together.

"Yeah. If that's what you have planned, bring it on. Your parents gone again?" Peyton responded.

"As always. They said it was some important meeting this time. But aren't they always important?" Brooke linked her arm through Peyton's as they continued to walk. "Oh no. Jack-ass at 2 o clock."

Felix gave Brooke a huge smile as they passed, but all Brooke gave him wasthe finger. "Did I tell you wants to be 'Friends-with-Benefits'?" She said disgusted.

Peyton laughed. "No I don't think you did. You should go for it. He's hot Brooke."

"Eww. Gag me." Brooked unlinked her arm from Peyton's. "Well here's my class. See you next period?"

"Totally."

As Peyton and Brooke parted ways, Lucas approached Peyton.

"Hey Peyton."

"Hey Lucas! What's going on. Isn't your class like forever away?"

"Yeah, but I thought I would skip it. Can we talk?" Lucas pointed to an empty classroom.

Peyton looked at the empty room and back at Lucas and chuckled. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"No Peyton! I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to talk to you about something." He looked down and shyly said, "I wanted to ask you something about Brooke." He looked back up at her.

"Oh, umm.… sure?"

They made their way into the classroom and Lucas sat on one of the desks while Peyton leaned against the doorframe.

"What's up Lucas? You ok?" Peyton asked to the blonde sitting with his head in his hands.

"Well…no. I'm falling for her again Peyton. And I don't know what to do."

"Oh. Wow." Peyton crossed her arms over her chest, unconsciously shutting Lucas out. "Well what are you gonna do?"

"That's where I need your help." Lucas stood from the desk and approached Peyton. "Do you think there is a chance she would feel the same way?"

Peyton thought back over the last few weeks. Brookes reaction over the letter; Brookes looks of regret every time she looked at Lucas; Brookes behavior based on Lucas' decisions…_God. Why did he have to come to me for this? _"Honestly Lucas, I think that you might have a chance. As long as she doesn't catch me and you doing things like this; meeting in empty classrooms and all." _Now why did I say that? Why didn't I say that she isn't at all interested? I guess i just want her to be happy. Whether it's with me or Lucas. And wow these thoughts are getting more intense about Brooke. Damn._

"Really? Wow. Thanks Peyton!" Lucas hugged her as he walked out of the room. Two seconds later, he popped his head back in. "Are you ok by the way? You seem a little odd? A little distracted maybe?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry. You just go get Brooke." She smiled at him, even if it was only to get him to leave her to her thoughts. _This is not something I need right now. I cant deal with another Lucas/Brooke/Peyton love triangle. Wait, but that would mean that Brooke would have to feel the same way I do. Which is what exactly? It's new whatever it is, and its not just a normal "friend" feeling. God, this bites._

Peyton realized that she didn't want to deal with school or her feelings about Brooke anymore that day, so she went home to sleep away the things that were tormenting her so.


	3. The End of One Thing

Hey Everyone! I'm apologizing in advance for the shortness of this chapter! I had a long weekend and I am so tired, but I really wanted to get this next chapter up! Look for chapters 4 and 5 to be posted up together early this week:) Thanks to all the people who are taking the time to read my story, and thanks to all who have reviewed. This is my first fiction, so it means a lot:)

Later that day after everyone's classes were over, Brooke set out to find Peyton. _I wonder why she didn't go to the rest of our classes. I wonder if she's ok!_ As Brooke continued to walk outside the school, she noticed Lucas waiting by her car. _Oh shit. What does he want?_

"Lucas. What do you want?" Brooke asked a little harsher than she intended. _Oops. That was smooth Davis, real smooth._

"Hey Brooke." Lucas said as he smiled at her. _Yep. She's nervous. I wonder if Peyton told her something _"Can we go somewhere? There was something I needed to talk to you about."

"Umm...sure."

"You just want to ride with me and we can go grab something to eat?"

"Yeah. That would be cool."

Lucas opened the passenger door to his truck for Brooke, and made sure to shut it for her once she got in. Brooke just closed her eyes and laid her head on the seat, not knowing what to think of anything anymore. _Well this is just gonna lead to no good. I can feel it already. _As Lucas started the truck, all Brooke could do was erase any bad thoughts or doubts, and just go with it.

* * *

Once they had reached the restaurant and ordered their food, Lucas brought up what was on his mind so much these days.

Ok, all or nothing. Just talk. "Brooke, I am so sorry for what I did to you. I know that it is in the past, and I know, at least I think I know, that we have moved on from that whole situation, but I cant help the way I feel. I still want to be with you. Every time I look at you I cant help think of how stupid I was to let you go. And like I said, I am so sorry."

After a few moments of Brooke staring at Lucas with a stumped expression, Lucas spoke again. "Yeah, that was a bad idea. I figured that I just had to tell you. Umm… do you want me to take you back to your car now?"

"What? Huh? Oh, no. God Lucas! I'm sorry!" Brooke laughed as she collected her thoughts. "I was just thinking back to the first time we really talked. I was kind of half naked in the back of your car I think?"

Lucas heaved a sigh of relief. "Yeah, how could I forget?"

"I never really got over you Luke. I still have feelings for you too" _I think. At this point I'm not sure what to think!_

"Do you want to get outta here?"

"Yes. I would actually." _Now why did I just say that I would do that?_

If only they could know what was going through each others minds at the moment…

I cant believe she feels the same way. This cant be right. Not after what I did to her. Brooke Davis does not just completely forgive and forget like this. What is going on here? I want her to know how much I care for her, and I totally jumped the gun by asking her if she wanted to get out of here. I thought she would react horribly, when in fact she is totally going along with it. Maybe she does like me still. God she's gorgeous.

"So you want to go to my house?" _Now why did I just say THAT? What is the DEAL with my lately? Who knows, maybe this will help sort how I feel about things._

"Ok."

And with that, Brooke and Lucas made their way to Brooke's yet again empty house.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke just laid in bed, both captive to their own thoughts.

"So umm… does this mean we're dating again? Brooke? BROOKE!"

"What?" Brooke said coming out of her daze. "I'm sorry, what did you just say? I was kind of spaced out."

"I asked if this meant we were dating again."

Dating. Such a loose term. What does it mean anyways? Setting yourself up for hurt? No, I cant do that. I want love. I don't know why, but it feels as though nothing else will satisfy me. And why does a certain someone's face pop up every time I think of love or anything close to it?

Brooke leaned in to kiss Lucas, and only one person came to mind. Peyton_. Oh God! This is so fucked up!_

"Lucas, you have to go. I'm sorry, I thought that I still had feelings towards you, but I don't. I am so sorry. You didn't deserve this." She said as she sat up and wrapped the blankets tight around her body. "I really think that it is time for you to go"

"Brooke! What are you talking about?"

Brooke leaned over the bed and grabbed Lucas' clothes. She then threw them at him "You need to go Luke. Now."

"God Brooke. I… God. I don't even know what to say!" Lucas shouted as he got up from the bed and hurriedly put his clothed on. "I cant believe that I though there was another chance for us."

"Me either Lucas. Me either."

And with that Lucas was gone. And as Brooke lay back down, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.


	4. Shopping

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post! I had a project due at school that I had forgotten about, so that has been taking up a lot of my time. But as I promised, here are chapteres 4 and 5. They are pretty long, so hopefully that makes up for how long it took to post them! Enjoy!! :)**

The rest of the school week went by pretty much un-eventful. Brooke had not told anyone about Lucas, and they avoided each other at all costs. By the time Saturday rolled around, Brooke couldn't be more relieved.

"Ok. Are you guys sure that we got enough food and drinks?" Brooke asked as she, Peyton, and Haley all unloaded their arms full of goods onto the counter.

"Brooke, if we got any more, every single person would walk out of here at least 50 pounds heavier on top of their newly aquired case of alcohol poisioning!" Haley said as she sat on the couch.

"Yeah Brooke. Even this is a little over-kill don't you think?" Peyton said as she joined Haley on the couch.

Brooke stood with her hands on her hips as she surveyed the counter of goods before her. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So do you two wanna go shopping?"

"Is that not what we just got done doing?" Haley asked with a raised brow.

"No silly! For clothes! I need a new outfit!"

"Oh, well in that case no. I really need to get home. I was gonna cook dinner for me and Nathan before the party tonight. Plus I don't have money for clothes right now." Haley said as she stood from the couch and started to walk towards the door. "Besides, if I don't pick up Nathan, he wont be able to come. And who knows, I might need a designated driver later!" Haley winked at Brooke and Peyton on her way out the door.

"Ok P. Sawyer. Guess its just you and me!" _Not like it's a bad thing_

"Thats cool. Where did you wanna look?

"Well there was this really cute skirt I was eyeing at the mall. So lets start there."

* * *

"Come on Brooke!" Peyton said impatiently. "You've been in there forever and we need to get back now if we still wanna get ready. So hurry your ass up!" 

"Fine. I'm coming out. Tell me what you think."

Brooke pulled back the curtain to reaveal her outfit. A simple jean mini skirt with a black and pink halter. She was staring at Peyton and saying something, but Peyton couldn't comprehend Brooke's words over her thoughts. _Damn. Does she even know how hot she really is? Of course she does. She has like a dozen guys drooling over her to prove it._

"Peyton! Are you even listening to me?" Brooke snapped her fingers in Peyton's face. "I asked if the top was too tight."

"What?" Peyton looked at Brooke's top. "No! Not at all. It looks great on you." _You have no idea!_

"Thanks. Ok, give me one minute to get dressed and we can go." After a second, Brooke stuck the clothes and her credit card out of the curtain. "Hey Peyt, can you pay for these? The card is right there."

"Sure. Not a problem." Peyton grabbed the clothes and credit card and made her way to the cashier.

"That will be $75.53." Peyton handed the cashier the credit card. After a moment, the cashier turned back around. "I'm sorry. This card has been declined. Did you want to try another one?"

"Umm… yeah." Peyton looked thorough her purse to retrieve her own card. "Just put it on this." As the cashier turned back around to swipe Peyton's card, Peyton turned to look at the curtain that Brooke occupied. _That's weird. I don't think she's ever been declined before. I wonder if she knows. No, of course not! Otherwise she wouldn't have given it to me. God that's so weird._

"Thank you ma'am. Have a nice day!"

"Thanks." Peyton turned to see Brooke walking towards her.

"Hey, thanks Peyton." Brooke grabbed the bag and credit card from Peyton.

"No problem. Actually Brooke, something weird just happened." Peyton said as they walked towards the car.

"What?"

"Well, your card was declined. Did you max it out or something?"

"Huh? That's impossible! There's a $5,000 limit! I don't even go near that!" Brooke fumbled in her purse for her phone. "Just give me a minute. You can start the car."

"Ok." Peyton did as she was told as Brooke talked on the phone. Then as she was watching Brooke, she saw the looks of shock and disbelief wash over her best friends face, followed by a completely blank expression. Brooke then walked to the car and got in.

"You ok Brooke? You look a little pale."

"Please just drive Peyt. I just need to go home."

"Ok."

* * *

As the girls walked back into Brooke's house, Brooke went straight towards the alcohol. She grabbed a bottle, poured a shot, and downed it. She then repeated the process. 

"Whoa! Brooke!" Peyton said as she grabbed the bottle from Brooke's hand. "What the hell? Why are you doing that? The party doesn't start for another hour!"

"I'm broke Peyton. That's what my mom said. I'm broke. Oh god!" Brooke cried as she slid down the counter to the floor, completely broken.

"What?" Peyton sat on the floor next to her sobbing friend and put a re-assuring hand on her back. Brooke turned to Peyton and wrapped her in a huge hug.

"God Peyton! What am I going to do? I've always been rich! I cant not be rich!"

"Aww. Brooke, sweetie! It will be ok! You'll adjust! I'll help you."

"But I like being rich! I'm good at it!"

Peyton couldn't help but laugh, which in turn made Brooke laugh. "It's not funny P. Sawyer!"

"I know sweetie. I know. But right now, lets focus on getting you cleaned up before all your guests arrive. Ok?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." The girls stood and Brooke turned to Peyton and hugged her. "Thanks bestest friend."

"It's no problem at all." _Especially since you are hugging me now_

Brooke smiled and reluctantly let go. _Is it too much to ask to be in her arms like that all the time?_

Neither knew that the other wanted the same thing; each other.


	5. The Party

After Peyton and Brooke had gotten ready, the first guests had arrived and now the party was in full swing. Some were gathered around the keg in the kitchen; some were at the dining room table playing one drinking game or another; some were dancing to the hip hop blaring in the living room; and others were God knows where, doing God knows what. Brooke was, at the moment, trying to find her favorite drink in the kitchen.

"Ooh ooh ooh! Someone is looking fine tonight! You would look even better if you were standing next to me the rest of the night." Felix said as he came up behind Brooke and placed his hands on her hips.

"Off, Pool Boy. Now!" Brooke replied without even turning around.

"Looking for this?" Felix was holding the bottle she had been searching for.

"Give it to me."

"I don't think you need any more Brookie. You're looking pretty wasted as it is."

"Giver her the bottle ass-hole." Lucas had come up behind Felix and stood there ready for a fight.

"Or what pretty boy? She your girlfriend or something?"

"No, he's not." Brooke said, unsuccessfully trying to grab the bottle from Felix. "Now give me the damn bottle!"

"Brooke, maybe he's right. Maybe you have had enough" Lucas came back with as he noticed how drunk she really was.

"Stay out of it Lucas! Just leave me alone!"

"I'm just trying to be a friend Brooke."

By this time people had started to gather in the kitchen to watch the Brooke, Felix, and Lucas argue. Peyton, Haley, and Nathan started to try to intervene as they saw the arguing getting more heated.

"Lucas, Brooke! Stop it! Whats the matter with you two? You've been acting weird all week towards each other." Nathan stepped in trying to bring some peace to the situation.

"Oh yeah? Were you trying to be my friend when you had your dick inside me? Or was that just an added bonus you were hoping to get along with the friendship?" Brooke screamed at Lucas.

"Guys! Seriously! What the… wait! WHAT?!" Peyton said shocked as what Brooke had just said registered in her head. _Oh my God. Brooke and Lucas had sex. I cant believe that I actually thought that Brooke felt the same way about me. And to think that I almost talked to her about it! This is just too much._ And with that Peyton ran out of the kitchen.

"Peyton! Peyt! Wait up!" Brooke said as she tried to chase after her best friend. She realized she wouldn't catch her after she tripped over someone's leg. _Shit! What did I just do? Wait, why did she look so upset. Oh no. She feels it too doesn't she? And I completely just ruined it! I'm such a idiot!_

"I'll go find her Brooke." Haley said as she helped Brooke up off the floor.

"So is sex an added bonus for all your male friends?" Felix asked with a smirk. "Or only select ones? Either way, can I be one of them?" He licked his lips seductively at Brooke.

"Go to hell Felix." Brooke slapped him on her way out of the kitchen.

"Wow. Are all parties this eventful?"

Everyone kept staring at Felix in disbelief until he got the hint and finally left.

* * *

Brooke walked into her room to find someone making-out on her bed.

"OUT! NOW!"

As soon as they left Brooke fell onto her bed, tears now falling freely. _I scared her away. Maybe its not that she feels this thing between me and her. What else could it be? Does she still like Lucas? God knows she doesn't like me. She couldn't. Could she? No. I'm just Brooke- best friend extraordinaire. Could she ever feel the same way towards me? Even after what she found out tonight? I just wanna kiss her and forget everything else. What am I even saying! I'm drunk! There's no way in hell that would happen. Would it? _And with all the thoughts continuing to run through her head, Brooke fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Peyton returned to Brookes about 3 hours later to find the party pretty much dead. A few people were still walking out the door as she walked up. As she was about to was about to walk through the door, a very drunk Haley jumped into her arms.

"PEYTON!" She giggled in Peyton's ear. "You back! I looked for you, but I not find you! You missed one hell of a party! We played game called… well, some game!" She giggled again.

"Umm Nate? Why did you let her get so wasted?" Nathan just shrugged and smiled. "You do know that you don't have to get her drunk to have sex with her right? She is your wife now and all."

"Peyton!" Haley put her fingers, well more like her whole hand, on Peyton's lips. "You said the sex word!" And with that Haley started cracking up.

Nathan took Haley by the hand and led her out the door. "Bye Peyton. I'm gonna get her home now."

"Good idea. Bye guys."

Peyton walked through the house trying to find Brooke. She found her asleep in her room, so Peyton decided to leave her alone and start to clean up a little.But asshe was leaving Brooke's room she noticed another figure in there.

"Hey. Who is that?"

Felix stepped out of the shadows with his trademark smirk. He held his fingers to his lips. "Shh. We don't wanna wake her now do we?"

"This is unbelievable! Get out Felix. Now!" Peyton said as she turned to walk out of Brooke's room. She decided to clean to clear her head. _So she's fucking Felix now too? Well at least I know she doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about her._ She continued to clean until she finally collapsed at the dining room table as she sat to take a cleaning break.

* * *

Brooke awoke about an hour later to a pounding headache and a screaming bladder.

"Oh God! I'm never drinking again!"

After using the bathroom, Brooke stumbled through the hallway to the kitchen where she noticed a sleeping Peyton at the dining room table. Peyton's hair was resting all around her face, making her look very peaceful as she slept. _Like an angel,_ Brooke couldn't help but think. She went to the fridge and poured herself some juice, and as she turned around she noticed Peyton had woken up and was now staring at her.

"Holy shit! Peyton! What are you doing?! Besides scaring the shit out of me that is." Brooke leaned back on the counter to catch her breath and let her heart rate go back to normal.

"So you fucked Lucas huh?" Peyton got up and leaned against the counter facing Brooke. "You ok?"

"I guess. That whole thing was a huge mistake"

"Why?" _Please say because of me._

"Because there is someone else I like. Someone I like a lot." _You, Peyton. I like you._

"Oh really?" Peyton thought for a moment. "Its Felix isn't it? I saw the way you two act around each other. Are you secretly dating him?"

"Eww! No! Why did you assume it was him?"

"Well I caught him in your room about an hour ago. So you fucking the whole neighborhood now Brooke?" _Why am I getting so mad? I don't even know if she slept with him._

"Excuse me? Are you calling me a slut?" _When was Felix in my room? Oh God. Did I have sex with him? Think Brooke! No, I didn't! I fell asleep right after the whole argument in the kitchen! _"Peyton I did not have sex with him! I fell asleep right after the whole scene in the kitchen!"

"Whatever Brooke. If you say so. You know what, never mind. I believe you. You would never do that with him. I'm sorry, I should have known."

"You do think that I'm a slut though don't you? I can see it whenever you look at me flirting with a guy!"

"Brooke! I don't think that!"

"Well if I'm a slut, you're a whore. At least I don't steal my best friends boyfriends!" _Why am I bringing that up! I don't even care! I totally forgave Peyton forever ago!_

"Brooke, obviously you havent slept off your drunken state, because you are being ridiculous. Wait, did you just call me a whore?" Peyton stared at her best friend. "I cannot believe you! The whole Lucas thing was so long ago! Obviously you got over the issue between me and you if you are still fucking him."

"Peyt? Why are we arguing?"

"Because… I don't know."

"I don't want to argue. Peyton, there is only one person that I care about right now."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"You."

And with that Brooke walked over to Peyton and kissed her. After a second she pulled away.

"God Peyt. I'm sorry. I don't know…"

Brooke was cut off by Peyton.

"Brooke. Shut up."

Peyton reached up and grabbed Brooke's face, kissing her like she had wanted to for so long.


	6. The Beginning

**Whoo-hoo! Everthing is up and running again, which means so is my story! I had plenty of time to work on these chapters, and I hope that they are long enough, and good enough for everyone! :) These two chapters are leading into bigger things, as you will see some drama unfold at the end of chapter 7. I mean, what's 'One Tree Hill' without drama right? (by the way, I own nothing. I guess I needed to throw that in there somewhere! I only own my imagination.)**

Brooke had pinned Peyton against the fridge, both girls still kissing each other.

"I had no idea you felt the same way." Peyton managed between kisses

"I have for a long time." Brooke said as Peyton pulled her closer.

Both girls then heard a noise and pulled away from each other. "What was that?" Peyton asked looking behind Brooke.

"I don't know. I don't really care either." Brooke said as she kissed Peyton again.

After a few more moments, Brooke pulled away. Peyton tried to kiss her again, but Brooke stepped back.

"Hold on Peyton."

"Oh no. You're still drunk aren't you? You don't feel the same way. I cannot believe I'm so stupid!" Peyton started to walk out of the kitchen before Brooke even had a chance to react.

"Peyton! Will you stop walking out on me!" Brooke actually caught up to Peyton this time, and grabbed the other girls face in her hands. "This is not because I'm drunk. Which I'm not by the way. I was just going to say that we really need to talk."

"Oh." Peyton laughed. "Now I feel stupid."

"You are anything but stupid P. Sawyer." Brooke said as she kissed her again.

"Ok. So lets talk."

Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand and they walked into Brooke's room. Both collapsed on the bed, looking at each other. Peyton reached out and brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen over Brooke's eye. Brooke smiled and caught Peyton's hand and entwined her fingers with the other girls.

"So… this is all kind of weird. Don't you think?" Brooke asked

Peyton thought about it a moment. "Yes and no. Yes because, well for the obvious reason, we're both girls." Brooke laughed. "But then again no. We've been best friends for years. A special bond that has just turned into more; way more. I mean, we've seen each others ups and downs, we know what pisses each other off, we know how to make each other laugh when one is sad, and we know how to help calm each other down. We know each others unspoken thoughts, and we know each others biggest hopes and desires and wishes. And most of all, we've been there for each other through everything and anything. So when you think about it, its not that weird. It kind of makes sense actually."

With that, Brooke leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on Peyton's lips. "That was beautiful." She said with tears in her eyes.

"And so are you Brooke Davis."

Peyton kissed Brooke one last time, and both girls fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning Brooke awoke to an empty bed. _Was I just dreaming everything? _She sat up fast, and immediately laid back down. _Oh! My head is gonna explode! _She sat up again, slowly this time, and managed to stay upright. She looked around her room, and down at her bed. She smiled as she thought back over the events of last night, and reached up to touch her lips when she remembered Peyton's kiss. _It did happen right? It all just felt so real. But now I'm here alone. _At that moment, Peyton walked into the room with a tray full of food.

"Morning!" Peyton set the food on the bed and gave Brooke a quick kiss.

"And for a minute there, I thought I was dreaming up everything that happened!" Brooke grabbed a piece of toast off the tray and took a bite.

"I thought so too when I first woke up, but after I realized that your hand was on my boob, everything kind of came rushing back."

Brooke blushed. "Oops. Sorry!"

Peyton smiled. "No, don't be!" She kissed Brooke again. "So how you feeling this morning?"

"Uh! I'm never drinking again!"

"That's what you say every time. And that's why I made my trusty 'Hangover Relief' drink." She handed Brooke the cup. "Drink up! I'll go start you a shower."

Peyton started to get off the bed, but Brooke pulled her back for a kiss. "Thanks Peyton."

"Anything for you Brooke."

* * *

After the girls had both showered, they decided to talk some more about everything. Laying on the couch in each others arms, neither could have been more happy. And then the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting company?" Peyton asked as she looked at the door.

Brooke, confused , thought for a moment. "No. Not that I can think of." She got up off the couch and opened the door to find Haley standing there with her arms full of cleaning supplies.

"Hey Brooke! Last night when I left, I noticed that your house was completely trashed, so I thought I would come back and help you clean up a little."

Brooke smiled and opened the door wider to let Haley in. "You, my dear, are a lifesaver!" _But why did you have to come right now?  
_  
"I know!" Haley smiled as she walked past Brooke and noticed Peyton laying on the couch. "Hey Peyton! I see you and Brooke worked things out?"

"You could say that." _If you consider making-out making up, that is_. "So, no hangover today? You were pretty wasted last night."

"No way! Tutor Girl got smashed and I didn't get to see it? How unfair!" Brooke pouted.

"Please! Nathan was taking care of me all morning! I figured I'd leave him alone so he could catch up on his sleep. So lets get to cleaning ladies! Where do you want to start?"

"Well, since we're all gathered here already, how about the living room?" Brooke looked around. "Haley, how about you start, and me and Peyton will go whip up something to eat."

"Sounds good to me!" Haley started picking up random bottles that Peyton had missed in her cleaning attempt last night.

* * *

Peyton followed Brooke into the kitchen where Brooke pulled her in for a kiss.

"Whoa! Brooke! Haley is right out there!"

"So? I don't care!" Brooke kissed Peyton again. "I needed to kiss you!"

"Wait, I kind of do care." With this comment, Brooke's face fell. "No! No! Not like that! I just mean, what are we now? Are we best friends who make-out? Are we 'girlfriends'? What?"

Brooke thought for a moment. "What do you want to be?"

Peyton smiled. "I kind of like the sound of you being my girlfriend."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Brooke then backed up into the counter and pulled Peyton close. "Come here girlfriend."

The girlfriends started kissing again, and neither noticed the vacuum being turned off in the other room.

"So where are those sn…. Oh my." Haley said as she walked in on Brooke and Peyton.

"Haley!" Peyton said turning away from a shocked Brooke.

The three girls stood in an awkward silence. All continued to look back and forth between each other, none really knowing what to say. Haley kept opening her mouth like she wanted to say something, but kept closing it before any words came out. She finally just gave up, shook her head, and sat a the table just staring at the other two.

"Well, guess that wont be a secret for long." Brooke said sheepishly trying to lighten the mood.

That obviously helped Haley to find her voice. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"You know… I'm not sure we even know at this point." Peyton said slowly.

"Well something had to have happened! You guys were totally making-out!" Haley exclaimed

Brooke stepped in, trying to explain. "I think it kinda all started on that dare night."

"You guys have been make-out buddies since then?!"

"No! I think what Brooke is trying to say, is that night when she kissed me for that last dare, something was obviously there. I mean, that's when I noticed it." Peyton stated and Brooke nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh this is so weird!" Haley put her head in her hands. "So when did this whole thing start." She waved her hand at the two.

"Last night actually. After everyone had left."

Haley sat up and looked at her two best friends. "So what? Are you guys girlfriends now or something?"

Brooke walked over to Peyton and grabbed her hand. "Something like that." Both girls smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss. Right before their lips met, they realized that it probably was not the best idea, and they pulled away. "Sorry Haley."

"It's quite ok. Please, I don't want to you think that I am grossed out, because I'm not. This is all just a little weird."

"I completely understand!"

"Wait, you know, come to think of it, its really not that surprising." Brooke and Peyton looked at her quizzically. "There was always something about the way you two were around each other that made me wonder."

The girlfriends stared at Haley and then both started laughing. "That's so funny! If you ever would have told me that before, I never would have believed you! But thinking about it now, its amazing how right you are!" Peyton laughed.

Haley stood from the table and looked at the other girls. "Well, I'll let you get back to… well whatever it was that you guys were doing when I interrupted. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I wont tell another soul."

"Thanks Tutor Girl. See you at school tomorrow?"

"You bet." And with that Haley was gone.

Peyton leaned in to kiss Brooke, and after a minute Brooke pulled away. "Hey! Does this mean that she isn't gonna help clean." Peyton just shook her head and laughed at her girlfriend.

* * *

Peyton had stayed the night at Brooke's again, and by the time both girls actually got out of bed and started getting ready, they were running incredibly late for school.

"Shit! Hey Goldilocks, have you seen my history book?"

Peyton walked out of the bathroom, still brushing her teeth, walked over to the desk, picked up a book, dropped it in Brooke's hands, smiled, and walked back to the bathroom all in one motion.

"Oh." Brooke laughed. "Thanks."

Peyton came out of the bathroom, all ready to go now, and saw Brooke just standing there. On impulse, she tackled her girlfriend to the bed, landing with her body on top of the brunette's. "You know Brookie, for some reason every time I see you, I can't help but want to kiss you."

Brooke put her hand behind Peyton's head and pulled her towards her where their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Shit!!" Brooke yelled from her position on top of Peyton where she had eventually ended up during the make-out session. "School!"

Both girls giggled as they jumped from the bed and ran out of the house, making it to school in record time.

* * *

The best friends/girlfriends had missed their first class, one which they shared with Lucas. When lunch came around, Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, and Tim all ended up sharing a table. Thinking that they had both gotten away with skipping, both girls were pretty pleased with themselves. Until of course Lucas spoke up.

"So where were you two this morning?"

Unfortunately, Brooke had just taken a huge gulp of her soda, and the random question had thrown her off guard. She choked on her soda as she tried to refrain from spitting it out.

"Oh my God! Brooke! Are you ok?" Haley asked concerned as Brooke started turning red from holding in her drink.

After much effort, Brooke finally managed to swallow the offending drink. "Wow, ok. Ow. That hurt!" She rubbed her throat. Peyton had to choke back a laugh. "It's not funny Goldilocks!"

Peyton just made a funny face at her girlfriend.

"So Tigger. Awesome party this weekend."

"Yeah, thanks. I don't remember much though. I had way more alcohol in my system than anyone ever should have. Did I do anything incredibly stupid?" Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand under the table and both girls smiled.

"You had a pretty heated argument with Lucas and Felix." Nathan said. Haley elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! What the hell?" Haley just rolled her eyes.

"Oh God! I did, didn't I?" Brooke turned to Lucas. "I didn't hurt you did I? I can get kind of feisty when drunk."

"Yeah you are baby. You want to use that feistiness on the Tim man? You and me could have a good time!" Tim said winking at Brooke.

"Eww Tim! No!"

"Moving on? I'm ok Brooke. You slapped Felix pretty hard though." Lucas said answering Brooke's earlier question.

"Yeah hot stuff. You want to kiss it and make it better?" Felix said as he walked up behind Brooke and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Not particularly. Now get your hands off me before I hurt you for real."

"Oh, sexy. Can I take you up on that now?"

"No! Why do all these boys keep making such horrible comments to me? Do I look like a whore to you or something?"

Tim opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when Peyton's hand connected with the back of his head.

"Hey Felix, why the hell were you in my room the other night?" Brooke asked as she turned around to look at him.

Felix dropped a CD on the table in front of Brooke. "Wanted to burn a copy. When I went to drop it back off at your house later, you seemed kind of busy at that exact moment. So I figured I'd drop it off at school. Nice show by the way. Very hot." Felix winked as he walked off, leaving all the girls at the table in shock.

The guys looked between the three girls looking for answers. They all noticed the expressions on their faces, so Lucas decided to ask.

"Should we know what he meant by that?"

"No!"

"Nope!"

"What?!"

All three girls blurted out answers at the same time.

"Ok then. Never mind!" Lucas said, raising his hands defensively.

The rest of the day went by without any problems. In fact, the next couple days did. But Thursday proved to be the start of an interesting sequence of events.


	7. Thursday

**__**

Thursday

NATHAN AND HALEY  
_God! What is that noise? Oh make it stop! _Haley thought as she started stirring from her sleep. Realizing it was the alarm clock, she moaned since she knew it was time to get up. She hit the snooze button and rolled back over, pulling the covers over her head. Nathan chose this moment to walk into the room from his morning jog, and he couldn't help but laugh at his wife.

"Hales, you have to get up. You're not gonna be ready for school in time if you don't."

"No! Don't wanna!" Said the mound of blankets.

"Haley! Seriously baby. You have to get up! You have a test first period!"

"Fine!" Haley threw the covers off and stomped to the bathroom. "But breakfast better be ready when I get out.."

"Oh, I kind of thought that I would join you in there." Haley's death glare made him change his answer to "Yes Ma'am."

LUCAS  
"Luke! Time to get up and get ready. You have school soon." Karen said standing in her son's doorway.

"I quit. Sleep sounds better."

"Get up Lucas!" Karen's shouting, loud enough to wake the dead, definitely motivated Lucas to get his ass up.

"Jesus Mother! Do you have to do that?"

Karen just smiled and walked out of the room.

BROOKE AND PEYTON  
Normal to Brooke and Peyton now had quickly become staying at each others houses. Both girls were, at the moment, still sleeping. Peyton was laying on her back and Brooke was curled up next to her, her head on Peyton's chest and her arm wrapped around Peyton's waist. Both were startled out of their sleep by a ringing phone.

"Oh God. It's way too early in the morning for someone to be calling." Brooke stated as she snuggled closer to Peyton. The phone began to ring yet again. "Uh. People have no courtesy anymore." Brooke jumped out of bed and answered the phone. "Haley, do you know what time it is? Uh-huh. Oh, right. Ok, thanks then. See you later. Bye."

"What did she want babe?" Peyton said as Brooke wrapped herself around her again.

"Just reminding us about school."

"What? We haven't missed one day! So what if we always end up missing first period. Its not that important anyway." Brooke laughed. "Hey Brookie?"

"Yeah Peyt?"

"Do you realize that every time we wake up, some part of your body is touching my boobs." Both girls giggled at this fact.

"I cant help it P. Sawyer! I have a thing for your boobs!" Brooke laughed as she squeezed them and ran to the bathroom.

"Hey!" Peyton yelled after her. "I know I'm hot and all, but there's no reason to molest me and run off. That's just not fair."

AT SCHOOL- MORNING  
Amazingly all 5 friends lockers were grouped together this year. At the moment, that was where everyone was gathered.

"God. I don't think I studied enough for this test!" Haley whined as she leaned against her locker.

"Shit! Brooke, we have a test in History today!" Peyton grabbed Brooke's arm.

"Damn Peyt! Ow!? Is there a need to attack me?" Brooke rubbed her arm. "Unless its in a way I actually like." She whispered so only Peyton could hear. Which, of course, earned a slap on the arm. "Shit! I swear! I'm out of this relationship. You're abusive!" Peyton smiled sweetly at her.

"Relationship?" Lucas asked as he glanced up from his locker.

"Yes relationship. A friendship is a relationship right?" Peyton stated, saving both her and Brooke's asses. They had both discussed what they should do about telling people, and both agreed it would be best to keep it to themselves for the time being. And Haley.

"Guess so."

"History test. Damn, that does suck." Brooke made a face, then immediately brightened. "Oh well, I'll get us out of it. Leave it to the pro Missy Blonde Girl."

"Brooke, I swear. You have the weirdest nicknames for people." Nathan said.

"Hmm… what should yours be? Oh! I know! How about this?" Brooke flashed him the finger.

"Nice. Real mature."

And then the bell rang.

AT SCHOOL- SOME POINT IN THE AFTERNOON  
Kids hurried to get to their classes as yet another bell rang. Peyton was standing by her locker waiting for her girlfriend. Knowing that History was next, and knowing that she wasn't at all prepared for the test, Peyton was dreading going to class. _Good grief! Where is Brooke! She better have gotten us off for the test._ Peyton waited another minute, and then decided to just suck it up and go. _Damn you Brooke. Especially for leaving me alone! _As she was walking by a door, she was suddenly yanked inside the dark roomand shoved against the wall. Panicked at first, Peyton almost screamed. But when someone started kissing her neck, she relaxed and laughed.

"Dammit Brooke! You scared the hell out of me!"

Brooke just kissed Peyton and giggled. "I thought you were never gonna walk by here! Don't you know that its rude to make your girlfriend wait?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Anyways, did you get us off for that test?"

Brooke leaned in and whispered in Peyton's ear. "That's kinda the idea."  
Peyton stood confused for a moment, distracted by Brooke nibbling on her ear. Then she realized what her girlfriend had said. "Brooke! You horny bitch!"

"Hey! Who just rescued you from a disaster? You need to learn to show appreciation."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Now how did you manage this stunt?"

"I just had to pleasureour extrememly hot History teacher. Are we sure he's old enough to be teaching?"

"Slut!" Peyton laughed. "Wait, you're not serious are you?"

"Peyton! I'm hurt! That's just wrong!" Brooke stepped back from Peyton, but Peyton grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. "You're not leaving me in here all alone are you?" She pressed her body against Brooke's. "You were getting me all worked up earlier."

"P. Sawyer! You're making me blush." Brooke said right before she grabbed Peyton and kissed her hard.

* * *

The make-out session continued until they heard the door handle rattle, signaling someone else was coming in. The girls ran to a spot that would hide them if light from the hallway hit the room. Another couple entered the room, and for a moment neither girl so much as breathed. When they heard kissing and someone starting to lightly moan, Brooke had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"We have a problem." Peyton leaned over and whisper to Brooke.

"What?"

"I cant find my shirt."

Brooke let a giggle escape, and immediately the other couple stopped whatever it was they were doing. "Uh oh." Brooke said right before the lights went on.

When the four people in the oddly large closet were exposed, shock was definitely the thought on their minds.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Brooke exclaimed. "I have to admit, you were the last two I ever expected to be in here!" She then laughed. "Damn Tutor Girl! I taught you well! Skipping class for sex? Yep, you definitely picked that one up from me."

"Wow Brooke. You sure do know how to make this even more embarrassing! And we were not having sex!" Brooke raised her eyebrows. "Yet atleast. God this is horrible!" Haley put her head in her hands.

"No kidding." Peyton said quietly from behind Brooke where she was tryin to cover herself.

"Ok. So I know why me and Haley are in here, but why are you two? And Peyton, why are you topless." As soon as Nathan said it, he understood why. "Holy shit! You're joking right?"

"Well I guess our secret is out yet again." Peyton said as she wrapped her arms around Brooke's waist. "Now would you two mind leaving us alone again? We were kinda in the middle of something."

"Yeah, and could you kind of keep it to yourself Nathan? We don't want a bunch of people knowing." Brooke said.

"Well, yeah. It's not like I want a bunch of people knowing that I skipped class to have sex with my wife at school. Not something I'm gonna be spreading."

"Thanks Nate. Now can you two leave?" Peyton asked impatiently.

"Now who's the horny bitch?" Brooke said turning around to look at Peyton.

"Ok guys, sorry, but eww. I really could have done without that." Haley said as she opened the door. "Have fun girlies!" And then Nathan and Haley were gone.

"Well that was awkward!" Brooke exclaimed.

"No kidding! Now where's my shirt?"

Brooke smiled mischievously. "Are you sure you want to put it on just yet?"

"Well I guess not!" Then the bell rang. "Well, guess so! This should be fun. Trying to get out of here now without getting caught."

"Let's just be sneaky!"

"Ok, you go and then I'll follow in a few minutes."

"Ok. I'll catch you later then." Brooke started to walk towards the door, but Peyton grabbed her and kissed her.

"One for the road."

* * *

_**After School**_

NATHAN AND HALEY  
"So that was an interesting afternoon." Nathan said as he took a bite of pizza.

"No kidding. Next time you get horny at school, I am not sneaking off to a closet with you."

"So Brooke and Peyton huh? Never saw that one coming! Did you know about it? How long has it been going on?"

"Yes, yes, and almost a week. Nate seriously, you cannot say anything!"

"I wasn't planning on it Hales. Chill out! Now moving on. Are you still playing the TRIC opening on Saturday?"

"Planning on it. If I freak-out it's all your fault though. God Nathan, why did you have to send that file to Peyton?!"

"Because you are great! You deserve this chance Haley!"

Haley pouted. "Thanks, but I'm scared."

"Don't be! I'll be right there for you." Nathan walked over and kissed her. "Mmm. Wanna finish what we started earlier?"

Haley slapped Nathan but smiled. "Only if you can catch me!"

Haley ran off, and of course, Nathan caught her.

BROOKE  
After school, Brooke and Peyton had gone their separate ways. Brooke was now at her house, talking to her mother who had returned home to talk to her about the money situation.

"Brooke, I am so sorry to have to tell you this, but we're selling the house. We just can't afford it anymore, and your fathers work has provided housing for us in New York. You understand don't you?"

"Where am I supposed to live mother? I cant move to New York! I wont move to New York!"

"Brooke, be reasonable! You're only 17! There is no way you can just stay here and live on your own! You will pack up the things you absolutely need or just cannot part with, and sell the rest. You have a week to be ready. Here is your plane ticket to meet us in New York. There will be someone at the airport to pick you up. I expect you to hold a sale on Saturday. Everything that is to be sold already has a price tag on it. It shouldn't be that hard to figure it all out." Brooke's mom stood up from the couch and walked to the door. "There will be no arguing, there is nothing you can say to change my mind about anything. I will see you next Saturday." And with that she was gone.

Brooke grabbed the lamp next to her and threw it across the room. "There is no fucking way I'm moving to New York!" She screamed, then continued to throw things at the walls.

PEYTON  
Peyton had gone to TRIC after school to start setting up for the opening on Saturday. There was so much to still do, and she knew since Karen was so busy with the café, it would be a good thing for her to help. As she was at the sound booth checking to make sure all the music was there that she needed for Saturday, someone tapped her shoulder.

"Rick! I didn't hear you come in!" Peyton chewed her lip. _What does he want? This is just gonna end bad. Bad, bad, bad.  
_  
"I just came to see how things were. With TRIC, and with you."

"I'm fine. TRIC's fine. We're all good." Peyton did not meet Rick's eyes.

"Why are you so paranoid Peyton? You need to learn not to worry so much. Watch, and learn."

Rick then pulled something out of his pocket, and set it on the table. Peyton realized that it was a mirror. He then poured some cocaine onto it, and cut it. In one quick motion, the white lines were gone. Rick then cut more of the powder, and handed Peyton the dollar bill he had used to snort it.

"Come on Blondie. You know you want it."

Peyton kept looking back and forth between Rick, to the cocaine, to the money in her trembling hand. _Oh, fuck it_. She bent over and snorted the lines.

"That-a-girl." Rick packed his stuff up, and as he was walking away, he turned back around and handed her something. "I'll see you this weekend. And Peyton, you're welcome." And he left.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion after that. _Oh my God. What did I just do? I can't believe I did that. Dammit!_ She picked up a CD and threw it across the room as hard as she could as she started to cry. She didn't even realize she was still clutching the vile of coke in her other hand.


	8. Friday

**__**

Friday

RIVERCOURT

Nathan and Lucas had just finished up a game of basketball, and both were now seated on the picnic table, drinking their post-game Gatorades. Neither of them spoke for a while, both sort of lost in their own thoughts. Lucas was the first to break the silence.

"Hey, have you talked to Brooke lately? Or has Haley?"

"Why? What happened?" Nathan asked concerned

"No, nothing happened. Well, not really. I don't know. I'm just so confused on everything that happened between us."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that. So you had sex with her again, huh?"

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, I did. But it was over and done with just like that." He snapped his fingers.

"I didn't need to know how long it lasted Luke."

Lucas punched Nathan's arm. "No, dickhead. I mean me and Brooke. Whatever it was between us. I still loved her, hell, I still do, and I thought she felt the same way. She even said she felt the same way. But after it was all said and done, now I'm talking about the sex, she freaked out. And then me and her were over again. I mean, you saw her at the party. She hates me!"

"I don't think that she hates you Luke. I just think that maybe she was confused with her feelings. You know how girls are sometimes!"

"I guess. It's just hard." He thought for a moment. "I think there is someone else."

__

Shit. I cannot say anything to tip him off. "Why do you think that? Did she say something?"

"No. Not really. But she didn't have to. I could see it in her eyes. I just don't think that I wanted to believe it. But now I think that it's true. I just don't know who it would be with. There is really nobody else in Tree Hill I can see her dating."

__

You have no idea man. "Come on, it was probably nothing." Nathan stood from the table and smacked Lucas' arm lightly. "Now get over here and play me another game. I'm gonna beat your ass again."

"Yeah, right. We'll see how that goes."

The guys started playing again, and both were thinking about Brooke. One was thinking how much he still loved her, the other thinking how his brother would take the news of her and Peyton together. Nathan came to the conclusion that Lucas not finding out was the best. _Yeah, like that would last. They're girls. Girls talk. A lot. And if they keep making-out in closets, someone else is gonna catch them. _Nathan smiled remembering the looks on their faces when they got caught. _Oh. This should all be very interesting._

PEYTON

Peyton sat on her bed, drawing as usual. She always used drawing as a distraction from everything else, and boy did she ever need one. Her haunting problem sat only a few feet away, tucked safely in her desk drawer. Peyton looked up from her art as she thought about it once again. _I really should just dump it. I don't need it. I don't need drugs, or anything else like it. _She sighed, but didn't move from her spot on the bed, she just continued to draw.

Earlier that day, Brooke hadn't showed up for school. Last night was the first night that the girls has spent apart from each other. All day Peyton had tried calling her, but her girlfriend never answered. She didn't want to just go to Brooke's house because she knew that Brooke's mom was supposed to be in town sometime this week. Peyton figured that's why she hadn't heard from Brooke all day. She was beginning to get worried though. _Surly Brooke would have called when she saw her missed calls and listened to her messages. Right? Unless something is really wrong._ Peyton started to get even more worried about her girlfriend. But right then, her cell phone rang. **BROOKIE **is what showed on the caller ID.

"God Brooke! Where the hell have you been? Are you ok?" Peyton asked concerned

"Peyt?" The other girl's voice had tears in it.

"Brooke! Baby, what happened?" Peyton said jumping up from her bed and putting on her shoes.

"Could you come over here? I need you."

"I'm on my way. Hold tight sweetie."

Peyton ran out of her room and rushed to her girlfriends house.

Peyton knocked on the door, but when no one answered she just figured it was ok for her to just walk in. Usually she wouldn't hesitate to just walk right in, but not knowing if Brooke's mom was still here had stopped her and forced her to be polite and knock.

"Hello? Brooke?" She shut the door quietly behind her and stood in the entry way. "Baby?"

"Peyton? I'm in here." A voice said from the living room.

Peyton walked in and saw glass shattered everywhere. _Holy shit!_ She looked around and finally saw her best friend huddled in the corner, her knees to her chest. She had some dried blood on her hands, and Peyton saw a cut on Brooke's cheek. It didn't look deep enough to bleed too badly, and that's when she noticed Brooke's bleeding feet. _She's probably been walking all over this glass._ Peyton rushed to Brooke's side and pulled the brunette into a tight hug. As she surveyed the room more, she noticed the empty bottles all around Brooke. _I thought I smelt alcohol on her._

"Brooke, what happened here?" Peyton took the other girls face in her hands. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up. You're bleeding." Peyton noticed the cuts on Brooke's hands as well. _Dammit Brooke, why are you not careful around glass?_ She helped her girlfriend stand up and led her into the bathroom. She sat her down on the toilet and started to clean off all Brooke's injuries. "Ok. So do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I'm moving." Brooke said simply

"What? Oh Brookie, moving isn't that bad! The worst of it is a smaller house. You don't need such a big house anyway since you are home alone most of the time! It will be ok."

"No Peyt. I meant I'm moving, moving. To New York. That's where my parents are."

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked, concern etched on her face.

"We're broke. So my dad's new job provided us with some housing up in New York. I leave in a week to meet my family up there." Brooke started sobbing. "God Peyton! What am I gonna do?! I cant leave Tree Hill!"

The girls sat for a moment in silence. The only sound being made was Brooke's sobs. Peyton hugged her girlfriend and let Brooke cry on her shoulder. After a while, after Brooke had calmed down some, Peyton looked at her.

"You'll come live with me."

"What?"

"Yeah, you'll come live with me. We have an extra bedroom in the house, and you can have that! It's perfect." Brooke looked at her like she was crazy. "Ok sweetie, let's get you a shower. You need to clean up a bit. You think about what I said ok? I'll be in the kitchen when you are done in here."

"Ok." Brooke said, still kind of dazed.

In the shower, Brooke started to cry. It seemed to be the only thing she knew how to do for the past 24 hours. _Why am I like this? I'm Brooke Davis! I'm not supposed to be like this dammit! _The thoughts just made the tears come faster.

After her shower, Brooke dressed and went to find Peyton. She found her in the kitchen, cooking over the stove. Brooke just stood in the doorway and watched the blonde. _I'm so lucky to have her. It's unlike anything I've ever had. She's just so perfect. And so gorgeous._

Feeling eyes on her back, Peyton turned around to find Brooke just looking at her with a huge smile, and a far-off look in her eyes.

"Hey Brookie, you ok there?" Peyton asked after a minute.

"Yeah, just thinking about how lucky I am to have you."

Peyton smiled. "Aww. Come here." The girls met halfway, and Peyton wrapped her best friend in her arms. "How are you feeling? Are you ok?"

"I will be." Brooke broke out of the embrace and walked over the fridge and grabbed a beer.

Peyton walked over and grabbed it out of her hand. "Oh no. You don't need anymore alcohol Brooke." _Wow. I'm such a hypocrite._

Brooke just pouted and sat down on the counter. "God Peyton. What am I gonna do? This is all just way too much for me to handle."

"Babe, you're not moving. You really can just move into my place. My dad's never home anyways. It will be fun, just the two of us."

"Yeah, it sounds great, but will it actually work out? And there's so much I have to do! Like this stupid sale tomorrow." Peyton looked at her confused. "Oh yeah, all the stuff out there that I didn't break, I have to hold a sale to sell it tomorrow. Including my stuff. I don't want to sell my things! I like them!"

Peyton laughed. "Brooke, they're just things. I mean, do you really even need half of the things you own?"

"That's not the point." Brooke waved her hand. "Change of subject. All I've been thinking about is this moving shit, and I'm tired of it."

Peyton grabbed the food off the stove and Brooke set two plates down at the table. Both girls sat down and served themselves some food. Both at in silence until Peyton finally spoke up.

"Brooke, I'm worried about you."

"What? Why?"

"Using alcohol to cover things up. I know that you've been doing it for a while, and I'm starting to get worried. It's getting worse."

Brooke smiled. "Come on Peyt! We all have our own way of dealing with things. Mine was alcohol and boys, but since the whole boys thing is out," Brooke took Peyton's hand in her own and smiled, "the booze counts for two! I mean seriously, everyone has something right?"

__

Tell her. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Just be careful." _Dammit Peyton, just tell her!_

"Come on! It's me!" Brooke stood up from the table. "Now come on Goldilocks, and help me set up for tomorrow!"

Peyton flashed her biggest smile, fake as it may be. "Anything to help out my Brooke."

Brooke walked over to Peyton and kissed her softly. "Thanks Peyton. I really needed you here, and that's right where you are."

"Brooke, I'm always here for you. Always." _See, she doesn't need to hear about my problems right now. She has her own to worry about. I'll tell her when the timing is right._ Peyton continued to justify not telling Brooke until the she just stopped thinking about it all together.


	9. TRIC

Hey Everybody! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I hope that you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me! : ) I had finals and that took up a lot of time, and then when I went to finish this chapter, I had a slight case of writers block with how I wanted things to play out. But I'm back! Hopefully everyone likes it! If you guys want to throw some ideas out there for me, please… feel free. Any feedback is appreciated! Well, enjoy! (P.S. I don't own anything!)

****

Saturday- Morning

BROOKE'S HOUSE

"No! Actually that's not for sale!" Brooke said while running up to a girl holding up one of her shirts out of the pile on the table.

"Excuse me! I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to be out here." Brooke chased down a lady who just bought her TV. Finally, after arguing with the woman, Brooke managed to get the TV back by giving her a refund plus some.

"No! Wait!" Brooke yelled, about to run after another item when Peyton suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Brooke Davis! You are supposed to be selling these things! Not buying them all over again!"

Brooke opened her mouth to say something, but Peyton cut her off. "Don't even try to deny it. I just watched the entire TV incident." Brooke pouted. "Oh stop it! Now come sit with me and let people exchange their nice green money for your shit."

"It's not shit." Brooke followed Peyton to a table where the cash box was, and sat down with a huff.

"It will be ok baby. Trust me." Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand and Brooke couldn't help but smile. "See, there's a smile."

"Peyt, I'm sad. Not two." Brooke said regaining some of her spunk. "You all set up for tonight?"

"Yeah, pretty much. There's still a little I need to do, but it shouldn't take long."

"So Brooke… how's it feel to be on our income level now?" Haley asked as her and Nathan walked up hand-in-hand.

"Like shit. But I'll get over it. At least that's what I'm told."

"Damn right." Was Peyton's response. Brooke looked at her with an evil look. "Ok, now you're acting like you're two." Both girls laughed.

"Why do I always feel like I missed something when I'm around the two of you?" Nathan asked thoughtfully, making the three girls laugh.

"You ready for tonight Haley?" Peyton asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Haley turned to Brooke. "Are you sure you don't mind me looking around?"

"Are you kidding? I'd rather you have my so-called 'shit' than some random person." She waved her arm. "Take what you want."

"Thanks Tigger."

As Nathan and Haley walked off to look at all of the things laid out on the lawn, Brooke sighed. Peyton just smiled sympathetically at her girlfriend.

* * *

_**Saturday Night**_

TRIC

It was now time for TRIC's grand opening, and people were flooding in. Everyone involved in getting TRIC up and running couldn't be any happier. The bars were full, as was the dance floor, and people were just floating around everywhere.

Karen and Deb were manning the bar while the other bartenders had their hands full, Peyton was at the sound booth overseeing the music, Lucas was around somewhere, while Haley and Nathan were preparing for Haley's performance.

At the moment, Brooke was standing at the bar, waiting to order another drink. _I'm so glad I have that fake ID! None of the bartenders know I'm only 17. How bad-ass is that?!_ She was already drunk.

"What can I get for you tonight?" The bartender asked as he walked up to her.

"Oh! Hello!" _He's cute. Time to flash the 'Brooke Davis' smile! _"I'll take a vodka and coke. Light on the ice." _Smile Brooke. Just keep smiling._

The bartender returned her smile. "I'll have that right up."

Bingo! See, I bet you anything I didn't even need this bracelet! The bartender came back and handed her the drink she ordered.

"Thanks! How much do I owe you?" _Flash that smile again Brookie!_

"Oh. Um, don't worry about it. I got it covered."

"Aw! You're so sweet!" _Sucker!_ Brooke then saw Karen spot her at the bar, drink in hand, so she turned quickly to walk away. "Later cutie!" Brooke winked at the bartender as she started walking.

"Brooke Davis! Stop right there!" Karen yelled.

Shit! Brooke turned back around and smiled big. "Hi Karen! The club looks excellent!"

"Your wrist Brooke. And your drink." Brooke pouted as she handed over her drink and held out her wrist. Karen cut the bracelet off, and turned to the bartender. "Doesn't she look a little young to you?"

"Well, a little. But at least 21."

Brooke smiled happily.

"Un-uh. Try 17." Karen turned her attention back to Brooke. "Off with you Brooke."

Karen walked away leaving a pretty angry looking bartender. Brooke smiled sheepishly and shrugged as she walked away.

* * *

While Karen had found Brooke and was now giving her a lecture on under-age drinking, Peyton was watching over the music. 

"Hey Peyton." Lucas said walking up to her.

"Oh! Hey Lucas. Having fun?"

"Yeah. Totally. Everything is turning out better than great!" He stood there for a moment, and just when the silence was about to get awkward, he spoke again. "So your secret is out."

Fuck! "What?" Peyton asked nervously

"Yeah, the fact that you actually don't have good taste in music." Lucas smiled. "This song sucks."

Peyton let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Oh!" She laughed. "Guess I'm just good at putting up a front." _That's an understatement. _"So what's new with you?"

"Not a whole lot. How 'bout you?"

"Not much." _Only everything._

Conversation pretty much stopped there, and finally Lucas spoke up.

"Ok then. I'm gonna go find Haley. See you later?"

"You bet. Bye Luke."

"Later."

Lucas walked away and Peyton was left alone at the sound booth. _Now that was awkward!_

* * *

"Haley! Will you just breathe?!" Nathan said as he placed a hand on Haley's back. 

"No. Can't." Haley was bent over, her hear between her knees, and she was breathing into a paper bag.

"Hey guys. Hales, you ok there?" Lucas walked up to the couple.

Haley, recognizing the sound of Lucas' voice, jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Luke! You want to get me outta this singing thing?"

Lucas just laughed. "You're gonna do great. Just chill!"

"That's what I've been telling her. Hales, you just need to relax!" Nathan walked up to her and grabbed her face so she was looking him in the eyes. "Haley, don't stress about this. You are more than ready. You just have to believe that."

Haley inhaled deeply. "Fine. You're right." She exhaled. "Ok. I'm good."

"TUTOR-GIRL!!"

"Oh God." Nathan, Haley, and Lucas all groaned when they saw a very drunk Brooke headed their way.

Brooke reached them and wrapped Haley in a huge hug. "Oh! Tutor-Girl! You're growing up so fast! In like 10 minutes you're gonna be singing in front of like hundreds of people!" Brooke flashed her biggest smile. "Aren't you scared?"

Haley laughed nervously, all her earlier feelings of fear rushing back. "Nathan! Baggy!" She sat yet again with her head between her knees breathing through the bag.

"What did I say?" A confused Brooke asked as she giggled at Haley.

"Come on Brooke. Lets leave these two alone." Lucas grabbed Brooke's arm and started pulling her along.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, after Nathan had calmed down Haley once more and Lucas had dragged Brooke away from Haley to prevent further damage, Karen stood on the stage. TRIC was about to start it's first set. 

"Hello everyone, and welcome to TRIC!" A thunderous applause went up which caused Karen to smile huge. "I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight to celebrate our opening." More applause. "I would like to introduce you to our first talent here at TRIC, Haley James-Scott!"

Haley walked out onto stage shyly as people clapped loudly. Karen hugged Haley and wished her good luck before exiting the stage. Haley sat down at the keyboard and a new sense of fear washed over her. That fear was quickly replaced by confidence as she saw all her friends in the crowd.

"Hello. I wrote this song a while ago, and I figured it was time to share it with whoever wanted to listen. I hope you all enjoy listening to it as much as I enjoyed writing it." She smiled as people cheered, and took a deep breath. Then she started playing.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke were standing a little ways from the sound booth listening to Haley's song. Lucas had to keep an eye on Brooke so she wouldn't sneak away and go find some other harmful thing to do. He knew how she could get when she was drunk, and he imagined it was worse now from what it was a long time ago. He just didn't want her to do something she would regret later, or worse, do something to hurt herself. 

"She's good isn't she?" Lucas asked in Brooke's ear.

"Whoa! Personal space Broody!" Brooke saw Peyton walking down from the sound booth, and Brooke started walking towards her. "Look! It's my baby!" Brooke giggled.

"Your what?" Lucas asked confused as he followed Brooke.

Peyton saw Brooke walking towards her and instantly knew that the other girl was wasted. She could tell by the way the brunette was walking, and by the way Lucas was following her with concern in his eyes. She saw the huge smile plastered on Brooke's face, and dreaded what she knew was about to happen. _Oh shit. Brooke, why the hell did you have to get drunk tonight? Please don't do or say anything stupid with so many people around. Not tonight. We so don't need that right now._

"Peyton!" Brooke called out as she neared the blonde. Peyton smiled and gave a little wave. Brooke reached her and threw her arms around Peyton's neck. "Hi Girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?" Lucas asked as he walked up to the duo.

Dammit Brooke! "She's just drunk. You know her crazy nicknames for people."

Brooke unwrapped herself from around Peytons neck and took a step back. "What? Am I not good enough for you? Is it so bad that you have to lie about being with me?" Brooke's eyes started filling with tears. "You know what Peyton, you're not even worth it." Brooke kissed Peyton hard and pulled away. "Well Goldilocks, it was nice while it lasted." Brooke started walking towards the exit.

It just so happened that Haley's song had just ended, and the people around them heard every word, not to mention witnessed the kiss. Some people ignored it; those were the ones who didn't know the girls. Those who did know the best friends just stood there dumbfounded. Peyton and Lucas were both left standing there in shock, and finally Peyton snapped out of it.

"Fuck. This is so not good." She sighed and started to chase after Brooke. "Brooke. Brooke, wait up."

Lucas couldn't believe what he just witnessed. _Did I really just see that? Brooke and Peyton? Together? You have got to be kidding me!_ He turned to where Peyton had caught up with Brooke, and he could hear the couple talking. So could the rest of the people around them.

"Brooke, will you wait a minute?" Peyton reached out and took a hold of the other girls arm. Brooke turned around, tears in her eyes. "Hey, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. Ok?"

Brooke let out an angry laugh. "You know what Peyt, I don't believe you. I think that you really are ashamed. I mean, it makes sense that I would date another girl right? I mean, everyone thinks that I'm a slut anyways. But you, you couldn't possibly be gay."

"That's not fair Brooke. To me, or to you. So what, you have a past. Big deal; who cares. People shouldn't judge you for that. And me? I don't even know what people think about me, so it's all fair game. But you do know me. More than anyone ever has. And I know you. Fuck what people think ok?" Peyton reached out and brushed away Brooke's tears with her thumb. "Can you just wait till I can leave here, and we can go talk?"

Brooke pulled back. "No Peyton. Just…no."

"What? Brooke, baby, why not? I said I'm sorry. I really am." Peyton reached out for Brooke again.

Brooke started talking loudly. "Get off me dyke!" Peyton let go of Brooke's arm as though she had been burned. "You know what, you said you know me better than anyone. But you don't know me Peyton."

Brooke's voice started to get to the point where she was practically shouting. People all around were starting to listen as look closely to see what was going on. Lucas came over to the two girls to try to save them from the gossip-hungry crowd.

"Brooke. Peyton. How about we take this somewhere else ok?"

Both girls ignored him.

"If you really knew me Peyt, you would know that the one thing that hurts me the most is rejection. Sure, you can fuck with me when we're alone, but when I even hug you in public you freak out and deny everything. You bitch!"

Tears welled up in Peyton's eyes as her girlfriends words sunk in. Brooke, seeing the hurt that the words had caused, sighed in frustration and defeat. The girls locked eyes for a second, both reading each other, and after a second Peyton tore her eyes away and started walking away. She was hoping that she could take some pride with her after the whole ordeal.

"Peyton. Wait." Brooke walked over so that she was standing in front of her girlfriend. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"It's funny how the truth comes out when you're drunk doesn't it Brookie?" Peyton spat Brooke's nickname with sarcasm.

"I cant deal with this right now. I cant even think straight."

"Fine. Go sober your ass up, and then call me when my girlfriend re-inhabits your body. Because I sure as hell don't know where she is right now."

Lucas stepped in-between the two. "Brooke. Peyton. Stop it. Come on." They stood still. "Now. Before you do or say anything else you'll regret in the morning."

"It doesn't even matter anymore Lucas. I've said all I need to say to Peyton."

"Hell no. You two are working this out. Now I don't know what is going on between you two, but Brooke, you probably wont remember any of this in the morning. Peyton will. And so will the rest of these people watching. Now come on. Do everyone a favor, and start walking." Lucas pointed to where he wanted her and Peyton to go.

Brooke stood her ground and looked Lucas in the eye, ready for another argument. Then she noticed Peyton standing behind him, wiping away a tear from her cheek. Brooke sighed. "No Lucas. I cant. Not right now. I'm just going to go home." And with that she turned and started walking out of TRIC.

* * *

As people watched the whole Brooke and Peyton scene, Karen made her way back onto the stage. "Thank you Haley! That was incredible!" The crowd averted their attention back to the stage. "Now what do you say we get this place moving again?" Music came on and people cheered. People started moving on with their own conversations and dancing, forgetting about the lovers quarrel they had just watched unfold. 

Karen smiled and stepped off the stage. She saw Nathan and Haley standing by the bar, and she made her way towards them. "Ok. So what the hell was that?" She wasn't mad, just curious.

Haley just sighed. "Guess keeping a secret is out of the picture. Brooke and Peyton are… well…" She paused and Karen just stared at her. "Well they are together. Guess that's the easiest way to put it."

"Together? As in dating?"

"Yeah."

Karen laughed. "Well I never saw that one coming!" She thought for a moment. "Actually…"

* * *

As Brooke left and after Karen got information on what was going on from Haley, she made her way to Peyton and Lucas. 

"Lucas, why don't you go after Brooke and make sure she is ok."

"Ok Mom. That's probably a good idea."

When Lucas walked away, Karen turned her attention to Peyton. "Hey. Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. Karen, I am so sorry!"

"Peyton, don't worry about it. You just get your stuff and get yourself home. You've had enough for one night I think."

"Ok. Thanks Karen."

Karen gave Peyton a hug. "It's no problem sweetie."

* * *

PEYTON'S HOUSE

Peyton went straight home after she got her stuff from TRIC, and now, a couple hours later, she was sitting on her bed, staring at her wall. She was completely lost in thought when a knock at her door jerked her back to the real world.

"Hey Peyt." Brooke said, defeat evident in her voice. "Can I come in?"

"Of course Brooke."

Brooke sat on the bed and the two just sat in silence, both avoiding looking at the other. When they finally made eye contact, they smiled timidly at each other.

"Look, I'm really sorry about earlier. I completely overreacted." Brooke started out.

"It's ok. I'm sorry too. I care about you so much, and I'm sorry for the way I reacted about it all. I guess I was just scared to see what people would do or say when they found out about us. And I certainly didn't think it would be tonight. I wasn't prepared. That's why I tried to cover it up. Brooke, I'm not ashamed of you. At all. I mean hell, half of Tree Hill would kill to be with you the way I am."

Brooke smiled. "Yeah, I'm a hottie."

"You don't have to convince me. I already knew that!" Peyton reached out for Brooke's hand. "So are we ok?"

"Only if you can forgive me for everything that I did and said."

"Totally. All is forgiven."

Brooke smiled at the blonde and placed her hand in Peyton's outstretched one. "I'm really sorry babe. I never intended to out us tonight. Especially in front of all of TRIC! I really just overreacted about things."

"When don't you?" Peyton laughed as Brooke swatted her arm. "Seriously though, its ok. Besides, that kiss was completely hot. One of your best."

Brooke smiled devilishly. "What can I say? I get passionate when I'm pissed!" She thought for a moment. "And when I'm drunk." She giggled

"About that? Why?"

"Can we not talk about that right now?" Brooke asked as she laid down and pulled Peyton on top of her and kissed her.

"Ok then!" Peyton managed between kisses.

* * *

The girls continued to make-out for a while, and they talked a little too. Right then, they were both laying there talking. 

"Ooh. I have to pee!" Peyton said jumping up from her spot on the bed.

"I'm gonna check my email while you're in there."

Brooke sat down at the computer and began to read her messages. She saw one from her mother that had information she needed to write down. "Jesus mother. Cant even pick up the damn phone anymore? Bitch." Brooke looked around on the desk for a pen. She had no luck. "Hey Girlfriend! Do you have a pen here somewhere?" Brooke opened the drawer and started looking around. "What the…?"

Peyton walked back into her room. "What did you need babe?"

Brooke turned in her chair. "Peyton."

Brooke held up the cocaine Peyton had hid in her drawer.

"Shit." Peyton sat heavily on the bed and buried her head in her hands.


	10. One Announcement, Two Announcement

Hello! Just a little note to say that I changed some things from how the show is. They are all still seniors, but they are all about to turn 18. Plus its almost winter for them. I know in the show they like just turned 17 or something, and its spring I think? I don't know. I'm confused with the shows time-line right now! Plus, to comment on someone's review: I have a reason for letting their secret out so soon. You just got to trust me! :)

"Peyton? What is this?" Brooke held up the cocaine. "Is this what I think it is?"

"It's cocaine Brooke." Peyton stood up and took the vile from Brooke. She sat on the desk so that she was facing the chair Brooke was in. "Can we please just leave it alone right now?"

"Are you kidding me? You're doing drugs Peyton! How can I leave that alone?" Brooke laughed incredulously and walked over to the bed where she sat down and leaned back against the headboard.

Peyton sighed as she got off the desk and joined Brooke on the bed. She took Brooke's hand in her own when she noticed the other girl softly crying. "Brooke, baby, its ok. Really. You even said once that we all have our thing that helps us deal right? It's not like I do it all the time."

"Peyton, finding ways to deal is fine; doing drugs is not! You're messing with something that you don't even know about here!"

"And it's ok for you to hide behind alcohol? Brooke, I'm not going to do it anymore ok?"

"Just like that you're gonna stop? How long have you been doing it? How many times?"

"About a month? And it's only been like two times."

"When?"

"When I first met Rick. And then about a week ago he came to the club when I was working on some things."

"Is that all? Only those two times?" Brooke pushed.

"Umm…" Peyton sighed, knowing her girlfriend was not about to like her answer.

Brooke looked Peyton in the eye. "Tell me Peyt."

"I might have done some tonight." Peyton said hesitantly.

"Because of me. Because of what happened at TRIC." Brooke stated more than asked.

"Just because of everything Brooke."

The girls sat in silence until Brooke jumped up off the bed. Grabbing the drugs off the desk where Peyton had left them, she made her way into the bathroom.

"Whoa! Brooke! You are so not doing any!" Peyton rushed into the bathroom.

"No shit. I was going to flush it." Brooke pulled the cap off and started to dump the cocaine into the toilet.

"Wait! Stop!" Peyton shouted, making Brooke pause. Brooke turned to face the blonde. "Don't Brooke."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I will." Peyton reached out and took the drugs from her girlfriend and poured the rest into the toilet. She sighed as she flushed them away. Both girls stood there for a moment, and then Brooke went over to Peyton and wrapped her in a huge hug.

"P. Sawyer. Cocaine?"

Peyton let out a tearful laugh. "God. I don't know what's been going on with me."

"We'll figure it out P." Brooke led them back to the bed where she pulled the covers over them and wrapped herself around Peyton. "We can both work through our bad habits; my drinking and your drugs. We have each other to lean on. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks baby." _I only hope its that easy._

Brooke placed a lingering kiss on Peyton's lips. "Anything for my girl." _God how are we gonna deal with all this?_

* * *

The next morning, Peyton awoke to an empty bed and the smell of bacon. Getting out of bed, she looked around her room for her bathrobe. After a few minutes of searching with no luck, she gave up and followed the smell of food; which of course led her to the kitchen. 

"So that's where my bathrobe went to." Peyton said coming up behind Brooke and putting her arms around the other girls waist. She placed a kiss on Brooke's neck.

"Mmm. Good-morning. You aren't supposed to be awake though Missy Blonde Girl."

"Oh really now. Why are you even awake? Its not even 10 yet."

"I just felt like doing something nice for my girlfriend ok?" Brooke broke out of Peyton's embrace and continued to run around the kitchen for different things.

Peyton, finally catching on to what Brooke was doing grabbed Brooke's arm and looked her in the eyes. "Brooke, what is this about?"

"What? I just wanted to make you breakfast!"

"Brooke, babe. You don't cook. Ever."

Brooke sighed and then laughed. "Not since that time I almost burned the house down at least."

"Exactly. So why are you cooking now? Trying to kill me in my sleep by letting the house burn down around me?"

"Yes. That was my brilliant plan. Damn you for ruining it!" Brooke playfully hit Peyton on the head with a spatula.

"Now you're attacking me with kitchen utensils! I think you have it in for me Brooke Davis." Peyton stated matter-of-factly.

Brooke laughed and kissed her. "The only thing I have for you…" She leaned in close to whisper in Peyton's ear.

"Is an omelet." She giggled

"You're a nerd." Peyton hopped up onto the counter next to where Brooke was standing. "Seriously though.

What's up with you?"

"Nothing! Just hungry. And I figured you would be too. So making breakfast seemed like the logical thing to do."

"It's not your fault Brooke." Brooke looked at her confused. "You didn't push me to do the coke last night."

Brooke chuckled. "How'd you know that's what I was thinking?"

"Hey! You've been my best friend for how many years?"

"True."

"I did it because of a lot of things."

"And I had nothing to do with it right? Save it Peyt. I know that I played a part in it."

"It doesn't matter Brooke. It's over and done with. The drugs are flushed. We're ok. There's nothing to worry about."

Brooke smiled and turned to Peyton and stood in-between the blonde's legs. She kissed her softly.

"Except the fire on the stove next to you." Peyton mumbled against Brooke's lips

Brooke jumped back and looked at the stove. "P. Sawyer! That's so not funny! I thought I seriously caught something on fire!" Brooke pouted when she realized that Peyton was only joking with her.

"Oh shut up! I had to get you off me somehow! I'm hungry!" Peyton smiled innocently.

* * *

While the girls were eating, they held light conversation about stupid things, both thinking much bigger things to themselves. 

Ok. So what are we gonna do now that our secret is out? Brooke wondered. _Do we just go on and assume everyone knows and everything is fine? Or do we sit down and tell everyone? I had to fucking get drunk last night!_ Brooke looked at Peyton. _How do I drop the bomb to her that I have to move to New York. It's not like it will stay a secret long. How do I leave her behind when all of this is going on. How do I leave her when she is doing drugs. God Peyton, why? _

I wonder how people will accept us now. I mean, there aren't many lesbians in Tree Hill. Oh God! How do we tell our parents? Peyton noticed Brooke deep in thought also. _I wonder what goes on in that head of hers. And I wonder why she showed up trashed last night. I'll have to ask her that. God, I cant believe she found that coke. I should have thrown it out when he first gave it to me. And I really shouldn't have done any last night. Ah, the stupid things we do._

Brooke wondered. Brooke looked at Peyton. Peyton noticed Brooke deep in thought also. 

"What's on your mind Brooke?" Peyton asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Brooke jumped as she was startled from her thoughts. "Jesus!" She put a hand to her chest. "You scared the shit outta me!"

"Eww."

"I was just thinking about you actually."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes really." Brooke smiled sadly. "Pey, I need to tell you something."

"What's up?"

"I'm going to New York with my parents." Brooke spit out quickly.

Peyton sat there, not knowing what to think. "You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was. My mom said that I absolutely have to go there with them. You know how she gets. If I argue, it will just be more hell for me to deal with."

"But you're almost 18. Can't you just stay here? What about school?" Peyton's eyes filled with tears. "What about me?"

Brooke stood up and went and sat on Peyton's lap. She put her arms around her girlfriend, and they held each other as they cried.

"God! I think this relationship was doomed from the beginning!" Peyton half laughed, half sobbed into Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke laughed tearfully and pulled back so she could look at Peyton. "We'll make this work Blondie. I turn 18 in four months, so if my 'rents don't realize that moving me is just plain wrong, at least I'll be back then."

"Baby, four months is a long time!" Peyton buried her head into Brooke's shoulder again.

"Peyton, look at me." Peyton looked up. "So we haven't been together for that long. But we've been best friends for what? 12 years now? I think that we'll be ok for four months."

"The timing sucks though. I don't want my new girlfriend gone for four months! Who will I cuddle with. And kiss. And go to when I've had a bad day. Hell, even a good day for that matter?"

"Well, Christmas break is only two months away. You can come stay with me then!" Brooke offered, tryin to cheer Peyton up.

"Christmas in New York would be fun. I mean, its not like I have anyone here to celebrate with."

"See! So something good is coming out of this! New York will be a blast with me and you tearing the city up!"

Peyton sighed. "So Saturday will be our last day together until Christmas?"

"Guess so. Which means that we need to make this week rock."

"Yes, true. What are we gonna do about telling everyone Brooke?"

"That I'm moving? I hardly think that…"

"No doofus. About us."

"Oh. That. Maybe people wont remember last night?" Brooke said sheepishly

"Oh yeah. Two chicks fighting about their relationship, not to mention kissing, just isn't interesting anymore. I mean, its so common, it almost seems overplayed. Kind of like rap music now-a-days."

"Ha ha. You're a funny one. Well, how about we get everyone together for dinner, and then we tell them about us, and about my moving. Kill two birds with one stone kind of thing." Brooke smiled, pleased with herself

"It's not fair!" Peyton said suddenly.

Brooke looked surprised. "What's not fair?"

Peyton pouted. "You get to go to fancy New York, and I have to stay here and boring Tree Hill and deal with

everyone's shit once they find out about us!"

"Huh. Amazing how convenient that is!" Brooke joked.

"It's not funny Brookie."

Brooke kissed Peyton. "I'll be here all this week. If we play it cool, people wont make a big deal about it."

"I hope not." Peyton sighed. "Ok, now get your fat ass off me. I have to take a shower. Plus, you're making my leg fall asleep."

"You're a bitch, you know that?"

Peyton smiled. "Come on. You know you love me!"

"Whatever." _If you only knew Peyton Sawyer; if you only knew_

* * *

Later that day, Brooke and Peyton had made calls to their close friends asking them over for dinner. After making the calls, Peyton realized something kind of important. 

"Hey Brooke? Do you have any food at your house?"

"Umm…no. I think that we sold it all in the sale yesterday." Brooke replied sarcastically, not even looking up from her magazine.

"Ok. Well lets see here." Peyton started out with a thoughtful tone. "We just invited a bunch of people over for dinner, and we don't have anything to feed them."

That, of course, got Brooke's attention. "Fuck! How are we so stupid?"

"Look's like we're going shopping!"

"No shit!"

* * *

"Brooke! Do we really need four different dressings?" Peyton asked impatiently. 

Brooke turned to face Peyton, two bottles of salads dressings in her hands. "What if someone doesn't like Ranch? Then they go for the Italian. But if they don't like Ranch or Italian, they might go for say…Thousand Island. Or maybe a Vinaigrette. Peyton! There's so many! I'm overwhelmed!"

Peyton laughed and took the bottles from Brooke. "Ok then. How about we both choose our favorite, and we'll just get those two. Ok?"

Brooke nodded, still overwhelmed. "That sounds good."

Peyton, noticing Brooke's dazed look, looked at her girlfriend concerned. "You ok there B? You look like you're about to faint."

Brooke shook her head and smiled. "I'm ok. Its just…how are we paying for this? I don't have any money Peyton. Oh, this was a bad idea. Dinner was a very bad, bad idea!"

"Calm down! I have money! Why are you so freaked?"

"Peyt? What if they don't accept us?"

Peyton laughed. "Well, seeing as how everyone already knows something is up because of the scene last night, and they still agreed to come to dinner, I'm taking that as a good sign. I don't think that we have to worry about anything Brooke."

"I know. You're right."

After a few more minutes of shopping around, Brooke smiled mischievously.

"Hey Peyton, I have an idea for Christmas."

"Ok Brooke. Shoot."

* * *

After getting home from shopping, the girls started out making dinner. Everything was perfect and uneventful until Brooke really did catch something on fire, which lead to Peyton kicking her out of the kitchen and finishing dinner herself. After she finished that without further incident, she and Brooke went and got ready. 

Now Lucas, Karen, Nathan, Haley, Deb, and Dan were seated in the dining room along with the girls. They had invited Deb because she was a partner in the club, and one reason for the dinner was to apologize for the scene they had caused. Dan was there because he was still under Deb's watchful eye. And he had complained that he was hungry.

Once everyone had prepared their platters, casual conversation followed into the meal. About halfway through, Brooke stood up from her seat.

"Well everyone, thanks for coming to dinner. Peyton and I invited you here for a couple reasons. The first reason is to apologize for the scene at TRIC last night. Karen, Deb, we are so sorry for ruining your club opening."

"Brooke, don't be silly. Everything turned out fine!" Karen responded, and Deb nodded her head in agreement.

Brooke smiled. "I'm glad. I'm so sorry to get you all involved in that. Second, I know you are all probably wondering what exactly that was all about." Brooke sighed. _Here goes nothing. _"As you all know, me and Peyton here have been best friends for about forever. Well last week it turned into something more. That friendship turned into a relationship."

The only thing that greeted Brooke's announcement was silence. Dan was the first to break that when he began to laugh. Everyone looked at him warily. No one knew what Dan Scott would do next. It had always been that way. And every since the heart attack, it was even more unpredictable.

"I'm sorry." Dan started out, still laughing. "I just didn't see that one coming."

Peyton smiled. "I don't think that any of us did." Everyone else laughed. "Ok. Maybe some people did."

"Yes, moving on." Brooke stated uncomfortably. She just wanted to get all the announcements out of the way and go to bed. "That's no the only reason that we invited you here tonight. I personally have another announcement to make, and I figured it would be easier to say it to everyone all together."

"What's up Brooke?" Lucas asked hesitantly

"I'm moving to New York."

"What?! Tigger! You cant!" Haley said immediately.

"It's ok Tutor-Wife. It's not too bad. I mean, it is, but then again not at the same time."

"Haley's right Brooke. You cant leave!" Lucas said, backing Haley up.

"It's not that bad. Believe me. And hey!" Brooke looked at Lucas accusingly. "Did you not move like a month ago?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. But I came back." He said defensively.

"And I will be too. I'm only going to be gone for four months, and then I'll be back. So it's not too bad. And there's another thing that makes it seem appeasing."

Peyton stood up next to Brooke. "I'll be going up there to spend Christmas with her since my dad isn't here again this year. And Christmas break is what? Two and a half weeks?"

"And the best part is." Brooke held it out so much that Nathan finally broke the silence.

"What's the best part Brooke?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Brooke smiled big, dimples flashing brightly. Everyone else just rolled their eyes. "Since there is a week before Christmas that no one has school, or anything to do for that matter, me and Peyton want you guys to come up there with her."

"Now thanks girls, but I still have work to attend." Dan said. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "What? I was just kidding. I know they were talking about the kids!"

"Anyways! Wow Brooke. That would be fun. But umm…how will we get there?" Haley asked.

"We thought about that already." Peyton started out, answering Haley's question. "Since Brooke will be flying there, her car will still be here. And since her car is newer and has better gas mileage, we're gonna take that up there."

"When do you leave Brooke?" Lucas asked

Brooke smiled sadly. "That's the part that sucks. I leave Saturday."

"Oh Brooke! That's so soon!" Karen said, stating the obvious.

"Tell me about it." Peyton mumbled in agreement.

"Hey! Everyone be happy! So Christmas in New York? Well, the week before Christmas at least. That way you can all be back here with your families."

Lucas looked at his mom for an answer. "I don't care! Sounds fun. Plus it sounds like the girls have everything planned out pretty well so far." Karen responded.

Haley looked at Nathan and Nathan nodded his head. "Count us in."

"Great! See, everything will be ok!" Brooke smiled big again.

None of them knew of the things that were to come.


	11. Let the Games Begin

**Hey everyone! I am SO sorry that it has taken me so long to update this! Hopefully everyone is still interested, because the story is just about to begin. I had a case of writers block, but I am now back full force. I have two chapters for your reading pleasure, and I hope that everyone likes: ) Enjoy! Drama is soon to abound.**

**MONDAY**

Monday started off Brooke and Peyton's last week together. Brooke, still figuring that their week had to rock, had invited Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Mouth, Skills, and Fergie all over to eat pizza and have a game night. Tim, being the complete goofball that he is, invited himself along also."You owe us 28, Nate!" Peyton exclaimed as Nathan landed on Pennsylvania Avenue.

A huge game of Monopoly was being played at the dining room table. Peyton and Brooke were on one team, Nathan and Haley on another, and Lucas and Tim were on their own. Mouth, Skills, and Fergie decided to sit out and start a game of poker instead. Brooke decided to play both games, hoping to win some money at poker, so she was bouncing back and forth between the two.

"Full House!" Brooke yelled, making everyone jump

"Where did you learn how to play so good?" Mouth asked as Brooke pulled all the chips in the middle towards her. Her stack was twice as high as the rest of the guys.

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. But isn't it great?" The guys all scowled. "Well I'm going to go join the other table for a while. I'll be back though!" She winked as she walked off.

"Great!" Skills said sarcastically.

As Brooke bounced back over to the Monopoly table, she sat herself down on Peyton's lap. "How we doing Blondie?"

"God Brooke! Seeing you tonight reminds me of why your nick-name is Tigger!" Haley laughed

Brooke laughed and shrugged. "So are we kicking some ass?"

"We're doing pretty good." Peyton handed Brooke the money.

"Damn! 2000 plus! Too bad its not real!"

"I'll give you some money if you two make out." Tim pointed at Brooke and Peyton. "You two have been awful cozy all night."

As much as the girls wanted to keep the relationship low-key, it was hard for them to act like nothing was going on since it was only their good friends they were with. They decided not to say anything outright, but they wouldn't deny it if it was brought up; leave it to Tim.

Brooke and Peyton smiled at each other. "How much money you got Smith?" Brooke asked coyly.

Tim got wide-eyed and started fumbling around in his pockets. He threw some money on the table. "20!"

"Make it 40." Fergie said abandoning poker to watch the girls.

"50." Mouth said as he threw in another 10.

"70." Skills threw in his addition of 20.

The girls were shocked at how much guys were willing to pay to watch some girl-on-girl action.

"90." Lucas said as he threw in a 20 and winked at the girls.

"What the hell! Make it an even 100!" Haley exclaimed throwing in the last 10 Everyone looked at her like she had lost her mind. "What? Brooke's poor! It's something to help my friend out!" Everyone just laughed.

"Well Peyt, looks like we get 100 to make out. You up for it?"

"Gosh. I don't know. Let me think." The two girls sat there a moment in silence while all the guys sat there looking at them impatiently. Haley just laughed at the situation.

"Yeah, I think we could manage that." Peyton finally spoke

The girls smiled as the slowly leaned in. They touched lips, and then pulled away laughing.

"Hmm. That was an easy 100!" Brooke teased

"No way! There has to be tongue!" Tim shouted

"Well, if you insist." Brooke turned herself so that she was straddling Peyton, and she reached around her head with her hand and pulled their faces together. They started kissing slowly, and gradually deepened the kiss. After about a minute, they pulled away to see that everyone but Haley was watching closely; she was counting her Monopoly money.

"Oh. My. God." Tim said. "That was AWESOME!"

The two girls smiled.

"We'll be here all week." Brooke said as she picked up the 100 off the table

"Ok Brooke. Get off me now. Go back to poker. I have this under control." Peyton shoved the brunette off her.

"Fine, I see how it is." Brooke pouted as she stood. "But I'm keeping the money!" She said as she stuffed the cash into her pocket and stuck her tongue out at Peyton. Peyton frowned as Brooke walked away.

* * *

As Brooke walked from the table, Lucas got up and went out onto the back patio. Brooke saw this out of the corner of her eye, and followed him out there. She found him leaning against the balcony smoking a cigarette. 

"Ooh. Sexy. Nice habit, Scott." She joked as she joined him at the balcony.

"Oh. Hey Brooke. Sorry." He was about to put out the cigarette when Brooke grabbed it from his hand and started smoking it.

"Don't worry. Unless you aren't willing to share." She winked as she handed it back to him. He in return handed her the pack and the lighter. She lit up and they stood in silence for a few minutes just smoking their cigarettes.

"So what's up with you?" Brooke finally asked, breaking the peaceful night's silence. "You're more broody than usual."

"I don't know." They sat in silence again. "So how long have you and Peyton been dating." He finally asked.

"About a week. I'm so sorry about everything Luke. I really did love you. I mean, I still do. But I'm in love with Peyton. I think. God Lucas! I don't know what to do about our relationship! It's not like any of the other relationships I've had!"

"I can tell. I can see the affection in both your eyes when you look at each other, and even when you talk about her. You can tell by the smiles on your faces sometimes that you are thinking of the other. Brooke, I've never seen you like this. It's good for you. For both of you."

Brooke smiled. "Thanks Luke. You have no idea how much that means to me." She flicked her cigarette over the balcony and turned to Lucas and kissed his cheek. "I think that there will always be a part of me that loves you; for the way that you are, and because you are the first person I have ever loved."

It was Lucas' turn to smile. "Thanks Brooke. That's a nice thing to know." He pointed towards the door. "Now get back in there and win your poor ass some more money."

Brooke gave Lucas one last smile as she turned to walk away. She had only gone a few steps when Lucas reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey. Don't be afraid to tell her how you really feel; about your relationship, but even about you. She cares about you as much as you care about her, and you both need each other equally."

Brooke nodded, and without another word between the two, they parted ways.

**

* * *

TUESDAY **

"Ok. If we win we get…" Haley stopped as she stood there thinking.

"Free lunch the rest of the week." Peyton finished, figuring Haley had taken enough time to try to decide something.

"Free is my new favorite word!" Brooke said with a mix of sarcasm, cheerfulness, and depression.

"Fine. If we win, we get-" Nathan started

"To watch you two make-out again!" Tim interrupted

Brooke flashed him the finger

"Tim, please! I cant keep watching my two best friends make-out. It disturbs me!" Haley moaned

"Like I was saying…" Nathan started again. "If we win, you girls have to find us dates for the after-party on Thursday, because the Ravens are gonna kick some Pinkerton ass! Got to have a party to celebrate that!"

"Nathan Brandon Scott!" Haley stomped her foot onto his.

"Ow! Hales! I meant find them dates!" Nathan pointed to the other guys

"Fine. Now can we get this started. We do have school tomorrow and we have other things we need to accomplish tonight." Peyton said, arms crossed, starting to get impatient at the bickering.

"Yeah, bring it on!" Brooke shouted

The same group from the previous night were gathered at the Rivercourt to play some basketball. It had started out with only the guys wanting to play, but when the girls started to get bored sitting there, they joined in. So now it was Brooke, Peyton, and Haley against Lucas, Nathan, and Tim. Skills, Fergie, and Mouth had all decided to sit and watch, figuring that they wouldn't be able to play well while laughing at the 3 girls try to beat the Tree Hill Ravens top players.

"We get the ball first, right?" Haley asked with an innocent smile towards her husband

"All yours Hales." Nathan said as he checked her the ball

"Great!" She smiled as she passed to Peyton. Peyton shot and scored, and the guys looked on shocked. "Let the games begin!" Haley cheered, her innocent smile replaced by and evil smirk.

* * *

"So who knew we could kick so much ass at basketball. I mean, we so just beat them at their game!" Brooke squealed happily as she, Peyton, and Haley pushed shopping carts through Wal-Mart. Well, Peyton and Haley were pushing the carts while Brooke sat in Peyton's. 

"Well I don't exactly think we did it fairly Brooke. I mean, you were all over Peyton, which distracted Tim. I was all over Nathan, which distracted him, and Lucas was just too baffled by all of us girls to actually shoot straight." Haley said as she was looking at a CD.

"Yeah. Really great. Hey Brooke, you know, it would be a lot easier to push this thing if your heavy ass wasn't in it." Peyton said in reference to the shopping cart.

"You know P. Sawyer, you really should try not to be such a bitch to me. I am leaving in like 4 days." Brooke fake-pouted.

"You don't have to keep reminding me, Babe. Stop being such a brat." Peyton returned

"Ok. The lovers quarrels must stop when I am present. I feel like I am a part of your relationship." Haley said

Peyton playfully grabbed Haley's hand and kissed it. "You could always join if you'd like." She winked and then laughed at Haley's horrified face.

"Peyton Sawyer! First of all, I'm married! Second of all," Haley pulled Peyton into a tight embrace and leaned her face in so that their lips were only an inch apart, "I thought we were going to keep our affair a secret from our lovers?" She placed a quick kiss on Peyton's lips and winked when she pulled away.

Peyton and Brooke's faces mimicked the others identically.

"Haley James Scott!" Brooke shrieked

Haley started laughing hysterically. "You should see the look on your faces!" She continued laughing as she pushed her cart forward.

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and laughed when they noticed that they were wearing the same expression.

"Haley, you never cease to amaze me." Peyton said, awestruck, as she pushed her cart forward also. "You are my hero."

"I cant believe that you just kissed my girlfriend!" Brooke laughed

"Yes. I do have a few tricks up my sleeve. Now lets get you some boxes so you can start packing your shit tomorrow." Haley responded, picking a box or two up off the floor and placing them in her cart.

"Yeah. You guys still up for coming over tomorrow night to help me?" Brooke asked as she hopped out of Peyton's cart and threw some boxes in the now vacant area.

"Wouldn't miss it."


	12. The New Girl and Late Night Conversation

****

WEDNESDAY

The morning had gotten off to a good start for Brooke and Peyton. They were actually out of bed and on time for school. But figuring that skipping first period had become a good habit, the duo decided to stop off for a quick breakfast.

"Tasty Donuts! What you like?" The little Asian lady behind the counter asked

"Hi! I'd like two chocolate covered donuts with the little sprinkles, and…" Brooke turned to where Peyton had been standing two seconds earlier. Looking around, she found her girlfriend standing by a fridge with drinks in it. "Hey, Babe! What do you want?" She called out

"I'll have a jelly filled and half a dozen donut holes." Peyton said coming back over to the donut counter and setting down two chocolate milks.

"Aw. You two good friend?" The donut lady asked

Peyton and Brooke smiled at each other. "The bestest." Brooke replied while taking Peyton's hand in her own.

"Oh. You two very cute!" The lady smiled

* * *

After paying for their donuts and milk, the two girls drove up to school and just sat in Brooke's car with the top down. It was one of those beautiful fall days.

"You know, I don't think that it is possible to eat a donut without having chocolate milk to wash it down. It's just unethical." Brooke said after chugging the last of her milk.

"I don't see how you eat so much chocolate and stay so thin Brooke. Plus, it's just to damn sweet for me."

"Please! I'd eat chocolate with anything!"

"Yeah, well Chocoholic; you ready to face the lovely people of Tree Hill High?"

Brooke checked her reflection in her mirror, and deciding that she looked decent enough, she nodded her head.

The girls walked up to the front of the school building hand-in-hand. As the reached the doors, Brooke turned to look at Peyton.

"Ok. So let's remember that we are trying to be inconspicuous. We can't do anything couple-like in public."

"Yes please! I don't want to have to deal with people's shit. Especially when you get to be off in New York." Peyton agreed

"Ok." Brooke dropped Peyton's hand. "Un-coupling now." She sighed as she and Peyton walked into Tree Hill High.

* * *

At lunch, they typical group was seated around the table, minus Haley.

"Hey Nate, where's Haley?" Peyton asked halfway through lunch

"Aw. You miss your other girlfriend baby?" Brooke asked playfully

"Wait. You and Peyton are actually dating?" Tim asked

"Wow man. You are slow!" Lucas said shaking his head

"Awesome!" Tim exclaimed

"You tell anyone Smith, and I'll personally tear your balls off and feed them to you." Brooke said nonchalantly

"Ok. Back-up. What about my wife?" Nathan asked Peyton

"Yeah! What about me?" Haley asked walking up to the table

"Oh. Brooke was just about to tell about your little lesbian moment inside Wal-Mart last nig…Oh. Um, hi." Peyton stopped suddenly when she noticed another girl standing with a now bright red Haley.

Haley, still blushing, cleared her throat. "Umm…guys. This is Sydney. She's new here to Tree Hill."

"Hi everyone." Sydney said with a little wave

"Hi Sydney, I'm Brooke. Welcome to Tree Hill. Hope you brought something along to keep you occupied, because our small town is has a high death rate. Cause- boredom." Brooke flashed a dimply grin at Sydney

Everyone laughed as they went around introducing themselves.

"So Haley, about this so-called 'lesbian' moment? Should I be worried that you are cheating on me with another chick?" Nathan asked as he put his arm around his wife

Brooke, Peyton, and Haley all blushed after Nathan had asked and was now looking towards them for the answers. Sydney, after noticing the uncomfortable silence that had descended on the table, decided to make herself useful in breaking the silence.

"You know, I've seen a lot of things in my life. Nothing that you can say will shock me. I've seen it all. As a matter of fact, I bet I could nail each and every one of you right here. I guarantee that I know more about you than you think I do."

"Is that so?" Lucas asked, his usual broodiness replaced by genuine curiosity.

"Yep. Ok. Starting here." Sydney turned to Nathan and Haley. "You married young, obviously, probably just a little while ago too. You did it for a number of reasons, but you did it nonetheless. Nathan, you're the typical jock turned soft, and Haley, you're the quite, intellectual type. Everyone's best friend." Sydney then turned to Brooke and Peyton. "Now you two. Best friends turned lovers. Brooke, you're the typical cheerleader, probably captain. You love to have to spotlight on you. Peyton, you're more the artistic type. Into music and drawing and such. But you're a cheerleader too. Weird, because you hate the spotlight unless its about a issue you want people to really hear." She then turned to Tim. "You. Class clown. The typical funny guy. People see that, but not much more. You're pretty misunderstood huh?" Tim nodded and Sydney smiled. She then turned to Lucas. "And last but not least…Mr. Broody. Stands back and observes everyone else. You don't show that you cares for much, but there are many things you are passionate about. You only open up to a select few that you feel you can be honest with. There's not much more to say about you. Oh yeah, except the fact that you were, and probably still are, in love with Ms. Cheerleader over here." She pointed to Brooke.

Seeing everyone sitting there squirming when she finished analyzing them all, Sydney just leaned back in her chair and laughed. "How'd I do?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Peyton asked, disbelief written all over her face

"You guys, anyone could see all that!" Sydney explained. "It's all how you guys carry yourselves. Nathan and Haley have on wedding bands. Nathan has on a varsity jacket while Haley had like 80 books with her earlier. Brooke has the typical cheerleader composure, no offense, and Peyton has a sketch book and she has on a band tee. I saw them holding hands as they walked into school today; I was late also. Plus, they have an unspoken comfort between them that usually comes from being best friends. Tim tripped over a chair earlier, enough said. And Lucas is just your obvious broody personality. Plus he kept looking at Brooke every chance he got with regret filled eyes. You guys used to date huh?"

"He cheated on me with Peyton." Brooke said immediately. "I'm not sure why I just told you that." She said with confusion in her voice

"Well, you do tend to be more open and vulnerable when someone tears you apart." Sydney smiled

"You're amazing! I cant believe you pieced that all together!" Haley finally spoke

"No shit." Lucas said, broodier than before.

Sydney stood up. "Well, I have to potty before next period. It was nice meeting you all. You guys seem really cool. And don't worry, your secrets are all safe with me." She gave one last smile and wave and walked away.

"Dude. She's hot!" Tim said, breaking the tension and making everyone laugh

* * *

"So that Sydney girl was something huh?" Brooke asked later that night as she, Peyton, and Haley were all packing Brooke's stuff.

"I cannot believe that she put all of that together. Who is that chick? CIA?" Peyton said from across that room

"She seems really nice." Haley said more as a question than a statement.

"Yeah, she's really cute." Brooke smiled at the look she got from Peyton. "What! You hid your love affair with Haley from me! I get to say another girl is cute. Now we're even."

Peyton pouted and Haley just rolled her eyes.

"I need something to drink. And to get away from the two of you!" Haley walked out of Brooke's room

"Hey." Brooke walked over to where Peyton was standing. "You know that I'm just kidding right? There's only one girl I care for."

The girls smiled at each other and Brooke softly kissed Peyton. Peyton, in return, pushed Brooke up against the wall and started kissing her neck.

"I've been wanting to kiss you all day!" She mumbled from her place at Brooke's collarbone

"Mmm. I can tell." Brooke responded

Peyton brought her head back up to Brooke's and started kissing her mouth again. The kiss continued to heat up as time went by.

"Ok. I brought… oh my dear LORD! You guys are unbelievable! You know that?" Haley cried as she walked back into Brooke's room. "Would you like me to leave you two alone. Forever!"

"No! Haley no! We're sorry." Peyton offered, turning away from Brooke.

"Yeah, sorry Tutor-Girl." Brooke agreed buttoning her shirt back up.

"Un-fucking-believable." Haley shook her hear, a small smile playing at her lips. "Well Brooke, what else do you have to pack?" She observed Brooke's room

"Nothing I guess." Brooke sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed. "You guys want to watch a movie or something?"

"I think I'll pass. I don't want to witness another make-out session. I keep saying that, yet I always seem to walk in on them. God, start keeping your hands to yourselves girls!" Haley said

"But Haley, that's no fun." Peyton said right before she tackled Brooke onto the bed and started tickling her. "See, so much funnier."

"Oh my. Ok. I'm gone. See you tomorrow." Haley said walking out the door, trying to ignore the couple on the bed.

"She's finally gone! Yay!" Brooke exclaimed

"Brookie! That's just mean!" Peyton scoffed

"I know. But I cant do this" she straddled Peyton and kissed her, "when Haley is here."

"Well yay for her leaving then!" Peyton agreed

* * *

Later that night, when the girls were sleeping, Brooke rolled over and tapped Peyton on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Peyton mumbled

"Babe, wake up. I want to talk to you."

"Brooke, it's freaking 3 in the morning. Cant it wait till I'm actually awake and functioning?"

"I'm late Peyton." Brooke said softly

Peyton sat up quickly. "What? How can that be? Oh…Lucas. You're KIDDING me right?"

Brooke sat up too. "Yeah! Been there, done that! Never gonna happen again. I had to get you up somehow."

Peyton slapped Brooke's arm. "That's so not even funny. You, Brooke Davis, are a horrible person!" Peyton yawned. "You know, if you are even going to attempt talking to me anymore, you are gonna need to make some coffee or something."

"Fine. Get up and come with me." Brooke said dragging her girlfriend behind her

"Is it really that important that you drag me out of bed at 3 in the morning on a school night Brookie?"

"Are you gonna keep doing coke?" Brooke asked abruptly

"What? Where did that come from?" Peyton paused waiting for Brooke's answer, but Brooke was looking at Peyton still, expecting the answer to her question. "Well Brooke, I was actually thinking about trying heroin now. No Baby, I'm not going to do it anymore. I have no reason to."

"But you're not getting any withdrawals or anything?" Brooke asked, concerned for the woman she was falling in love with

"No. Really, I'm ok. I don't even think about it. And what about you? You scared the shit out of me the other night. All the bottles and broken glass. What the hell happened anyway?"

Brooke sighed. "My mother made me mad. There was some beer left from that party, so when I got mad, I just started chugging. Then I decided to ruin all my mother's nice expensive vases as a way to prove a point. I'm cool though."

"Listen to us. We're both denying that we have a problem when we both know that we need to just admit it."

"I know. Pey, I don't want to leave if you are still dealing with this. I want to be there to help you beat it. You understand that right?" Peyton nodded her head. "But baby, I'm leaving on Saturday for 4 months. I cant do anything to change that. Just promise me that my girlfriend will still be here when I get back. Clean and everything."

"Brooke, of course I will. I have people here to help me. It's you I'm worried about. Going somewhere new all alone. It scares me to think of the things that you could get yourself into if you keep drinking so much; the crowd that you will end up with. I want you to come back to me sober and healthy."

The girls smiled at each other and hopped down off the counters that they had been sitting on.

"So promise me you'll be ok when I'm gone? No more drugs?"

"Promise. Promise me you'll come back from New York with blood running through your veins and not alcohol?"

"Promise."

Brooke leaned in and gave Peyton a small kiss and then reached out for her hand.

"Come on Girlfriend. Lets go to bed."

"Thank God!"

Peyton yawned as they walked out of the kitchen and Brooke just laughed


	13. Basketball Games and After Parties

**Hey everyone! Here's a couple chapters for your reading pleasure. Hope you enjoy. And a huge thank you to all who have read this and reviewed. It makes me so happy. :)**

**Oh yea, I dont own anything**

**THURSDAY**

School went by slow and uneventful on Thursday. Everyone was waiting for that night when the Raven's would play their biggest rivals, Pinkerton. It was one and half hours until game time, and the basketball players and all the cheerleaders were in the gym practicing. There were a few people in the stands watching the players warm up.

"Ok girls. This is my last game before I leave. Lets make everything count ok?" Brooke told her squad. When they all nodded their heads in agreement, Brooke turned to the basketball players. "Hey boys!" They all turned to look at her. "Win it for me ok?" She flashed them a dimply smile.

"You got it Davis." One of them shouted.

"You know Brooke, contrary to what you believe, the whole world does not revolve around you." Peyton teased.

"That's is Sawyer. I'm tired of your shit. Drop down and give me 20!" Brooke pointed to the floor.

"Hmm…ok." Peyton started to lift her middle finger up and down, continuously flipping Brooke off.

"Very mature." Brooke rolled her eyes and turned back to the other girls. "Like I said before, tonight is my last game. With that considered, I need to choose someone to take my place as captain." Brooke sighed dramatically. "I know that this person wont ever quite measure up to the great Brooke Davis, but she will come close enough to lead you all. And your new captain is…" Brooke paused for another dramatized effect. "Theresa. Congratulations."

"Umm…Brooke? We already knew that. She is co-captain." One of the cheerleaders pointed out.

"Brooke has to make everything as dramatic as possible. You should know that by now." Peyton joked.

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Peyton and Peyton did the same in return.

"Alright girls. Go get ready for tonight. And remember…make me proud!" Brooke said as the group dispersed.

Peyton and Brooke were left standing there as the rest of the girls left. Lucas and Nathan jogged up to them, taking a break from their practicing.

"So are you gonna miss this Brooke?" Nathan asked

"Yeah. But I guess its ok. I mean, there's nothing I can do about it." Brooke shrugged

"You should get emancipated." Nathan suggested.

"I thought about it, but then I realized that it would be pointless. I'm turning 18 in less than 4 months, and if I even suggested getting emancipated, my parents would fight me to the death on it. It's just not worth it."

"Well, you're gonna be missed." Lucas said. "So Pey, what are you gonna do about cheerleading with Brooke leaving and all?"

"Oh! I quit!" Peyton laughed. "Tonight is my last game too. Cheerleading was never really my thing. I just did it because Brooke dragged me along because she couldn't do it by herself. And now that she's leaving, I'm finally free."

"Makes sense." Lucas said in response. "Well, we better get back to practicing before Whitey chews our asses out. See you girls tonight."

"Ok. See you guys later. Good luck tonight!" Brooke said with a wave as they jogged away. Brooke then turned to Peyton and threw her arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Come on Girlfriend. Lets get ready to cheer."

"Yippee." Peyton cheered sarcastically. The girls laughed as they walked out of the gym.

* * *

STANDS

"And the Ravens are up by 6. Lucas Scott has the ball; he passes to Nathan Scott. Nathan shoots…and he SCORES! So far tonight the Ravens have owned this game!" Mouth announced over his web broadcast.

Everyone in the stands went wild, cheering loudly for their undefeated team.

COURT

Down on the court, the players traded high fives while the cheerleaders went even crazier than the fans in the stands.

"GO RAVENS!" Brooke shouted

"WOO-HOO!" Another cheerleader yelled

"HELL YEAH!" Peyton screamed, earning a warning look from Brooke. Peyton just smiled innocently.

Once the screams of the crowd had died down and the cheerleaders had settled down, Peyton leaned over and whispered into Brooke's ear. "You know, I will be grateful to your mother for one thing; if she hadn't taken you away, I would still be stuck in this horrific cult that you call cheerleading. Remind me to thank her next time I see her. Or better yet, why don't I just show you my appreciation?"

Brooke turned to Peyton. "My my. You are one horny little girl, aren't you?"

"Yeah, well you're gonna be gone for 4 months. I'm trying to get it all out of my system now."

The girls laughed as they turned their attention back to the court.

STANDS

Back in the stands, Haley felt a tap on her shoulder, and found Sydney standing there smiling.

"Hi Haley. Mind if I join you?" Sydney asked hopefully

"Sydney! Hey! No! I don't mind at all." Haley smiled at the other girl. "So how are you liking Tree Hill so far?"

"It's great. Brooke was right on about the boredom though. It's really bad!"

"Tell me about it!" Haley agreed.

Their attention was drawn back to the court when another one of the Ravens scored. The crowd went wild once again.

"This is about the only time that its not death-threatengly boring!" Haley shouted to Sydney over the crowd.

"This is great!" Sydney shouted back. "I love basketball!"

"Really? That's awesome! Hey, since it looks like we are probably gonna win, you should come to the after-party. Its at Nathan's parent's beach house." Haley invited.

"A party? On a school night?" Sydney asked incredulously

"Yep. We're undefeated so far. The teachers know we like to party on the nights we win, so if it's a school night, they amazingly go easy on us the next day!"

"Wow! That's fucking awesome!"

"Yeah! What can I say? Tree Hill likes to party!"

"Count me in! I knew I would like this town." Sydney smiled.

* * *

"Aww… poor Haley. You have to 'ride the bus' baby!" Brooke said happily. 

"Guys! No! I'm done. I've had way too much to drink already!" Haley protested

"Hell no! Rules of the game Haley; you lost, you ride!" Lucas said

The party at Nathan's beach house was beginning to wind down after about 3 hours. Now there were just some people milling about, all doing random things. Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Sydney, and some other people were seated around the dining room table playing "Ride the Bus". Peyton, Nathan, and some others were just sitting around watching them play.

"Ok. I'm so done. I'm cutting myself off." Haley slurred after riding the bus, which consisted of her chugging two cups of whatever it was that Nathan kept handing her.

"Yay! I get to see Tutor-Girl drunk before I leave!" Brooke clapped

"Tutor-Girl?" Sydney asked, taking a drink.

"Yes. Before Nathan and Haley get together, Nathan's grades sucked really bad. So he got Haley to start tutoring him. Then they started dating, blah, blah, blah; hence, 'Tutor-Girl'!" Brooke smiled contently

"Ah. I see." Sydney said getting up to get another drink.

The crowd continued to die down over the next hour until the only people left were Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Sydney, Lucas, Tim, and Mouth; all eight were incredibly drunk.

"I cannot believe that Mouth is drunk!" Lucas said, laughing at Mouth who was currently dancing and singing on top of a table with the girls all stuffing money into his pants.

"I know. Who would have thought that he was such a ladies man!" Nathan said shaking his head. "It's all Brooke's fault. She kept spiking his drink with that nasty-ass vodka of hers."

"Excuse me? Vodka is the only drink even worth drinking!" Brooke said, stumbling back over to the table.

"Yeah. Ok." Nathan said taking a drink of his beer.

"Ok people. Time for truth or dare." Tim said

"Arent we a little old for truth or dare, Tim?" Haley asked

"Hey, at least I didnt say spin the bottle." Tim shurgged. "Brooke...truth or dare?"

"Smith, you are so predictable. Truth." Brooke chose

"Have you and Peyton had hot lesbian sex yet?" Tim asked immediately

"Tim! I dont want to know that!" Haley covered her ears

"Well I do! Earmuffs for all that dont want to know." Tim said to the group. He turned back to Brooke.

"Well?"

"As a matter of fact...no. We haven't. Not that it's any of your business."

"Aw! Thats not a good answer!" Tim complained.

"Fine. You want me to lie? Then yes, we have. We do it all the time." Brooke said, seductivly licking her lips at Peyton.

"I dont think that I need to be here for this!" Sydney said laughing.

"Hell no New Girl! You're not going anywhere. Truth or dare?" Brooke asked

"Dare."

"Well I cant think of any dares, so you're getting a truth. What's your biggest secret?" Brooke asked mischeivioulsy.

"Brooke!" Peyton scolded. "Leave Sydney alone! Go easy on the newbie, we dont want to scare her away so soon!"

"No. Its ok." Sydney re-assured Peyton. "Biggest secret? Hmm..." Sydney thought for a moment. "That would have to be having a secret relationship behind my boyfriends back back where I used to live. No one ever knew about it until just now. Not even him."

"Wow. Nicley done!" Brooke said, admiration in her voice.

"Thanks. Too bad neither worked out!" Sydney laughed. "I dont even know where to start...umm...Peyton. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Peyton said

"Oh come on! You guys are no fun!" Tim whined.

"Biggest regret." Sydney asked Peyton

"And to think that I was tryin to defend you!" Peyton laughed. "Biggest regret? Ruining Brooke and mine's friendship over Lucas."

"Hey! Sitting right here!" Lucas said, offended.

"You know what I mean Luke. But it all worked out. We're closer now than we ever were before. Right Brookie?"

"You know it Babe." Brooke smiled and kissed Peyton

"Finally! Something good!" Tim cheered

"Wow Peyt. You're doing pretty good if that's your biggest regret!" Lucas said

"Yeah. Come on! Tell us something juicy!" Mouth said giddily.

"Ok. No more alcohol for Mouth." Brooke pointed to Mouth

"Fine...biggest regret? Doing drugs." Peyton confessed

"Peyton! What?" Haley exclaimed loudly

"Ow. Eardrums babe." Nathan said rubbing his ear

"I said tried. Over and done." Peyton explained. "Besides, i had some motivation to get over it." Peyton took Brooke's hand in her own and smiled. "Enough about me. Mouth! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Mouth said quickly

"Give Tim a lap dance. While stripping." Peyton exclaimed, grinning evilly at Tim.

Tim looked horrified as Mouth stood from his chair. "Whoa! Down boy!" He pointed towards Mouth. "I am not letting him anywhere near my lap!"

"Aw. But Timmy, you said you wanted some action." Brooke giggled

"You know, this is a good time for me to go to bed." Haley yawned. "You guys are welcome to crash. Just find a bed or a couch and make yourself at home."

"I'm going to go with Haley. I don't want to see this." Nathan stood up and walked behind Haley. "There's food in the kitchen if anyone wants breakfast tomorrow."

"Thanks Nate. Night guys." Peyton said

Since Tim continued to protest Mouth's dare, and everyone else was on the verge of passing out, they all took up Haley's offer to crash. Since none of them were sober enough to drive home, they figured that it would be the best option.

* * *

BROOKE AND PEYTON 

"God! What a night!" Brooke said as she and Peyton got into bed. They had snagged one of the beds in one of the guest rooms. Brooke yawned and snuggled up to Peyton. "You ok baby? You're quite." Peyton didn't respond. "Peyt? Babe?" Brooke sat up and looked at Peyton, and realized that the blonde was out cold. "Gosh. Lightweight." Brooke kissed her girlfriend and snuggled back up to her and fell into a deep sleep.

NATHAN AND HALEY

"Hey Nathan?" Haley lightly started rubbing his back.

"Yeah Hales? What's up?" Nathan mumbled sleepily

"I got a call from my sister today. She's coming back into town and needs somewhere to stay."

"Your sister? As in 'Taylor the Terrible'?" Nathan turned to face Haley

"Don't call her that. As bad as she may be, she's still my sister. And that doesn't change the fact that she is coming and she's gonna need somewhere to stay. So is it ok if she stays with us for a little while? I mean, she'll find someone and end up shacking up with them within the first week. So what do you say?"

"It's your decision Hales. Whatever you want to do." Nathan kissed her lightly. "Now go to bed. Unfortunately, we still have to get up for school in a couple hours."

LUCAS

Lucas had nabbed the guest room that had the bed and the sofa. Lucas had gotten the bed, and Mouth had passed out on the couch.

"He is never drinking again!" Lucas moaned as Mouth snored loudly. Finally after trying to get back to sleep unsuccessfully, Lucas threw the covers off of himself and walked out to the kitchen to get a drink.

After Lucas had gotten a glass of milk from the fridge, he turned around and had to suppress a yelp.

"Holy fuck!" Lucas whispered, holding a hand to his chest. "You trying to give me a heart attack?"

Sydney smiled. "No. Just couldn't sleep." She leaned against the wall.

"Me neither. My roommate wont stop snoring." Lucas laughed.

"Well, that's better than mine. Tim wont stop trying to get me to fuck him. I finally told him that I had to pee. That was 15 minutes ago. Hopefully he's asleep now."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about him. None of really know what to do about him." Lucas drained his glass of milk and placed the glass in the sink. He then walked up to Sydney. "What do you say we throw Mouth in with Tim, and you can come sleep in my bed." Lucas suggested.

"Oh, Lucas…I-" Sydney started, but Lucas held up his hand

"I meant that you sleep in the bed, and I'll sleep on the couch that's in there."

"Really? You sure?"

"Absolutely. Now lets go see if we can get enough sleep to actually function tomorrow at school."


	14. Brooke's Last Day

****

FRIDAY- MORNING

The next morning, the occupants of all three rooms were trying to get motivated to get to school on time. Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley were all still at the breakfast table; still in their PJ's.

"I don't see why school is so damn early!" Haley yawned. "I mean, whoever thought that we needed to be there for like 8 hours a day is retarded."

"I never thought that I would hear that out of the mouth of our very own school-loving Haley James-Scott." Peyton said

"It sounds like something that I would say." Brooke said, her head on Peyton's shoulder

"Contrary to what people believe, I actually hate school. I love learning, but school sucks." Haley revealed

That's when they all heard the scream. Their attention was averted to a door where Tim flew out.

"Ok. Very funny. Who put him in my bed?" Tim asked angrily

"Put who in your bed Tim?" Nathan asked confused

"What the hell is your problem man?" A very groggy Mouth appeared in the doorway with Tim.

The room next to Tim and Mouth's opened abruptly, and Sydney and Lucas appeared.

"Whoa!" Brooke exclaimed, shooting up into a sitting position

The eight friends continued to look back and forth between each other, each baffled by the scenes in front of them.

"This isn't what it looks like." Lucas started explaining

"Tim, why did you have your arm around me? And why do I have such a headache?" Mouth pushed past Tim and went to the fridge to get some food.

Sydney stifled a laugh, which brought the attention back onto her and Lucas. "Oh. Right. Explanation." Sydney laughed at loud this time at the incredulous looks that everyone was giving her. "Me and Tim started out the night together-"

"Oh God! Stop right there. I might throw up." Brooke put a hand to her mouth

"Hey!" Tim exclaimed

"No Brooke, I meant started out sharing a room. I left because he wouldn't stop coming onto me, and I ran into Lucas when I was coming back from the bathroom."

"And I left my room because Mouth's snoring could wake the dead." Lucas added.

"So me and Lucas moved Mouth to Tim's room, and I slept in Lucas' room."

"Where I slept on the couch in there." Lucas finished

"Right." Peyton rolled her eyes

"Please. Lucas is so not my type. No offense Lucas." Sydney patted his shoulder as she walked back into their room.

Brooke just raised an eyebrow as Lucas shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room to eat breakfast.

"Man, this should all get very interesting." Nathan said, shaking his head

"Especially with Taylor coming now." Haley added

Lucas had just taken a drink of water and immediately spit it back out as he started coughing. Brooke started to choke on the cereal she was eating.

"Whoa! You two ok there?" Peyton asked, patting Brooke's back

"Yeah! Fine!" Lucas said quickly

"Never better. Never better." Brooke said at the same time

"Ok. What's the story?" Haley leaned forward expectantly

"There is no 'story'." Brooke said, adding little air quotes when she said 'story'

"Right. Just like you don't have a Cheerio on your chin." Haley retorted

Brooke gave Haley a funny look. "Huh?" She felt her chin and a Cheerio fell off onto the table. "Oh. Oops." Brooke smiled embarrassingly

"Story. Now. Its is my sister after all. And it obviously involves my best friends too. So spill." Haley looked at Lucas

"Ok, ok. This is gonna be kinda weird." Lucas sat down at the table. Sydney came out of their room at that time and sat at the table with the rest of the group. "Ok…"Lucas started out slowly. "Last time Taylor was here…umm…we kind-of-slept-together!" Lucas said quickly

"You WHAT!" Haley said loudly

"Ok. Ow Hales. That was my ear you just yelled into." Nathan said rubbing his ear

"Oh. Sorry baby." Haley apologized. She turned back to Lucas. "Ok. You WHAT?" She said again, just a little less loudly

"We slept together. You know…sex?"

"I know what it means Lucas. But is there a story behind it?"

"We were just drinking and having fun one night, and one thing led to another, and it just happened." Lucas tried defending himself.

"Dude." Was all that Nathan could say

Haley just shook her head. "And how do you play into this Brooke?" She turned her attention to the blushing brunette.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Brooke denied, looking at her nails

"Now this I have to hear." Peyton said

"No, you don't." Brooke argued

"Yes I do!" Peyton argued back

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"It was a three-some!" Brooke clapped her hand over her mouth

"Oh. Yeah, I don't want to hear." Peyton managed to squeak after a moment of shocked silence

"WHAT!" Haley screamed. "With my SISTER!"

"Hales! It was a long time ago!" Brooke said in a lame attempt to defend herself.

Haley thought for a moment. "Last time she was here, it was…Brooke! It was only 7 months ago!"

"Well, we were really drunk. Let's just forget it ever happened." Brooke said as she stood from the table. "Now we're gonna be really late for school." She muttered as she walked away from the table.

"I don't know what to say!" Peyton suddenly said after Brooke left

"Peyton, it was stupid. It meant absolutely nothing to her. Me and her were still dating at the time, and I was the one who suggested it. Don't hold it against her." Lucas said in Brooke's defense

"No! I'm not mad or anything! I don't care!" Peyton explained. "I just never pegged her for that type of girl."

"Yet you two are dating?" Sydney asked. Everyone looked at her. "I'm sorry. I so don't want to get in the middle of this stuff." She stood and stretched. "Who knew there'd be so much damn drama in such a small town!"

**

* * *

FRIDAY- AFTER SCHOOL**

Once the school day had finally ended, the same group form that morning, minus Sydney, was gathered outside in the parking lot.

"Well everyone. I guess this is it." Brooke announced sadly. "This is the last time I'll see you guys until Christmas."

"This is so sad! I don't want you to leave Brooke!" Haley pouted

"None of us do Hales." Lucas added

"It's only a see you later, guys! Not goodbye. You'll be seeing me at Christmas, and I'll be back not even two months after that." Brooke said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Tree hill is going to be so boring without you Brooke!" Mouth suddenly exclaimed. Everyone raised an eyebrow at him. "No, seriously. Do you realize that all of the major drama that has gone on here has involved you?"

Brooke laughed. "Thanks for the love Mouth. And you guys will all find your own drama, I'm sure. Well, the time has come for us to part ways. And remember, don't look to the past when you get sad, but look to the future when I'll be back!" Brooke said seriously

"Wow Brooke. How poetic of you." Haley said surprised.

Brooke winked. "I'm a lot smarter than I let on Haley."

Brooke the said her 'see-you-laters' to everyone, and after many hugs, Brooke got into Peyton's car and they drove away

"I wonder how much will change with her gone?" Nathan wondered out loud

None of them knew exactly how much things would change in the course of the next four months.

**

* * *

FRIDAY-NIGHT**

"Peyton, will you please stop getting all mushy?" Brooke said over the phone. "You're gonna ruin tonight!"

The girls had split up after school and gone to their own houses to get ready for that night; their last night together.

"I'm sorry B. I just cant help thinking that you'll be leaving me for 4 months tomorrow!" Peyton sighed as she looked into the mirror and changed her shirt for the 6th time.

"Stop. Now look, I'm ready to go and I'm getting impatient here, so pick out a God damned shirt and move it Missy!" Brooke commanded

Peyton chuckled. "Fine. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

When Brooke walked outside a few minutes later, she was greeted by a smiling Peyton standing by her car. In Peyton's hand was a single red rose.

"You look hot Sawyer." Brooke said as she checked her girlfriend out

"Not so bad yourself Davis." Peyton smiled as she walked up and kissed Brooke.

"Here." Peyton handed Brooke the rose. "This is for you."

Brooke took the rose and closed her eyes as she smelt it. "Peyton, its beautiful. Thank you."

"Get in." Peyton smiled as she opened Brooke's door for her

"Why thank you." Brooke said as she sat down. Peyton then closed the door and walked around to the drivers side. "Ok. Peyt. What is all this? I thought we were just gonna grab some food and chill."

"Patience Brookie. Patience. Just trust me." Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand as she pulled away from the curb.

"Yeah, yeah. Just watch the road." Brooke laughed

* * *

"Ok, we have one stop to make before dinner. I have to grab a CD from Haley with one of her new songs on it so I can listen to it for tomorrow night at TRIC."

"Ok. Whatever. I have all night."

Peyton and Brooke pulled up in front of Nathan and Haley's apartment, and Peyton turned the car off.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you just want to wait in the car?" Peyton asked as she was about to turn the car on again

"No. It's fine. I'll come up and say one last goodbye to Tutor-Girl." Brooke said opening her door

"Ok. I'm sure she's like that."

Brooke and Peyton walked up the stairs hand-in-hand, giggling about something random. They made it to Nathan and Haley's apartment, and Peyton knocked on the door. Haley opened it and smiled.

"Hey guys. Come on in." She opened the door wider and stepped aside

"SURPRISE!" People screamed as they jumped out from their hiding spots

"AHH!" Brooke screamed as she put a hand to her chest. "You guys scared the shit out of me!"

All their close friends, Karen, Keith, some of the basketball team, and some of the cheerleaders were there for a surprise going away party for Brooke.

Brooke turned to Peyton and slapped her arm. "You planned this didn't you!"

Peyton just smiled and handed Brooke another rose. Brooke just shook her head, bewildered.

"Hey Brooke. Sucks that you are leaving right as I am getting here." Taylor said, coming out from behind the kitchen counter

"Taylor! I didn't know that you were coming so soon!" Brooke exclaimed as she gave the older girl a hug

"Of course! I had to at least say hi before you left!" Taylor said, kissing Brooke's cheek before she pulled out of the hug.

Brooke smiled. "Well I'm glad you did."

"Me too." Taylor smiled back

"Hey Brooke." Lucas said coming up behind her. "Sorry I just got here. My car broke down on the way."

"Oh! It's fine Luke!" Brooke hugged him

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the 3 of us once again." Taylor snickered

"Hi Taylor. How are you?" Lucas asked

"I'm good Luke. Glad to be back." She winked

"Well now that this has sufficiently gotten awkward, I'm going to go mingle." Brooke said walking away, leaving Taylor grinning at Lucas

* * *

Brooke and Peyton stayed for about an hour, just long enough for Brooke to make her rounds saying goodbye. The duo was now back in the car headed towards the restaurant.

"So I didn't know that you and Taylor were actually friends." Peyton said nonchalantly

Brooke entwined her fingers with Peyton's. "Aw, poor baby. You jealous?" Brooke joked

"No. I really just didn't know." Peyton said honestly

"Yeah, well when you and me had that huge fight after Lucas, me and Tay started hanging out."

"I didn't even know that she was in Tree Hill then."

"She was."

Brooke didn't elaborate, and Peyton didn't ask.

* * *

The girls pulled up to a restaurant and followed the host to a table in the back. On the table there was a candle and another red rose.

"Thank you." Brooke said as the host walked away. "Wow Peyt. You really went all out tonight." Brooke said looking around. Her eyes then fell on the rose. "Ok. What's the deal with the roses?"

"Guess you'll just have to find out!" Peyton smiled.

The girls ordered and ate dinner around small talk and jokes; their typical banter. After they ate, Brooke leaned back in her chair and put her hand to her stomach.

"Ooh. I am so full. Are you trying to get me so fat that I weigh the plane down tomorrow P. Sawyer?" Brooke giggled

"Maybe." Peyton winked. "We still have one more stop though."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

Peyton paid the bill and the girls left. As they got to the car, Peyton pulled out a blindfold.

"Un uh. No way are you putting that on me." Brooke protested

"Come here." Peyton ordered. Brooke shook her head and crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll just take you home then." Peyton threatened.

"Fine." Brooke huffed. "I hate blindfolds."

"Oh get over it." Peyton said as she put the blindfold on Brooke.

"This better be good!" Brooke pouted

* * *

The girls drove for a little bit, Brooke continuously damning the blindfold, and Peyton. Finally Peyton came to a stop and Brooke reached up to take off the blindfold.

"No!" Peyton shouted, stopping Brooke. "Just give me 2 minutes."

"Ok." Brooke said sincerely at the eager tone in her girlfriends voice

As promised, Peyton came back to the car after 2 minutes and led Brooke out of the car.

"Ok. Now take it off." Peyton said

Brooke did as she was told, and gasped at the sight in front of her. Peyton had laid out at least 20 candles and laid out a blanket in the midst of them. A single rose laid on the blanket. Brooke looked up towards the sky, and noticed the full moon shining down on them.

"Oh my God. Peyton. I…oh my God." Brooke said with tears in her eyes

"Come on. Lets go sit."

The two girls went and sat down. Peyton sat first, and Brooke sat in between her legs and leaned against Peyton's chest.

"Peyton. This is so beautiful."

"I though so too." Peyton said, admiring the sky

"So what do the roses mean?" Brooke asked as she picked the one up off the blanket and smelt it.

"I gave you four roses tonight. That's how many months you'll be gone. One rose for each month. I want you to be able to look at them and know one thing." Peyton paused and Brooke turned to look at her

"What's that?"

Peyton took Brooke's hands into her own. "I love you Brooke Davis."

A single tear fell from Brooke's eye. "I love you to Peyton Sawyer."

Both girls smiled as they leaned in for a kiss. It was a night that no matter what happened, they would always remember


	15. Goodbye Tree Hill, Hello New York

Hey Everyone! I have a couple chapters written out on paper, but it's just a matter of re-writting them to my computer. I'm working on it though, so here are 2 chapters to get it started. Hopefully I'll have more out later in the week or early next week. Just a note, as you will soon find out, the first two months of Brooke being in New York are going to pretty much fly by. I'm just gonna set up some groundwork for some things, and they will all be explored much more later in the story. So just remember that when you realize that time zips by in these few chapters. I do have a reason for everything, and there is so much more to this story that will be taking place. There is a reason for the rush of everything...kind of like on the actual show. Anyone else notice how they like rush EVERY story line? Well, mine will be like that for a little, but it will slow down to a normal pace, I swear. Ok, enough rambling! On with the story!

(Yeah, yeah. I own nothing. Although Chad would be a nice thing to have!)

SATURDAY

After spending one last night together at Brooke's house, the duo was now preparing to leave to get Brooke to the airport.

"Ok. How is it that I keep feeling like I'm forgetting something? I don't really think that's possible." Brooke looked around the empty house. The movers had come the previous Thursday to move everything to New York.

"Babe, all your stuff is right here." Peyton patted Brooke's luggage at her feet. "Don't stress, there's no way in hell that you can forget anything. Everything is else is gone."

"Alright Goldilocks. We better go so I don't miss my flight."

"Would that be such a horrible thing?" Peyton smiled sadly

"Aw. Peyton." Brooke walked up to Peyton and kissed her. "Come on." Brooke picked up a suitcase and walked out the front door.

Peyton picked up the other bag and gave Brooke's house one last look. She sighed as she closed the door on something that had been so familiar to the both of them for so long.

* * *

"Final boarding call for Flight 547." Someone over the loud speaker announced 

Brooke and Peyton tried to stay together as long as they could, so Brooke had waited till the very last moment to get on the plane.

"Alright Babe, I really have to leave now." Brooke said as she faced her girlfriend

"I know. It's just see you later right?" Peyton attempted to cheer them up

"Exactly."

"I really want to kiss you good-bye, but there are so many people ar-"

Peyton was interrupted by Brooke's lips crashing onto her own. After a moment Brooke pulled away and rested her forehead on Peyton's. "I love you Girlfriend. Just remember that." Brooke whispered

"I love you too Brooke." Peyton pulled back and tried to mask her tears

"Aw, Baby; don't cry." Brooke wiped away one of Peyton's tears with her thumb

Peyton inhaled deeply, and the two smiled at each other. Brooke walked over to hand over her ticket to the lady, and with one last look to Peyton, she was gone.

* * *

_Joy. I get to fly on a huge ass plane to go to big fancy New York, and my parents don't even fly me there first class. _Brooke thought as she tried to get situated before take-off. _At least no one is sitting by me._ She looked out the window and sighed 

"Hey. How are ya?" A tall man stood over Brooke's row

"Umm…hi?" Brooke gave the man a confused smile

"I'm Hank." The man sat down and offered his hand. "I'm your seat-mate!"

_Oh God. What the fuck is that horrid smell! "_Oh, umm…germ-a-phobe." Brooke said as a lame excuse not to have to touch the smelly man._ Ooh! I hate my parents!_

"It's all good; I understand. So what's your story?" Hank waited for Brooke's answer with a smile

Damn this is gonna be a long flight.

* * *

NEW YORK 

Brooke stepped off of the plane and couldn't think of a time she was more grateful for anything. She quickly walked away from the gate to get as far away from "Smelly Hank" as she could. She walked to baggage claim, and when she got there, there was a man standing with a sign that said "Brooklyn Davis".

"And they used my full name and everything." Brooke muttered to herself with a bitter laugh. She walked over to the chauffer and dropped her bags. "I'm Brooklyn." She said, using little air quotations when she said her name

"Welcome to New York Ms. Davis." He said as she picked up bags

"What? No little dance or welcome song?" Brooke rolled her eyes

"I'm sorry?" The man asked

"Sarcasm. Never mind." Brooke waved her hand in dismissal. _And the nightmare begins._

_

* * *

_Brooke opened the front door to her new "home" and walked in slowly. She stood there a few moments observing her surroundings. 

"Mom? Dad? Anyone home?" Brooke called out as she walked further into the loft

"Brooke! You made it!" Brooke's mother Ellie came out of a room. She went to her daughter and gave her a small hug. "How was your flight?"

"It was ok except for the big smelly guy that I had to sit next to. Plus he talked the entire time."

"Ew.." Ellie made a face

"Whatever.I'm away from him now, and that's all that matters." She looked past her mother to look at the rest of the loft. "So where's my room?"

"First door on the left." Brooke began to walk away from Ellie and go to the room, but Ellie stopped her. "Brooke, wait." Brooke turned around to face her mother. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry."

Brooke was stunned. "For what?"

"For having to move you here. I personally didn't want to make you have to move away from everything there when you are about to be old enough to move right back, but your father wouldn't hear of it. He said that you had to come here. For what reason I'm not sure. I'm sorry about being so harsh back home when I told you about New York and you having to come, but that was the only way I could tell you without giving in to letting you stay. I know that me and your dad haven't always been fair to you, and we haven't always been there, but I am sorry."

"Thanks Mom. That means a lot." Brooke smiled at her mom, seeing her in a new light for the first time

"And Brooke, if there is anything that I can do to make this easier for you, I'm here." Ellie smiled as she walked past Brooke into the kitchen.

_Wow. Who knew that Mom would actually turn out to be cool. I should have given her a chance a long time ago. No better time than now though huh Brookie?_ Brooke sighed and walked into her room

* * *

TREE HILL

Peyton jumped up from her spot on the couch to grab the ringing phone. She kept trying to watch a movie, but someone continued to call."Hello?" Peyton answered impatiently

"Whoa. Attitude much? Do you not believe in answering your phone anymore?" Haley asked on the other end

"Oh. Hey Hales. Sorry, I was trying to watch a movie. Besides, I never answer the house line anymore; that's why I have a cell. Speaking of, why didn't you just call that if you were so insistent on getting a hold of me?"

"Well, I would have, but your cell phone is sitting on my kitchen counter. You must have dropped it at the party last night or something."

"Oh wow. Thanks. I didn't even realize. That's probably why I haven't heard from Brooke yet."

"Most likely." Haley laughed. "There's another reason I'm calling though. Since Taylor is back, she wanted to have some people over to celebrate her homecoming or something. You wanna come over? It'll only be a few of us."

"Sure. Why not. I have to get my phone anyway."

"Awesome. Just come over whenever." Haley hung up the phone

Peyton placed the phone back in its cradle, and sighed. _Brooke's only been gone for a day and I already miss her like crazy._


	16. Lets Get to Know Each Other

ONE WEEK LATER (Saturday)

TREE HILL

"Lucas Scott!" Haley screamed as Lucas pegged her with a water balloon. "We called a truce dammit!"

Lucas just smiled and shrugged. "Sorry Hales. It was a trick truce!"

Haley just glared at him and shook her head.

Lucas was suddenly hit by a water balloon, which conveniently landed on his head. He turned to look at his attacker.

"Sorry dude. Open shot." Sydney grinned innocently

Lucas and Haley had planned a water balloon fight for the two of them; just to do something for old times sake. What had started out a water balloon fight ended up a water balloon war. Lucas and Peyton made up one team; Haley and Nathan made up another; while Sydney and Taylor made up the last team. The latter two had found out that they had a lot in common and had become really close over the short time that Taylor had been back.

"HA!" Haley said, pointing at Lucas and mock laughing. "That's what you get biatch!" Haley got soaked as another water balloon exploded on her. She turned to see who had gotten her, and Peyton stood with a balloon at hand, smiling triumphantly. "Peyton Sawyer! Fine, whatever. But you two will pay!" She pointed to Lucas and Peyton

"Bring it on!" Peyton went over to Lucas and gave him a high five. Peyton's phone started ringing. "Hold on guys, time out." She checked the caller ID. "It's Brooke!"

Lucas grabbed the phone away before Peyton could answer it, and he answered it. "Peyton's Palace of Pleasure. How can she please you?"

"Hmm…lets see. How about a repeat of that last night we spent together? She could make me scream again and-"

"Ah! Stop! Here's Peyton!" Lucas tossed the phone to Peyton. "That was way more than I ever needed to hear!"

Peyton put the phone up to her ear. "Hey Baby. What did you say to Luke?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Brooke declared innocently

"Right. Whatever. How are you? How was the rest of your week?" Peyton asked as she went and sat on the bench that was on the roof

"School sucked! I only got hit on by like 7 guys the whole week."

Peyton laughed as she pictured her girlfriend with a pout on her face. "Babe, I hate to break it to you… but you're gay. Remember?" Peyton laughed

"That's not the point. The point is, I'm used to being surrounded by guys. And not just guys, people in general. I'm Brooke Davis dammit!" Brooke growled, frustrated

"I'm so sorry." Peyton said sarcastically. "Everyone here misses you. Especially me. I've had to resort to kissing Lucas, but I cant help thinking how much better you are at it, so it just depresses me more." Peyton said drastically

Lucas put a hand to his chest to show that Peyton's words had hurt, and Peyton just stuck out her tongue and flipped him off

"Doesn't surprise me. Not the first time you guys have gone behind my back and messed around." Brooke joked half-heartedly

"That's not fair. You know I love you. I wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, right. Well I'll let you get back to everyone. Tell them all I said 'what's up'."

"Ok. I will. Bye baby. I love you."

"Love you too bitch." Brooke giggled

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"Skank!"

"Lesbian! BAM! Got you!" Brooke said as she hung up

"Cock-sucker!" Peyton yelled at the phone. Everyone turned to look at her. "Brooke says hi."

"You guys have a very weird love." Taylor pointed out

"I know." Peyton smiled happily as she stood up. As soon as she did, she got smacked on the side of the face with a water balloon and stood there stunned. "Ok! Who did that! You are so dead!"

* * *

NEW YORK 

_I cant believe that I am at home on a Saturday night._ Brooke thought as she ate another spoonful of cookie dough._ And I'm gonna get fat to add on top of it._

Brooke was sitting on the couch with a bowlful of cookie dough, watching some lame-ass movie on cable. She continued to flip through the channels as she kept getting bored with the random shows she kept choosing.

"At least let there be a porno on or something." She muttered

She settled for watching the 'Surreal Life'.

"Close enough." She sighed as she threw the remote down

Brooke had had a bad week adjusting to her new school. She hadn't met that many people, which like she had said, that was weird for her. People in New York were different than they were in Tree Hill though. She would just have to get used to it and deal.

"This sucks!" Brooke pouted as she took another bite of cookie dough

**

* * *

WEDNESDAY **

NEW YORK

"And your homework is to read chapter 8. You'll have a quiz on it tomorrow. Have a good day everyone." The teacher said as students began to walk out of the classroom

"God. Could this class be any more dull?" A girl behind Brooke said

Brooke turned around and smiled. "No. I think the next level of boring is comatose." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Brooke."

"Faith. You're new right?"

"Unfortunately. I just moved here." Brooke explained

"Either that's awesome, or that sucks. Judging by your face, I'm going with the move was not a good thing." Brooke smiled sadlyand nodded her head. "Well hey, you're gonna need someone to show you around the city then right?" Faith asked as she blew a bubble

"Umm… sure? I haven't gone out much actually." Brooke admitted

"Wow. It's great here! What are you doing tonight." Faith asked

"Tonight?" Brooke asked taken aback. "Studying for that damn quiz?"

"Here." Faith grabbed Brookes arm. She took out her pen and wrote something on Brooke, and then smiled. "Here's my cell number and an address. Meet me there at 6 and we can study and get to know each other better."

"Oh. Sure?" Brooke wrote her number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Faith. "Here's my number."

"Awesome. See you at 6!"

"Ok." Brooke said as Faith walked out of the classroom. _Ok then. At least someone was nice._

* * *

TREE HILL 

"Dammit!" Peyton shouted from her position on top of a ladder

"Whoa. You ok up there Peyt?" Sydney asked coming up the stairs

Peyton was currently at TRIC trying to replace a light bulb that had burnt out. Sydney was there because Karen had given her a job as one of the bartenders. She was old enough, and certified, so it worked out perfectly.

"Hey Syd. This damn light wont screw in!" Peyton said, trying to force the bulb in

"Don't force it! Hold on." Sydney came over and started to climb the ladder, but on the opposite side of where you're supposed to climb

"Sydney!" Peyton shouted. "you're gonna kill us both!"

"Chill Peyton!" She made it to the top of the ladder and grabbed the bulb from Peyton. She placed it in the socket, and twisted it at an angle, and it went right in. "See, piece of cake." Sydney smiled

Peyton smiled back. "Thanks."

Peyton started climbing down the ladder, and Sydney spun around on it so that she could walk down on the right side. Once they were both on the ground, Peyton started to collapse the ladder.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Peyton asked

"Karen wanted me to do inventory on all the alcohol. I can serve it, but I cant buy it." She looked confused. "I wonder why I'm checking on it if I cant do anything about restocking it." She shrugged and walked behind the counter

"That's kinda funny." Peyton walked over and leaned on the counter. "So how do you like working here?"

"It's awesome. I'm having a lot of fun. I wonder if I get up on the bar and start dancing one night if I'll get fired. I'm so tempted!"

"Probably." Peyton laughed.

"Oh! Before I forget!" Sydney turned around to face Peyton. "Friday after TRIC I was gonna have a party at my place. My roommates aren't gonna be there, so I thought I would take advantage of having the house to myself. You game?"

"Totally. I'll be there!" Peyton smiled

"Nifty." Sydney turned back around to continue inventory

"Hey Syd." Peyton said after a moment. "Do you realize we have known each other for like 3 weeks and we've hung out almost every day, but we know virtually nothing about each other."

Sydney turned around to face Peyton again. "Huh. You're absolutely right. Lets go grab some dinner."

"What? Now?" Peyton asked incredulously

"Yeah! Why the hell not! We can come back to the club when we are done to finish everything else up. Come on. Be spontaneous!"

"Sure. What the hell. Besides, I'm hungry."

* * *

NEW YORK 

"Thank you." Brooke handed the taxi driver his money and stepped out of the cab. She looked around at the addresses, and found the one she was looking for; a little café. Just like Karen's back home. _Well, here goes nothing_. Brooke walked into the café and found Faith sitting at a table, listening to her iPOD.

"Hey Brooke." Faith said as she noticed the other girl walk up. "Didn't think you were gonna show."

"Didn't have anything better to do." Brooke joked

Faith grimaced and put a hand over her heart. "Ouch. That's just harsh!"

Brooke smiled. "Yeah, I'm a bitch. What can I say?"

Faith cracked a smile. "Then you'll fit right in here. You hungry?"

"A little." Brooke admitted

"Good. I ordered for us already."

"Ok. Cool. So what were you listening to?"

"Crossfade. You heard of them?"

"Are you kidding. I love them. One of my friends back home is so into music. I think that I have heard everything imaginable." Brooke smiled as she thought of Peyton and her music obsession

"That's cool. So where did you move from?"

"Tree Hill, North Carolina. Just a small little town."

"Interesting. Homesick yet?" Faith asked

"Since the moment I stepped onto the plane." Brooke laughed

Faith laughed also. "I'm sorry. Why'd you move?"

"My Dad's job. But it's not permanent. I'll be moving back in about 4 months." Brooke explained

"That sucks about your dad's job. I'm sorry. So why you moving back? Guy back home waiting for you?"

_If you only knew._ "Something like that." Brooke smiled. "Plus I've lived there my whole life. Everything that means something to me is there. I just wasn't ready to leave it yet."

"I get that."

"So what about you? Where are you from?" Brooke asked, not wanting to talk about Tree Hill anymore; it made her even more homesick

"Born and raised in California. Moved here to follow a guy who was going to college at NYU. Didn't work out." Faith chuckled

"How 'Felicity' of you."

"Didn't they end up together at the end?" Faith asked thoughtfully.

"I have no idea." Brooke responded shaking her head

The girls continued to talk and laugh for most of the evening, both amazed at how well they clicked

* * *

TREE HILL 

Ironically, Peyton was back in Tree Hill doing the same thing that Brooke was doing in New York.

"So where did you move from? I cant believe this is the first time that we've really talked!" Peyton shook her head

"I know! I moved from Texas. Dallas to be specific."

"Really? What brought you to little Tree Hill?"

"My boyfriend." Sydney laughed. "I've lived here for about 6 months actually, but I just started school back up."

"Oh! Wow! I was under the impression that you had a boyfriend back in Dallas, and that you had just moved here!"

"Well, we broke up right when we got here. Not even a week after living here. I would have gone back to Dallas, but I screwed up everything there because of this guy. So I started working about 30 minutes away, and I finally decided that I needed to focus on school and graduating."

"Where are you living?" Peyton asked, surprised at Sydney's unfolding story

"One of the people I used to work with. He's pretty cool, so it works out ok. Me and Taylor are looking into getting an apartment here pretty soon though."

"Umm… are you sure about that? I've known Haley for a long time, so I've seen some of the things Taylor has done. I'm not trying to be a bitch or anything, because I like Taylor, but I just want you to be careful." Peyton cautioned

"Eh. I'll be fine. Taylor rocks, and we get along great. It'll be ok." Sydney reassured Peyton. "So what's your deal? What's your life story?"

"Not too much to it. Born and raised here."

"Well tell me about everyone then. Fill me in on all the juicy gossip!"

Peyton and Sydney talked for a while; Peyton catching Sydney up on the Tree Hill History.


	17. The Evils of Halloween

HALLOWEEN

TREE HILL

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Peyton asked Brooke over the phone

Halloween had arrived, and Brooke and Peyton were on the phone discussing Halloween plans.

"Some of my friends here wanted to throw a party, so I offered my place as party central since the 'rents aren't home this weekend." Brooke said

"Fun! Now see Brookie, I told you that you would make some friends."

"I know. But it still doesn't help how much I miss you."

"I know, Babe. But time is flying by, so next thing we know, it'll be Christmas."

"But its only been 2 ½ weeks! Its taking forever!" Brooke whined

"What are you dressing up as?" Peyton changed the subject

"A dominatrix. What about you?"

Peyton looked in the mirror and burst out laughing. "Take one guess."

"You're fucking kidding me!" Brooke started cracking up. "That's really creepy. What is everyone doing tonight?"

"Beach party out at Nathan's. It should be fun."

"Not as much fun as it should be since I wont be there." Brooke laughed

"No way in hell."

"Well hey Blondie, I hate to cut this short, but I have to go finish getting ready. Have fun and be safe tonight ok?"

"Ok. You too."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh, and before we go…make sure you bring your costume when you come up here to see me." Brooke made a kissing noise into the phone as she hung up

Peyton just laughed and shook her head as she set the phone down and looked into the mirror.

"Wow. Sexy costume you got there Pey." Sydney said as she walked into Peyton's room and sat on the bed

"Thanks. Not so bad yourself Syd." Peyton looked at the other girls school girl outfit and couldn't help but notice Sydney's well-cut body. _Ok. Bad thoughts. Sydney is not Brooke, which means that I am not allowed to think about her that way. Peyton stole another look at Sydney. Oh well, I can look and not touch right?_

"Hello! Earth to Peyton! You ok there?" Sydney asked when Peyton stood in a daze for a minute

"What? Oh. Yeah, I'm good." Peyton shook her head and laughed. "I'm sorry."

"You miss her a lot huh?"

Peyton looked at Sydney with a guarded look. "What are you talking about?"

"Brooke, doofus. You had that look in your eyes. The one where you can just tell by looking at you that you want her home."

Peyton chuckled. "I forgot you were the resident psychic."

"Eh. I try." Sydney shrugged and laughed

"Well if you must know, yes. I miss her a whole hell of a lot."

Sydney stood from the bed and went and put an arm around Peyton's shoulders. "She'll be back. Don't worry. Now come on! It's Halloween, we look hot, and its time to party!"

* * *

NEW YORK 

Brooke looked herself over in the mirror one last time and went to answer the door.

"Hey B. I brought supplies." Faith said as she walked past Brooke into the kitchen

"Faith? You do know it's Halloween right?" Brooke asked as she followed Faith into the kitchen

"Duh. Why?"

"Where the hell is your costume?" Brooke looked the other girl up and down, noticing the normality of her outfit

"I have my costume on. See?" Faith pointed to a name tag on her shirt

Brooke walked over to read it. "God?"

Faith smiled. "That would be me. And you would be…" Faith stepped back and looked Brooke up and down. She let out a whistle. "Sexy. Very hot Davis." Faith winked at Brooke

"You'd have to fight for me if you really want me!" Brooke joked

"Ah. Jealous boyfriend back home?"

"Girlfriend actually." Brooke revealed. "But I don't think that she's the jealous type."

Faith looked at Brooke and burst our laughing. "You're a funny one!"

Brooke rolled her eyes and walked to her room. She came back out with a picture. "Her name is Peyton." Brooke handed to picture to Faith

Faith looked at the picture of Brooke and Peyton. Peyton was standing behind Brooke with her arms aground Brooke's waist, both smiling big for the camera. It was taken Brooke's last night in Tree Hill. Faith was silent for a moment as she studied the picture, and then brought her eyes back up to Brooke's. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life." She smiled. Brooke noticed Faith's look, and instantly regretted telling her about Peyton. "I'm sorry. You're freaked aren't you?"

"What? Oh, hell no." Faith waved her hand. "I just think that it's cute."

"What is?"

"That you can just tell how much you love her."

"Yep! That's my girl!" Brooke looked at the picture one last time and walked back into the kitchen. She put the picture in the drawer, and pulled something out of the bag Faith had set on the counter. "Jello shots anyone?" She asked holding up a jello box

"Hell yeah!" Faith exclaimed

* * *

TREE HILL 

"Peyton? You ok there?" Lucas walked up to Peyton and leaned against the wall

"I, Lucas Scott, am great." Peyton took another sip of her drink. She looked at Lucas. "Why aren't you out on the beach? And what are you wearing exactly?" Peyton slurred.

Lucas laughed. "I got tired of being out there with everyone, so I thought I would see what was going on in here. And I'm wearing a straight-jacket. You know, it's pretty close to impossible to go to the bathroom by yourself in this thing.

"I'm sure it is. So who's been helping you?" Peyton slurred

"Hey hot-stuff." Sydney said coming up to Peyton and Lucas

"Syd. I'm already taken. Remember the extremely hot brunette that goes by the name Brookie?" Peyton put a hand on Sydney's shoulder. "Nice try though."

Sydney laughed and patted Peyton's head. "I wasn't talking to you Peyt." She winked at Lucas

Peyton started laughing hystarically. "Ooh. I get it. That's who's been helping you all night Lucas!"

Sydney put a finger to her lips. "Shh. It's out little secret." She whispered

"Ok. "Peyton whispered back

* * *

NEW YORK 

"Four for whores baby!" Faith yelled

"Fuck yeah!" Brooke said as she clinked her cup with the other "whores'" at the table. She took a huge gulp and slammed her cup down. "I'm out."

"Me too." Another friend of Brooke's, Elisha, said

"Ooh! Damn I gotta pee!" Brooke jumped up from the table

"Hold up." Faith chugged the rest of her drink. "I'll come with."

"Ok Friend!" Brooke linked her arm through Faith's as the girls walked into the bathroom.

The girls laughed as they tried to lock the door, but both jut kept fumbling with it; they were beyond drunk. Once they finally got the door locked, Brooke sat to pee while Faith looked herself over in the mirror.

"I haven't been this trashed in a while." Faith said as she kept trying to fix her eyeliner

"Oh my God. Me either!" Brooke stood up and flushed and her and Faith traded spots. "I mean, I used to get drunk all the fucking time, but this is so beyond that." Brooke smoothed out her hair in the mirror

"Ditto." Faith rejoined Brooke at the mirror and bumped Brooke's hip with her own to get her to move out of the way of the mirror. "Does my eyeliner look ok? I cant tell." Faith turned to Brooke

Brooke squinted as she tried to look closely at Faith's make-up. "You have something right here." She reached out and brushed away something from under Faith's eye with her thumb. "All gone." She pulled her hand away, but didn't step back. She caught Faith's eye, and cocked her head to the side.

"What? I thought you said it was all ok." Faith asked confused

Brooke leaned in and closed the gap between the two girls, and caught Faith's lips in a quick kiss. "Oops. I'm so sorry!" Brooke giggled when she realized what she had done.

Faith just leaned in and kissed Brooke again. Brooke was baffled at first, but as soon as she got over the initial shock, she started kissing back. Brooke deepened the kiss and slammed Faith back up against the wall. Faith started to lightly tug on Brooke's hair, and Brooke, in return, playfully caught Faith's lower lip with her teeth. Brooke giggled and Faith turned the girls around so that she had Brooke against the wall. Faith pulled their bodies closer together as the kiss became more heated. Then Brooke's phone rang.

"Shit." Brooke mumbled, out of breath

"Don't answer." Faith said as she brought her lips to Brooke's again

* * *

TREE HILL 

"Come on Brookie! Answer your phone!" Peyton giggled

"Hi! You've reached Brooke's voicemail. Do your thang!" The phone responded

"You shit-head!" Peyton said jokingly into the phone. She sighed, and turned to open the door next to her. "Oh. Fuck! I'm sorry!" She said to the sight before her

"Peyton!" Sydney exclaimed from her spot on a bed

"Oh my God. Is that…?" Peyton stepped further into the room to examine what was going on

"No Sawyer. Now excuse us please." Taylor said from her position next to Sydney

"No way! That's coke!" Peyton pointed to the contents on the bed, "What the fuck is going on here!"

"Ok. Remember how I said that I followed my boyfriend here and it didn't work out andeveryone back home wouldn't be there for me if I went back? Its because my boyfriend got me hooked. You don't need to be a part of this Peyton. Just leave." Sydney explained quickly, trying to get rid of Peyton

"Do you have any extra?" Peyton asked

"Excuse me?" Taylor said holding up a hand

"I said, do you have any extra." Peyton said slowly

"Look Peyton, this is serious shit. This isn't something that you-"

"Save it Syd. It wouldn't be my first time." Peyton interrupted

"You're kidding me right?" Taylor asked. Peyton shook her head. "Holy shit. Peyton Sawyer's a coke-head. Interesting." She held a baggy out. "This one's free. The next one wont be. Now shut the door."

Peyton smiled and snatched the baggy from Taylor's hand. She set up the contents, and quickly snorted the lines.

"This town is so fucking crazy." Sydney mused

* * *

NEW YORK 

Brooke and Faith's make-out session was interrupted by someone pounding on the door.

"Come on! I gotta pee!" The voice on the other end complained

Brooke suddenly pulled away from Faith. "Oh my God. Faith, I-"

Faith put a finger to Brooke's swollen lips. "Don't say anything. This never even happened." Faith kissed Brooke one more time and walked out of the bathroom.

"Good God! It's about time!" The other girl rushed into the bathroom and shut the door

Brooke leaned against the wall outside the bathroom with a moan and closed her eyes. _I cant believe that just happened! I'm gone for not even 3 weeks and I'm already cheating on Peyton. Oh Peyton. _Brooke sighed and pushed herself off the wall and walked to the kitchen to make another drink.

* * *

TREE HILL 

Taylor, Sydney, and Peyton were all sitting around the room that Peyton had found the other two in, the three of them just talking about random things. Suddenly the door flew open, taking the three girls by surprise.

"Damn Haley! Trying to give us all a heart attack?" Taylor asked with her hand over her heart

"Peyton. Can I talk to you. Now?" Haley said forcefully

"Umm…sure Haley." Peyton hopped off the bed and followed Haley out into the hallway. "What's the deal?"

"I don't want you hanging around Taylor."

"What? Why not? What happened?"

"What happened was that I found this in my apartment." Haley held up a little baggy full of white powder. "You don't need to be hanging around her Peyton. She's bad news."

"Haley. She's your sister. Chill out. I'll be ok." Peyton said not meeting Haley's eyes

"Yeah, I hope so." Haley started to walk away, but turned back around. "And Peyton…" She pointed to Peyton's nose. "You have a little something." She sighed and walked away

Peyton wiped her nose and leaned against the wall. _Oh man; this is not good._ Peyton checked her watch._ And where the hell is Brooke?_

**

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING **

NEW YORK

The next morning, Brooke started stirring from her sleep and rolled over, hitting another body in the process. She smiled as she wrapped herself around it.

"Good morning P. Sawyer." Brooke mumbled sleepily

"I think you have the wrong girl." The body replied

Brooke pulled back quickly and jumped out of the bed, fully awake now. "Faith. Hi." Brooke said awkwardly

"I'm sorry. Last night you said that I could just crash so I didn't have to drive." She got out of the bed and walked to the door. "I'm sorry, I'm just gonna go."

"No! Faith, wait." Faith stopped walking and turned around to face Brooke. "Look, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Lets see…that little make-out session that happened in the bathroom last night?" Brooke scoffed

"We were drunk B. People do stupid things when alcohol is involved. It didn't mean anything, it just happened. End of story." Faith summed it up

"Well I just wanted to apologize. And that cannot happened again. I have a girl back home who I am very much in love with. I cannot, and will not screw that up."

"I get that Brooke! And like I said, it didn't mean anything! Shit happens; especially while drunk. There's no need to apologize to me. I wasn't expecting us to become make-out buddies! Besides, you are so far from my type. You have nothing to offer me, if you catch my drift." Faith cracked a smile

"Friends?" Brooke asked hopefully

"Hell yeah. No reason we shouldn't be! Lets just forget this even happened!"

Brooke smiled. "Good idea. I have to tell Peyton though. I can't keep that from her. This is gonna be a long day!" Brooke groaned

* * *

TREE HILL 

Peyton awoke with a start after hearing a loud noise outside the window. She looked around at her surroundings, and tried to remember what had happened the night before. She quickly realized that she wasn't alone in the bed. Peyton moaned as she found herself sandwiched between Sydney and Taylor. _What the hell happened last night? _Peyton sighed as she shimmied her way out from between the other two sleeping girls, and when she stood from the bed, realization hit her. _Oh shit. Last night was a horrible night! I cant believe that I got so trashed! And the drugs. God this is gonna be a fun one to explain!_ She grabbed her phone off of the floor as she walked out of the room quietly. She dialed as she sat down on a couch in the living room.

"Hello?" A sleepy Brooke answered. She had tried to go back to bed after Faith left.

"Hey you." Peyton yawned

"Hi Girlfriend. What are you up to?" Brooke's trademark raspy voice asked over the line

"Nothing. Just got up. I was just calling to see how your night went. I tried calling you." Peyton pulled a blanket that she found on the back of the couch over her lap

"Yeah, sorry. I was in the bathroom when you called and then I forgot to call you back." Brooke half lied

"It's cool. Did you have fun?"

"Would have been more fun with you here."

Peyton smiled. "Same here."

The two sat in silence for a moment, the previous nights events running through their heads. Both wanted to say something, but neither knew how to say it.

"Brooke, I need to tell you something." Peyton said when she finally found the courage. "And you're not going to like it."

"What's up Peyton?" Brooke asked, concerned

"I got really drunk last night and walked in on something that I wish I hadn't. I made some really stupid choices."

"Like what Babe?"

"Brooke, I did some lines last night." Peyton closed her eyes and awaited Brooke's response

"Peyton! Are you ok?"

"Umm…yeah? I'm fine. You're not mad?" Peyton asked, surprised

"Of course not! Just worried!" Brooke said. "And there's something that I have to tell you too Peyt."

"Oh." Peyton said, worried about what Brooke had to say

"Peyton, you know that I would never in my right mind do anything to hurt you right?"

"Ok. That's not a good sign when you start a conversation with that Brooke."

"No, it's not." Brooke sighed. "I got beyond wasted last night Peyton, and something happened that I totally regret."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not. Pey, I sort of made-out with someone last night."

The two sat in silence as they both thought of everything that had been said so far.

Peyton cleared her throat. "What was his name?" She asked softly

"Uh…Faith?" Brooke admitted slowly

"Another chick." Peyton laughed. "That's awesome Brooke. Real nice." Peyton's words dripped with anger and sarcasm

"Peyton, please don't do this." Brooke pleaded

"Look, I have to go. I'll call you sometime later."

"Peyton wait! I love you Baby! Nothing will change that."

"Bye Brooke." Peyton hung up the phone

Both girls sat with tears streaming down their faces, yet so many miles away. They both started to doubt if their relationship over the next few months would work out.


	18. Could You Find It In Your Heart

**Here's another update for your reading pleasure. I apologize for the shortness of the chapters, but hopefully you can forgive me since I posted 3 chapters instead of just 1.Expect another update within the next 2 days. And I promise that the chapters will be longer!**

**Also, I just wanted to say a quick thank-you to everyone who has reviewed. It means so much to me that you all enjoy my little story. Thank you so much:)**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

TREE HILL

Peyton was sitting at home on a dark, rainy night, drawing as usual. She had been avoiding Brooke's calls all week because she couldn't make up her mind on where they stood after everything that had happened between them.

"Knock knock." Haley said as she lightly knocked on Peyton's doorframe

"Hey Haley. Come on in." Peyton set her drawing down, and Haley came and joined her on the bed

"Haven't seen you much this week. You ok?"

"What? Oh, umm…yeah." Peyton sighed. "Actually, it's been kinda a rough week."

As if on cue, Peyton's cell phone started ringing. Peyton looked at the caller ID and hit the reject button.

"Do you need to get that? Because I can go." Haley pointed towards the door

"No. Please stay. It's nothing important." Peyton rolled her eyes as her house phone rang. "Someone just doesn't get the hint." She muttered under her breath

"What?" Haley asked, confused, as the answering machine beeped

Brooke's voice filled the room. "Peyton, its me. You've been avoiding my calls all week. Will you please call me so we can talk? You have no idea how sorry I am. Please babe, just call me. I love you Peyton."

After the message ended, Haley was the first to speak. "Peyton! What's going on?"

"I don't even know anymore Haley." Peyton answered, sadness evident in her voice

"Well what happened? Did you two break up?"

"No. We both made some stupid choices on Halloween, and I umm…I just need some time to think things through."

"Is it about what happened between you, Taylor, and Sydney?"

"Yes and no. More about Brooke though. She uh, she kinda cheated on me." Peyton revealed

"What!"

"She was drunk. She said that it just happened."

"Well are you ok?" Haley asked softly

"Not really. I don't know what to do Haley. She's gone for not even a month and we are both already screwing everything up. I don't know if being with each other is the best thing for us right now. Maybe we should just go back to best friend, nothing more."

"Peyton, we both know that there is no way that you guys can do that. How bad did she cheat?"

"She made-out with one of her friends up there. Nothing more, I don't think. She keeps telling me that it was a mistake."

"And you don't believe her?"

Peyton ran a hand through her hair. "I do! That's the thing. I love her, I really do, but I know how she is Haley. She's never been one to settle down with one person. And after our history, I cant help but wonder if she's doing this to get back at me for the whole Lucas thing. You know, hurt me to make me feel how she felt."

"Brooke wouldn't do that Peyton. That's not the type of person she is. Plus, she loves you too much to do something like that. You just need to talk to her. Work it out." Haley stood from the bed. "Now stop ignoring her and get things resolved. I love you both, and you need to get through this."

Peyton smiled a little. "Maybe you're right. I mean, nothing is gonna get sorted out if I keep ignoring her. Thanks Haley. Do you know how much of a help you are?"

"They don't call me 'Tutor-Girl' for nothing!" Haley laughed. She then got serious quickly. "And Pey, I know that you've been using all week. I'm not stupid. Be careful ok? In the stopping sense. A lot of people love you too much to watch you go down this road you're starting on. Just please stop before you get to the point of no return."

Peyton smiles sadly. "Ok Hales." _I only hope that it's that easy_

* * *

NEW YORK

"I just wish that she would answer the damn phone and talk to me. You know" Brooke popped a chocolate into her mouth

"Brooke…chillax. She'll call you when she's ready to talk." Faith said, taking a sip of her soda

"What if she never wants to talk to me again Faith? I know how much it hurts for your best friend and your boyfriend to betray you like that, and I'm kinda all that rolled into one for Peyton."

"Wait. Explain."

"Well, I'm her girlfriend and-"

"No dorkwad. About the boyfriend slash best friend thing."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "It was this whole big love triangle. First you have to know that even though Tree Hill is a small town, the drama there is incredibly huge. Everyone has at least one connection to the other. Anyways…when we first really met Lucas, I kinda had a thing for him. I thought he was gorgeous, and me being the little devil I am, wanted to get with that. Him and Peyton had this whole emotional connection or something going on at the same time. So of course, they had this whole little period of sexual tension, which finally broke one day when Lucas said that he wanted everything with her. But she didn't want the same thing. So she thought. So me and him started going out. Peyton said she was fine with it, but I should have known she was bothered by it. After about a month of us being together and many interesting stories later, he broke up with me. He said he needed some time. Little did I know that he and Peyton had been fooling around behind my back. I caught them on her web cam, and it was this huge ass thing, but we all finally got over it. So now the three of us are friends, and me and Peyton are together." Brooke finished, out of breath

"Holy shit! That's crazy. And fucked up." Faith said, bewildered

"Tell me about it! So I know how she feels about this; I really do. But I thought that by being honest instead of hiding it, that she would understand."

Brooke's phone rang, and Faith threw it to her.

"Looks like maybe she does. Later B."

Faith walked out of the room and Brooke took a deep breath

"Hello?" Brooke answered softly

"Hey you."

Brooke let out the breath that she had been holding, and softly laughed. "P. Sawyer. How are you?"

"Better. I talked with Haley. She helped me sort some things out. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you all week. I just needed some time." Peyton explained

"I get that. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, actually. I think so."

"Babe, I am so sorry. You have to know that." Brooke pleaded

Peyton sighed. "I know Brooke, I know. And believe it or not, I do understand. We both have made some stupid choices."

"You always warned me that drinking was bad." Brooke laughed

"No shit!" Peyton agreed with a laugh

The girls continued to talk well into the night about things, happy to be back on talking terms. Both couldn't help but wonder if they would be ok over the next few months apart though


	19. Turkey Day

**THANKSGIVING**

TREE HILL

"Ok. I think that's the last of the boxes." Haley huffed as she set a box on the floor

Taylor came up and put her arm around Haley. "Thanks for helping out today Hales."

Haley smiled. "No problem Tay."

Things had become much better between everyone in Tree Hill since Halloween. Haley and Taylor worked out their issues with each other, Peyton and Brooke had been talking almost every day, Taylor and Sydney were finally moving into the apartment they were talking about getting, and Peyton, Taylor, and Sydney had all gotten really close.

"So what are you two gonna do about furniture?" Nathan asked Taylor as he came up behind the sisters and put his arm around Haley's waist

"Beanbags apparently." Lucas said as he walked through the door and threw a beanbag down

"Hey, whatever works!" Peyton said as she and Sydney followed in behind Lucas

"Its cheap and effective, so it'll do for now!" Sydney said

Lucas walked over to the beanbag and sat down on it. Sydney went over to it also, and sat down straddling Lucas' lap

"Wanna give it a test run?" Sydney giggled as she brought her lips to Lucas'

"Guys! Please! You're worse than Brooke and Lucas were!" Nathan joked

"Yeah, and that was pretty bad." Peyton agreed

They all shook their heads as their coments were wasted on the couple getting it on in front of them.

"Syd! Seriously! That's our couch! Please don't sex it up on the first day!" Taylor said as she walked over to where Peyton was standing. "I mean, I know you like an audience, but jeez!" Taylor bumped Peyton's hip with her own as they both laughed

Lucas and Sydney had started talking after Halloween, and had made it official about a week after.

"Fine, fine." Sydney said standing up. "Don't want to ruin everyone's appetites. She walked over to the kitchen and pulled a turkey out of one of the bags on the counter. "Now lets eat shall we?"

"How do you expect us to do that with no furniture?" Lucas asked as he walked into the kitchen to help Sydney

"Well…we can either stand around the kitchen counters, or we can sit on the floor and eat." Sydney concluded as she looked around

"You know, you guys will eventually need to buy some furniture." Haley said

"With what money little sis? We're working on it!" Taylor said

"You should work quicker." Lucas joked

"All in due time Boyfriend." Sydney gave Lucas a quick kiss

Sydney noticed everyone around her looking at her with a weird expression.

"What? What did I do?" Sydney asked confused

"Nothing." Lucas smiled and kissed Sydney

Everyone had thought of the same thing- Brooke. She had always referred to Lucas as "Boyfriend". They all couldn't help but wonder how Brooke was doing so many miles away.

* * *

NEW YORK

"Happy Turkey Day Friend!" Brooke opened the door for Faith

"You too." Faith laughed

"Is everyone else coming over soon?" Brooke asked about the rest of their friends

"They should be here any minute. I told them 5:30 sharp, or me and you are eating all the food without them." Faith stole a piece of turkey from a steaming plate. "Damn B. This rocks!"

"I know." Brooke smiled

Brooke's front door suddenly opened, and 4 other people sauntered in.

"Hey Davis. Nice place." A guy said looking around

"It's called a doorbell Brett. And you've been here before you idiot." Faith rolled her eyes

"No shit. I was trying to be polite." Brett walked over to Brooke and Faith and kissed their cheeks. "How are my two favorite ladies?"

"Oh, give it up Brett. Neither of them are gonna go for you! And how do you expect to be polite barging into people's houses like that?" Elisha from the Halloween party pointed out with a shake of her head

"Hey Brooke! I brought you a gift!" Another one of the friends, a guy they all called Scooter, said

"Thanks Scooter. That's sweet!" Brooke smiled

"And I just brought my loveable self." The last guy, Jeremy, joked

"Now that we're all here, lets eat!" Faith said as she started piling food onto her plate

"You know, this whole set-up reminds me of 'Friends'. Three girls, three guys. All we need is a big fat naked guy in the loft across the street!" Scooter joked

"That's just nasty dude! I don't want to picture that while I'm trying to eat!" Brett said

The girls just laughed at they guys as they all continued to dig into the food that Brooke had impressively cooked.

Throughout the dinner, Brooke just sat back and observed her new friends. Brooke had gotten closer to the New York gang after Halloween, and she decided that since her parents weren't going to be able to be home, she would invite her other "family" over to celebrate Thanksgiving. _What I wouldn't give to be with the Tree Hill gang right now. Only a couple weeks until they will be here. Dear God I hope the time until then goes by fast!_

**

* * *

****Yeah,I know. That chapter was short and sort of pointless, but I had to somehow point out Lucas and Sydney being together, andI also wanted to introduce Brooke's New York friends. They will be popping up a lot more later in the story, so this is just sort of the foundation. :)**


	20. Together Again

"P. Sawyer, do you have any idea how excited I am?" Brooke squealed into the phone

"The fact that you just screamed in my ear kinda tells me!" Peyton laughed. "So you're sure you're parents don't have a problem with all of us coming?"

"They don't care. They wont even be home until after everyone leaves. Well, everyone besides you."

The first two months of Brooke being gone had flown by. It was the night before the Tree Hill group was going to make the drive to New York, and Brooke and Peyton were on the phone while Peyton was packing.

"Awesome. So you and your mom are getting along still?" Peyton asked, out of breath, as she tried to zip up her overfilled suitcase

"Yes, we are. Are you ok over there? What are you doing?" Brooke laughed

"Trying to get my suitcase closed!" Peyton got it zipped. "Ah ha! Very nice."

"Yay for you. Oh my gosh, I'm so excited I get to see my baby tomorrow!"

"I know! We have like two and a half weeks together!"

"Oh. Yes that too. But I meant my car!"

"Oh. Yeah, about that." Peyton started. "We aren't bringing your car anymore."

"What? How are you getting here then?" Brooke questioned

"Dan lent us a car actually. A big one. One where we will all fit, and so will out luggage. You're bug wasn't gonna have nearly enough room to hold 5 people and their luggage for a week. And I would have even more than that."

"Makes sense. But Dan lent you guys a car? Dan Scott?"

"Amazing, huh?"

"Make sure you check the brakes before you leave!" Brooke joked

"Luke already did." Peyton joked back. "Do you realize how awkward this trip is going to be?" She suddenly blurted

"Ok? Why is that?"

"Well, I'm stuck in a car with 2 of my ex-boyfriends. Haley, being one of my best friends, is married to Nathan, who you have also messed around with. Then there is Luke, who me and my best friend turned girlfriend both have a history with. And then to top it off, there is Taylor who my ex-boyfriend and my girlfriend have both messed around with; at the same time. It's gonna be a little weird."

"Hey, me and Nathan never dated! We just got drunk one night when we were younger, and stuff happened. Eww…I just realized that me, you, and Haley have all slept with Nathan." Brooke made a gagging sound over the phone

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you the latest news! Turns out that Nathan remembered who his first was." Peyton said

"Oh no. I'm scared. As long as you don't say Lucas, I think I can deal with it."

"No, and ew, but its another little twisted piece of the puzzle to add. You ready for this? It was Taylor."

"No way!" Brooke shouted

"Yes way!"

"Damn! I wouldn't even know where to begin to add that little piece of information into the equation! All I know is that it makes everything really, really screwed up! Its really quite nasty the little connections we all have."

"No shit!"

"Well I'm glad I don't have to be in a car with all of them for 10 hours. That will be interesting!"

"Yeah. Ha ha. Now I'm gonna go and get some sleep. Its gonna be a long day tomorrow." Peyton yawned

"And someone is already sleepy! Go to bed. I love you Blondie!"

"Love you too Brookie. See you tomorrow."

"I cant wait!"

* * *

"This is way to damn early to be up." Taylor yawned from her spot leaning on the car

Lucas handed her a cup of coffee. "Taylor. It's 10:00. We were supposed to leave like 2 hours ago. Be happy you got to sleep in an extra hour."

"All that matters is that we are now ready to go!" Peyton exclaimed as she threw the last bag into the car

"And we're off!" Nathan said as he jumped behind the wheel

* * *

"I really have to pee!" Haley exclaimed as the car pulled into a gas station

"Ooh. Me too!" Taylor said as she shoved Lucas out of the car to follow Haley

It was about 4 hours later, and this was the first time that they had all stopped. Lucas and Nathan stood outside to stretch and to get gas, Taylor and Haley had gone inside to go to the restroom, and Peyton was passed out in the front seat. Her face was pressing up against the window, and Lucas laughed when he saw this.

"Do you think she's happy?" Lucas asked as he turned to Nathan

"That was random."

"I know. But think about it; the person that you have been best friends with almost your entire life turns out to be the person that you have fallen in love with, and then not even 2 weeks after you realize this, one of you moves. Not only that, but you both have done things to jeopardize that. Can she really be that happy?" Lucas wondered out loud

"Her and Brooke love each other. And even if things get between that at times, you cant fight love Bro."

"I guess. I just don't want to see either of them get hurt."

Nathan put a hand on Lucas' shoulder. "All you can do is be there for them if they do."

"Yeah."

* * *

Brooke looked at the clock again. 11:30. _Dammit! What is taking them so long? _Brooke continued to paced back and forth, and the sudden knocking on the door made her yelp. She ran to open it, and when she did, she found 5 very out of it friends staring back at her.

"Guys!" Brooke screamed

They all grimaced. "Loud sounds. So much noise!" Lucas said

Brooke hugged Lucas, Haley, Nathan, and Taylor as they walked through the door into the loft and made their way to the couches in the living room. Brooke laughed as she watched them all collapse, and then turned back to greet the last person at the door.

"Peyton." Brooke smiled, dimples flashing

"Well I'm glad to see that you haven't forgotten my name." Peyton smiled back

Both girls just stood there smiling at each other for about a minute, and then at the same time the flung themselves into the others arms.

"I've missed you so much." Peyton said into Brooke's neck

"I've missed you too." Brooke said softly as she breathed in the familiar scent of Peyton's shampoo

They pulled back from their hug, but only enough to bring their lips together in a gentle kiss.

"Wow." Brooke said, her eyes still closed, when they broke the kiss

"I forgot how good that felt." Peyton smiled as she kissed Brooke again. "Now are you gonna invite me in, or do I have to stay in the hallway for the next two and a half weeks?" Peyton smiled big

"Hell no! There's a bed with your name on it. So get your ass in here!" Brooke pulled Peyton into the loft and shut the door


	21. Reunited, And It Feels So Good

"So guys, how was the trip?" Brooke asked when they had all gotten comfortable in the living room. Brooke and Peyton had cuddled up in a chair, and Brooke was playing with Peyton's curls.

Lucas groaned. "Long! And you do not want to be stuck in a car with these people for that amount of time."

"Dude, that's harsh." Nathan said

"At least Peyton wasn't driving." Haley joked

"Thank God for that!" Lucas agreed

"Hey! I am not that horrible!" Peyton argued

Brooke just laughed at her friends bickering at each other. _God I've missed this! I don't know how I am going to go another two months without them when they all leave._

Brooke's thoughts were interrupted by someone placing a small kiss on her lips. Brooke looked down and smiled at the blonde on her lap.

"You ok?" Peyton asked softly as the Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and Taylor all argued about something else they had begun talking about

" At this moment, I don't think I could be any better." Brooke leaned down and quickly kissed Peyton

"Uh oh. Looks like the lovebirds want some alone time." Taylor observed

Peyton and Brooke smiled big. "I don't know what you are talking about." Brooke said, playing dumb

"Whatever!" Haley rolled her eyes. "Now tell us where we can all sleep so that we can go crash."

"I figured that me and Goldilocks can take my parents room, so that leaves my room and the guest room. And there's also a very uncomfortable pullout in the sofa you guys are currently sitting on."

"That works." Lucas yawned

"Oh yeah, my room has a queen sizebed, but the guest room only has a full size bed." Brooke added

"Brooke's room!" Lucas and Taylor shouted at the same time

"Dude, ladies first!" Taylor turned to Lucas

"Hell no! I'm not sleeping on the pullout. We can share the bed if you want, but I'm sleeping on the bed." Lucas argued

"Fine, but if you try anything." Taylor pointed a finger in Lucas' face

"That's not fair. I think that me and Haley should get the bigger bed since we're married." Nathan said as a lame excuse to get the bigger bed

Taylor walked past Nathan and patted his shoulder. "Don't be such a sore loser little brother. It's only for a week." She smiled innocently

"I don't care as long as I'm not kept up, or woken up by any sex noises." Haley said

"Oh yeah, I'm sure my roommate would love to know that I'm fucking her boyfriend." Taylor said sarcastically

"Wait. You and Sydney are dating? And you and Taylor are fucking? I'm confused." Brooke said as she crinkled her nose

"Yes, me and Sydney are dating, and no, me and Taylor are definitely not fucking. Trust me." Lucas cleared up

"Yeah, he wasn't good enough for me the first time. Why would I want him again?" Taylor joked in a serious tone

"Ouch. That hurts." Lucas said

"Where is Sydney by the way?" Brooke asked, breaking into Lucas and Taylor's banter

"She had to work TRIC this week, so she couldn't come." Peyton explained

"Oh. Dear Lord! I've only been gone for two months! What else has happened?" Brooke said

"Can we save that for another day. As of right now, I just want to sleep!" Haley said, yawning big as to prove her point

"Sounds good. Well, goodnight everyone! And welcome to New York!" Brooke giggled

* * *

After finally getting everyone situated, Brooke and Peyton retreated to the privacy of the bedroom. 

"Gosh! What a day. Actually, what a couple of months!" Peyton said as she kicked off her shoes and began undressing to put on her pajamas. When she got no response from Brooke, she looked up, worried. "Brooke? Baby? Are you listening to me?"

"I heard you Peyton." Brooke rolled her eyes and started to get dressed for bed as well. "I was just distracted by my half-naked girlfriend that I haven't seen in 2 months."

Peyton laughed and shook her head as she walked into the bathroom. "Well you have me all to yourself for the next two and a half weeks." She started brushing her teeth

Brooke went into the bathroom and came up behind Peyton and wrapped her arms around Peyton's waist. Then she kissed her neck, and started a little trail of kisses from her neck to her shoulder. "You have no idea how beautiful you are." Brooke breathed against Peyton's skin

"Oh really?" Peyton laughed

Brooke glanced up to look at Peyton in the mirror, and burst out laughing. Peyton had toothpaste running down her chin. Brooke dropped her arms from around the other girls waist and joined her at the sink. She loaded her toothbrush up with toothpaste, and began brushing as well.

"You sure do know how to kill the mood, Colgate." Brooke started cracking up at her new nickname for Peyton

Peyton rolled her eyes and rinsed her mouth. "You're a nerd. You know that?"

"That's why you love me!" Brooke said around her toothbrush

Peyton walked back into the bedroom and got into the bed. She yawned as her head hit the pillow, and she snuggled into the comfort of the bed. As hard as she tried, she couldn't seem to keep her eyes open. Just as sleep was about to completely overtake her, she was jolted back to reality when a body landed on top of hers.

"You didn't think that I was gonna let you fall asleep just yet, did ya Sleeping Beauty?" Brooke smiled mischievously from her position straddling Peyton

"I guess not." Peyton giggled

Brooke flashed Peyton a dimply grin, and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend. Peyton's hand came up and nestled itself into Brooke's long hair.

"You have…no idea…how damn much…I have missed…you." Brooke mumbled between kisses

"Me too." Peyton whispered

Brooke began kissing down Peyton's neck and then to her collarbone, and then stopped as she pulled the other girls shirt off. She lightly kissed down Peyton's chest and began to nibble on Peyton's soft stomach. Brooke giggled when she felt the other girls muscles tighten and her back arch, and she brought her lips back up to Peyton's. Peyton flipped the girls so that she was on top of Brooke, Brooke's legs around her.

"I love you Brooke." Peyton said, looking deep into Brooke's eyes

"I love you too Peyton." Brooke said as she leaned forward and caught Peyton's lips with her own

Peyton deepened the kiss, gently biting Brooke's lower lip. She then moved her head so that she was playfully biting Brooke's earlobe. She placed her hand under Brooke's shirt, and slowly started tracing circles on the other girl's stomach. Her hand started to slowly move upward as Peyton began to kiss Brooke's neck.

"Mmm…Peyton." Brooke moaned. After another couple of seconds, Brooke suddenly opened her eyes. "Peyton?" It took her a moment to realize what had happened, and she started laughing hysterically when she realized that her girlfriend had fallen asleep on top of her.

"Oh Peyton. What am I gonna do with you?" Brooke laughed again and positioned herself so that she was comfortable, and soon after she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Brooke." Peyton whispered softly into Brooke's ear 

"Hmm?" Brooke mumbled

"Are you awake?"

"No. Go away." Brooke turned her back towards Peyton

Peyton laughed as she started to kiss the back of Brooke's neck. Brooke finally sighed and rolled over.

"Morning Goldilocks." Brooke smiled, her already husky voice filled with sleep

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep. I guess that I'm just excited to be here!" Peyton beamed

"Yeah, that and the fact that you fell asleep on top of me last night." Brooke said sarcastically

Peyton got wide-eyed. "Oh my gosh! I did, didn't I?"

"Unfortunately. It was just getting good." Brooke pouted

"Well how about I make you breakfast to make it up to you?" Peyton suggested. "I think everyone else is awake too; I heard voices not to long ago."

"Food is good." Brooke mumbled as sleep threatened to take over again

"Brooke Davis! If you don't get up right now…I wont kiss you all day!" Peyton warned

Brooke shot out of bed. "I'm up! I'm up!" She stretched and yawned

Peyton threw the covers off her and stood also. She looked down and laughed. "I should probably put on a shirt before I go out there." She looked around. "Now where did you throw it?"

"How do you that you just didn't do it in your sleep?" Brooke asked

"Please. I strictly remember you tearing it off my body."

Both girls giggled

* * *

After finding Peyton's shirt, the girls walked out of the room to find Lucas, Taylor, Haley, and Nathan all eating breakfast and talking to someone. 

"Morning B. I was wondering if you two were ever gonna come outta there!" Faith stood and walked over to Brooke and Peyton. "Hi. I'm Faith." She held her hand out towards Peyton

Peyton smiled politely and shook the other girl's hand. "Hi. I'm Peyton." She took in the girl's combat boots, cargo pants, zip-up hoodie, wavy dark hair, and gorgeous smile. _At least the girls she's cheating on me with are hot. _Peyton mused.

Faith smiled. "I know. Brooke never stops talking about you." She rolled her eyes. "Its hilarious how she always manages to bring you up in any conversation."

Peyton turned to Brooke. "Is that so?"

Brooke shrugged. "You're always on my mind Babe."

Peyton turned back towards Faith. "Brooke's told me a lot about you too."

"Don't believe anything she says. I'm ten times worse." Faith winked. "Well I just wanted to stop by and bring the Shrubbery Hill gang some breakfast."

"Tree Hill." Haley corrected from the table

"Ah. So you're Tutor-Girl. I was wondering why Haley didn't sound familiar."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Brooke's crazy names for everyone. Has she given you one yet? Because if not, I guarantee you its not far off."

"Hey Pey, what was that new one that I gave you last night?" Brooke asked as she turned to look at Peyton

"Whoa!" Everyone else, including Peyton, shouted

"That is definitely my cue to leave. Catch ya later B. It was nice meeting you all." Faith said as she walked out the door

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Oh. Never mind."

"So that's Faith, huh?" Lucas asked

"The one and only." Brooke confirmed

"She's a hottie." Taylor said

"Yeah, if you're into the whole combat boot thing." Peyton remarked, trying to sound jealous

"Oh, I am." Taylor winked

"Ok. Are all the girls that I have some kind of history with gonna turn gay?" Lucas joked

Taylor slapped his arm. "Lucas Scott!" She paused or a moment. "If I knew your middle name, I would have thrown that in there too."

Lucas laughed. "No one is to ever know-"

"Eugene!" Brooke shouted

Lucas looked at her in horror, and Brooke just smirked. "Don't make an ex mad Luke. Especially when I have dirt on you!" Brooke turned to Peyton as everyone else laughed and made fun of Lucas. "You ok Baby?"

"Yeah. I'm great." Peyton lied, hoping Brooke wouldn't see right through her

"Liar." Brooke kissed Peyton. "She might be hot Peyton, but you are the only girl my heart cares about."

"Well what about your lips?" Peyton half-joked

Brooke kissed Peyton again. "Exactly what I thought; just you."

"So is that all you two are going to be doing this week?" Nathan asked. Brooke smile devilishly as she was about to respond, but Nathan held up his hand. "Never mind. I don't even want to know what you were gonna say."

"Well I'm still gonna say it." Brooke laughed. "No, this isn't all we are going to be doing. In fact, you guys are going to be joining us for something." Everyone looked at her, terror written on their faces. No one was ever sure with Brooke. "Go get dressed in sweats, and meet us downstairs in the lobby at 1." Brooke blew a kiss to everyone as she pulled Peyton back into the room.

"And let the Brooke-filled week begin!" Haley muttered

* * *

"This isn't fair Brooke. You know that I only play basketball!" Lucas said as he lined himself up next to Brooke 

"Well Broody, guess it's time for you to broaden your horizons." Brooke giggled and playfully shoved Lucas' shoulder

Everyone had met Brooke down in the lobby like they were told to find out that Brooke had set up a game of football with her New York friends so that the Tree Hill gang could get to know Brooke's new gang.

Brooke, Lucas, Faith, Haley, Scooter, and Jeremy all made up "Team Brooke", named by Brooke, and Peyton, Taylor, Nathan, Elisha, and Brett all made up "Team Kick-Ass", named by Taylor. "Team Brooke" had won Rock/Paper/Scissors to win the extra person, thus making the teams 6 on 5. They figured that allowing Haley to be quarterback would even things out a little.

"Ok. Umm…give me the ball!" Haley yelled

Faith started cracking up as she hiked the ball to Haley, and both teams spread out across the field. Faith got open, so Haley passed the ball to her. It was a surprisingly good throw, and Faith caught it and started running. She was suddenly tackled, and found her attacker to be none other than a smiling Peyton.

"Nice catch." Peyton smirked

"Nice tackle." Faith countered. As Peyton made no move to remove her body from on top of the other girl's, Faith just raised an eyebrow. "You like it on top, I suppose?"

"Since I have you here, I wanted to say something."

"Well spit it out Blondie, we don't have all day. And you are making me quite uncomfortable."

"Lets just get this over with. I love Brooke. So stay the hell away from my girlfriend."

"Believe me, not a problem. First off, I don't even want her. Second, even if I did, there is no getting through the love she has for you. Unless you get her drunk." Faith added with a smirk

Peyton raised her hand to smack Faith, but Faith caught her by the wrist. "Uh uh. That's not very nice." Faith dropped the sarcastic tone to her voice and got serious. "Look Peyton, she loves you. The thing between me and her was a drunken mistake. I mean hell! I'm not even gay! I don't want Brooke as anything more than a friend. Ok?"

Peyton smiled. "Good answer." Peyton removed herself from on top of Faith, and held out a hand to help Faith up. Faith grabbed it and pulled herself up. "You're a cool chick. I like you." Peyton smiled

"That's good. I feel the same way. Brooke's lucky to have a girlfriend like you." Faith held out her hand towards Peyton

"Are you hitting on me?" Peyton joked as she shook Faith's hand

Faith winked. "Just don't tell B."

Both girls laughed as they went their separate ways to join their teams.

* * *

"Now that's interesting." Brooke said to Lucas as they stood together and watched the scene between Faith and Peyton play out. 

"Yeah. That would have been bad if Peyton slapped Faith. Faith looks like she can hold her own, and a few more." Lucas shuddered

"No shit!" Brooke agreed

"Well, at least they seem like they are getting along now." Lucas shrugged his shoulders

"I guess. Unless they are plotting to kill me." Brooke joked

"Shh. You aren't supposed to know about that." Lucas held a finger to his lips

"Well that's just dandy!" Brooke joked back. She suddenly turned serious. "Hey Luke, how about we go hang out sometime this week."

"What did you have in mind." Lucas asked hesitantly

"You'll just have to find out."

"I knew you were gonna say that. As long as it doesn't involve getting me drunk, tattooed, and in trouble, or me, you, Taylor, and alcohol, I think we'll be in the clear."

"Shut up!" Brooke slapped Lucas' arm and flashed him a smile. She turned to the rest of the players, and shouted, "Ok people! Lets move our asses and play some football!"

* * *

After the football game, which "Team Kick-Ass" had won, everyone had decided that grilling hamburgers and hotdogs sounded like fun. The two different groups clicked well, and they had been having a blast all day, so they didn't see a reason for it to end right after the football game. The girls and the guys had gotten split up, and somehow it was the girl's responsibility to get the grill and everything else prepared at the loft while the guys went shopping. 

"Hey B? Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Faith asked Brooke as Brooke was trying to light the grill

"Of course Faith. How hard can it be?" Brooke continued to fiddle with all the knobs and dials on the grill

"Brooke, I really don't think that you should keep poking and prodding it like that. Would you like some help?" Taylor asked as she came out onto the balcony to see what was going on

"I know how to work a grill Tay. I just cant remember how to start it." Brooke furrowed her brow as she pushed one of the buttons, and flames shot into the air. Faith, Brooke, and Taylor all let out a yelp, and Peyton, Haley, and Elisha ran out onto the balcony.

"What! What happened!" Elisha asked, panicked

"Brooke's trying to burn the lofts down." Taylor shook her head and rolled her eyes as she walked back into the loft

"Hmm…that's not a bad idea." Brooke said thoughtfully. "Then I could move back to Tree Hill."

"Yeah right B. You'd go to jail for arson. And believe me, I know that New York isn't Shrubbery Hill-

"Tree Hill." Haley said from her spot leaning on the railing as she looked out at the city

"Whatever." Faith waved her hand. "My point was…I don't really remember what my point was. But jail would be bad." She concluded

"Yeah. And gross." Elisha added with a serious face

The girls laughed and Haley, Faith, and Elisha left Brooke and Peyton on the balcony. Peyton went over to the now vacant railing, and she leaned lightly against it as she took in the city around her. Brooke looked at Peyton and smiled, and went to stand next to her.

"You have to cutest little look when you're deep in thought about something. You know that?" Brooke said softly

"And you have the same cute little look when you are concerned." The girls turned to look at each other. "I'm fine Brooke. Really." Peyton smiled

"I know. It's just that things seem kind of…" Brooke stopped as she tried to think of how to explain her feelings

"Awkward?" Peyton suggested

"Yes, actually. Why is that?"

Peyton sighed and turned again to look out at the city. "I really don't know." She said barely above a whisper

Brooke reached out for Peyton's hand, and laced her fingers with the blondes. "Its funny though, because this just feels so right." Brooke whispered

Peyton turned to Brooke again and smiled. "Have I ever told you that little whisper thing that you do is incredibly sexy?"

"What whisper thing?" Brooke asked, clueless

"Never mind." Peyton leaned in and gave Brooke a sort, but sweet kiss. "That feels right too." Peyton said, going back to theprevoius conversation

Brooke pulled their bodies together. "Come here you."

Brooke kissed Peyton softly, but as the kiss continued, it became more passionate. Not a lustful passionate like many of their other kisses, but a kiss filled with longing and love. Both girls were so lost in each other, the world around them stopped. The only thing that mattered was being in each other's arms.

"Hell yeah!" A loud voice made the girls jump apart. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Brett smiled devilishly

Peyton stood there, not quite knowing what to do, and Brooke just rolled her eyes. "Sorry Peyt. Brett here is like the Tim of New York."

"Ah. Makes sense now." Peyton laughed

"Just cook the food Brett. I'm starved." Brooke said as she pulled Peyton back inside to join the others

Brett just smirked and said to himself, "And Davis just keeps getting hotter. Too bad she's gay." He shrugged and started humming to himself as he began to cook dinner


	22. The Painful Truth

The following day proved to be a lazy day in at the Davis residence. Some of the New York crew had crashed at Brooke's the previous night, and had finally gone home late into the afternoon to get ready for the next event Brooke had planned.

"This has got to be the best pizza I've ever had. Can I come stay with you the rest of the time you're here Brooke?" Lucas said as he took another huge bite of the pizza in his hands

"Sure Broody, cause that wouldn't be awkward." Brooke said sarcastically as she laughed

"Come on Cheery! you're no fun." Lucas joked

"Hey! You're the one who had me and fucked it up. So don't complain now that you can't have something you want." Brooke smiled as Lucas pouted

"But you forgave Peyton." Lucas pointed out

"That's because she's a better kisser than you." Brooke said matter-of-factly

"Damn straight!" Peyton smiled at Brooke

"Obviously not." Faith joked and everyone laughed when Brooke and Peyton both turned a shade redder

"That's not fair Brooke. You never let me take control of anything. So how would you know how good I really am?" Lucas tried defending himself, all the while throwing Brooke into a fit of giggles

"You guys are very weird." Faith pointed out with a raised brow

"So what's the plan for tonight Brooke?" Taylor asked, changing the subject

"Did everyone bring their fake ID's?" Brooke asked

"I don't need one! Yay for being old." Taylor laughed

Everyone else nodded their heads that they brought their ID's with them

"Perfect." Brooke grinned slyly

* * *

"Damn Brooke! I forgot how much fun I have when I'm around you!" Taylor shouted over the music as she danced

"What can I say? I'm awesome!" Brooke said, laughing

"And she's so humble about it!" Peyton added

Brooke had decided to take everyone to one of the local clubs, and all the girls were tearing it up on the dance floor while all the guys were drinking their beers and talking sports at one of the few tables.

"I can't even remember the last time I danced!" Faith said, her normal cargo pants replaced by a tight fitting pair of jeans, and her hoodie replaced by a tight baby blue shirt the showed off all her curves

"I dont think that I've ever seen you in anything but combat boots and cargo pants." Brooke laughed. "That color looks good on you by the way." She pointed to Faith's shirt

"It's a very rare occasion when she dresses in anything else. So take a picture, because I bet it will be a while till you see this again!" Elisha said. "Ooh! Hot guy alert. Shotgun!" She giggled as she went to chase after the guy

Brooke shook her head and scooted closer to Peyton. "You having fun?"

"Definitely. But I really have to pee." Peyton craned her neck to look for a bathroom

"I'll search with you." Brooke turned to the other girls. "We'll be right back."

As Brooke and Peyton walked away from the other three, Haley looked in the direction of where the guys all were. "I'm gonna go make Nathan dance with me. I'll be back later."

As Haley walked away, Taylor turned to Faith. "Well Faith, it looks like it's just you and me. Let's do some damage, shall we?"

The two girls started dancing together, and were soon joined by a few good looking guys.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Faith said as she began to dance with one of the hotties

* * *

"So how you liking New York so far, Babe?" Brooke asked as she and Peyton washed their hands

"It's beautiful." Peyton smiled. "You're friends are all really cool too."

"Definitely not as cool as the 'Shrubbery Hill' gang though." Brooke laughed as she mocked Faith

"As much as I hate to admit it, Faith is an awesome girl. I've tried to be mad at her, but I can't." Peyont chuckled

"Well like I've said, there's only one girl for me." Brooke leaned in to give Peyton a kiss, and the bathroom door flew open

"Jesus B! You have a thing with bathrooms don't you?" Faith said as she walked into one of the stalls

Brooke blushed. "Not really. Things just seem to keep happening there."

Taylor, who had also come into the bathroom with Faith, went to Brooke and put her arm around the brunette's shoulders. "I think Brookie here just takes it wherever she can get it."

"Tay!" Brooke said swatting the back of the other girl's head

Taylor laughed and blew a kiss as she also walked into one of the stalls. Peyton looked at Brooke with an expectant expression, but Brooke just shrugged and turned to check her make-up in the mirror

Ok. Something is going on with those two, and I'm gonna find out whether Brooke wants me to or not. With as much as me and Taylor hang out, you think she would have mentioned something.

"You ok Goldilocks?" Brooke's voice broke into Peyton's thoughts

"Great." Peyton forced a smile

* * *

That night after the club, everyone went their separate ways. Some went to explore the city more, and some just went home. The Tree Hill crew had all made it back to Brooke's around 3 in the morning, and everyone had just gone to their rooms to go to sleep.

Around 4:30, Brooke was having trouble falling back to sleep after being woken up by a dream. She sighed and unwrapped herself from around Peyton, and quietly left the room to go to the kitchen. As soon as she stepped out of the room, she realized that she wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping.

"Hey Tutor-Girl? Couldn't sleep?" Brooke asked softly as she walked into the kitchen, trying not to scare Haley too much

Haley jumped a little, but smiled as she turned around. "Hey Tigger. I should have known that drinking would be bad for me. Alcohol never tends to settle well with my stomach. It's hitting me really hard tonight too." Haley made a face. "I remember the first time I got drunk, I threw up in Dan Scott's lap. So gross."

Brooke laughed. "I keep saying that I need to stop drinking, but every time I get serious about it something always prevents me from going through with it." Brooke grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge and handed one to Haley. "So how have you been Hales?"

Haley took a drink of water. "I've been good. Pretty much the same. Glad to have my apartment back. It was definitely a joyous day when Tay moved out."

"I thought that you two got along well?" Brooke asked

"We did. I mean, we still do. But it was hell sharing that small apartment with her. And then when I found the drugs, it made things so much worse."

"Drugs?" Brooke asked, taken aback

"I thought that you and Peyton talked about all this!" Haley asked, surprised

"Well I knew she did them on Halloween, but I didn't know who it was with! Do they still do it?"

"Maybe this is something you should talk to Peyton about, Brooke." Haley said, feeling guilty for bringing it up

"If she's kept that from me for almost 2 months, what makes you think that she's suddenly going to bring it up now?" Brooke asked, hurt evident in her voice

"To be honest Brooke, I don't really talk to Peyton all that much anymore. She's separated herself from everyone but Taylor and Sydney. I haven't been able to get through to her in a while."

Brooke sat back in her chair as all the new information registered in her brain. She couldn't help but be extremely worried about everything, and the more she thought about it, the more upset she got. It was obviously visible on her face, because Haley placed a re-assuring hand on Brooke's leg. They were suddenly startled by another voice.

"Damn Hales. You crossing over too?" Taylor joked

Haley just rolled her eyes and gave Brooke a hug. "We can talk more later if you need." She whispered into Brooke's ear before pulling away

Brooke just smiled and nodded. Haley walked back into her room, leaving Taylor and Brooke in the kitchen.

"You ok?" Taylor asked seriously when she realized that Brooke was upset

"Not really Taylor." Brooke admitted. She hopped off her barstool and walked over to where Taylor was standing. "We need to talk."

"Ok. Sure. What is it?"

"Not now. I'm too wiped out to talk about anything serious." Brooke sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Tomorrow night. Me and you?"

Taylor smiled. "Sure Brooke."

Brooke smiled back and Taylor leaned in and gave Brooke a kiss. Both girls jumped back in shock.

"Taylor!" Brooke said harshly, but quietly

Taylor put a hand over her mouth, horrified. "Oh my God, Brooke. I'm so sorry. I don't know where that came from!" She said honestly. "Old habits die hard I guess." Taylor commented quietly, sadly

Brooke sighed and reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair that had fallen over Taylor's face behind her ear. "We'll talk tomorrow. Ok?"

"Tomorrow." Taylor nodded

The two girls shared another smile, both oblivious to Peyton standing in the doorway of her and Brooke's room. She had witnessed the scence between Taylor and Brooke, and she was finding it hard to breathe. _Do I even know the girl that I am in love with? Because she sure as hell has a lot of secrets. I wonder if she was even gonna tell me about all this? You know what, it doesn't even matter. I don't even know what to think of us anymore._ She sighed heavily as she went back into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. She didn't even notice Brooke come back in and wrap herself around her body; she was too numb to even care.


	23. Skeletons In Everyone's Closets

The next day at the Davis residence was filled with tension. Peyton was trying her hardest to be normal, but she was failing miserably. Brooke noticed that something wasn't quite right, so all day she had tried to talk to Peyton about it, but Peyton always blew it off as nothing. Peyton had also ignored Taylor all day. Everybody else seemed to pick up on this tension, and they tried to stay clear from any confrontation.

Brooke, at the moment, was trying to talk to Peyton as she got ready in the bathroom. Peyton had come in to get something, and Brooke wouldn't let her leave without talking to her.

"Peyton!" Brooke said, exasperated. "Will you please talk to me?"

_Either she got really stupid, or she doesn't realize what the problem is. Which would also make her really stupid._ Peyton thought as she closed her eyes in frustration

"Peyton Sawyer!" Brooke had come over and grabbed Peyton by the shoulders and began to shake her

"What!" Peyton exploded angrily

This, in turn, made Brooke angry. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You're my problem! Ok?"

Brooke was taken by surprise. "Me? Why? What did I do Pey?" She had softened her tone

"I really don't want to talk to you right now Brooke."

"Fine. Whatever." Brooke grabbed her jacket off the bed. "I'm going out with Taylor. We'll be back later."

"Whatever." Peyton mumbled as she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door

* * *

Brooke walked out into the living room with an angry huff to join Lucas, Taylor, Nathan, and Haley.

"Are you ready Taylor?" Brooke asked harshly

Everyone turned to look at Brooke.

"Are you ok Brooke? We heard yelling." Nathan said. "Where's Peyton?" He looked at the bedroom door Brooke had just come out of

"Why the fuck should I care!" Brooke screamed

Everyone in the living room cringed and Taylor stood from the couch. "Ok. Let's get you outta here." She turned to Haley. "You wanna check on Peyton?"

Haley nodded and stood up from the couch. She placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder as she walked by. "Are you gonna be ok?" Brooke nodded tersely

"Come on Brooke." Taylor said as she grabbed her jacket and led the two of them out the door

"Wow. That can't be good." Nathan said to Lucas

"No. It really can't be." Lucas agreed

* * *

Brooke and Taylor had gone to the club that they had been at the previous night. Brooke had said she needed some alcohol, and Taylor had wanted to dance. She said that since there were no good clubs in Tree Hill except TRIC, she wanted to get dancing out of her system before she left New York.

After dancing much of the night, the Taylor sat at one of the tables that was unoccupied and waited for Brooke to come back with the drinks. Once they were both seated, Taylor initiated conversation.

"Are you and Peyton ok?" Taylor asked slowly, not wanting to set Brooke off

Brooke shook her head and took a gulp of her beer. "I have no idea. She was avoiding me all day, and then she blew up at me when I tried to ask her what was wrong."

"Did she say anything?"

Brooke laughed bitterly. "Yeah. She said it was me."

"What? What did you do?" Taylor asked, clearly confused

"I have no idea." Brooke chugged the rest of her drink and got up from the table to get a new one. She returned a few minutes later with a pitcher.

"Whoa." Taylor said when Brooke set it down

"So what? I like to drink. Sue me." She poured another glass and took a drink. "At least its not drugs." She looked Taylor in the eye

Taylor looked down at her beer. "How did you know about that?" She asked, her voice filled with shame

"Tutor-Girl kinda let it slip. Don't be mad at her, she thought that Peyton had told me everything already."

"I didn't want Peyton to get involved with it all. You're girlfriend is very insistent when she wants something." Taylor smiled a little

"This isn't funny Taylor."

"No shit, Einstein." Taylor said. "So are you gonna give me a lecture now or something?"

"No. But I do want the story. So spill."

"The last people I was living with were obviously not the people that I needed to get involved with. They were hard-core partiers, but I never thought it would get so deep as drugs. Obviously I was incredibly wrong." Taylor paused and took a sip of her drink. "It was something there that numbed the pain, so I started doing them when I could afford it, or when it was offered to me. It finally got to the point where I couldn't afford my habit, and some bad shit happened. It's why I came back."

Brooke sat silent as she processed Taylor's story. "And now?"

"Now I'm trying to stay clean. I have an apartment now, and all my money goes to that."

"An apartment with Sydney right?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Do you really think that's smart if she's using too?"

"How do you know she is?" Taylor asked defensively

Brooke scoffed. "I'm not the smartest person ever, but I'm not that stupid! I just put it all together, and the defensive tone in your voice helped. So did you 3 get Lucas using too since him and Sydney are doing whatever the hell it is that they are doing?"

"First off, it's called dating. And second, Lucas doesn't even know."

"I highly doubt that. He's not a stupid guy."

"What about you huh?" Taylor suddenly blurted out. "You're getting pissed at me for something that I'm trying to beat and get past, but here you are, still drinking like a fish to cover your problems. So you know what Brooke, until you can get off your high fucking horse, stop attacking me. Got it?"

Brooke was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"Please! You've been hiding behind your alcohol for as long as I've know you."

Brooke sank back in her chair. "I'm sorry Tay. I'm just worried about you. And Peyton. And Sydney."

"We're doing ok. We're keeping an eye on each other."

"Oh. That's reassuring." Brooke smiled slightly and rolled her eyes

Taylor smiled and lifted her glass. "To staying clean and staying sober."

Brooke started cracking up. "Tay! We're toasting beer to that?" She managed when she had caught her breath

Taylor shrugged. "So we'll start tomorrow."

Brooke shook her head and laughed as she drank to Taylor's toast

* * *

While Brooke and Taylor were out, everyone back at Brooke's house was trying to find what was peeving Peyton so much. After a few hours of trying, they decided to leave her alone, and they all went out to give Peyton her privacy.

Peyton was sitting in the kitchen, eating a snack she had fixed herself. She heard the front door open and she got up to walk back to the bedroom to be alone.

"Hello?" Faith called out as she rounded the corner. "Oh. Hey Peyton."

"Everyone is out. Make yourself at home." Peyton said as she started walking to the bedroom

"Damn. What's the matter with you?" Faith hopped up onto the kitchen counter

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Alrighty then. Tell everyone that I stopped by to say hi. Later Blondie." Faith hopped off the counter and started for the door

"I think she's cheating on me again." Peyton spoke out suddenly

Faith turned back around and walked over to Peyton. "Why do you say that?"

"I saw her and Taylor kiss last night."

"Peyton. I don't think that she would cheat on you while you were in the house. Not that she would cheat on you in the first place." She added quickly. "Again." She crinkled her nose

"I think that they have a history together. They are always really comfortable around each other. And just the way that they talk to each other. And then that kiss. I can tell you right now that it wasn't a first time thing."

"History is the past. You're the present." Faith reasoned

"But I don't know their history. So I don't know if its over." Peyton whined

"Peyton, shut up. She loves you."

"But if she's not trying to hide this, then why hasn't she told me?"

"Maybe she didn't know how to bring it up. There's probably a reason." Faith looked around. "Where is B?"

"Out with Taylor."

"Oh." Faith made a face

"Yeah." Peyton sighed

The two girls sat in silence for a moment, when Faith suddenly started going through the kitchen drawers.

"Faith? What the fuck are you doing?"

"Hold on a sec." She finally found what she was looking for. "Ah ha!"

Peyton raised an eyebrow in confusion. Faith walked over to Peyton and handed her something.

"She loves you Peyton. You just have to trust that."

Peyton looked down at the picture that Faith had handed her. It was the picture that Brooke had shown Faith when she told her about Peyton. Peyton looked back up at Faith and smiled.

"We were happy."

"You still are. You just need to talk to her Peyton. She's not gonna deny anything, I promise you."

"Thanks."

Faith walked over and gave Peyton a hug. Just then the door burst open and very giggly Brooke and Taylor walked in.

"Faith! What are you doing here?" Brooke asked when she noticed the other brunette in her kitchen

"Damage control." Faith smiled and gave Peyton's hand a squeeze before she left

"Umm…I'm just gonna go to bed." Taylor said as she realized Peyton looking at them, the hurt evident in her eyes. "Night Brooke. Peyton." Taylor hugged Brooke. "Thanks for tonight." She whispered

"Ditto." Brooke smiled as Taylor went into her room. Brooke turned back towards Peyton and made her way over to the blonde. "Anyone else home?"

Peyton shook her head. "No. They all went out. They should be back soon."

"Oh. Cool." An awkward silence fell over the girls. "Ok. I'm gonna go take a shower." Brooke walked past Peyton and into the bedroom

After a minute of preparing herself to ask Brooke what was going on, Peyton followed Brooke into the bedroom. By the time she had gotten there though, Brooke was already in the shower. Peyton sat on the bed to wait for Brooke.

* * *

20 minutes later, Brooke finally came out of the bathroom, only in a towel.

"Peyton! You scared the hell outta me! What are you doing?" Brooke said when she noticed Peyton just sitting there

"We need to talk Brooke." Peyton said

Brooke went and sat next to Peyton. "Ok. What's up?"

"Brooke, this is serious."

"I figured that. What's your point?" Brooke said confused

"How do you expect me to serious when my girlfriend, who is extremely sexy I might add, is sitting next to me in only a towel." A small smile played at Peyton's lips

Brooke giggled. "Right. Ok, hold on a second." Brooke jumped up from the bed and threw on a shirt and some shorts. She then re-joined Peyton on the bed. "Sorry. What's up?"

Peyton laughed nervously. "This might sound stupid, and don't get mad at me for assuming stuff, but I need to know if something is true or not."

"What's this about Peyton? You know you can ask me anything." Brooke encouraged

Peyton looked Brooke right in the eye. "Do you and Taylor have some kind of history?"

Surprise registered in Brooke's eyes, but she kept her composure. "Wow. Where did that come from?"

"Answer the question and I'll tell you."

"Well…umm…yes, actually. We do." Brooke confirmed not meeting Peyton's eyes

"Why haven't you ever told me that!"

"How did you even know!"

"Just the way you two are around each other. And I sorta saw her kiss you last night."

"Ok, that meant nothing. It was an honest mistake." Brooke said quickly

"You sure do have a lot of those, don't you?" Peyton said, trying not to get mad

Brooke put her head in her hands, and sat silent for a moment, collecting her thoughts. She finally turned to Peyton. "Me and Taylor had something a while ago."

"When?"

"After me and Lucas. You remember how I said she was in town?" Peyton nodded. "Well she was living with me."

"I had no idea. How long was she living with you?

"About 2 months. She kinda stayed under the radar."

"So how did it all start. And end?"

Brooke smiled at the thought. "When me and Lucas were together, we had that whole three-some thing with Taylor. Which, by the way, wasn't as bad as it sounded." Peyton furrowed her brow. "Never mind. Well after that whole thing, me and Taylor kept in touch. Why, I'm not even sure. Then the whole 'love triangle' between me, you, and Luke happened, and it was so hard to be around everyone."

"I remember. In fact, I don't think I'll ever forget."

"Yeah, I went kinda psycho-bitch. I'm sorry."

"All is well. Continue." Peyton said, wanting to know the rest

"I told Tay about it, and she came to Tree Hill to keep me company while I was dealing with it all."

"How did it get from that to whatever it was that the two of you had?"

"After about 2 weeks of her staying with me, for some reason there was all this tension between us. So one night we just went off on each other; screaming, yelling, all of it. The next thing I know, we're making-out and tearing off each other's clothes." Brooke said sheepishly

"I could have done without that last part." Peyton shuddered. "You get horny when you are arguing don't you? We were arguing the first time we kissed." Peyton re-called

Brooke smiled at Peyton. "How could I forget?" Peyton smiled back at Brooke. "So that's when it all started."

"So it went on for another month and a half?" Brooke nodded. "How could no one know about this?" Peyton asked, amazed

Brooke shrugged. "I have no clue."

"So how did it end?"

A sad look crossed over Brooke's face. "One day she just said that she couldn't dealus hiding our relationship from everyone we loved. I told her that I wasn't ready to tell everyone, and the next day she was gone. She said that she couldn't stay in the shadows forever, it wasn't how she lived, and it would just be better for both of us if she left."

"Was it? Better, I mean?"

"Bittersweet. It really hurt when she left, because she was all I had at that time. And I really did care for her. I knew that if she left me, she would have no where to go. And that was one reason it was hard to let go. We had some good times together." Brooke placed her hand over Peyton's. "But it was also the best thing that could have happened. If there was still a me and her, there wouldn't be a you and me. And I love being with you more than anything in the world. What me and Tay had was never about love."

Peyton smiled. "So you guys stayed friends, even after all that?"

"Yeah. It was hard at first, but we managed."

"Why have you never told me that Brooke?" Peyton asked softly

"I honestly don't know. It was weird to say that I had a girlfriend before you, I guess. It's funny, because everyone thought I was the 'Slut of Tree Hill', but I was far from it. Just shows that people only see what they want to see."

"Wait, what about that thing that happened with Lucas right before me and you got together?" Peyton suddenly asked

"As bad as this is gonna sound, I sorta used him to see if I was still in love with him. At the time, my emotions were so screwed up because of Taylor, then Lucas wanting me back, and then my feelings for you. I just wanted to see what was real. Obviously you won out." Brooke smiled, but still had guilt in her voice

"Brooke!"

"I know! Just don't tell Lucas. I mean, yeah. There is a part if me that still loves him, I think that there always will be. You know, the whole 'first love' thing? But I could never be with him again. My heart belongs to someone else."

"So is there anything else that I should know about you Brooke? Any other skeletons in the closet?" Peyton asked

"Baby, I never meant to hurt you by any of this. It was all in my past. Taylor kissed me last night out of old habit, but it meant nothing. For either of us. She wasn't trying to get in between me and you, or trying to get me back. It really was just an honest mistake, I swear."

"I believe you. But I don't want to keep things hidden from each other Brooke. Otherwise we'll never work."

"Well then there is something else you should know."

"What is it?" Peyton asked hesitantly

"Even though Taylor was my first girlfriend, there is only one woman I have ever loved, and that's you. Hell, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life."

"I know." Peyton smiled

"I'm sorry I kept it from you Peyton. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Peyton leaned in and kissed Brooke. "It's ok. Just be honest with me from now on. Don't feel like you have to hide anything from me."

"Ok. But look, there's something that you've been hiding from me too that hurts me a lot."

"Huh?"

"I thought that you had only done coke that one time on Halloween. But I've heard different. How could you keep something like that from me Pey?"

Peyton drew in a ragged breath. "Brooke, I'm so sorry. I kept it from you so that you wouldn't worry."

"Peyton, that didn't keep me from worrying. Now how often do you use?"

"You know, it's nice to know that Taylor has such a big mouth. I can't believe that she told you about all my shit!"

"First off, it wasn't Taylor who told. It was Haley because she thought that I had already told you. Taylor just confirmed everything. Second, don't you dare get mad about this. I'm glad that it all came out."

"Damn those James'." Peyton joked to break the tension that was quickly filling the room. She turned serious again when she noticed the look on Brooke face. "What?"

"You! Drugs! What the hell is the matter with you!"

"Babe!"

"I'm serious! This is serious Peyton. Do we need to get you help?"

"God no!"

"Well how often do you use them?"

Peyton bit her lip as she thought. "Once or twice. A week." She cringed knowing that Brooke was about to freak-out

"Peyton Sawyer!" Brooke shouted

"Brooke! You're gonna wake all of New York, including the dead!"

"Sorry." Brooke got quieter. "Peyton. You need to stop. You, Taylor, and Sydney. You're going to ruin your lives."

"We are getting help. We're helping each other."

"Yeah, because that will work so well." Brooke said sarcastically. "Peyton, if one of you falls, the other two wont be far behind. If you don't stop…I'll tell Karen to keep an eye on you." Brooke threatened

"Brooke! If Karen found out, me and Syd would lose our jobs." Peyton said, panicked at what her girlfriend might do

"Exactly! But you'd be getting help, because I guarantee you that she would put you in…'Coke-Heads Anonymous' or something." Brooke said seriously

Peyton couldn't help but laugh. "You are too cute."

"Peyton! I'm trying to be serious here! This is a huge deal and-" Brooke was interrupted by Peyton's lips crashing onto her own. Brooke kissed back, but pulled away after a few minutes when she realized that she had just been in the middle of a serious conversation. "Obviously you aren't gonna listen to me right now. But don't think for a second that we are done discussing this!" Brooke said sternly

"Right." Peyton mumbled before she kissed Brooke again

"I love you Peyton." Brooke whispered against Peyton's lips

"I know."


	24. The Latest Gossip

**I just want to say a HUGE thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed this story. You have no idea how much it means to me that you all like it! Please, keep the feedback up, and if you have any suggestions, please feel free to share! I would love to hear what you have to say! In appreciation to everyone, here's another update. Thanks again:)**

The next morning, everyone took their time getting up and out of bed. They all trickled out of their rooms around noon.

Peyton, who had gotten out of bed before Brooke, joined Lucas and Taylor in the kitchen.

"Hey guys. Where's Haley and Nathan?" Peyton wrapped her robe tighter around her body as she went for the coffee pot

"Peyton. Hey." Taylor greeted awkwardly. "I'm just gonna go take a shower." She set her mug down on the counter and stood from her chair

"Taylor, sit your fat ass down." Peyton said as she poured herself some coffee

"So that's where my robe went to." Brooke yawned as she came up to Peyton and gave her a quick kiss. "You steal my bra too?" She asked as she grabbed the mug of coffee from Peyton's hands and took a sip. She smiled sweetly as she sat next to Lucas.

Peyton rolled her eyes and turned back around to pour another mug. "Ha ha. You're a bitch, you know that?" Everyone knew that Peyton couldn't have stolen Brooke's bra; Brooke had bigger boobs

"Ok. So I figured out what we can do today!" Brooke smiled

"That's a scary thought." Haley said as she and Nathan came into the kitchen

"Please just tell me it involves food." Nathan said, his stomach grumbling for emphasis

"Of course!" Brooke flashed a dimply smile. "We're going to lunch, then going shopping!"

Lucas and Nathan groaned. "Brooke, cant you find something that all of us will enjoy?"

"Well, you and Nate don't have to come." Brooke hinted

"I see what she's doing. Looks like we're on our own today Nathan." Lucas chuckled

"Yep. It's a day for us girlies to tear up the Big Apple's shopping strips!" Brooke said giddily

"Sounds fun, but I think I might sit this one out." Taylor said. She still wasn't sure how Peyton felt about her after last night. She knew that Peyton was onto her and Brooke, and she wasn't sure how the other blonde would feel about her once she found out.

"Tay! Why?" Brooke whined

"Taylor, we're in freaking New York. Get your ass in gear and let's go shopping!" Peyton said as she playfully shoved Taylor's shoulder

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Fine. You talked me into it." _Guess Brooke told her about us. I'm glad that she's ok with it, or I would have lost a really good friend._

"Well lets get ready and go!" Haley said, excited about seeing more of New York

"Hey Broody, you and me are going out when we both get back from whatever it is that we both end up doing today. Got it?" Brooke said

"I'm at your disposal." Lucas smiled

"Damn right."

* * *

"Hey guys, does this shirt look good on me?" Taylor asked as she looked in the mirror 

"You look hot Tay!" Brooke said. Realizing what just flew out of her mouth, she turned to Peyton to see what her girlfriend was thinking.

"Yeah you do." Peyton agreed, sending Brooke a small smile

Haley, noticing the looks between the other 3, moaned. "No way."

Brooke, baffled at Haley's outburst, turned to look at the other girl. "Huh?"

"Please tell me you're kidding." Haley prodded

"Haley, what the fuck are you talking about?" Taylor asked

"Another love triangle with you two?" Haley pointed to Brooke and Peyton

"Nothing that wasn't worked out. How the hell did you know, anyway?" Brooke said

"I think I know you all well enough. Now eww! That's my sister. Which one of you had something with her?"

"Hay, I'm standing right here. You don't have to talk like I'm not here!" Taylor complained.

Haley rolled her eyes and waved her sister off.

"It was me." Brooke admitted

Haley shook her head. "Do you think that this would look good on me?" She said, changing the subject as she held up a shirt for inspection

Brooke smiled and tossed some lingerie to Haley. "This would be even better!"

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed

"Oh please, Nathan will love it."

"Whatever." Haley grabbed the lingerie and went into one of the changing rooms

* * *

"Ok. This has got to be the best ice cream I've ever had. Is the all the food in New York better?" Peyton asked as she took another bite of her ice cream 

"Probably. That is one thing I will miss when I move back to Tree Hill!" Brooke said

"Yeah, it's official. I'm leaving Nathan and moving up here with you." Haley laughed

"Ooh. Can I have him then?" Taylor joked

"Taylor!" Haley slapped her sister's arm

"Oh, but wait…I already did." Haley gave her a disbelieving look. "Right. Still too early to joke. Sorry." Taylor took a bite of ice cream and turned her attention to the people walking on the street

"So how has everyone been since I left? Now that its just us girls, it's time for me to get caught up on all the gossip that Peyton has failed to mention." Brooke said

"Well, I'm sure Peyton told you this, but Dan hasn't been evil. That's something new that we are all still getting used to. Tree Hill isn't as bad without the devil running loose." Haley laughed

"Damn. Hell obviously froze over!" Brooke said

"No shit! Oh! Mouth has a new girlfriend!" Peyton said

"Aww! Mouth! Peyton! How could you forget to tell me that?" Brooke turned to Peyton and gave her a frustrated look. Peyton just shrugged and offered a small smile. Brooke laughed in return. "Who is it?"

"Do you remember Erica Marsh? The student council president?" Haley asked

"That's who Mouth is dating? That's so cute!" Brooke exclaimed

"They are adorable. You should see them walking through the halls at school holding hands." Haley laughed. "By the way, everyone at school says hi."

"I'm so out of the loop. I would know nothing of this if you people didn't crash my apartment all the time." Taylor rolled her eyes." I'm so glad that I don't have to deal with high school drama anymore."

"Yeah, because out little circle of friends is so drama free." Peyton scoffed.

Taylor shrugged. "Nothing that we don't get ourselves into."

"So how's Karen?" Brooke asked. Even though things hadn't worked out with Brooke and Lucas, Brooke still cared to know what was going on with her ex's mother.

"She's good. She's still dating her professor."

"That's good! They are so cute together. And he's hot! Tree Hill's very own Tom Cruise look-alike, and Karen bagged him. That vixen." Brooke said

"Yeah, no shit!" Taylor agreed

"So whatever happened to that Felix character?" Brooke asked

"He moved, I think. I honestly don't know. He was just gone one day." Peyton said

"Maybe someone got so tired of him they just threw him in the river. I know I was tempted!" Brooke laughed

"Who knows!"

"I have some gossip. But it's so juicy that I'm not sure you're ready for it." Haley joked

"Come on Tutor-Girl! It's us! Nothing is too shocking or surprising." Brooke said

"Well, there's going to be a new addition to Tree Hill." Haley smiled

"Please don't tell me another sibling is moving back. I'm not sure the town could handle it." Taylor groaned, completely missing Haley's point

"No Tay. I'm pregnant!" Haley gushed

Taylor, Brooke, and Peyton all sat staring at Haley in shock. They all found their voices and spoke at the same time.

"Get out!" Brooke squealed

"Congratulations!" Peyton said

"Scary!" Taylor added. Peyton kicked her under the table. "Ow! I mean, that's so awesome!"

"I know! We're so excited!" Haley smiled big

"When did you find out? When are you due?" Brooke asked

"We found out the other day. Remember when I said that alcohol wasn't settling the other night? Well Nathan took me to one of those 'Care Now' places because I was still feeling really sick the next day, and we found out we were pregnant!" Haley started

"That's normally called a hang-over Haley." Taylor said

"No, it was different than that. I had been feeling really sick before that night. So drinking wasn't a smart choice, because it made me feel even worse. Won't be drinking for about another…well, ever." Haley laughed. "I'm babbling now. Back on subject, the baby's due in the summer, so they say. But we are going to go to the doctor as soon as we get home and get a better idea of everything. Gosh, we have to tell our parent's when we get home. That'll be fun." Haley finished with sarcasm

"What about school?" Peyton asked

"I'll finish out high school, hopefully not as a whale, and then take some online classed from the community college in the fall."

"Haley, this is awesome! I'm gonna have a little niece or nephew I get to watch grow up!" Taylor clapped her hands

"Now that's a scary thought! You around children?" Peyton shuddered and laughed

"I resent that!"

As Peyton and Taylor continued to joke back and forth, Brooke turned to Haley.

"That's really great Haley. I'm so happy for you. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks Brooke. That means a lot. And I can already think of something." Haley smiled

"What's that?"

"Come home."

* * *

"Ok Broody, here's the game: for each shot I make, you tell me something about you. You make the shot, I tell you something about me." Brooke said as she put chalk on her pool stick 

"Don't we know pretty much everything there is to know about each other already?" Lucas asked

"A lot can happen in two months. And it's not like we told each other everything to begin with. So let's get caught up." Brooke handed the cue ball out to him. "You break. You're gonna need all the help you can get." She said cockily

"Very funny. Like you said, a lot can happen in two months. How about ladies go first, and I'll still kick your ass?"

Brooke shrugged. "Whatever." Brooke broke the set and made one in. "Solids. Ok Luke, tell me something I don't know."

Lucas tapped his chin as he thought. "Well, I'm dating Sydney."

"Knew that. Tell me something else."

"I hooked up with Taylor when she got back."

"Are you serious?"

"No." Lucas laughed. "But you should have seen the look on your face. I couldn't think of anything else to say. Now come on Cheery, let's just play pool."

Brooke shook her head and laughed. "So how's it going with you and Sydney?"

"Really good. She's an amazing girl."

"Just don't cheat on her." Brooke joked as she hit another ball in the pocket

"Wasn't planning on it. So tell me something about you."

"But its not my turn." Brooke pouted

"Fuck turns. I've missed you Brooke. Tell me what's new."

"Nothing much. Counting the days till I get to come home, that's for sure." Brooke missed the shot she was going for

"Do you not like it here?" Lucas asked as he lined up for his shot

"See, that's the thing. I like it here a lot. My friends are cool, the food is incredible, I love the view from my loft…but it's not the same as back home. I miss you guys and everything else there too much to completely enjoy New York. I grew up in Tree Hill. That's where my life is."

"I get that. But Brooke, you're not planning on staying in Tree Hill forever, are you?"

"No! The thing is, I wouldn't mind moving if I had a good reason to. But having to follow my parents is not a valid reason. I had nothing to look forward to when I moved here." Brooke sighed. "Come on Lucas, you're boring me. Tell me something exciting." Her eyes flashed as she waited to hear some gossip

"Fine, since you don't seem to be giving up any time soon. This never leaves the two of us. Understand?"

"Got it." Brooke nodded and crossed her heart

Lucas sighed. "I lied to everyone."

"Ok? Gonna need a little more to go on here Luke."

"I have HCM."

Brooke sat staring at Lucas for what seemed like hours. She finally snapped out of it. "Lucas Eugene Scott! What the hell is the matter with you? Do you know how upset people are going to be when they find this out?"

"They're not going to Brooke. Remember?" Lucas sunk a shot. "Your turn."

"You expect me to change the subject that quick?" Brooke asked, incredulous

"Yes."

Brooke scoffed. "Fine. Me and Taylor hooked up after you cheated on me."

Lucas' mouth dropped open. "No way! For how long?"

"Couple months." Brooke shrugged. "Your turn again."

"On a less juicy note, I beat Dan's scoring record in basketball. He loved that, let me tell you." Lucas said sarcastically

"Very nice. Too bad I couldn't see his face when you did!" Brooke flashed Lucas a smile

Lucas made in 2 balls at once. "Huh…does that mean I get something extra?"

"Depends on what you want there, Big Boy." Brooke laughed

"To know if you're really happy. Because if not, you put up a great front."

Brooke clicked her tongue. "Oh Broody, always making everything so serious."

"Joking isn't going to answer my question Brooke."

Brooke sighed. "Am I happy? Honestly, no. I thought we already went over this."

"Is it more than what you said earlier though?"

"Lucas! Look around! Look at everything that has happened since I moved. And things aren't getting any better." Brooke growled, frustrated

"How often are your parent's home?"

"Rarely ever. Why?"

"Why don't you just come back to Tree Hill. They'd never know. Just come back to New York when they are coming home." Lucas suggested

"It sounds like a good plan, but it would never work. I get hardly any notice, if any, on when they will be home." Brooke said sadly. "Now enough with this serious stuff! And I mean it this time! Tell me something else to make me happy now that you have gotten me all depressed." Brooke demanded

Lucas sat in thought for a minute, and Brooke tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for him to say something. " Well, don't tell anyone this, but…" He walked up to Brooke and whispered in her ear, "I'm gay."

Brooke laughed and shoved Lucas away from her. "Right, and I'm the Queen of England. Would that make Sydney a very hot man who looks extremely feminine, or you a liar?" Brooke winked

"Yeah, right! I love the ladies!" Lucas laughed

"Wait! I just thought of something funny!"

"What's that?"

"When we first started hanging out with Sydney, she said that you weren't her type!" Brooke burst outinto fit of giggles

"Well she got to know me and realized that I am a pretty damn cool guy!" Lucas said in defense

"Right. I just think she settled for you because there was no one else."

"You're a funny one, you know that?"

Brooke smiled. "I know. It's what makes me so lovable."

"Whatever. So tell me about this thing that happened with you and Faith."

"Nothing that wasn't resolved a long time ago."

"Right. Have you seen the sexual tension between you two?"

Brooke got serious. "Please Lucas. Don't make everything more frustrating than it already is."

Lucas, noticing the pleading look in Brooke's eyes, backed off. "I'm sorry. So you want to get a pitcher to share? It'll be like old times!" He said changing the subject

"Sure! Why the hell not." _Sobriety can wait one more day_

* * *

While Lucas and Brooke were out playing pool and catching up, everyone back at the Davis home was hanging out playing games. Faith and Scooter had come over because they were equally bored, and everyone was sitting around the table playing CLUE. 

"So Scooter, is that your real name?" Taylor asked

Scooter laughed. "No. It's just something that everyone calls me. I've been using a scooter to get everywhere since I was little. My real name is Quinten."

"That's a cool name though! Quinten." Taylor said, giving Scooter a smile. Scooter smiled back

Everyone else just rolled their eyes as Taylor and Scooter continued to flirt.

"I say it's Ms. White, in the Ballroom, with the knife." Faith said

"Faith, there's no way in hell you could know the answer so soon!" Nathan said

"I'm positive! Open it and see." Faith urged

Haley shrugged and opened the "Confidential" envelope. "Ms. White. Ballroom. Knife. Faith! How the hell?" Haley asked, shocked

Everyone at the table gave Faith a weird look. "I have my ways people. I am the CLUE master!"

"Either that or you cheated." Peyton laughed. "You and our friend Sydney would get along great. She's fucking psychic too."

"Maybe I'll make a trip down to Tree Hill when B goes back." Faith said

"There is a God! She said 'Tree Hill' instead of 'Shrubbery Hill'!" Haley said, feigning shock

Faith winked. "I figured that I would give you a break from correcting me."

Everyone played another round of CLUE, and when they were done, they all stood for a bathroom and food break.

"Hey guys? Where did Taylor and Scooter go?" Peyton asked, looking around

"You're kidding me!" Nathan laughed

"That's odd." Faith scratched her head

"No shit. I thought Taylor was gay!" Haley said

"Taylor's gay?" Nathan asked, turning to his wife

"I thought so. Didn't her and Brooke have something?" Haley asked Peyton

"B had something with Taylor?" Faith turned to Peyton

"I'm so lost." Nathan said, sitting back down

"What are you guys all arguing about?" Taylor said as she walked back into the room

"You're gay?" Nathan asked

"What? Who said that!" Taylor asked, surprised

"Wait…you're gay?" Scooter came up behind Taylor

Taylor held up her hands. "Stop! Good God people! I'm not gay!"

Scooter breathed a sigh of relief. "You want to grab some food still?"

"Yes. Let's go before there people make me loose my mind!" Taylor shook her head as she left with Scooter

"Am I the only one confused?" Faith asked everyone

"No." Nathan answered

"Good. That's all I needed to know." Faith laughed

* * *

**A/N- So I figured out where I want this story to ultimately go, and I realized that we are not even half way there yet. So I hope you guys can stick with it till the end, because major drama is soon to abound. (Insert evil laugh here) Oh yes, and much more Brooke/Peyton lovin in the next couple chapters :)**


	25. Today on Jerry Springer

"New York is beautiful at this time." Haley marveled as she looked at the city all dressed up for the holidays

"Isn't it? It's so romantic." Brooke said with a smile

"Yeah, but it's freaking freezing." Nathan said as he rubbed his hands together for warmth

"Aw. Mr. Big-Shot basketball player is really a sissy after all." Peyton mocked Nathan

"Yeah, yeah. Make fun all you want. It doesn't make me any warmer." Nathan said

"Does this help?" Haley leaned up and kissed Nathan

"Well, well. I believe that they want their privacy." Brooke turned to Peyton and smiled

"What?" Peyton said as she looked at Brooke, who was grinning goofily at her

"Nothing. Just admiring the view." Brooke winked

Peyton laughed. "Come here, you." She pulled Brooke closer to her side and kissed her temple

The two couples had decided to go on a double date around the city since it waseveryone's last night in New York. They had gone for dinner and coffee, and they were now riding around the city in a horse-drawn carriage.

"It's so exciting!" Brooke suddenly exclaimed, breaking the peaceful silence that had fallen over the couples

"What is?" Haley asked

"The four of us! On a double date! We've never gone on a double date, Peyton." Brooke smiled

"That's because you were only in Tree Hill for a week before you moved, Babe." Peyton explained

"Oh hush." Brooke turned her attention to the only boy of the group. "So Nathan, are you excited that you are gonna be a daddy?"

Nathan's whole face lit up. "You have no idea! I was so freaked out and scared at first, but even though it's only been a couple days since we've found out, I'm already getting excited. Besides," He kissed Haley. "There's no one I'd rather share it with."

"So have you told anyone else?" Peyton asked

"No. We were going to wait until we got back to Tree Hill and tell everyone together. Just in case their reaction is not of the good kind, we figured there would be less blood shed with more people around." Haley joked

"And knowing how everyone tends to react to any kind of news, that's probably a smart idea." Brooke laughed. "So I was thinking, and I came up with the perfect name for the baby if it's a girl."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Haley asked, already knowing what her friend was going to say, but figuring she would humor the excited brunette

"Brooke!"

Haley rolled her eyes. "You would name everything Brooke if you had the chance to. Remember when you named me Brooke?"

"Oh yeah. That was hilarious!"

"You are definitely one of a kind." Nathan said

"And she's all mine." Peyton smiled

* * *

After the date, the two couples made their way back to Brooke's house to see what everyone had cooked up for everyone's last night in town. Just like they had suspected, all of Brooke's friends were at the loft when they arrived.

"Hey Davis. Hope you don't mind us all being here. We got bored and decided your place would be more fun. Plus we wanted to say good-bye to everyone before they left to head back to North Carolina." Brett smiled and gave Brooke a hug as she walked through the door

"I figured no less, Brett. You guys know that you are always welcome." Brooke smiled

"So Brooke, we brought party supplies. We can't let everyone leave without leaving an impression." Elisha said, holding up a vodka bottle

Brooke, not knowing what Peyton would think, turned to the blonde. "I don't have to drink if you don't want me to." Brooke said so only Peyton could hear

"Brooke, it's your decision. I don't want you to stop for me. I want you to stop for you." Peyton explained

"I know. And I will. But let's have a little fun tonight. Ok?" Brooke smiled, hoping that Peyton wouldn't react badly

"Sounds like a plan." Peyton flashed Brooke a fake smile. _She's never going to stop drinking. She likes partying too much to stay away from it._

Brooke smiled big. "Yay. Vodka is my poison." She clapped her hands and went to make herself a drink

Faith walked up to Peyton as Brooke walked away. "You're staying for another week, right?"

"Yeah. We'll see how is goes." Peyton replied, distracted by her thoughts

"Ok, I don't know you too well, but I can tell something is up with you. You and B are having issues aren't you?"

"I don't know what the deal is Faith. One minute everything is fine, and the next minute things seems so weird."

"Peyton, it's probably just because you guys only had one week together as a couple before she left. And then every since you and the rest of the gang got here, you haven't really had any time to yourselves. Two months is a long time to be apart. I think that all you need is some alone time."

Peyton sighed. "You're probably right. I love her, and I don't want to lose her. But I can't help feeling like we wont make it."

"You won't unless you make an effort." Faith put a reassuring hand on Peyton's arm. "B loves you too. A lot. You two will make it." She winked at Peyton

"Faith, are you hitting on my girl?" Brooke asked as she came up and put her arm around Peyton's waist

"Nope. She's all yours. I'm gonna go mingle." Faith walked away from the couple to join the others

Brooke turned to look Peyton in the eyes. "Are you ok Pey?"

Peyton smiled and kissed Brooke. "Yeah. I'm good. I'm gonna go make a drink."

"Ok." Brooke nodded and looked on as her girlfriend walked away to join Faith and Elisha to make a drink. _She's been acting so weird. I wonder what is up with her._

"Hey Davis, you playing?" Brett called from the table

"Yeah, I'm in."

* * *

"Ok. Let's get to know each other people. Say your full name, where you were born, favorite hobby, first person you ever fucked and when." Jeremy said

A chorus of groans went up. The group had played every drinking game they could think of, and they were now all sprawled out in the living room trying to sober up.

"Why is it relevant to know the first person we fucked? It's not like we're gonna know the people." Faith asked

"Like I said, it's getting to know each other. And since you made such a big fuss, you can go first."

Faith flipped him off. "Fine." She thought of the questions for a moment, and then answered. "My name is Faith Cooper, and I'm not quite sure where I was born exactly. Long story, don't even ask. My favorite hobby is probably eating, and the first person I ever fucked was…" She paused and closed her eyes as she thought. "A guy named James Hampton, sophomore year of high school."

"You're turn Brett." Jeremy said. "And just so I don't have to keep saying who goes next, let's just go in the circle that we are all sprawled out in."

"Brett Jones; Denver, Colorado; flirting with hot women; Holly Banks, freshman year of high school." Brett summed it up in one sentence. "Damn that chick was fine."

"What happened to her?" Brooke asked

"She went to college." Brett laughed

"Nicely done." Brooke said

"My turn? Well, I'm Nathan Scott, and I was born in Tree Hill where I have lived my entire life unfortunately. My hobby is basketball." Nathan said

"You left out your first fuck." Jeremy said

"Yeah, I was hoping you wouldn't notice that. Do you always pry into people's lives like this?" Nathan laughed. "Freshman year, I got trashed and got taken advantage of by an older chick." He shrugged

"What was her name, Natey-Boy?" Brooke giggled, knowing that Nathan was purposefully trying not to answer

Nathan shot daggers at Brooke. "Umm… Taylor James."

"Wait, that's not you is it?" Elisha said, pointing to Taylor

"Yep. That would be me." Taylor confirmed

"Aren't you and Haley sisters?" Scooter asked

"Believe me, I wasn't too thrilled when I found out either." Haley muttered

"Dude, that's crazy." Brett said

"Wait till you hear the rest of our answers." Nathan said

"I guess it's my turn now." Peyton started. "The name's Peyton Sawyer. I born in Seattle, and moved to Tree Hill when I was four. My hobbies include drawing and finding new music. My first fuck was beginning of sophomore year with Nathan Scott." Peyton covered her eyes and laughed.

"Dude!" Jeremy exclaimed

"Oh yes, and I want world peace." Peyton added with a giggle

"Sure you do Blondie." Faith laughed

"Ok, so me. Name's Elisha Brenton, born and raised in New York, I love shopping, and I'm still a virgin." Elisha smiled

"That's really cool." Lucas said. "I'm Lucas Scott, born and raised in Tree Hill. My hobby is basketball, along with Nathan, and my first fuck was with the one and only Brooke Davis, sophomore year." Lucas smiled

"I thought you were gay?" Scooter turned to Brooke

"I haven't always been." Brooke gave Lucas a smile

"I would be Haley James-Scott, and I was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. My hobbies are tutoring people at my school, and the first person I ever 'fucked'," She said using air quotes, "was Nathan Scott. But we waited until we were married."

"So you married for the sex." Faith stated more than asked

"No! We married because we were in love!" Haley defended herself

"Wait, back up. Peyton and Haley's first times were both with Nathan, who's first time was with his wife's sister. That's fucked up man." Brett laughed

"That's Tree Hill for you." Peyton said

"My turn people!" Brooke said, not wanting to be forgotten. "My name is Brooklyn Davis, born in Detroit. My hobbies were cheerleading and partying, but now all I do is hang out with my friends. To be honest, I don't remember my first fuck's name, but I remember it was in ninth grade or so." Brooke made a face

"How many people have you fucked?" Faith asked

Brooke smiled sheepishly. "You don't even want to know."

"So was Nathan one of yours too?" Elisha joked

Brooke blushed slightly. "Actually."

"You fucked my brother?" Lucas asked, shocked

"It was a long time ago." Brooke explained

"You think you would have mentioned that to me when we were dating though!" Lucas exclaimed

"Wait, you had sex with Brooke?" Haley turned to Nathan. "I didn't know about this."

"Hales, like Brooke said, it was a long time ago!" Nathan defended himself. "Besides, I had forgotten."

"You forgot?" Brooke scoffed. "Please! That was the best fuck of your life. I mean, besides Haley." She said as a cover after she realized what had come out of her mouth

"Damn! I'm gonna start talking before a fight breaks out!" Scooter said loudly. "Quinten 'Scooter' Daniels, born in Brooklyn," He laughed when he realized that was Brooke's name too, "my hobby is playing guitar, and my first fuck was last night with Taylor." He concluded with a smile

"What! You had sex with Scooter?" Brooke turned to Taylor.

Taylor sat there wide-eyed, and was about to defend herself when Scooter started laughing. "I'm just kidding. Sorry Taylor. It was last year with Elisha's sister's friend."

"Scoot! They're like 15!" Elisha said, disgusted

"She came onto me!" Scooter said

"Looky here, it came back to me." Jeremy said, his turn to prevent further arguing. "Jeremy Stevens, born in Jacksonville, Florida. My job is my hobby, because I have no time for anything else, and I'm in the same boat as Brooke with the sex issue. I don't remember."

"Last but not least, me!" Taylor smiled. "Taylor James, born in Fort Worth, Texas. My hobbies are…well, I don't really have any good ones. And I'm joining Brooke and Jeremy in the sex boat. I'm old, remember? That was a long time ago."

"Does anyone wait for love anymore?" Haley asked

"I'm waiting." Elisha said

Haley gave her a high five. "Good for you!"

"My turn to choose a game." Brett suddenly said. "Truth or Dare."

"I'm so gonna need another drink for this." Brooke said, getting up

"Jesus! You really are Tim!" Peyton said and everyone from Tree Hill laughed

* * *

**A/N I just wanted to post another update. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, so I was kind of hesitant to post it. But I figured that I would anyways, and you can be the judge about how you feel about it. Expect another update within the next couple days. I have mono, so I'm sick at home, which means I have a lot of time to write. : ) I know that this chapter isn't my best work, but hopefully you'll enjoy it nonetheless.**


	26. The Calm Before the Storm

NEW YORK

The next morning, everyone woke early to start the day-long drive back to Tree Hill. After a quick breakfast and after they had all gotten done packing, they made their way to the car. Brooke and Peyton had followed to say their good-byes.

"Does anyone else hate that feeling likeyou're forgetting something important?" Taylor asked as she threw her bag into the car

"Me!" Brooke raised her hand. "I have that feeling every time I leave the house."

"That would be you forgetting your brain." Lucas joked as he kissed Brooke's cheek. "Now you take care of yourself ok? We want you back in Tree Hill in one piece."

"Just for you Luke." Brooke winked as she hugged him back

"Bye Brooke. See you in a couple months." Nathan gave Brooke an awkward hug and walked away quickly

Brooke raised an eyebrow at Haley. "He just feels weird after last night. It's not a big deal." Haley explained with a laugh. She pulled Brooke into a hug. "Come back soon ok? I miss you, Tigger."

"I miss you too Tutor-Girl. Take care of yourself, and the baby ok?" Brooke smiled

"You know it." Haley smiled back

"And saving the best for last…me." Taylor said as she walked up to Brooke. "I miss you Brooke; more than you know." She gave Brooke a big hug. "I agree with everyone else; come home soon."

"I miss you too Tay. Be safe ok?" Brooke kissed Taylor's cheek when they broke apart

"You too babe." Taylor winked

Peyton couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy seeing Brooke being so friendly with her ex-girlfriend. _What's the matter with me? Why do I keep feeling that way whenever Brooke is around Taylor or Faith. They are all just friends. Nothing more. Brooke loves me, not them._

"Pey! Did you hear a word that I just said?" Taylor laughed

Peyton laughed too. "No Tay, I'm sorry."

"It's cool. I just said have fun this week. For your sake, I hope it lasts long; for my sake, I hope that time flies. Having you and Brooke both gone is gonna be hell. I never see Syd anymore because of pretty boy over here." She jerked an accusing thumb towards Lucas

"Maybe I'll let you borrow her for the week." Lucas joked

"Hell yeah baby!" Taylor turned back towards Peyton. "See you when you get home."

"Of course."

The girls hugged, and then Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and Taylor all got in the car. Brooke and Peyton waved as they drove off. Brooke put her arm around Peyton's waist and rested her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

"Come on Goldilocks. Let's try to get some more sleep. I'm wiped out."

* * *

IN THE CAR

"Did anyone else notice the tension between our little lovebirds this week?" Taylor said soon after they left New York

"Yeah, actually. What's up with that?" Haley asked

"I think it has to do with a lot of things." Lucas said

"Like?" Haley prodded

"First of all, Peyton doesn't trust Brooke." Lucas started

"Why though?" Nathan asked from the driver's seat

"Because of the Faith thing, and then keeping your relationship a secret." He pointed to Taylor

"What's the deal with that anyway?" Nathan asked Taylor

"Another time Brother. I'm listening to Lucas." Taylor waved Nathan off

"Second, Peyton's been distant from everyone lately, and I think she's distancing herself from Brooke too. I think the drugs are starting to take its toll." Lucas continued

"Drugs? What drugs?" Taylor tried to sound innocent

"The drugs that you, Peyton, and Syd do." Lucas said matter-of-factly

"Wha…how?"

"I'm not stupid Taylor. Anyway, the third thing is, I think that there is something there between Brooke and Faith. I pointed it out to Brooke in a joke, and she got really serious. And finally, things change in two months; people change. I think that the two of them being away for so long is going to have an impact on how they react around each other. Which is what we witnessed this past week." Lucas finished

"The whole Faith thing could cause trouble if Brooke's not careful." Haley said thoughtfully

"I was thinking the same thing. Hopefully Brooke will deal with it ok though. I mean, Brooke and Peyton love each other. And they love each other a whole hell of a lot. That has to count for something." Taylor said. "I know Brooke. She wouldn't do anything to hurt someone she loves. And neither would Peyton."

"I hope you're right." Haley said

* * *

NEW YORK 

"You know, this is the first time that we've really been alone all week." Brooke said from her spot cuddled up to Peyton

"I thought we were supposed to be getting some more sleep?" Peyton mumbled sleepily

Brooke looked up at Peyton. "Pey, are you alright?"

"Everything is fine. But can we talk later? I'm sleepy."

"Yeah, of course." Brooke leaned up and kissed Peyton. "I'm sorry for waking you, Babe. Go back to sleep."

Peyton sighed and opened her eyes to look at Brooke. "Now how the hell do you expect me to do that now?" She said with an edge to her voice

Surprised, Brooke looked at Peyton. "What?"

Peyton leaned down and kissed Brooke. "You know that I have a weak spot for your kisses." She joked

"I'll keep that in mind next time." Brooke giggled when she realized that Peyton was only kidding about being mad

"Oh shut up." Peyton kissed her again

* * *

When the girls had finally gotten out of bed late in the morning, they went to the café that Faith had introduced Brooke to when they first met. 

"Doesn't this place remind you of Karen's back home?" Brooke said as she looked around

"It's very cozy." Peyton agreed

"Sometimes, when I get really homesick, I come here. It just makes me feel like I'm home again."

Peyton smiled and reached out and took Brooke's hand in her own. "How have you really been Brooke?"

Brooke sighed. "Now you are getting all serious. Why can't we just have fun now that we are alone?"

"I figured that we can just get the serious stuff out of the way, and just have fun the rest of the week." Peyton shrugged. "So what's going on?"

"Honestly, I just want to come home Peyton. I like it here, don't get me wrong, but I miss everyone and everything in Tree Hill. I like my friends here, but the only one that I am even remotely close to is Faith. I'm so used to having a bunch of close friends. And no one will ever be able to replace the friends I have back home. The only thing that I want to take back to Tree Hill with me is my loft. I love it. And maybe Faith. I'll miss her when I come home. Plus, she seems to get along well enough with everyone."

"Have your parents been home at all?" Peyton asked, purposefully avoiding the "Faith Topic"

"No. And it sucks." Brooke complained. "I knew that would happen as soon as I got here. I still don't see why I couldn't have just moved in with you."

"Why don't you see if you can come back early then?"

"I'll work on it. No enough about me. What's up with you? You seem so distant." Brooke said, tired of talking about herself for once

"I don't know Brooke. I just feel so disconnected from everyone. I'm not sure why."

"Let me ask you something. I've been thinking, and you said that you use about 2 times a week. How do you find the money for that Peyton? That stuff is not cheap."

"Money that I have saved up. And I keep making excuses to my dad about stuff I need. He's never home, so he doesn't realize that some of the excuses are insane."

"Like what?"

"One time, I told him that the toaster blew up and I needed 100 dollars for a new one." Peyton laughed. "The money was at my house 3 days later. I think I just wanted him to ask me what was up, and that's why I made such a lame-ass excuse for needing money. But he didn't even notice."

"Baby, why have you never told me about the drug situation being so out of control. Or the fact that your dad hasn't been home at all? Why are you leaving me out of such a huge part of your life?" Brooke asked, trying to mask the hurt she felt

"Brooke, you're 10 hours away. There's not much you can do to help. Or even say for that matter. It's just something that I need to deal with by myself."

"That's a load of shit Peyton. I've been by your side for everything you've ever been through. Why shut me out now? You have to promise me something, ok?"

"What is it?" Peyton asked hesitantly

"You have to start telling me what is going on with you. I care about you Peyton, and even if I cant be there to help you, I still want to know what is going on with my girlfriend."

"Ok Brooke." Peyton nodded her head in agreement. "Now enough of this serious shit."

"I agree. So…you listen to any good music lately?"

"I have at least 25 new albums!" Peyton started, excited to be talking about something she loved so much

* * *

"Peyton!" Brooke whispered loudly as she tugged on Peyton's arm 

Peyton stifled a laugh. "Brooke, you are acting like a 2 year old whining to their mom!"

"But I'm bored!" Brooke pouted

Peyton rolled her eyes at her pouting girlfriend. After brunch, Peyton had decided that she wanted to go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. She figured that if she didn't go then, she wouldn't get around to it. Brooke had tagged along, not wanting to leave Peyton alone, and not wanting to be alone and bored. They had been there for 15 minutes and Brooke was already complaining.

"Babe, I told you that you didn't have to come, but you didn't want to listen to me." Peyton said, exasperated

"But I didn't want you to have to go alone."

"It would have been better than listening to you when I'm trying to look at everything!"

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry. I'll be quiet." Brooke said apologetically

Peyton laughed at Brooke and shook her head. They continued to look at the exhibits for a while, Brooke actually behaving like she cared about all the art. After another 15 minutes, Peyton realized that Brooke kept chewing her lip and playing with her nails.

"You ok?" Peyton asked Brooke who was intently focused on a nail

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything is great." Brooke looked up, and noticed a hallway that was blocked off. "Hey, what's down there?"

"I have no clue. But I guess it doesn't matter since we cant go down there." Peyton shrugged

Brooke looked at Peyton with a devilish glint in her eye. "Hey Peyton, come here for a second. I have to tell you something."

"You can tell me from here." Peyton said, not wanting to fall prey to whatever it was that Brooke was cooking up in her head

"No, really. I have to whisper it."

_Why do I have a feeling that I am gonna regret this?_ Peyton thought

Peyton walked over to Brooke, and Brooke immediately grabbed Peyton's arm and dragged her into the hallway"Brooke!"

"Oh Peyton, shut up." Brooke back Peyton into the wall and softly began kissing her

"Brooke! What are you doing?" Peyton hissed, trying to be quiet

"What does it look like?" Brooke whispered back as she tucked one of Peyton's curls behind her ear. "I just wanted to kiss my girlfriend. Is that a crime?"

"No, but this might be! If we get caught, we could get in so much trouble, Babe."

Brooke placed her hands on either side of Peyton's face. "Peyton. Live a little will ya? You're really starting to become a mood-kill." Brooke pouted

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to-"

Brooke cut Peyton off by kissing her again.

Well, she's not going to give up anytime soon, so I might as well go along with it.

Peyton began to kiss Brooke back, and she placed her hands on Brooke's hips to bring their bodies closer together. Brooke played at the edges of Peyton's shirt, rubbing the soft skin exposed. Peyton played with Brooke's hair as the kiss deepened, their tongues massaging each other. Peyton traced Brooke's bottom lip with her tongue, and smiled at the shivers that it caused to run through Brooke's body. Brooke gently tugged on Peyton's lip in return, and pulled away breathless.

"Damn. We need to stop." Brooke said, trying to regain her composure

"I told you to not even start it!" Peyton chuckled

Brooke leaned in and kissed Peyton again, but pulled away before it got to the point that it had before.

"Ok, I'm all for daring things, but if we don't leave this hallway right now…" Brooke trailed off as she looked to make sure no one was coming

"Aww…is Brookie scared we're gonna get caught?" Peyton asked as if she were talking to a little kid

Brooke made a face. "Shut the fuck up. Now lets go before I have to urge to kiss you again. Or worse. And I really don't want our first time together to be in a museum hallway."

Peyton grabbed Brooke's face and kissed her hard. After about a minute, she pulled away. "Ok. Let's go." Peyton said, knowing that she just drove her girlfriend insane

"Peyton!" Brooke stomped her foot onto the ground. "You cant tease me like that!"

Peyton shrugged and walked away from Brooke to go back to the part of the museum they were actually allowed to be in.

"Dammit!" Brooke raked a hand through her hair and sighed as she turned to follow Peyton


	27. The Davis'

Sorry it took me a little while to update. I know I promised quick updates, and I dropped the ball. To make up for it, here's 2 chapters for you. Please read and review to let me know what you think. : ) There is another A/N at the end of this chapter to addressa question that was asked, so if you were the one who asked, just scroll on down to the bottom!

!Flashback scenes are written in italics!

****

CHRISTMAS EVE

Brooke and Peyton were covered in flour. Not only was it all over them, but it was all over the kitchen as well. The duo had decided, that in the Christmas spirit, they would make cookies. They had done well for the most part, until of course, Peyton "accidentally" got flour in Brooke's hair. What started out as baking cookies turned into an all out flour fight.

"P. Sawyer! Look at this mess you made!" Brooke scolded as she surveyed the damage

"Please B. Davis; you were the one who spilt the bag on the floor." Peyton accused

They looked at each other and giggled.

"Did we even finish making the dough? I can't remember." Brooke walked over to the kitchen counter and peered into the bowl. "Well what do you know, we did accomplish something! Now all we need is the chocolate chips."

Peyton walked over to Brooke, chocolate chip bag in hand. "Here." Peyton fed a chip to Brooke

"Mmm! Chocolate!" Brooke said happily

Peyton leaned in and kissed Brooke. "Chocolate is so much better that way." She winked when she pulled away

Brooke rolled her eyes and dumped the chocolate chips into the dough. After getting the dough mixed and some of the cookies in the oven, the two girls went about getting the kitchen cleaned up.

"God. Cleaning sucks!" Brooke mumbled as she and Peyton were on their hands and knees cleaning the flour

"No shit."

Brooke sat and leaned against the cabinets. She blew a stray piece of hair out of her face. "Maybe if we wish hard enough, it will go away?" Brooke asked hopefully

Peyton glanced at Brooke, and suddenly got up and straddled the other girls lap. "You know, you look incredibly sexy covered in flour Brookie." Peyton whispered right before she bent her head down to bring their lips together

"Peyton. We have to clean." Brooke managed when she finally pulled away

"Fuck cleaning. I just want to sit here and kiss you." Peyton said as she brought her lips to Brooke's again

The girls got lost in each other as the kiss continued, neither wanting it to end. It seemed that lately, this was the only time that they didn't have to worry about all the things that life was throwing at them…

"Brooklyn Victoria Davis!" Ellie's voice boomed through the loft

…Except maybe for that.

* * *

"Could you pass the butter please Brooklyn?" Thomas, Brooke's father, asked

"Sure." Brooke handed him the butter and went back to eating quietly

That was how all of Christmas Eve dinner had gone so far. The only time anyone spoke was to as for some sort of food. After the events of earlier that day, everyone was just too uncomfortable and embarrassed to talk about anything.

"Mom!" Brooke said as Peyton jumped up off of her lap. Both girls shot to their feet

"What the hell is going on?" Ellie asked

"Umm…" Brooke was at a loss for words

"Hi Mr. Davis. Mrs. Davis." Peyton greeted as politely as she could

"Hello Peyton. Let me ask you something; why were you just kissing my daughter?" Ellie asked rudely

"Mom, lay off. If you need to have an attitude with someone, have it with me. Don't' take it out on Peyton." Brooke stood toe-to-toe with her mother

"I'm sorry Peyton." Ellie apologized

"It's ok. Would you like me to leave you all alone?" Peyton asked, at a loss for what to do

"No babe, please stay." Brooke practically begged

Although it was the last thing Peyton wanted to do, she stuck by her girlfriend.

"Babe?" Thomas asked

"Are you stupid Thomas? They were just kissing, and the only thing that strikes you as weird are their pet names?" Ellie asked angrily

"Mother, would you please pull whatever it is up your ass out?" Brooke rolled her eyes

"Brooklyn, don't speak to you mother like that." Thomas reprimanded

"I'm sorry? Who are you?" Brooke spat. "Because you sure as hell haven't taken an interest in my life for the past, oh, let's say 10 years."

"Peyton, maybe it would be best if you left us alone for a little while." Ellie said

"No Mom, she's staying right here." Brooke said, turning to her mother again

"Enough with all this useless arguing! Will someone please just explain what is going on?" Thomas said putting a hand to his head. "I'm beginning to get a migraine."

"Yes, Brooke. What is going on?" Ellie crossed her arms

While Brooke took some time to think of how to explain gently to her parents that she was gay, Peyton debated whether she should speak what was on her mind.

Shit! Fuck! Dammit! How am I supposed to explain to my extremely uptight, homophobic parents that their only child is a lesbian. They're going to disown me! Which might not be so bad. Except that they pay for everything. Ok, so do I just come out and say that we are gay. Me an Peyton, who have been best friends for forever and whose mother's used to be best friends also. My God, my parents just caught me macking on another chick! How would I react if I was a parent who saw that?_ Brooke's thoughts seemed to be never ending_

Ok. Should I say it, or should I let Brooke handle this. They are her parents. _Peyton looked at Brooke, who currently looked like a deer caught in headlights. _So judging by Brooke's expression, we could be standing here all day if we wait for her to say something. Poor baby. Well, here goes nothing. Hopefully you won't hate me Brooke._ Peyton took a deep breath _

"Mr. Davis, Mrs. Davis, I am completely in love with your daughter. And as far as I know, she's just as in love with me. I hope that there is someway that you can accept that." Peyton said

"Thank you." Brooke whispered in relief

"Love? You have got to be kidding me." Thomas laughed. "What could you two possibly offer each other?"

"A hell of a lot more than you." Brooke said, her anger growing rapidly. "You have no right to say anything like that to me. You haven't earned that right."

"Brooke." Peyton cautioned

"Thomas, stop it." Ellie commanded. "Brooke, stop being a brat. Frankly, I have nothing to say to the two of you right now, so please excuse me." By 'the two of you', Ellie had meant Brooke and Peyton

Ellie walked away, leaving Thomas, Brooke, and Peyton all staring at each other

"I hope that you are happy now that you have completely devastated your mother." Thomas said

"She'll get over it." Brooke snapped

Thomas shook his head and turned to walk away from the couple.

"Oh, hey Dad?" Thomas stopped, but did not turn around. "Merry Christmas."

Thomas walked into the room and slammed the door. Brooke and Peyton turned to look at each other. Just as Brooke was about to open her mouth and say something, the oven timer went off. The couple's Christmas cookies were done

"So when did the rest of your friends leave?" Ellie asked, trying to initiate conversation

"Yesterday." Brooke answered

Conversation then went back to nothing. Brooke reached for Peyton's hand under the table, but Peyton pulled her hand away. Brooke looked at Peyton in disbelief, and Peyton just looked at Brooke with a tense look on her face and shook her head. Brooke sighed deeply in frustration and shut her eyes.

Ellie, noticing the looks between the girls, figured she should get used to them being together. _They've been best friends for 14 years. If they really are in love, it's going to be for a very long time. I might as well try to be a part of their lives._

"So how long have you two been…together?" Ellie asked, amazingly sincere

"Ellie. Stop humoring them." Thomas scolded

"Stop it Thomas. I asked the girls a question." Ellie turned her attention back to the duo

"Mom, as much as I appreciate the effort, you don't have to pretend like you care." Brooke said quietly with her head down

"I really would like to know Brooke." Ellie offered her daughter a small smile when Brooke's head snapped up

Brooke and Peyton shared a surprised look, and then Brooke spoke. "Umm…since about a week before I left Tree Hill."

"Wow. That long? And even with the distance you've made it work?" Ellie was finding it extremely easy to genuinely care about the girl's relationship

"We've had our ups and downs, but we're making it work." Brooke explained. _I_ _cant believe that she's actually caring about this! She never ceases to amaze me._ Brooke's smile grew at the though of her mother's approval

Ellie smiled. "That's good to hear. I'm so sorry Brooke. Had I known that you were in such a serious relationship, I would have tried to talk your father into letting you stay like you had wanted."

"And I still would have said no." Thomas jumped in. "So don't be getting any ideas that you can go back even a day before you turn 18, because you aren't." He shot daggers at his wife

"Stop being such a narrow-minded bastard. I'm more happy now than I have ever been. Do you not get that? Why are you so insistent on ruining my life even though you have never been a part of it?" Brooke snapped

"Brooklyn, I've worked very hard to give you a good life. I didn't work hard for you to become a dyke." Thomas said heartlessly

"Ok, I'm sorry that you are such a bigot, but me and your daughter are in love. We're happy together. And if you cant see that, then you are an even sorrier excuse for a father than I thought." Peyton exploded suddenly. Realizing what she had just said, she stood from the table. "Excuse me." Peyton walked into Brooke's room and shut the door

Brooke stood from the table and leaned in so that she was inches from her father's face. "I couldn't have said it better myself." She growled. She stood up and started towards her room, but turned back to her mother. "Thanks for dinner tonight Mom. It was great." She offered her mother a small smile before she joined Peyton in her room

* * *

When Brooke walked into the room, Peyton was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. As soon as Brooke walked in, Peyton's head shot up.

"Brooke! I am so sorry for what I said out there!"

Brooke scoffed. "I'm not! I totally backed you up out there. I love you for sticking up for me like that." Brooke said joining Peyton on the bed

"Really? Because I felt horrible after I said it. It just kind of flew out." Peyton said

Brooke gently kissed Peyton. "Peyton, one reason I love you so much is because you aren't afraid to say what is on your mind. So stop being sorry and kiss me. You got me kinda hot out there." Brooke wiggled her eyebrows seductively

Peyton laughed and complied with her girlfriend's wishes.

* * *

While Brooke and Peyton were in Brooke's room, Thomas and Ellie were still seated at the dinner table.

"How can you accept her action like that Ellie? Can you really deal that easily with your daughter being a dyke?" Thomas asked harshly

"Stop using that disgusting word." Ellie started, looking Thomas in the eye. "She's happy Thomas. Can you not see that? Or do you just not care?"

"It's not right Ellie. It goes against everything that-"

"That what? The people who's asses you kiss believe. When did you become such a selfish, heartless son of a bitch? Your daughter is in love. Peyton is an incredible girl. Deal with it." Ellie interrupted

"I don't know if I can accept that." Thomas said stubbornly

"Then I don't know if I can accept you." Ellie stood from the table and went into the guest room, leaving Thomas sitting alone with his thoughts

**

* * *

A/N- This little note is to answer a question from "passerby6"- No, this Faithis not the same Faith from Buffy. I love the name Faith, I always have. It's just kind of coincidental that she seems to be a lot like the Faith from Buffy. I didn't intend for it to be the same character, but as the story has progressed I have noticed that I have really began to model her after the Buffy character, but it was never a planned or purposeful thing. I thought that this story could use a strong female character, and it kind of all just fell into place like that as the story continued. I hope that doesn't bother anyone too horribly much, because I love writing this character. I would never try to take from the greatness that is Buffy and act like it was my own doing. So to answer the question at hand…no, this is not Faith from Buffy. If anyone has a problem with this, please let me know. I would love to hear what you have to say. : ) And by the way, a shout out to all my other Buffy loving peeps! Oh how I miss that show!**


	28. The Perfect Christmas

**CHRISTMAS**

"Babe, wake up! It's Christmas!" Brooke whispered in Peyton's ear the next morning

"Can't we just stay in bed all day?" Peyton mumbled

"I wish." Brooke laughed. "But I'm hungry"

"You're always hungry."

"And your point?"

Peyton yawned and turned to face her girlfriend. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Brooke gave Peyton a quick kiss and hopped out of bed. "Ready to face the 'Father From Hell'?"

"No."

Brooke opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Peyton groaned as she watched the brunette leave. _God help us all._

* * *

When the girls reached the kitchen, they were relieved to see only Ellie in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Thomas was no where to be seen.

"Merry Christmas Mom." Brooke said as she walked up to Ellie and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Good morning girls. Merry Christmas!" Ellie smiled at the couple. "How did you two sleep?"

Brooke sighed. "Alright. Where's Dad?"

"Still in bed, I'm assuming." Ellie said as she turned her back on the girls to continue cooking

"Mrs. Davis, I'mso sorry for my outburst last night." Peyton said sheepishly

Ellie turned back around to look at Peyton. "I'm not Sweetie. Thomas was being a complete ass to everyone last night, and I'm very glad that you stuck up for Brooke like that. So please, don't be sorry."

"I told you she didn't hate you babe." Brooke said to Peyton

"What? Absolutely not! I know I didn't handle things well at first, but I'm finding it very easy to accept you two together. Sausage?"

"Excuse me?" Peyton said, confused by the sudden conversation change

"Would you like sausage in your omelet?"

"Oh." Peyton laughed. "Sure." _Mrs. Davis is being so cool about this. I wonder if my mom would have accepted us like Mrs. Davis has, or if she would have treated us like Mr. Davis. Oh God! What is my dad going to say?_

* * *

Thomas had come out of the bedroom soon after to join the women of the house for a family breakfast. While the women talked all through the meal, Thomas sat quietly.

"Ok. Time for gifts." Ellie smiled

"Here's one for you Dad." Brooke said, practically throwing a box at him

Thomas opened the box to find a beautiful designer tie. "Oh Brooke! Thank you. It's wonderful."

"It's from me and Peyton." Brooke pointed out

"Oh. Well thank you also Peyton." Thomas said almost shyly

"Mom, this one is for you. It's from the both of us too." Brooke smiled at Peyton

Ellie opened the gift to find a necklace. "Oh girls! It's gorgeous! Thank you." Ellie sat the box down and turned to Brooke with a smile. "Brooke, I didn't get a chance to get your gift, but I'm actually very glad I didn't. I thought of something even better to get you." Ellie's smile grew, showing off the dimples that Brooke had inherited

"Ok? Well what is it?" Brooke asked

"How about for New Years, you spend it in Tree Hill. You can be with all your friends. You could fly out with Peyton and then come home the day before school starts back up."

"No way! Are you serious?" Brooke squealed

"Yes. We can look into changing Peyton's ticket and buying yours. Only if you want to, that is."

"Are you kidding? Thanks Mom! That's a great gift." Brooke jumped up and hugged her mother

Thomas cleared his throat. "I didn't get a chance to get your gift either, but-"

Thomas was suddenly interrupted by the front door opening and closing,

"Oh Lord! We're being robbed!" Ellie whispered loudly

Faith ran past the dining room, but ran right back when she realized that was where Brooke was.

"Oh my God, B! You're never gonna…oh. Hi." Faith stopped when she realized Thomas and Ellie staring at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were home. Of course you're home, it's Christmas. I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go. Just pretend that I didn't interrupt Christmas breakfast. Which looks amazing, by the way." Faith continued, babbling

"Mom, Dad; this is Faith. She was the first friend that I made here in New York." Brooke explained

"Hello Faith. Please, sit. Fix yourself a plate." Ellie invited

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to just barge in." Faith said sheepishly

"Nonsense. Please, sit." Ellie smiled at the frazzled girl

Faith complied and fixed herself a plate. "I need to remember to start knocking." She muttered under her breath to Brooke

Brooke laughed. "Faith, these are my parents, Thomas and Ellie."

"Nice to meet you." Faith smiled

"You as well." Thomas said kindly

Brooke looked at her father. _Damn. What happened to him? Did he go into his room last night and get abducted by aliens?_

"Brooke, as I was saying…You know what? How about Faith goes with you. You guys are all close, right?"

Faith looked up from her plate. "Huh?"

"Seriously?" Brooke asked, shocked not only that her father was going to let her go, but that he was sending along a girl he had just met

"Seriously." Thomas smiled. "Merry Christmas girls."

Brooke and Peyton laughed and hugged each other, while Faith looked on panicked.

"Where am I going?"

Everyone at the table laughed

* * *

Christmas day had turned out to be a fun day at the Davis house. After explaining to Faith what was going on for New Years, the five people in the house all sat around talking and laughing. All day, everyone had just stayed at home, watching TV, baking cookies, or playing Ellie's favorite game "Scrabble".

That night, Thomas excused himself from the girls so that he could make a phone call in his study. Brooke also excused herself so that she could talk to her father.

"Knock knock." Brooke smiled from the doorway

"Brooklyn, come in." Thomas smiled back

"Dad, you realize that the only time you use my full name is when you are either furious, in front of clients, or don't know what to say about a situation. And since there is no yelling, and no clients, I'm going with the third."

Thomas chuckled. "I'm sorry Brooke."

"It's ok. I just wanted to come in here and say thank you."

"What for?" Thomas asked, surprised

"For being so nice to me and Peyton, and acting like you accept us."

"Brooke, I don't have to act like I'm being nice, or accepting for that matter. I truly am sorry for the overreaction last night. I said some very hurtful and awful things and I wish more than anything that I could take them back." Thomas said shamefully

"You weren't the only one who said things." Brooke said, equally shameful

"No, actually, you shouldn't feel sorry. Everything you said last night was the truth." Thomas sighed heavily. "Brooke, I know that I haven't been there for you like I should have."

"Dad." Brooke interrupted

Thomas held up his hand. "Please, let me finish. I haven't been much of a father to you, and you don't know how much that kills me. One reason I had you move here to New York was so that we could hopefully work on our relationship. But once again, work got in the way. You had every right to say those things to me last night. I, on the other hand, was completely out of line.

Brooke, I reacted so wrong to the news of you and your relationship with Peyton. Your mother made me realize that it was more of the reaction of the people I try so hard to impress, than how I truly felt. As a matter of fact, I'm delirious that you found love. Peyton is an amazing person, and I know that you two have been there for each other for many years. It made me realize that gender shouldn't matter, as long as you truly care for the person. I'm so happy for you Brooke."

Brooke jumped up from her seat and gave her father a fierce hug. "Thank you Daddy. That means so much to me."

"I'm going to make and effort to be a part of your life. I know that you plan to move back to Tree Hill when you turn 18, but there will always be a room here for you."

Brooke kissed her father's cheek. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Brooke." Thomas smiled at his daughter

* * *

Later that night, after Faith had gone home and Brooke's parents had gone to bed, Brooke and Peyton sat cuddledup on the couch, watching the embers to the fire that they had built die out.

"This is the perfect way to end Christmas." Brooke said from her spot leaning on Peyton's shoulder

"It was a great Christmas." Peyton agreed. She wrapped her arm tighter around Brooke's shoulder

"I love you P. Sawyer." Brooke said in her husky whisper

"I love you too B. Davis." Peyton chuckled

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Brooke sat up and looked at Peyton. Peyton looked at her confused, and raised her eyebrows.

"You have that look." Peyton said hesitantly

"What look?" Brooke said, feigning innocence

"The look where you are about to do something that will get us in trouble."

Brooke shrugged and smiled mischievously. "Maybe."

"God, Brooke, I cannot do anything that will make your parents hate me." Peyton warned

"Oh hush. My parents love you." Brooke said as she waved her hand

"Well what is it that your little brain has-"

Peyton was interrupted by Brooke's lips upon her own.

"Trust me." Brooke whispered before she dropped her lips to Peyton's again

Peyton, listening to her girlfriends advice, relaxed. She began to kiss Brooke back as they explored each others mouths with their tongues. Brooke brought her hand up and placed it in Peyton's curls, playing with Peyton's hair as she kissed her. Brooke slowly laid them down on the couch, laying her body out on top of Peyton's.

"Brooke. Stop." Peyton pulled away breathless

"What? Is everything ok?" Brooke asked, trying to hide the hurt from her voice

"No!" Peyton hissed. A pained look crossed Brooke's face, and she lifted herself up from her girlfriend. Peyton sat up also. "Brooke-"

Brooke held up and hand. "It's ok Peyton."

Peyton leaned in and kissed Brooke softly. When she pulled away, the brunette was staring at her in confusion.

"It's not you Brooke. I just cant do this right here. With your parents right there." Peyton pointed to the door by the living room.

Understanding dawned on Brooke. "Oh. They aren't gonna come out here babe."

"What if they want a midnight snack or something?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to kiss you. It's so romantic by the fire."

Peyton looked over at the fireplace and laughed. "What fire?" Brooke looked and laughed also. "Hopefully that's not a sign." Peyton made a face

"Oh, I'll show you fire baby." Brooke said as she yanked Peyton off the couch

* * *

Leading Peyton to her room, Brooke began kissing the blonde as soon as they had shut the door.Bringing Peyton over to the bed, Brooke sat them both down, not once did their lips break contact. Brooke began to kiss Peyton's neck, and she removed Peyton's shirt before laying them both down. Peyton tugged Brook's shirt off also, leaving both of them only in their bras. Still kissing Peyton, Brooke reached behind Peyton with one hand and undid the clasp on Peyton's bra.

"Had much practice at that?" Peyton laughed, out of breath. She reached around to behind Brooke and did the exact same thing to Brooke's bra.

Brooke giggled as she brought her hand to Peyton's breasts, lightly massaging them. Peyton moaned into Brooke's mouth, and Brooke broke the kiss to bring her head to Peyton's chest. Flicking her tongue over Peyton's nipples, Brooke smiled when Peyton's nails dug into her back. Brooke then kissed her way down Peyton's stomach, and stopped as she began to unbutton Peyton's jeans.

"Brooke, wait." Peyton said suddenly and sat up. Brooke sat up also

"What's the matter?" Brooke asked, concerned

"Its just that, well, do we want to take this huge step when we are about to be apart for so long again?"

"Peyton, I love you. And even though we will be apart, this night will always be a reminder of how much I love you."

"I, umm…I've never done this before." Peyton said, slightly embarrassed. "I'm not exactly sure-"

Peyton was cut off by Brooke's finger on her lips. "It doesn't matter Peyton. Believe me, just your kiss drives me insane. This will be a learning experience for us both."

"But you've done this all before."

"Not with you though. Not the woman that I am so head over heels in love with. Believe me Pey, that makes everything so much different. We'll do this together."

Peyton smiled and nodded. "Ok."

"Ok." Brooke smiled back and kissed Peyton again.

That night, the girls expressed their love in a completely new way. They explored each other, and formed a deeper bond than they had had before. And no matter what the future held, they would always remember how they felt about each other that night; a strong love that neither had experienced before, and never would with any other person. Everything just seemed to be perfect that night when it came to their love for each other.


	29. A Day of Fun The Faith Way

"Ok girlies. Time to get up." Faith called out as she walked into Brooke's room the next day

Brooke and Peyton, startled from their sleep, quickly sat up in the bed.

"Shit! That was not something that I needed to see." Faith said as she covered her eyes when she realized Brooke and Peyton were topless

The couple quickly pulled the sheet up to cover themselves.

"Faith! What the fuck are you doing?" Brooke asked

"Get your asses out of bed. After I leave the room please. I'm taking you two out." Faith rolled her eyes and walked out of Brooke's room

"Well that was a rude awakening." Peyton yawned

"Literally. I'm gonna have to talk to her about barging into people room's like that." Brooke said

"Oh yeah, because you're one to talk. Babe, you are the worst at barging into people rooms. Or even houses for that matter. I think it's just payback." Peyton shrugged

"Shut up." Brooke tackled Peyton down on the bed and kissed her

* * *

"Well look who finally decided to join the land of the clothed." Faith joked when Brooke and Peyton finally emerged from Brooke's room 30 minutes later. "Took you long enough."

"Faith!" Brooke hissed, looking around panicked

"Chillax B. The parentals left about 15 minutes ago." Faith took a bite of a sandwich. "I got bored while I was waiting, so I raided your fridge."

"Dear God that's scary. Did you leave and food for the rest of us?" Peyton joked

"No." Faith answered and took another bite

"Ok Faith, what is it that you have planned that was so damn important that you had to come barreling into my room at 9 in the morning for?" Brooke asked

Faith smiled. "It's time for you two to experience fun the Faith way."

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" Peyton said

"Ok, but first you both need to go pack an overnight bag."

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and shrugged as they went back into the room to pack.

* * *

The girls grabbed some breakfast from Brooke's before they made their way downstairs. Instead of going out the front like they normally did when they were going out, Faith led them the opposite way down to the parking garage.

"Faith, was your plan of a perfect day to abduct us, lead us away from civilization, and murder us?" Peyton asked as they followed Faith

"No dorkwad; we're going to the parking garage." Faith laughed

"There's a parking garage?" Brooke joked. "Wait, you don't have a car."

"Today, I do." Faith held up a set of keys

"Where did you get it?" Brooke asked apprehensively

"I jacked it from some random guy this morning." Faith joked. "I borrowed it from my dad." She shrugged

"And does he know you took his car?" Peyton asked

"That doesn't matter." Faith said

"Do you even have a license?" Brooke asked

"Minor details ladies! Good Lord!" Faith led them to a little MINI Cooper. "Now get in, hold on, and shut the hell up already!"

When they had all gotten into the little car, Faith buckled her seatbelt. "Now how do I turn this thing on?" Brooke and Peyton looked at her. "Joking." Faith threw the car in gear and the tires squealed as she pulled out of the parking space.

Brooke grabbed the door and gave Faith a frightened look. "Please try not to kill us."

"Come on B. Have a little Faith." Faith winked

"I did, and it wasn't all that great." Brooke mumbled loud enough for Faith to hear

"I resent that, bitch!" Faith said, mock hurt in her voice

"Girls! Please! Let's just have some fun!" Peyton rolled her eyes at the other two

"I agree with Blondie. Shut up B." Faith laughed as she pulled out into traffic.

* * *

"Jesus Faith! Where the hell are you taking us?" Brooke asked about 2 hours later

"We're getting there. About another 30 minutes." Faith said as she hummed to the music

"What is this we're listening to?" Peyton asked from the backseat

"It's an Italian rock band. _Lacuna Coil_. You heard of them?"

"No, actually. They're good. I like them." Peyton laughed

"The guy has a horrible voice." Brooke complained

"It grows on you after a while." Faith told her

"So what was it you ran into my house to tell me yesterday?" Brooke suddenly asked, realizing that Faith had never said why she came over in the middle of Christmas breakfast

Faith began laughing. "I totally forgot about that! I made it seem so much bigger than it was."

"And?" Peyton asked when Faith didn't continue

"Oh. Right. Well, my parents actually remembered that it was Christmas. First time in 3 years. And they remembered to get me something. A pet!" Faith smiled happily

"Aw! What did they get you?" Brooke asked, her love for animals making her smile at the thought of maybe a cute little dog or a furry kitten

"A fish. I named it Fish." Faith smiled

"Oh." Brooke said disappointed. She laughed when she saw the happy expression on her friend's face. "Faith, have you ever had a pet before?"

"No! I was never allowed to!" Faith made a face. "I guess a fish wasn't worth all that excitement, huh?"

"What? No! A fish is awesome!" Brooke laughed at her friend

They sat in silence after that, just listening to the music. Suddenly, Brooke took off her seatbelt. She turned around and started to climb into the backseat.

"B! What the fuck are you doing?" Faith asked as she tried to drive straight while trying toavoid being hit by Brooke's flailing legs

"If we are gonna be in this car for another 30 minutes listening to your shitty Italian rock, I need to keep myself occupied." Brooke explained as she finally got her entire body in the back seat and began kissing Peyton. "And the only thing I can think of is kissing my incredibly hot girlfriend all alone in the backseat. Even if it is the tiniest damn backseat I've ever seen."

"I can't believe that you got yourself back here Brooke. This car is like midget sized!" Peyton laughed at her girlfriend and kissed her

"Good God. You guys make me sick with all your lovey-doveyness." Faith rolled her eyes. "Please just keep the moans, whimpers, and lesbian sex at a zero, ok?' She turned her music up louder and shook her head

* * *

"Ta-da! We're here!" Faith said as she pulled up to a house

"And where exactly is 'here'?" Peyton asked as she looked up at the house

"Beach house. My parents and I came here a few summers when I was younger. When they weren't fighting or ignoring me that is." Faith turned off the car and got out. Brooke and Peyton followed.

"So where are we? And who owns this place?" Brooke asked

"Jersey. It belongs to my dad's boss."

"Faith! How do you expect to get in? What if someone's here? What if the electricity isn't on?" Brooke asked, counting off on her fingers

"What if I smack you for being annoying?" Faith laughed. "Damn B. Will you relax? We'll find a way in, I doubt anyone is staying here, it being the middle of winter and all, and the electricity bill is automatically paid by the company. Will you please just learn to trust me?" Faith said exasperated

"No! You're like me! All we do is get into trouble!" Brooke said

Peyton chuckled. "I think it will be fun. Now let's find a way in, because I'm freezing my ass off out here."

The three girls made their way up to the house and tried the door.

"Of course. That would be too easy." Brooke muttered. She walked around the porch and found an unlocked window. While Faith and Peyton stood there discussing the best way to get into the locked house, Brooke got the screen off the window, and somehow managed to get the window open. "Go me!" She congratulated herself as she climbed through the window. Seconds later, the front door flew open. "Did you ladies need a place to stay for the night?" Brooke asked with a dimply smile

"Holy fuck B! Do you have some secret life of crime or something?" Faith asked, impressed

"Well apparently I can now add breaking and entering to my list of things I've accomplished." Brooke laughed and stood aside as Faith and Peyton walked in. Brooke caught Peyton's arm as she walked by and pulled her in for a kiss

"Is that all you two are going to be doing?" Faith asked without even turning around

"Maybe." Peyton smiled and gave Brooke another quick kiss

"Well I'll just make sure to get the room furthest from yours." Faith laughed and went up the stairs

"That's probably a smart idea." Brooke said to Peyton when Faith was out of sight. "Who knew you were such a screamer." Brooke stuck her tongue out playfully at Peyton and slapped Peyton's ass as she walked past her

"Dude, that's so not cool." Peyton complained as she followed her girlfriend up the stairs

* * *

"Faith, what is this place?" Brooke asked later that night and she and Peyton followed Faith down a boardwalk next to the beach

"My parents used to take me down here. They have this fudge shop that's incredible, and sometimes they have these little shows they put on. Then at the end of the boardwalk, it's like this little carnival with rides and cotton candy and all that stuff." Faith explained

"It looks, umm… kinda dead." Brooke made face

"Yeah, I had a feeling it might be." Faith said sadly. "I figured we'd at least try. Besides, it was a fun road trip, and I just wanted to get out of New York." She shrugged

"It was a good idea. We'll make it fun." Brooke said and hugged Faith. Faith winced and Brooke dropped her arm. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. You know what, let's go walk on the beach. It's beautiful down there." Faith said as she started walking away from Brooke and Peyton

Brooke looked on, concerned, as her friend walked ahead. Peyton came up and put her arm around Brooke's waist. "You ok, Brooke?"

Brooke turned to Peyton and smiled. "Yeah." She kissed the blonde and they began to follow Faith

* * *

"Just a tip, next time we go to the beach in December, let's remember to bring a blanket." Brooke laughed

"I can go to the house and get one." Peyton stood up. "I'll be right back." Peyton left the huddle the three had made and walked down the beach

Brooke turned to Faith. "Ok. Spill."

"Brooke, what the hell are you talking about?" Faith shivered from the cold

"First off, you just called me Brooke. You haven't called me Brooke since we first started hanging out. Second, you dragged us 2 ½ hours away to a beach house you don't even own, in a car you 'borrowed' from your dad. And third, you haven't been acting like yourself at all tonight. So tell me what's wrong."

Faith chuckled. "I just needed to get away Brooke. Clear my head. The beach always does that for me. I'm sorry that I dragged you and Peyton along. I just figured it would be fun for the three of us to hang out together."

Brooke put her arm around Faith's shoulder and pulled the girl close. "Faith, I'm always here for you. Don't be sorry, ok? We're gonna have a blast. I'm Brooke Davis for crap's sake! Fun is pretty much my middle name."

Faith laughed and leaned into Brooke's embrace. "Thanks B."

Peyton, who had watched the two girls from down the beach, sighed and walked up to them. _Why is it so hard to not be jealous when I see them together. They just seem to have this connection._ Peyton shook her head. _I'm just paranoid._ "Found one. But we'll all have to share." Peyton said as she sat next to Brooke and spread out the blanket over the three of them

Brooke put her arm around Peyton also, and giggled. "Damn. This is the life. Two hot women on my arms? Yep, I'm a pimp."

The three girls shared a laugh and sat watching the waves crash onto the beach.

* * *

"I still think that hot chocolate is better with the little marshmallows." Brooke said as she looked intently into her mug

Faith and Peyton looked at each other and laughed.

"What?" Brooke asked as she looked at the two other girls

"You've been completely focused on your hot chocolate for the past 10 minutes. We know it's better with the little marshmallows, but dude, give it up." Peyton laughed at her girlfriend

Brooke pouted. "That's mean Goldilocks."

Peyton rolled her eyes at Brooke and turned to Faith. "So it's fucking freezing in here. I don't think the heater's working, Faith."

"I think you might be right." Faith agreed

"Damn it's gonna be a cold night." Peyton said

"I think I might have an idea." Brooke smiled

* * *

"You're smart; taking all the blankets into one room. Good thing it's a king size in here." Peyton said as she got comfortable in-between Brooke and Faith

"Do you two realize that this is every guys fantasy?" Faith asked

"Of course it is." Brooke said and leaned over to kiss Peyton. "Hey P. Sawyer." She whispered

"You realize that I'm right here, right?" Faith mused

"Uh huh. Your point?" Brooke continued to kiss Peyton

"Nothing." Faith rolled her eyes at the couple and turned her back on them. "Same thing I said in the car applies here. Got it?"

The girls mumbled a reply. A few moments later, Brooke started to moan. Then Peyton did.

"Oh God. I'm gone." Faith jumped up, but was stopped by Peyton grabbing her arm

"Faith, we're totally messing with you. Will you chill and lay back down." Peyton laughed

"You two are a laugh riot, you know that?" Faith said as she tried to get comfortable again

* * *

The next morning, Peyton was the first one to wake. She smiled when she realized that Brooke's hand was cupping her boob, and giggled as she leaned down to kiss her girlfriend; all the while keeping her eyes closed.

"Ahh!" Faith screamed. Realizing her hand was on Peyton's boob, she yanked her hand back. "Yikes!"

Peyton's eyes shot open and she sat straight up. "Faith!"

"Peyton! What the fuck are you doing!" Faith yelled

Brooke's head shot up from beside the bed. "What the fuck?" She asked, her hair a mess and her eyes wide

"Peyton just kissed me!" Faith said, giving Peyton a weird look

"Your hand was on my boob!" Peyton accused. "I thought you were Brooke!" Peyton and Faith both turned to look at Brooke. "What the hell are you doing on the floor?"

Brooke looked around. "I have no idea!"

The three girls kept looking at one another, and then burst out laughing

"That's an interesting way to start the day." Brooke yawned and jumped back into bed. "Scoot over. My ass is freezing."

"Is there ever a dull moment with you two?" Faith asked. She laughed, but got seriously quickly after. "I feel so violated. Keep your lips to yourself Peyton; or at least to Brooke."

"You feel violated? You were the one with your hand on my boob!" Peyton said

"Faith, I'm gonna have to ask you to keep your hands off my girlfriend." Brooke said

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it. Ever since she tackled me the first day we met, I've been wanting to cop a feel." Faith said sarcastically

"I knew it." Peyton said seriously

Faith shook her head. "I'm gonna take a shower." She got out of bed and walked out of the room

As she walked away, Brooke and Peyton both noticed a bruise on Faith's shoulder blade. Since she was wearing a tank top, it didn't cover the entire bruise. Brooke and Peyton turned to look at each other.

"What was that?" Peyton asked

"I have no idea." Brooke responded, worried about her friend

* * *

The drive back to New York was peaceful. Brooke and Faith hadn't started bickering at each other yet, and they were all just sitting in comfortable silence. Brooke was the first one to break that silence.

"Hey Faith? Me and Peyton, umm, noticed a pretty ugly bruise on your back earlier. What happened?" Brooke asked slowly and softly

"Huh?" Faith thought for a moment, and realization dawned on her. "Oh that? Brett was over helping me with some homework the other night, and we were goofing off. We were wrestling in my room and he slammed my back against my best post. I totally forgot about that." Faith laughed

"You know, if something's going on, you can-"

"Nothing is going on Brooke." Faith interrupted. "If you don't believe me, just ask Brett when we get home." She said shortly

"Ok. I believe you. I was just checking." Brooke said, not believing a word Faith had just said

"Well I appreciate it, but all is well. Don't worry about me." Faith reached down and handed Brooke something. "Pick out a CD." She thought for a second, and plucked the CD case from Brooke's hands and handed it back to Peyton. "Better yet, you pick out a CD Blondie. You have better taste in music."

"Faith! I'm offended!" Brooke gasped

"No babe, she's right. Your music taste sucks." Peyton agreed with Faith

"You guys are so mean. Why do you always gang up on me?" Brooke pouted and crossed her arms

"Because it's easy." Peyton and Faith both said in unison, sending them all into a fit of giggles

* * *

**A/N- I figured since you guys were all so very nice with the reviews that I would hurry up and give you an update!Thanks for all the wonderful words: ) Hope you all enjoyed!**


	30. Happy New Year

I am SO SORRY it took me so long to get this chapter out. My computer crashed, so there was no way for me to post it. This chapter is pretty long, and I'll post another chapter for you guys with this one. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. You guys make me blush with all your compliments. : )

NEW YEARS EVE

The new year had sprung upon everyone faster that they had all expected. In New York, Brooke, Peyton, and Faith were all getting packed and ready for their flight to Tree Hill. Ever since Christmas, Brooke's parents, yes, Ellie and Thomas, had made an effort to be a part of Brooke and Peyton's relationship. Even though Brooke thought telling her parent's would push her family further apart, it in fact did the opposite.

In Tree Hill, people were already over Sydney and Taylor's apartment. They were having their New Years Eve party there that night, but Lucas, Nathan, and Haley had gone over to the apartment early because they had nothing else to do that afternoon.

* * *

NEW YORK

"Your dad turned out to be a really cool guy Brooke." Peyton said as she folded a shirt

"Surprisingly. He did a complete 180 from that first night. You probably gave him whiplash when you went off on him at dinner. I mean, did you see his head pretty much spin completely around? It probably effected his brain." Brooke laughed

"I didn't hear about this! You went off on Mr. Davis?" Faith asked

"Yeah. I felt horrible afterwards too!" Peyton said as she remembered everything she said

"What did you say to him?" Faith looked at Peyton

"I sorta called him a bigot and a sorry excuse for a father." Peyton answered, ashamed

"Holy shit!" Faith said, cracking up

"Obviously you hit a nerve, because he's totally different." Brooke pointed out

"Actually, I think that it was a mix between Peyton's outburst, your talk with him on Christmas, and my threatening to leave him." Ellie said to Brooke as she walked through the door with a stack of laundry in her hands. "This was the last of the clothes in the laundry room."

"Thanks." Peyton said as she took the clothes from Ellie

"Damn Mom. You threatened to leave Dad?" Brooke asked

"Yes." Ellie smiled. "Now finish packing and I'll take you to the airport. We don't want you three to miss your flight."

"You're taking us?" Brooke scoffed

"Well, I'll pay for the taxi to take you." Ellie laughed

"That's so much more believable." Brooke laughed at her mother. She then shut her suitcase, and turned to Peyton and Faith. "Let's go girls."

* * *

TREE HILL

"What is that horrid smell?" Haley asked as she walked through the door of Taylor and Sydney's apartment. She plugged her nose as she stepped further inside.

"Dude! That's disgusting." Nathan said as he followed Haley in

"What? I don't smell anything." Taylor said from the couch

"Oh, that's bad. You're immune to it." Lucas said

"What are you all talking about?" Sydney asked as she came out of her room

"It smells like moldy ass." Haley said, her nose still plugged

"Where is it coming from?" Lucas asked as he began to sniff around the living room

"Dude. What the fuck are you doing?" Taylor asked Lucas from the couch

"It's not coming from in here." Lucas confirmed

Nathan and Haley went and searched the kitchen, and everyone came running when Haley shrieked. "Oh God. I think I'm gonna be sick." Haley clapped a hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom

"What?" Sydney asked as she looked into the cabinet Haley had opened. "Oh. Eww."

In the cabinet under the sink, there was a huge rat that had started to decompose.

"I didn't know that Tree Hill had rats that huge! How could we have not seen that before Tay? I mean, holy shit, it's decomposing! That's just nasty." Sydney crinkled her nose

"I have no clue. But I am sure as hell not touching it!" Taylor said as she quickly walked away

"I have to go check on Haley." Nathan said as he walked away

Lucas and Sydney turned to look at each other.

"Rock/Paper/Scissors?" Sydney asked

Lucas nodded and they played. Lucas lost. Sydney smile and gave him a kiss as she walked away and joined Taylor in the living room.

"That's not fair. It's not even my apartment." Lucas grumbled

* * *

ON THE PLANE

"This is so awesome! I mean, look! We're so high up off the ground, we get these nifty little pretzel packages, and I'm so excited about tonight! This so rocks." Faith babbled as she kept looking back and forth between Brooke and Peyton and the window

"Faith! Stop! You're babbling, and you're making me dizzy." Brooke laughed. "You sure have been babbling a lot lately."

"Sorry. I babble when I'm excited, nervous, scared…and right now I am all three. I'm so excited to be going with you guys!" Faith smiled big

"Faith, are your parents ever home? Because you sure don't spend a lot of time there." Peyton suddenly said

"Wow, umm…I guess I should have double checked to make sure that I wasn't intruding coming with you guys." Faith said, showing a vulnerability she rarely showed

"No! That came out all wrong!" Peyton quickly said. "I'm glad you're coming with us! I really am. I just meant it as you are never home. So I was wondering if your family was around or not."

"Oh." Faith laughed a little ."They're actually always home. They drive me crazy though, and that's why I'm always out. If I stay home too long, they'll drive me right to the looney bin."

"That makes sense." Peyton laughed

Faith held up her little cup of soda. "To a New Year. May it be filled with many good times, new experiences, and some great memories. May everything get better than we ever could have imagined."

Brooke and Peyton laughed and held up their glasses too.

"Could you be more cheesy?" Brooke asked. "But I'll toast to it."

"Ditto!" Peyton agreed as they all drank

* * *

TREE HILL

"Hey Tim, do you remember Nathan's bachelor party when you got arrested for harassing the cops?" Skills asked, laughing hysterically

"Yeah, real funny. I thought they were strippers man. I didn't know they were real cops." Tim said, blushing slightly as he tried to defend himself

A bunch of people were spread out in Sydney and Taylor's living room, going back over the past year. It was 8:00, and everyone wanted to reminisce before they all got too drunk to think straight.

"How about that time you moved to Charleston? How long did that last? Like 3 days or so?" Haley poked Lucas' arm teasingly

"It wasn't my fault Dan had a heart attack. He probably planned that as some way to ruin everyone's lives too." Lucas laughed. _If only they knew how much he ruined mine._ "I'll never forget the time you all stole my clothes while I was in the shower when I had first joined the team. I used two basketballs to cover my, well…more private areas, and Whitey caught me. He called me 'Ball Boy'. I never knew which balls he was referring to." Lucas chuckled

"Dude, we were total jack-asses to you!" Nathan said

"It's a good thing that I don't care for revenge, or you would be in trouble." Lucas said

A chorus of ooh's and ahh's went up as the brother's continued to talk trash. A sudden knock at the door made everyone jump.

"Pizza's here already?" Taylor asked as she looked at her watch. "Tip him good Syd."

Everyone went on talking when suddenly Sydney called out from the door.

"I didn't know we got a surprise with our order."

"Well what is it?" Taylor called back

"Three totally hot chicks to party with!" Brooke said as she walked into the apartment. Peyton and Faith weren't too far behind.

Everyone's mouths in the living room dropped open.

"Drooling is no way to greet someone people." Brooke laughed

Pandemonium broke out as everyone jumped up to hug Brooke and Peyton. Those who didn't know Faith yet introduced themselves. The pizza really did arrive halfway through the middle of everyone hugging, so they all looked like chickens with their heads cut off running around the apartment. Once they had all said their hellos and gotten their food, they all settled back down into the living room.

"So what did we interrupt?" Peyton asked, taking a huge bite of pizza

"Just everyone going over this past year. Just re-telling funny stories." Nathan said

"Fun! I have a good one!" Brooke said, raising her hand for emphasis. "I'll never forget when Karen had just gone to Italy, and Lucas and I started dating. After Lucas had already gotten grounded, like a day after Karen left I might add, we went to do some shopping at the grocery store." Brooke giggled at the memory

"Uh oh. This sounds like it's leading to no good." Fergie laughed

"So Luke is standing in line while I go get some things, and the next thing I know, Deb Scott just caught us buying condoms and whipped cream."

"To make it worse, later that night Keith caught us making out on my bed. Thank God we hadn't gotten further than that." Lucas added

"Parent's always catch you at the wrong time, don't they Brookie." Peyton joked

"Shut-up Goldilocks. It was so your fault." Brooke accused

"Why am I sensing a story here?" Taylor asked

"Christmas Eve, my parent's decided to come home unannounced. Needless to say, they caught us with Peyton straddling my lap, kissing me on the kitchen floor." Brooke said

"Whoa!" Sydney said. "That was an over share. You couldn't have just said that you got caught?"

"Brooke!" Peyton smacked the brunette's arm. "Stop making things sound so much worse than they are." Peyton rolled her eyes. "We had just got done making cookies, and we were in the middle of clean up. We kinda got in a flour fight, so the kitchen was covered. We were trying to get it all up off of the floor, and that's when the rest of Brooke's story comes in."

"Much better." Sydney said with a nod

"I have one. How about that time we went to Charlotte for the 'Classic'?" Mouth started. "That was an awesome weekend."

"What happened?" Erica said from her spot on Mouth's lap

"First it was hell because me and Lucas got stuck in a room, and it was still when we weren't getting along." Nathan said

"Then me and Brooke got stuck together in a room, and I thought that she might kill me in the middle of the night because of the whole 'Love Triangle'." Peyton said with little air quotes

"Not to mention Theresa's chicken pox the day before out huge cheer competition. I was so stressed out even before that." Brooke said

"And Peyton had me fill in. God that was horrible. Fun, but horrible. I'm definitely not cut out to be a cheerleader." Haley said with a shake of her head

"Please Tutor-Girl. You kicked ass!" Brooke smiled

"Brooke had me spy on all the other squads." Mouth said

"Yeah, and you showed us Bear Creeks routine perfectly. I'll never forget you up there shaking your ass!" Brooke laughed at the memory

"Then there was the strip club." Lucas added with a groan. "Tim decided to take us all on 'Ladies Night'. I still think I'm gonna be scarred for life because of it."

"That was not my fault!" Tim said

"Right." Lucas rolled his eyes

"You guys sound like you all have some really good memories between you." Faith said with a smile

"Yeah, I guess we do." Haley said as everyone shared a smile. "So what about that 'Boy Toy Auction'?"

Everyone laughed as they recounted the events of that night. If you were to have walked into that living room at that moment, you would have never guessed that half the people hated each other at one point. Brooke was sitting on a chair with Peyton sitting on the floor in-between her legs, Lucas and Sydney were sharing the couch with Nathan and Haley, Mouth and Erica were sitting on the beanbag, while Taylor, Faith, Fergie, Skills, and Tim were all sitting on the floor. Although they were all together physically, mentally they couldn't be further apart.

Brooke: _Its so weird being back here. It seems like nothing has changed. Everyone seems exactly the same as when I left, even though I know everyone is so different. God it's weird being home!_

Peyton: _I wonder if I get up to go to the bathroom if Taylor or Sydney will catch the hint that I want to talk to them. It's been getting so hard to hide my withdrawals, and I need something to keep me grounded._

Lucas: _Why does my heart still flutter every time I see Brooke smile? Can't I just get over her? I'm with Sydney now, shouldn't that be enough?_

Sydney: _Faith is kinda hot. Scratch that; she's extremely hot. I wonder what Lucas would say if he knew that the person I cheated on my last boyfriend with was a chick?_

Nathan: _This will be the last New Years I celebrate as a teenager. Next year, I'll be a father. Oh God. Am I ready for fatherhood? Is Haley ready for that? We're only 17 years old for God's sake! What the hell were we thinking?_

Haley: _I wonder if Jake will ever come back to Tree Hill. Then maybe he can give me and Nathan some tips on being teenage parents. I wonder how Jenny is anyway?_

Mouth: _This is a great New Years. For the first time ever, I'll have someone to kiss at midnight. Wow, that's really pathetic._

Erica: _Its so odd being around everyone for New Years. I don't think I've ever been to a New Year's party! Or any party for that matter.Wow that's pathetic._

Taylor: _I wonder if Syd told Lucas about us. Judging by how content Lucas looks, and how nervous Sydney looks, I'm guessing not. I mean, then again, it was only a few times. Right?_

Faith: _I wonder what everyone back in New York is doing tonight? I wonder what Brett is doing? No, I don't! I don't like him! Just because he's a good fuck, doesn't mean I want a relationship with him. That Sydney chick is kinda hot. And she keeps looking at me. Hmm._

Fergie: _I wish I were playing basketball._

Skills: _Where's the music in this place?_

Tim: _I'm still hungry. And damn! Brooke and Peyton are hot. Wonder if they'll make out later._

"Tim, what are you grinning like an idiot for man?" Nathan suddenly asked

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Tim smirked at Brooke and Peyton

* * *

"Here we go people!" Sydney shouted

They all started the countdown together. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!"

All the couples did the traditional New Years kiss, while everyone else just laughed and clinked their glasses together.

"Damn people. Do you realize that this might be the last New Years we all spend together?" Peyton asked

"Babe, think happy thoughts! We can get all sappy later." Brooke said giving Peyton a kiss

"You're right. Sorry." Peyton laughed

"You know what would be fun right now?" Fergie asked the group

"What's that?" Lucas asked

Fergie and Skills shared a smile and spoke in unison. "Drunk basketball!"

* * *

Everyone agreed since they were running out of things to do at the apartment, so they all hopped into two of the cars. Haley and Mouth were still completely sober, so they volunteered to drive everyone else. After stopping off at a gas station to load up on snacks and sodas, the cars made their way to the River Court.

"I've missed this place so much!" Brooke said as she stood in the middle of the court and spun in circles. She ended up on her ass, and laid laughing for a long time

"Ok Brookie." Peyton eventually walked out onto the court to check on her girlfriend. "Time to get up so we can play some basketball." When Peyton reached Brooke, she realized why she hadn't gotten up sooner. "Lucas? A little help? Brooke passed out." Peyton laughed

Lucas jogged over to Peyton and picked Brooke up. "Is she going to be ok?"

"Yeah. Just let her sleep it off. She'll be up and running around again in about 30 minutes." Faith said as she walked over to Lucas and Peyton

"Someone doesn't know their limit." Sydney laughed, joining them

"That's Brooke for ya." Faith laughed. "Now are we gonna play some basketball or what? I'm ready to kick some ass." She gave Peyton a high five as they walked onto the court

"You ready Syd? It's time to show them who owns this place." Lucas said as she put his arm around Sydney's shoulders

"Damn right." Sydney looked at Brooke one last time before she laughed and walked to center court with Lucas

* * *

"Ok, here's the game- first to 30 wins. No rules except for no one touches Haley, or there will be a smackdown. We don't want little Scott being all scrambled. Got it?" Skills said

"Nice picture you painted there Skills." Haley laughed

"Yeah, yeah. Let's play some ball people." Skills tossed the ball to Lucas. "Your team can start."

"Bring it on!" Faith yelled at Skills. Lucas looked at her funny, and she just shrugged and smiled

The two teams were made up of 5 players. Lucas led a team of Sydney, Fergie, Taylor, and Faith, and Skills led a team of Haley, Nathan, Tim, and Peyton. Mouth sat out as normal to commentate, and Erica sat next to him to keep an eye on Brooke.

Lucas passed the ball to and open Taylor, who ran downcourt and passed to Faith, who made the open shot. The girls gave each other a high five, and stuck their tongues out at Skills.

"Whoa ladies! Calm down." Skills laughed

"And Lucas' team leads after Faith made the game opening shot." Mouth commentated

Skills passed the ball to Nathan, who passed it to Peyton. Peyton went up for the lay-up, but ran right into Sydney. Both girls fell on their asses as the ball flew out of bounds.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" Sydney said in mock anger as she got to her feet

"I'd watch your back whore!" Peyton said as she spat on the ground by Sydney's foot for emphasis

"We're not even 5 minutes into the game, and hostilities are running high. This will definitely be an interesting game." Mouth laughed

Peyton and Sydney laughed and smiled at each other before running off to join their teams.

* * *

"Haley's flying down the court, followed closely by Lucas. All game people have steered clear of Mrs. James-Scott whenever she's had the ball. The score is 28-28, and Skills is using Haley to his advantage. She goes in for the shot, Lucas not far behind. Oh my! Haley suddenly stops running, and Lucas falls as he avoids running into her. Haley passes to Nathan, who shoots, and scores! Skills' team wins 30-28. Close game!" Mouth said excitedly

Brooke suddenly shot up from her position on the grass and screamed. Everyone turned to her to see what was the problem.

"Something bit my ass!" Brooke said when she noticed everyone staring. She shrugged and walked onto the court and stood next to Peyton. "So are we gonna play or what?" Brooke yawned

"Babe, we just played for an hour. We're all exhausted." Peyton laughed. "You passed-out. Don't you remember?"

Brooke stood quietly for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "Oh yeah. Never mind then. Who won?"

"We did." Haley said proudly as she stood with her team

"Yeah, because they kept giving you the ball, and no one wanted to accidentally hurt you, so we stayed out of the way. You cheated!" Taylor complained

"Deal with it Sister." Nathan turned to Taylor, smirking

"I gotta pee." Peyton suddenly said. "Come be my look-out Tay?"

Brooke and Taylor both looked confused. "Sure?" Taylor said giving Brooke a funny look. Brooke just shrugged.

Peyton and Taylor walked off, and Faith walked over to Brooke.

"You ok there B? You just like clocked out all of a sudden."Faith laughed

"Yeah. Guess I had one too many. Great way to start the New Year, huh?" Brooke laughed

"How long are you two here for?" Lucas asked as he walked up to the two

"Till the 3rd. We wanted to stay longer, but-" Faith started

"School." All three finished with a groan

* * *

"What do you want?" Taylor asked Peyton when they had walked away from the group

"How do you know I want something?"

"You've been sending me needy looks all night." Taylor rolled her eyes

"And you've been ignoring them?" Peyton feigned hurt

"Shut up Sawyer. What is it you want?"

"I'm going insane Taylor. I need a little pick-me-up, if you catch my drift."

"Peyton, I don't know if you've heard, but I'm trying to stay clean. I don't have anything." Taylor said

"Whatever. Just give me the rest of your stash."

"I don't know if you just didn't hear me, or if you are stupid. I don't have any Pey. I've been clean for a little while. And you're supposed to be staying drug-free too! What's the matter with you?"

Peyton sighed. "I don't know. I'm sorry Taylor, you're right. Sorry to drag you out here."

Taylor offered Peyton a smile. "It's all good. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, but I really do have to pee. So turn around." Peyton laughed

Taylor made a face. "That's so gross. Just make sure nothing climbs up your-"

"Tay!" Peyton interrupted with a laugh

"Whatever. I'm just saying!" Taylor laughed too


	31. Little Things That Bring Happiness

1/1

That night after returning to Sydney and Taylor's, Mouth drove Erica, Skills, and Fergie home, while Haley drove Nathan and Tim back to her and Nathan's apartment. Lucas had crashed in Sydney's room with her, and Taylor had, in a rare act of kindness, given up her bed to Brooke and Peyton. Taylor had crashed out in the living room with Faith on the pullout bed.

The next morning, or a few hours later depending on how you looked at it, everyone slowly began getting up.

* * *

LUCAS AND SYDNEY

"Hey baby." Sydney smiled up at Lucas

"Morning." Lucas stretched. "How you feeling?"

"Alright. How about you?"

"I think I need one of Peyton's 'Hangover Relief' drinks." Lucas groaned. "Were you ok last night? You seemed kind of weird."

Sydney sighed. "Lucas, we need to talk."

"I know about the drugs Syd." Lucas said calmly, even though he was a mess on the inside

Oh God. At least that's one thing that I don't have to break to him. Now what will he say about the rest? "I'm glad you know about that, but that's not exactly what I meant."

"I don't see it getting much worse."

"It's about my past."

"The past is the past Syd. I don't need to know about it." Lucas said sweetly

"And some of the present." Sydney cringed

"Ok?" Lucas said hesitantly

* * *

BROOKE AND PEYTON

Peyton crawled out of bed, careful not to wake the girl sleeping next to her. The girls hadn't slept much the previous night, and she figured that this would be the best time to execute her plan since Brooke was out cold.

Come on Taylor. I know you have some coke in here somewhere. I know you keep a back-up stash no matter what, even if you are "staying clean".

Peyton slipped out of bed and searched the room, making sure to be extremely quiet.

Bingo. Now why would you lie to me Tay? Selfish bitch.

Peyton put the drugs in her bag; just in time too.

"WHAT!" Lucas' voice echoed through the walls

Brooke awoke with a start to find that she was alone in bed. She looked up to see Peyton standing by her duffel.

"What the hell is going on?" Brooke asked sleepily. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I got cold, so I got up to get some socks." Peyton lied. "It seems Lucas is upset by something."

"Either that or he found something he didn't bargain for." Brooke joked

"Babe!"

"What! I'm only kidding. Now get back in bed. I'm cold and I need someone to cuddle with."

"I'm coming." Peyton laughed. _That was a close one. At least I got what I was looking for._

* * *

TAYLOR AND FAITH

The two occupants of the living room hadn't gotten any sleep. They had begun talking before bed, and realized that they had similar personalities. Taylor shared some of her stories from living around the U.S., and Faith had shared some of her stories about California.

They had both heard Lucas' yell, and both looked at each other with furrowed brows.

"That didn't sound good. Wonder what that's about." Faith said

"I think I have an idea." Taylor cringed. _And she had to tell him today? What the hell made her do that?_

"Why do I sense more drama?" Faith chuckled

"Because drama is around every turn in this town." Taylor rolled her eyes. "Sydney probably told him something that Lucas didn't want to hear."

"The drugs?"

"No. See, it's kinda funny actually. I'm not gay, but I'm not 100 percent straight either. Same goes for Syd. And when you're drunk, high, and horny, let's just say that shit happens." Taylor said sheepishly

"Holy shit. Is there anyone you don't have some sort of history with?" Faith laughed

Taylor cracked a smile. "You'd probably have to go to Alaska to find one."

"Question…don't you that it's kind of odd that all of us girls have the same sexual preference?"

"Except Haley. She's completely straight, obviously. And are Brooke and Peyton just gay for each other, or other chicks too? And what about you? I thought you were straight." Taylor concluded what had turned into 20 questions

"Obviously Brooke is hot for other chicks. She was with you before Peyton, and me and her have made out. Although we were drunk, so I'm not sure that counts." Faith started. "And I don't really have a preference. I deal with it as it's dealt." Faith laughed

"Well well. The plot continues to get thicker with everyone doesn't it?"

"Looks like it. It was never so complicated before I met you guys."

"Welcome to Tree Hill babe. It's a bumpy ride, let me tell you. Congrats if you make it out of here alive."

* * *

"So Dan Scott is throwing everyone a BBQ? Could this get any more weird?" Brooke marveled

"He personally invited my mom." Lucas said

"Damn. It got more weird." Brooke nodded

Everyone had eventually made their way to the kitchen later that morning, and forced Peyton to make her special drink. Lucas and Sydney spoke hardly two words to each other, Peyton was jumpy and on edge, Brooke was overwhelmed by being back, and Faith and Taylor were walking zombies.

"Did you two get any sleep?" Sydney waved a hand in front of Taylor's face

"No." Taylor responded flatly

"As much fun as a huge screwed up family reunion sounds, I think that I'll pass. At least until I've gotten some sleep." Faith yawned

"I'm with you. If you wanna crash with me, we can meet up with them later." Taylor offered

"Deal." Faith said as she followed Taylor into her room

"Well then. They seem to look a little cozy." Brooke giggled

"Taylor seems to get cozy with everyone now-a-days, doesn't she?" Lucas spat

"You're an ass Lucas." Sydney said as she walked to the bathroom and slammed the door

"That's not good. Trouble in paradise?" Peyton asked Lucas

"Did you know about them Peyton? Hell, how many times did you join in?" Lucas asked angrily

"Whoa. Calm down. What are you talking about?" Brooke asked, confused

"Taylor and Sydney. Screwing around behind my back."

Brooke's eyes widened. She turned to Peyton for answers.

"Lucas, shit happens. Get over it." Peyton said. "And no, I was never a part of it." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door

Brooke and Lucas exchanged worried looks.

"She's lying." Brooke stated simply

"Brooke-"

"Happy Fucking New Year everyone." Brooke interrupted with a bitter laugh

* * *

Lucas, Sydney, Brooke, and Peyton all arrived at the Scott's house together, all four angry and agitated in their own way, but playing nice just so they could get through the day.

"Brooke Davis. What a surprise." Dan said when he spotted the teens

"Hi Mr. Scott. Happy New Year." Brooke said, giving Dan one of her fake smiles

"Please, call me Dan. It's nice to have you back. How are your parents?"

"They're fine. They told me to say hello if I saw you." Brooke lied. Everyone knew that Thomas and Dan had never gotten along

"I'm sure Deb would love to know you're here."

"I'll be sure to find her." Brooke smiled and followed Lucas, Sydney, and Peyton inside

"Hey guys. Sleep good?" Haley smiled as they all walked through the door

"Sleep was great. It was the waking up that sucked." Lucas said, knowing Haley wouldn't know the meaning behind it, but knowing that Sydney would

"I bet that hang-over is a killer." Haley laughed

"Hey Peyton, can I talk to you?" Sydney asked suddenly

"Yeah." Peyton followed Sydney, and Haley looked at Brooke and Lucas with confusion

"Don't even ask." Brooke said before Haley could speak. "Is Karen here?"

"She's in the kitchen with Deb." Haley pointed towards the kitchen

"Thanks. Excuse me." Brooke said and she walked to the kitchen

"You ok Lucas?" Haley gently laid a hand on Lucas' arm

Lucas sighed. "Hales, I don't think anyone will be ok ever again. Too much shit keeps piling on top of everything else, and there is just no time in-between issues to get over the previous one."

* * *

"What the hell is going on Syd?" Peyton said as she and Sydney sat on the swings in the Scott's backyard

Sydney lit a cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke. "I told Lucas about my past relationship with that chick, and then everything about me and Taylor came out." She offered the pack of cigarettes to Peyton

Peyton shook her head. "Damn. So what the fuck possessed you to tell him about it today?"

"I don't know. I just thought that we should start the New Year off right, no secrets. It was killing me Pey."

"He thinks I was a part of it. Brooke does too."

"You were!" Sydney scoffed

"Once. One time Syd. And I was drunk off my ass and high as a kite. I didn't even remember any of it till this morning."

"I'm sorry Peyton."

"Me too. What do I tell Brooke?"

"The truth?" Sydney suggested

"I have a feeling that's not going to go over well."

* * *

Later, Peyton and Sydney rejoined Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan inside the Scott's living room.

"Look at this. The whole crew together again." A voice said from the doorway

Peyton's head snapped up. "Dad!"

"Hey Pumpkin! Miss me?" Larry laughed

Peyton's face lit up as she jumped up from the couch to hug her father.

"When did you get back?" Peyton said into his shoulder

"A few hours ago."

"Papa Peyton, looking good!" Brooke smiled from the couch

"Hi Brooke. Rake-Boy. Everyone else." Larry greeted

For some reason, the day seemed to get better from there. The positive energy outweighed the negative, and it really began to show. Lucas and Sydney were being civil to each other since it was supposed to be a fun night with everyone, and Brooke and Peyton decided to forget about everything else, and just be happy to be with each other. They were close all night, but not too close so that they didn't tip off Mr. Sawyer. Taylor and Faith had showed up in time for dinner, and everyone was having a great time talking with each other.

Halfway through dinner, Nathan and Haley stood up.

"Since we have everyone here together, we just wanted to say something." Nathan started

"We're pregnant." Haley said shyly

Although Haley had told the girls in New York, the youngest Scott couple hadn't told anyone else the good news. Everyone reacted great to the news; even if they didn't really know what to think, they didn't show it.

Seeing Haley and Nathan so happy gave the other couples hope. Lucas and Sydney shared a kiss, while Peyton and Brooke locked hands and shared a smile.

It was amazing that something like a happy announcement from a happy couple could almost make the bad disappear.

Almost.

* * *

"I can't believe that my son is going to be a father." Deb said. "He's still a child himself."

Dan, Deb, Karen, Andy, Keith, and Larry were all sitting around the Scott's living room and catching up with each other after the teens had all left. They had gotten on the subject of Haley being pregnant, and everyone's true feelings were beginning to come out.

"How are they even going to support another member of the family. They barely make it now." Dan said

"As weird as this might seem, I know how you both feel." Karen said

"How could you Karen? Your 17 year old son isn't about to be a father!" Deb said, frustration evident in her voice

"No, but Lucas almost was during sophomore year." Karen said

Keith turned to Karen in confusion. "What are you talking about Karen?"

"Brooke thought she was pregnant. It turned out to be a scare, obviously, but it was definitely a scare. Lucas was a mess, I was a mess, and Brooke was a disaster." Karen started. "Dan, Deb, think about it. Think about how you felt when you found out you were pregnant so young. Think about how scared Haley and Nathan must feel."

"I'm sure they are. I've never been a parent, much less a teenage one, but I'm sure that they are going insane at the idea." Andy added

"Nathan is a great kid, as well as Haley. They'll make fine parents. You were all young when you had your kids, and they turned out to be incredible kids." Keith said. "Plus Nathan and Haley have all of us for support. You all never had that."

Dan smiled. "I'm going to be a grandpa. I wasn't sure if I would ever get to live to see that."

"You're ok with this Dan?" Deb asked, amazed

"Like Big Brother said, they have us for support. A family, and a large one I might add, to care for the baby and to help them when they need it." Dan said

"You should have had a heart attack a long time ago. It's amazing how wonderful of a guy you are now." Larry laughed. "I'm just glad Peyton doesn't even have a boyfriend right now. Grandkids are one less thing I have to worry about."

"I don't think you'll ever have to worry about that." Andy joked, and Karen elbowed him in the ribs

"What?" Larry asked, confused

Everyone else just shook their heads and smiled at the oblivious father.

* * *

**A/N- Just to let you guys know, from here on out this story will be based on a time line. At the beginning of each chapter, there will be a date. Just as this one was 1/1, the next one will be 1/ 2. If anyone has any questions, just let me know! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	32. Dr Jekyll, Mr Sawyer

1/2

The next day, Brooke told everyone to meet at Karen's Café for lunch so that they could hang out again before she left the next day.

Currently, it was Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Taylor, Faith, and Haley all gathered around in the café.

"Doesn't that place in New York remind you of this place?" Brooke asked Faith

"Well, this place reminds me of that place in New York, but I know what you mean." Faith laughed

"Where's Sydney and Nathan?" Lucas asked

"Nathan's at work. He said that he'll meet up with us later to say good-bye." Haley explained

"Syd opted out of this little outing, She said she wasn't hungry. She invited everyone back to the apartment to hang out after though." Taylor said

"Sounds like a plan." Brook said. "So Papa Peyton didn't suspect anything last night?" Brooke turned to Peyton

"I don't think so." Peyton shook her head. "You're gonna help me tell him later tonight. Right?"

"Of course."

"Faith, you can crash at my place tonight if you don't want to have to witness that." Taylor invited

"Sounds like a plan. I don't do well with parents, so I try to avoid them at all costs." Faith laughed

* * *

"Guys, seriously. Can we please just agree on a movie? It's not like we have an abundance of choices." Sydney said from her position kneeling in front of the TV 

"I agree. Someone just make a decision." Brooke said

"We'll vote." Sydney held up the first movie. "Scary Movie?"

Taylor was the only one who raised her hand. "You guys have horrible movie taste." She muttered when she realized that she lost

"Next one. 'Underworld'." Sydney said holding the movie up

Brooke and Faith raised their hands.

"I love vampire stuff." Faith laughed

"I like the British accents. They're so hot." Brooke said in her imitation of the accent

"And last but not least, 'Girl Next Door'." Sydney said. Everyone else but Haley raised their hand. "Haley, you didn't vote." Sydney said

"I don't prefer any of those movies over the other, so I really don't care." Haley shrugged

"At least we chose one." Peyton said. "Now someone go get the popcorn."

"Why don't you?" Lucas asked

"I unable to get up at the moment." Peyton laughed as she pointed to Brooke cuddled in her lap

"No way in hell I'm getting up. I'm comfy." Brooke smiled

Lucas laughed and got up to get the popcorn from the kitchen. When he returned to the living room, he found that Sydney had taken his spot. He sighed as she smiled smugly, and all of a sudden Lucas ran to her and began tickling her. Sydney screamed as he laughed, and everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"Seriously you two! Save it for the bedroom." Haley said

Lucas stopped tickling Sydney, and everyone turned to look at Haley.

"What?" Haley raised a brow

"That's just not normally something that you would say. Brooke yes; but not you." Peyton explained

"Hey!" Brooke protested

Haley shrugged. "You just haven't been around me for a while. I used to make comments like that all the time." Haley rolled her eyes."Besides, I had to shut you all up somehow."

* * *

Halfway through the movie, Peyton shoved Brooke off of her lap so she could use the bathroom. As she made her way back to the bathroom, she passed Sydney's room. Stopping and checking to make sure no one was looking, Peyton slipped into the room. 

I wonder if Syd still has some blow around here?

"Where would it be?" She murmured softly

Peyton continued to look around, and found what she was looking for a few minutes later.

"Gotcha." Peyton smiled to herself

"Find what you were looking for?" Sydney asked from the doorway

"Sydney!" Peyton flew around to face the other girl

"Didn't anyone ever teach you that stealing is wrong?" Sydney closed the door, trapping Peyton in the room

"Look, I was going to replace it."

"Don't bother." Sydney sighed and sat on the bed. "What's up with you Peyton? This is totally not like you."

Peyton sat on the bed also. "I'm sorry Syd. I'll pay you."

"Peyton! I'm not worried about the drugs. Damn. I'm worried about you. Resorting to stealing to get your fix? You are in way too deep."

"Syd, I can't stop. Being in New York without it almost killed me. I'm not doing it for the high, I'm doing it to feel normal again. The only way I can do that, is with a little help." She held up the baggy

"You're right. You do need help, but not from that." Sydney pointed to the powder. "You're stronger than this Peyton." She stood from the bed. "I'm not going to take the drugs back, but you have a choice to make." Sydney opened the bedroom door. "If you need it so bad that you have to steal from one of your best friends, then nothing that I can do or say can make that choice for you." She walked out the door to join everyone in the living room

"Shit." Peyton sighed. _She's right. I'm better than this. Then again, I have to tell my dad about Brooke and me. I might need something to make it through._ Peyton sighed and set the bag back down on the dresser. _If worse comes to worse,I have the stuff I took from Taylor. If I don't use it, I'll flush it. Starting now, I'm going to try my hardest to stay clean_.

* * *

After the movie, Brooke and Peyton left the apartment to head back to Peyton's. It was time to tell Larry about their relationship. 

"You sure you're ready?" Brooke asked as they stood outside the front door

"It's not or never. Actually, its now or me telling him by myself later." Peyton laughed. She kissed Brooke. "I love you."

"I love you too Peyton. Now let's get this over with."

The girls walked through the front door and found Larry watching TV in the living room.

"Hey girls. Where's your other friend?" Larry greeted the couple

"She's staying with Taylor tonight." Peyton explained. "Dad, we need to talk."

"Ok. Sure Pumpkin." Larry turned the TV off. "What's the matter?"

"No, its nothing bad. Its good news actually." Peyton smiled. _Here goes nothing._ "Dad, I'm in love."

Larry's eyes widened. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that one." He laughed nervously. "Well that's great Peyton. Who is this lucky boy?"

Peyton sighed and placed her hand in Brooke's. The girls shared a smile. "Actually, Dad, it's Brooke."

"You mean, you and Brooke? Together? In love?" Larry asked, trying to make sure he was hearing things correctly

"I love Peyton, Mr. Sawyer. I hope that's enough for you." Brooke turned to Peyton. "Why do people always say that when they try to get approval?" She laughed. Peyton laughed also

"Are you two happy together?" Larry asked

"Yeah Dad, we really are." Peyton smiled big

"Well Sweetie, as long as you are happy, I can accept that." Larry said. He stood up and gave both girls a hug. "Welcome the family Brooke."

"Thanks Mr. Sawyer." Brooke smiled

"Please, call me Larry. We've known each other too long for formalities. Besides, you and Peyton are in love." Larry said, still trying to convince himself that his daughter was in love with her best friend

"So you're ok with this Dad?" Peyton asked

"It will take some getting used to, but like I said Pey, whatever makes you happy. Now let me have a moment with Brooke, would you?

Peyton looked to Brooke to make sure it was ok, and Brooke nodded her head that it was. Peyton gave Brooke a hug, and then hugged her father. "Thank you Daddy."

"I love you Peyton." Larry said as he kissed the top of Peyton's head

Peyton smiled and walked out of the room. Larry stood there silently until he heard Peyton's bedroom door close. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He then turned to Brooke. "Sit. Now." He turned and went and sat on the couch

_Here it comes. I knew that was too easy. _Brooke sighed and followed Larry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Brooke? Larry said when they both sat

"Larry." Larry gave Brooke a look. "Mr. Sawyer. I know this must be hard to accept-"

"Hard to accept? Brooke, my wife is dead, I'm gone all the time trying to make Peyton's life a good one, and she comes and tells me that she's in love with another woman? It's impossible to accept. You can't possibly give Peyton anything she needs." Larry said, frustrated, as he put his head in his hands

_Why cant parents just accept this and be happy for us? They always have to make this so difficult._ Brooke exhaled in frustration. "Mr. Sawyer, I have stuck by Peyton's side for 14 years. We've been best friends since we were four, and our friendship has only gotten stronger over the years. When Mrs. Sawyer died, I was there for Peyton everyday. When she stills cries about it, I am there to hold her just like I have been for the past 8 years. When you were gone months at a time, I was there for her. Everyday I have been there for her. Only one issue has separated us, but we worked through it.

"I am in love with Peyton, and I plan to keep being there for her like I always have been. We've both helped each other through some pretty damn hard times, and I don't see that ending any time soon. So please, get over the shock of it all, and deal with it. I'm not going anywhere. I will be here caring for her even when you are gone 8 months out of the year. So, for Peyton's sake, accept this. And if you can't accept it, at least pretend you do. You did a pretty good job of it 10 minutes ago." Brooke finally stopped to breathe

"I understand that you have been there for Peyton, and that you 'love' her, but don't you dare speak to me like that." Larry started, angry as hell. "You have no idea what it means to be in love. Yes, you have helped Peyton through some prety dark times, but you cannot give my daughter the life she deserves. She can't start a family with you. She cannot have an acceptable relationship with another woman.

"I'm sorry Brooke, but it will never last between the two of you. You might think that this is love, but this is a stage in your lives that you will eventually get over. And then what? Where does that leave you? I will not watch my daughter's heart get broken by someone that has always been a constant in her life. I can't let that happen to her again." Larry said, trying not to shout at the young woman in front of him

"Mr. Sawyer, this is not some 'stage'. I truly care for your daughter; very much. I understand that I can't give her the life that comes with a so-called 'normal' relationship, but I can love her." Brooke said, trying to convince Larry

"For how long Brooke? 6 months? A year? You're forgetting that I have known you for 14 years also. You've never had a relationship that lasted more than 3 months, I think? No wait, it was only a month. It's always one boy after the next. How can you promise you wont get bored and leave Peyton for the next pretty face you see?

"I'm sorry, are you calling me a slut?" Brooke asked, shocked

"If the glove fits…"

* * *

Peyton, who had been sitting against the wall listening the whole time, wiped the tears from her face and quietly stood up and made her way into her bedroom. She carefully closed the door, and sat at her desk.

_I can't believe that he's being this way. How does he not feel horrible for saying those things to Brooke?_ Peyton began crying again._ This is never going to work between me and her will it? It's always going to be one thing after another._

Peyton reached over and pulled the cocaine out from her desk drawer. As she continued to be haunted by her thoughts, she set the drugs up. She snorted the lines, and sat crouched over, tears still streaming down her face.

"Peyton." Brooke said softly from the door. Peyton swung around. "Oh, baby. What did you do?" She walked over to Peyton and kneeled in front of her

"Brooke. I'm sorry. I cant do…" Peyton began sobbing too hard to speak

Brooke stood up and led Peyton to the bed. She held the blonde while they both cried. After they had calmed down, Peyton looked Brooke in the eye.

"I am so sorry."

"For what baby?" Brooke said, wiping the tears from Peyton's cheeks

"Everything."

Brooke cupped Peyton's cheeks with her hands after she had wiped the tears away. "Peyton, I love you. Don't you ever forget that. Our parents won't change that. It just makes me realize how much more I care about you."

"Brooke, how can you love me likethis? I'm a complete mess."

"No Peyton, you're wrong. You're beautiful. Let's just go to sleep, and we can worry about all of this later ok? You need to rest." Brooke laid them both down and wrapped Peyton in her arms

"I love you Brooke. I'm so sorry for everything."

"I love you too Peyton." Brooke kissed Peyton's hair and whispered in her ear. "We'll get through this baby. You and me, together."

Both girls knew that Brooke hadn't just meant the parent issue, but the drugs and everything else that had been threatening the relationship also.

_God, give me the strength to deal with this. And please help Peyton through this._ Brooke silently prayed as they fell asleep

* * *

**A/N- Have I told you guys lately how much you rock? You all make me so happy.: )**


	33. Authors Note

**Hey Guys,**

**I just had a few questions to ask:**

**First of all- A lot of people have questioned how I write about the drug storyline with Peyton. I have a bunch of chapters written that I am just trying to get typed up and posted, but I will admit that drugs do play a pretty big role. So my question to you is if you would like me to re-write it and make it a little less dark, or to go ahead with the story I have written out. I'm trying to make this story line as real as possible, and I'm using some people I know who have gone through this as a basis for what I am writing. But if you guys would enjoy it a little less heavy, I can go either way. It might take me a little longer to get this story completely done if I start re-writing what I have written on paper, but not much. : )**

**Second of all- I was thinking about doing a prequel to this story about Brooke and Taylor. I was wondering if you guys would be interested. I'm also planning a sequel to this story, which I promise will be more of the original Tree Hill gang, and it wont have such heavy issues. I just wanted to know what you guys think about that, and which one you would be interested in reading first.**

**You have no idea how much I value your opinion, and that's why I am asking for your input. I write because I have so much fun doing it, but if there is any way I can make the story more appealing to everyone, I am willing to change some things. This story is for you guys, not for me. : )**

**Please let me know what you all think. If you don't want to write it in a review, please feel free to email me at SuperJew277 at hotmail, at I'll post the next chapter, hopefully tonight, because it plays a big part in past storylines, but after that I will probably wait until I get the basic idea of what people want more before I continue.**

**Thank you guys so much for all your support,**

**Rachel**


	34. Hi Ho, Hi Ho, Back to NY Brooke Goes

Flashbacks are in italics

1/3

TAYLOR AND SYDNEY'S

The next morning, Taylor began to stir from her sleep, and rolled over. She hit another body, and felt instant dread_. Shit. Do I remember what happened last night? Wait, did I even do anything last night?_

"Do you mind? People are trying to sleep, and I find it very hard when there is someone in my sleep bubble." Faith said sleepily

Taylor breathed a sigh of relief and laughed. "Your sleep bubble?"

"Yes. I need a certain amount of sleep space, and you are definitely violating it at the moment."

Taylor scooted back over to her side of the bed. "Better?"

"Much."

"I didn't even hear you come in last night. Did you get any sleep?"

"Sorry. I would have just stayed on the couch, but Lucas ended up staying out there. I figured that it would be really bad if I woke up next to him in his girlfriend's living room, so I took your invite to stay in here. Hope you don't mind." Faith yawned

"No, not at all. So what did you do after I went to bed?"

"So Faith? What's your story?" Lucas asked

"What makes you think that I have one?" Faith smiled

After Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley had all left after the movie, Taylor and Sydney had gone into the room to talk, leaving Faith and Lucas alone in the living room.

"Everyone has a story. Otherwise the world would be a boring place." Lucas said

"Damn, B was right. You are a super serious guy." Faith laughed at the look Lucas gave her. "But unlike B, I don't think that it's such a bad thing."

"Please tell me that I have found someone else who doesn't only care about having fun." Lucas said hopefully

"I used to be like you, believe it or not. Kept to myself, liked reading more than almost anything. But shit happens and people change. Doesn't mean that I don't like a good serious conversation once in a while. I don't get much of them now-a-days."

"_Brooke?" _

"I swear that chick never slows down." Faith smiled. "Tell me about you."

"Hey! I asked you first." Lucas complained

_"So bite me."_

_"Fine, you win. I don't have much to tell. I'm sure that Brooke filled you in on everything there is to know about me."_

_"Somewhat. But I want to hear your version of your life, not Brooke's."_

_"Fair enough. My mom, Karen, raised me here in Tree Hill. You met her at the BBQ. It was us against the world until I was about 9, and then Haley became a part of our little family. We were best friends for so long; hell, we still are, just under different circumstances. I always knew about my father, Dan Scott, but I never knew him personally. He was always just the asshole that knocked-up my mom and then left. After getting my mom pregnant, he went off to college and met Deb. She got pregnant with Nathan. Dan's brother Keith pretty much fulfilled our family, even though there is nothing between my mom and Keith._

_"So Nathan and I started to see each other more during sophomore year when I joined the basketball team, and my life changed drastically after that. I started dating Brooke, and then Peyton, and Haley started dating Nathan. Well, Peyton and I never actually dated. But I'm sure Brooke told you all of that. There was so much drama between us all when we first started hanging out with each other."_

_"And you guys have outgrown the drama so much." Faith joked"Believe me, from where we were then, we've grown a lot." Lucas laughed_

_"You guys are a pretty tight circle aren't you?"_

_"We were. We're all starting to drift now." Lucas sighed. "Now that I have bored you to death, what's your deal?"_

_"You left out so much though!" Faith said_

_"Believe me, no one wants to hear about the rest." Lucas reassured her_

_Lucas and Faith were interrupted by Sydney coming out of Taylor's room. She looked as if she had been crying._

_"Hey Syd. Are you ok?" Lucas asked his girlfriend_

_"I'll be fine. Are you staying the night Luke?" Sydney asked_

_"I'm not sure. I'll just crash out here if I do though, that way I don't wake you." Lucas said_

_"Ok. Faith, Taylor said you can just go to her room whenever you get done out here." Sydney smiled"Ok. Thanks Sydney. Night." Faith smiled back_

_"Are you sure you are ok Syd?" Lucas double-checked_

_"Yeah. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sydney went to her room and shut the door_

_"Do you need to go check on her?" Faith asked, concerned_

_"She wouldn't talk to me even if I did. She doesn't like to talk when she's upset. She'll talk to me tomorrow." Lucas said. "Now tell me about you.""You're a persistent little guy aren't you?"_

_"That's what Scott's are known for." Lucas smiled_

_Faith laughed and shook her head. "Ok. So you want to know about me? Well, I was adopted when I was 5 after living from place to place. I don't remember all the places I lived those 5 years, which is sort of sad. I mean, I don't even know where I was born. Its sad to grow up not knowing where you were and who you were with the first years of your life. But I'm over that. My biological mom was a junkie, and my biological father ran off with some whore. So I'm told at least. My 'parents' now are actually my aunt and uncle, who both need serious help. My 'mom' is literally psychotic, and my 'dad' is an abusive bastard. They could care less about what I do, which makes me wonder why they adopted me in the first place._

_"As a kid, I basically lived in my room, reading books that I stole from 'Goodwill' when my parents wouldn't give me money to buy them. It stayed that way until sophomore year of high school when I fell in with the wrong crowd. See, when I was a freshman, I moved to California to stay with another aunt because my parents were dealing with a bunch of shit I wasn't supposed to be a part of. I stayed a good kid through freshman year. I got good grades and kept to myself, reading in my spare time. Then when I finally started meeting people sophomore year, it went downhill. I started doing drugs, sleeping around, skipping all my classes, normal delinquent things. When my best friend died from a heroin overdose, I chose to clean my life up. I didn't really have a lot of good friends besides her, so it wasn't hard to break all ties. I got back on track at school, and pretty much kept to myself again. I caught a ride back to New York with one of my friends, partially hoping to get together with him. Then I remembered that I was trying to straighten out, so I ditched him and moved back in with my parents._

_"When I got back to New York, I started to get to know Elisha, Brett, Jeremy, and Scooter, and realized that I didn't have to live my life alone. We have been friends for about a year and a half now, and they are great. Then Brooke came along, and she's been the best friend I've had since my best friend in California. To be honest, I'm not sure what I'm going to do when she moves back here." Faith smiled"Oh my God. Faith, I'm so sorry." Lucas said, guilty that he had pushed her to talk_

_"It's alright. So that's my life." Faith shrugged_

_"If you don't mind, can I ask why you've never turned your dad in for abuse?"_

_"Because he makes the money. I would be out on my ass if he were gone. Besides, bruises heal."_

_"Does he still?"_

_"Only when he's drunk. But I try to never be home, so it doesn't happen often.""Faith, you need-"_

_"No offense Lucas, but you have no idea what I need. Have you ever watched your so-called dad beat the shit out of your mom? Have you ever woken up one day, naked and laying next to someone you had never seen before in a place you've never been? Have you ever walked into that abortion clinic feeling completely empty, and walking out feeling even emptier than you could have ever imagined? Have you ever had someone else's blood on your hands because you needed your fix? Have you ever held your best friend in your arms as she took her last breath with a fucking needle still in her vein? Because until you can answer yes to any of those questions, you have no idea what the hell I need." Faith exploded_

_Lucas sat there, stunned. He stared at the girl before him, seeing her in a completely new light. He saw past the tough shell into the very core of a broken and hurting 17-year-old girl._ No one should have to experience that. But she's so young._ Lucas thought._

_"Faith." Lucas was at a loss for words_

_"I'm sorry Lucas. I didn't mean to go off on you like that." Faith apologized quickly, feeling bad for unloading on him_

_"Don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing. You're completely right. I don't know what you need. But I can tell you one thing."_

_Faith looked at Lucas. "What's that?"_

_"You are an extremely strong girl. No one deserves that kind of life, but you have still come out of it. You overcame things that any normal person would have failed to even make out of alive. There's an amazing girl sitting before me, and although I don't know you that well, I just want to tell you that I am proud of you. You turned your life around to make it worth something. Most people in your situation would have just given up. You've accomplished more than most people ever do."_

_"No one has ever said that to me before." Faith said as a tear fell from her eye. "Thank you Lucas. That means so much to me."_

_Lucas smiled at Faith, and gave her a hug._

"I talked with Luke for a while. He's a really cool guy." Faith smiled

"Sometimes." Taylor laughed

"Well now that you've woken me up from my beauty sleep, I need some food. Do you have anything worth eating?"

"We can always go to the donut store across the street if we don't have anything."

"Awesome."

* * *

PEYTON'S

"Brooke, it's time to get up. You have a plane to catch in a few hours." Peyton said as she brushed some hair from Brooke's face with her fingers

Brooke slowly awoke to Peyton's touch. "I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to either. But school starts tomorrow."

Brooke groaned. "Don't remind me." She yawned and stretched. "Alright Girlfriend, I'm up. Let's get ready and go get some breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan. Why don't you hop in the shower, and I'll go make some coffee." Peyton suggested

Brooke kissed Peyton. "You are a goddess." She giggled. "But this is the last morning I'm going to wake up next to you for another month and a half, so I just want to lay here with you." Brooke said as she kissed Peyton again

"Do you want to lay with me or take advantage of me?" Peyton mumbled against Brooke's lips

Brooke pulled back to look Peyton in the eye. "I want all of it Peyton. More than ever. I love you so much."

Peyton smiled. "I love you too Brooke."

* * *

While Brooke was in the shower, Peyton went into the kitchen where she came face-to-face with her father. _Well that's a great way to start the day._

"Morning Pumpkin." Larry smiled when he noticed Peyton

"Dad." Peyton greeted shortly

"Where's Brooke?"

"Shower." Peyton went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. "You went shopping?"

"Yeah. I saw we were running low on food."

"You're leaving again aren't you?"

"It's only for two weeks Sweetie." Larry said, somehow trying to make it better

"Ok." Peyton said as she poured her juice

"Ok?"

"That's what I said. Have a good trip." Peyton grabbed her cup and started to walk out of the kitchen

"Peyton. Stop. What's the matter?"

Peyton turned around to face her father. "Do you really not know?"

"No baby, I don't."

Peyton scoffed. "You attacked my girlfriend last night. After you acted like everything was fine. And you had the nerve to send me away so you could attack Brooke alone!"

"Peyton, I'm sorry. I just-" Larry started, trying to redeem himself

Peyton held up a hand. "Save it. I really don't want to hear what you have to say right now. Have a nice trip."

Peyton turned her back on her father, and walked out of the room. Larry was left alone in the kitchen, worried about his only daughter. _She's never acted like this before. I know that I am not home all that much, but Peyton has never been so…rude. Then again, she had a valid reason._ Larry sighed, at a loss of what to do, and went back to making the plans for his trip

* * *

TAYLOR AND SYDNEY'S 

"Hey girls. Sleep good?" Sydney asked from her spot next to Lucas on the couch-bed

Faith yawned. "I did until Taylor rolled her fat ass over on me."

"It's not my fault. I didn't know you had a damn sleep bubble." Taylor mocked Faith

"Sleep bubble?" Lucas laughed

"Shut up." Faith walked into the kitchen. "Wow. Looks like someone already hit the donut store."

"We didn't have any other food. I had to make sure that our guests got fed." Sydney laughed

"I appreciate that. I'm starved." Faith shove half a donut into her mouth

"Holy shit!" Taylor laughed at Faith. "Slow down Miss Piggy. The rest of us need food to function too."

A knock at the door made everyone jump. Taylor, who was right by the door on her way to the kitchen, stopped to open it.

"We brought breakfast goodies." Brooke smiled as she held up a box of donuts

"Add them to the bunch. God knows we'll need another box if Faith keeps chowing down on them." Taylor rolled her eyes

"Did you by any chance bring any-" Sydney began to ask. Brooke held up a carton of chocolate milk. "Chocolate milk. My kind of girl." Sydney smiled

"I'm glad someone else likes chocolate milk. I was beginning to think that I was the only one." Brooke laughed

"So how did it go with your dad?" Faith asked Peyton

"Horrible! I don't even want to talk about it." Peyton groaned

"So what time do you guys leave?" Lucas asked Brooke and Faith

"Three. Hey Faith, what do you say we forget New York and just stay here?" Brooke joked

"I'm down." Faith started on another donut

"Please! Take her back! She's gonna eat all the food in Tree Hill!" Lucas said to Brooke about Faith. "How many donuts is that for you now?" Lucas turned to Faith

"Hmm…let me think." Faith acted like she was thinking and then flipped Lucas off. "It's only my third, thank you."

"Damn girl!" Sydney laughed

"I see that you two made up." Taylor pointed to Lucas and Sydney

"Be glad that you two didn't come out of your room five minutes earlier." Sydney winked

"That's more than I ever needed to know." Peyton shuddered

"So are you all ready for school tomorrow?" Taylor snickered

Everyone groaned.

"Why did you have to remind me?" Brooke huffed

Taylor gave a little laugh. "Because I'm evil."

"That's an understatement." Sydney said seriously

"Uh oh, someone forgot to take their bitch pills this morning." Taylor said as if she was talking to a three-year-old

"Are you guys ever nice to each other?" Faith asked

Sydney and Taylor shared a look and answered in unison. "No."

* * *

After hanging out at the apartment the rest of the day, Peyton drove Faith and Brooke to the airport. 

"I'm just going to go get our bags checked in." Faith said as she stepped out of the car. "It was very nice meeting you Peyton. Hopefully we can hang out again sometime."

"I'd really like that." Peyton smiled. "Keep an eye on my girl, will ya?"

"Count on it. You take care of yourself." Faith waved good-bye and left Brooke and Peyton alone in the car

"She's a really cool girl." Peyton said

"She's an awesome friend. I'm really going to miss her when I come back here."

The girls sat in silence for a moment, both captive to their own thoughts.

"Brooke-"

"Peyton-"

They both started at the same time. They both laughed, and the air in the car was much lighter afterwards.

"Go ahead." Brooke said

"I was just going to say that I am really going to miss you. I know that it's been weird, everything's that been happening these 2 weeks, but I really wish you were home and we could get back to normal." Peyton said

"Whatever normal is." Brooke laughed

"No shit."

"I know what you're saying Goldilocks. I feel the same way." Brooke turned to look Peyton in the eye. "Peyton, I'm worried about you."

"I'm going to be fine Brooke. I just need to sit and sort out all my thoughts. I've been surrounded by people for 2 weeks, and I think that I just need some alone time. I promise; I'm going to be fine." Peyton tried to convince Brooke

"I wish we had more time to talk about this, but we don't." Brooke sighed. "I love you, and I don't want to lose you Peyton, and I'm really scared that I will."

"Baby, look at me. You are not going to lose me." Peyton leaned in and kissed Brooke. "Come home to me soon, ok?"

"As soon as I can, I'll be back." Brooke looked at the clock. "I want to talk to you more, but I cant. I'll call you when I get home ok?"

"Actually, can you just give me a day or two? I just need some time to myself without any distractions."

"Of course. Anything you need." Brooke smiled

"Well right now I need you to kiss me." Peyton smiled mischievously. "I mean, how can I go-"

Peyton was interrupted by Brooke kissing her hard

* * *

"Final boarding call for Flight 218 to New York." A voice echoed through the empty lobby "Come on B. Where are you?" Faith muttered to herself 

Brooke suddenly appeared around the corner, running towards Faith. Her face was flushed, and her hair was a mess, not to mention she was completely out of breath.

"I take it you parted well?" Faith smirked

Brooke just laughed as they handed in their tickets and boarded their flight.

* * *

PEYTON'S HOUSE 

After dropping Brooke and Faith off at the airport, Peyton went home to find an empty house. Her father had left her a note, but other that that, there was no evidence he had even been home.

Peyton-

I'm sorry that I didn't get to say a proper good-bye, but I had to leave for my next job. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you and Brooke last night. I hope that you won't stay mad at me for too long. I left some money for you on the kitchen counter. I should be home in about 2 weeks.

Love,

Dad

"And once again, I'm all alone." Peyton sighed as he set the note down

Peyton went into her room and laid down on her bed. After staring at the ceiling in silence for a while, she jumped off the bed and put some music on. She grabbed her pencils and some art paper, and sat back on her bed to draw.

* * *

"Hey." Lucas said softly from Peyton's doorway as she was finishing up her drawing 

"Lucas. Hey." Peyton said, startled

"Sorry. I rang the doorbell, but I think your music is too loud for you to hear it."

"It's fine. Come on in." Peyton set her drawing down on the bed and got up to lower the volume on the music

"It is your choice you know." Lucas said when she turned back around

"Are you always going to snoop through my drawings, Scott?" Peyton rolled her eyes. "You've been doing that since I first met you."

"You always leave them lying around." Lucas retorted

The drawing Lucas was now referring to was the one that Peyton had just completed. It was a picture of Sydney standing in a doorway, with the caption "IT'S YOUR CHOICE".

"What's up Lucas? Is there a reason you stopped by?" Peyton asked, sounding harsher than she had intended. "Sorry, that sounded kind of bitchy."

"It's ok. There's no specific reason. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing."

"I'm ok. Brooke left, my dad left, school starts again tomorrow…other than that, everything is good." Peyton smiled at Lucas

"I can see through that smile, you know." Lucas said seriously

"Luke, please. All that I want right now is to be alone and be able to think."

Lucas stood from the bed. "I get that. And I'll leave you alone; but you have to promise me something."

"And that would be?"

"Don't push everyone away again. There are a lot of people who care about you Peyton. Don't distance yourself from them."

"Ok Luke." Peyton smiled, a real smile this time, but she couldn't hide the sadness, and Lucas could see it. But he left without another word, like Peyton had wanted

* * *

ON THE PLANE 

On the plane ride back to New York, Brooke and Faith were both silent. Brooke continued to look out the window, not being able to shake the bad feeling about leaving Peyton. Faith sat reading a book and listening to her iPOD.

About an hour into the flight, Brooke turned from the window to look at Faith. Realizing the girl was engrossed in her book and listening to her music, Brooke just sat staring at her.

"Is there something you wanted?" Faith asked, not looking up from her book

"I'm bored."

"I'm so sorry." Faith said non-sympathetically

"Faith! I'm bored! Entertain me." Brooke whined

Faith sighed as she closed her book and turned off her music. "You really should find some way to start amusing yourself."

"Why do that when I have you?" Brooke smiled

"Did you do any of the homework assigned to do over the break?"

"Please! I had no time!"

"Bad B." Faith slapped Brooke's hand. "How do you expect to succeed in life if you don't do what you are told missy?" Faith said, acting like a parent

Brooke scoffed. "Right. Did you do the homework?"

"Are you kidding? I don't think of school on my breaks!"

"You're a loser." Brooke rolled her eyes. "So what did you think about everyone?"

"They're all really cool. Except Taylor. She was odd." Faith joked

"You two seemed to be getting along pretty well the past few days. Care to share what that was about?"

Faith shrugged. "She's a cool chick. We just clicked."

Just then the stewardess came by with the drink cart.

"Plus she's a pretty good fuck." Faith whispered to Brooke right as Brooke was taking a drink

Brooke spewed the soda out of her mouth. She apologized to the few people who gave her weird looks, and turned wide-eyed towards Faith.

"Tell me you're joking." Brooke said

"I'll never tell. But I got the reaction I was going for." Faith chuckled

"You suck." Brooke pouted

"Cheer up B. I'm just messing with you. I didn't add myself as statistic on your 'Psycho Tree Hill Love Tree'."

"Love Tree?" Brooke asked with a laugh

"Yeah. You guys are so past the triangle stage."

"I'm worried about Peyton, Faith. I don't know what to do anymore about the drug situation. I mean, you have no idea how hard it is to watch someone you love go through this. I don't want to lose her. I'm not ready to deal with that." Brooke suddenly blurted

"I know more than you think Brooke." Faith admitted

Brooke turned to the other girl. "What do you mean?"

Faith sighed. "This isn't really the place that I want to talk about all this, but I'll deal. I think it's time that I caught you up on some 'Faith History'."

Faith went on to tell Brooke everything she had told Lucas the previous night. When she had finished, Brooke looked at her in shock.

"Faith! I am so sorry. I feel like such an ass that I didn't know all of that!" Brooke said. "We've been friends for months, and I had no clue!"

"It's not your fault. I usually keep all that to myself. I'd never shared all of that with anyone until the other night when I talked to Lucas. I realized that holding all of that in made everything so much worse." Faith admitted. "You didn't know about any of that because I didn't want you to. But now felt like the right time to share it."

Brooke placed her hand over Faith's. "I'm so sorry."

Faith smiled. "It's cool. I'm pretty much past it all. There comes a point where you just have to let it go."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Brooke said softly. _As much as I love Peyton, would it be best to let her go? She has so much to deal with; am I just making it worse?_

"She still needs you Brooke. Don't give up on her yet." Faith said as if she could read Brooke's mind

"It's just so hard Faith. I don't know what is best for us anymore."

"Do you love her?"

"More than anything."

"Love is enough to get past anything."

"That's such bull shit." Brooke said

"Maybe in some cases; but not with you and Peyton. Trust me. In the end, it will be you and her." Faith reassured the troubled brunette

"I hope you're right." Brooke sighed heavily

"I always am." Faith said confidently

**

* * *

A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm still going to wait until I hear some more people's opinions about the drug issue until I update again, but it shouldn't be too long. I know that I added more drugs in here with Faith and all, but I have a reason, I promise. And no, Faith won't start using again, the only reason I even threw it in is for a future reference. : ) **


	35. Concerns

1/ 4

NEW YORK

It was once again time for school. No one was ready to return, and it showed by the way people all procrastinated getting to class. Brooke was trying to find Faith in the crowds of people still outside the school. Brooke ended up finding her right where they had chosen to meet. Faith was sitting onthe bench, smoking a cigarette.

"You smoke? I had no idea." Brooke said as she sat down next to Faith

Faith blew out a stream of smoke. "I blame you."

"Huh?"

Faith laughed. "I'm kidding. I used to smoke all the time, but I had stopped for a while. The only time I ever do it anymore is when I'm really stressed. I kept bumming from Sydney all weekend though, so I might be back to smoking all the time." Faith made a face. "I'm not sure yet."

"I didn't even know Sydney smoked." Brooke shook her head. "You ready for class?"

"No. You?"

"No."

Faith flicked her cigarette away, and stood up. "Well let's go then."

Brooke closed her eyes and groaned.

* * *

TREE HILL 

Although Lucas, Peyton, Sydney, Nathan and Haley all came from different residences, they all managed to find themselves outside, staring at the exterior of Tree Hill High together.

"This sucks." Nathan said, speaking aloud what everyone was thinking

"No shit." Sydney agreed. "Why did I have to fail 5th grade? I could be done with all this madness already."

Haley turned to Sydney. "You failed 5th grade?"

"It was a hard year on my family. Someone we were all really close to passed away, and it made getting through the year very hard." Sydney explained

"Syd! I'm so sorry." Haley said, feeling horrible for making fun of the other girl

"Me too. I miss Rover." Sydney nodded her head sadly

"Rover?" Peyton asked

"He was a great cat." Sydney said

"You had a cat named Rover?" Nathan asked

"No. I'm totally shitting you guys. I failed 5th grade because I went through a rebellion early. Hell, I think I'm still going through it." Sydney laughed

"You are so weird." Lucas kissed Sydney. "Let's go people. Tree Hill High, here we come."

"I say we just burn it to the ground so we don't have to deal with it." Peyton muttered

They all laughed as they walked up the stairs into school.

* * *

NEW YORK 

"I'll be so glad when the school year is over and we don't have to deal with bitter teachers who give out shitloads of homework." Faith said from her spot lying on Brooke's bed after school

"I agree. I mean, who gives out homework the first day back?" Brooke said from her spot sitting at the desk

"You wanna hear something funny?" Faith suddenly asked

"Hell yes!" Brooke said as she slammed her history book shut

"I think I like someone."

Brooke jumped up from the chair and joined Faith on the bed. She laid on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows so that she could look at Faith who was lying on her back.

"You, Faith Cooper, likes someone? This is huge news!" Brooke squealed

"Not really."

"Faith, when was the last time that you had a boyfriend? Or even got any action for that matter?" Brooke asked

"I haven't had a boyfriend in two years, and the last action I got was with you on Halloween."

"That explains why you seemed so rusty." Brooke said seriously. Faith smacked her upside the head. "Ow! I'm only kidding!"

"Do you want to know who I'm crushing on or not?" Faith asked impatiently

"I'm sorry. Please, the floor is all yours." Brooke waved her arm

Faith rolled her eyes. "You're gonna laugh when I tell you all of this, but I cant help it." Faith closed her eyes and made a face. "I like Brett." She said quickly

Brooke shrieked. "You two would be so cute together. Your edginess would balance out his stupidity perfectly." Brooke laughed. "So where did all of this come from?"

"We umm…we kind of fucked a couple months ago." Faith said sheepishly

"You what!" Brooke shouted. "Why haven't you ever told me that?"

"You never asked! Lately I've been thinking about him a lot, and I don't know why."

"No, no, no. Back up. I want details."

"There are none. We were hanging out, I was horny, Brett will fuck anything with a vagina, and shit happened." Faith shrugged

"That's interesting." Brooke made a face. "Well I say go for it."

"How do I know if he would go for it though?"

"Faith, you are an awesome girl. Plus you are incredibly hot, and an extremely good kisser. Why wouldn't he go for you?" Brooke laughed

"I guess. Time to turn on the charm then, huh?" Faith smiled a little

"Definitely." Brooke smiled too

"You said I was an extremely good kisser. I made quite an impression on you didn't I?" Faith smirked

"No. I only said that to boost your self esteem." Brooke joked. Faith hit her with a pillow. "Now that's just rude. Bitch."

"Whore. What are you going to do about it?" Faith stuck out her tongue

Brooke quickly sat up and hit Faith with a pillow, starting an all-out pillow fight. Faith laughed when the pillow she was hitting Brooke with exploded in a cloud of feathers. Brooke tackled Faith and pinned her arms on the bed above her head. They had been laughing, but the laughter immediately stopped. They looked each other in the eye, searching for what the other was thinking.

"I, umm…" Faith cleared her throat. "I should go. School tomorrow."

"Yeah. School." Brooke let go of Faith's arms and climbed off the other girl

"Catch you later Brooke." Faith said as she walked out of Brooke's room

Brooke groaned and collapsed onto the bed. _What the hell was that? First I was flirting with her, and then I was straddling her as I pinned her arms to the bed? What the fuck has gotten into me?_ Brooke sat straight up. _Oh my God. She felt it too. She called me Brooke, which she only does when something is up. Lucas was right, there is a lot of sexual tension between us._ "Dammit!" She muttered to herself

* * *

TREE HILL 

After school that day, Peyton had gone over to Taylor and Sydney's because the two other girls had wanted to talk to her. They had all stopped for food on the way, and they were all now sitting in the living room, chatting and eating.

"It's disgusting how much fat is in this one burger." Peyton said as she looked at her Big Mac after taking a bite

"No kidding. That's why I prefer Subway." Taylor took a bite of her McChicken. "But sometimes McDonalds is a nice treat."

"So how does it feel to be back in little Tree Hill after being in New York for 2 weeks?" Sydney asked Peyton

"It was awesome there, but I missed it here. I just wish Brooke could have stayed." Peyton sighed

"Peyton, we're worried about you." Sydney blurted

"Nice way to ease into it Syd." Taylor rolled her eyes

"I figured it was like pulling off a Band-Aid; it's just easier to do it quickly." Sydney explained. "Peyton, you're into this drug thing way too deep, and I'm a horrible friend for not noticing it sooner. I think it was mainly because I was in the same place."

"Same with me." Taylor picked up where Sydney left off. "Pey, how many times a week do you use?

"Guys, thanks for the concern, but I'm fine. When did you two go all serious on me?" Peyton said

"When we ran out of money for rent because we blew it on coke." Sydney said. "We hadn't realized until that point how bad everything was."

"If you guys are so 'clean', how come you both had stashes in your rooms?" Peyton asked, starting to get defensive and angry

"Just because we are trying to stay clean doesn't mean that we are going to be all great and perfect right away Peyton. I didn't even know that Syd had any, and honestly, I had forgotten about my stash." Taylor said. "But apparently you found it."

"You just caught me on a bad week." Sydney said. "I had bought it, but I didn't even have a chance to do any before you found it. I see that you didn't take it though. By the way, I flushed it when everyone left. I didn't even do any of it."

"It was just a bad week for me too. I'm sorry I took yours Tay, and I will pay you back. I didn't take yours Sydney, because as bad as it looks, I really am trying to get over this. It was just a really hard week, and I couldn't even function anymore. I didn't do it for the pleasure of the high." Peyton sighed

"How the hell could you have had a bad week? Were you not just with your girlfriend for 2 whole weeks? Were you not happy at all?" Sydney asked

"It's complicated." Peyton waved them off. "Thanks for the concern girls, but I'm fine. Now if you'd excuse me, I have homework." Peyton stood and quickly left the apartment. When she got outside, she leaned against the doorframe and closed her eyes. _I want to beat this, so why didn't I just tell them that? There was no reason for me to get so defensive with them. They're only being good friends. _After taking a few deep breaths, Peyton pushed off the wall and walked to her car.

* * *

Back in the apartment, Sydney and Taylor were left sitting on the couch, dumbfounded. 

"This is so far beyond bad." Taylor said

"Unfortunately, I have to agree." Sydney shook her head. "Do you think that she even wants to get over this?"

"I would like to think so. Peyton is a smart girl; hopefully she'll figure it out before something really bad happens."

"I think she will. She has so many people to support her and who care about her, and I dont think that goes unnoticed. She'll come around." Sydney said with confidence

"Yeah, I think she'll be ok." Taylor agreed. "And so will we."

"Damn right." Sydney smiled and both girls laughed


	36. A Time of Simplicity

**1/11- One Week Later**

TREE HILL

A week after Peyton's talk with Taylor and Sydney, Peyton and Sydney walked into TRIC together after school. Taylor and Sydney had decided to back off of Peyton for the moment because they figured that the more they pushed the issue, the further they would push Peyton away. It had obviously worked, because the girls had hung out every day that week.

"Hey girls." Karen said grimly as Peyton and Sydney came up the stairs

"Hey Karen. Are you ok?" Peyton asked

"I thought you had the day off." Sydney added

"I did, but I had to call a meeting for today. Sorry I didn't call you two, but I knew that you were at school all day, and that you would be stopping by here after you got done there. Everyone else should be here in about an hour, so if you want to get done what you need to get done now, that would be great." Karen told the duo

"Of course." Peyton said and Sydney nodded

"Thanks girls. We'll just be meeting out here when everyone gets here." Karen walked back into one of the offices

Peyton turned to Sydney. "Uh oh. That's never a good thing. I don't think she's ever called a meeting."

"I know. Well, I guess that we should start on what we need to do."

"Guess so." Peyton said as they both went to do their work quickly

* * *

NEW YORK 

"Hey Brett." Faith said as she waited by Brett's car after school

"Faith! What are you still doing here?" Brett said, his hair still damp from the shower. He played a bunch of different sports, and had just gotten done with one practice or another

"I waited so I could talk to you."

"Phones are good for that too you know. That way you don't have to wait for an hour and a half by my car." Brett laughed

Faith laughed nervously. "Yeah, well I figured that this would be better to ask in person."

"Ok? What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would want to catch a movie later. Or maybe some food?"

"Faith are you asking me out?" Brett said, amusement in his voice

"Maybe I am." Faith smiled. "So what do you say?"

"I say how about we go grab some food right now. I'm starved."

"Ok. That sounds good."

Brett smiled and opened the door for Faith.

Faith got into the car and shut the door. _Wow. He went for it. I'm shocked. I guess Brooke was right, I do have a chance. Now lets see if it leads to anything more than landing in bed._

* * *

TREE HILL 

An hour later, all the others employees began to show up at TRIC. Peyton and Sydney stopped what they were doing, and grabbed some chairs to join everyone else.

Karen came out of her office minutes later, an unreadable expression on her face. Deb came up the stairs soon after to join Karen in front of all the employees.

"Hello everyone. I know that this meeting was not scheduled, and I thank you for being here. We'll try to make this as quick as possible so we don't inconvenience you anymore than we already have." Deb started

"Unfortunately, I came across something this weekend that I was hoping that we would never have to deal with. While cleaning out some things around the club, I stumbled across this in the employees lounge." Karen held up a bag of something. "It's drugs, for those of you who didn't catch that."

Everyone glanced at each other, trying to figure out who's it could be. Peyton and Sydney shared a look, wondering if either one was stupid enough to bring drugs to work and then forget them. They couldn't tell what kind of drugs Karen was holding up, because it was not in a clear bag.

"We have two options at hand. The first option is for the owner of these drugs to come forward. Because it was found in a place where only employees are allowed to go, we are going to go with the scenario that it belongs to someone sitting here today. We hope that the person who owns this will come forward and claim responsibility. Our second option is to just put everyone on probation so that we don't single anyone out without sufficient evidence. This probation would consist of bag checks upon entering and leaving the building, no one coming into the building without Karen or myself, and a lengthy meeting between every employee, me, and Karen. It would be very long, and very inconvenient for everyone involved, so please just come forward. You dont have to do it in front of the group, but please come talk to me or Karen before the day is over." Deb concluded

"If someone does not step forward by the end of the day, these probationary measures will be put into effect starting tomorrow. I know that this will be another inconvenience to you all, but all of you must meet back here tomorrow at the same time to find out what will be happening. As unfortunate as this is, we will have to begin issuing random drug testing from here on, starting today. Please return here tomorrow with the results of your test. You can go to your local doctor's office to get tested. Make sure you get it done in that manner so we know that you didn't alter the results. TRIC will front the money for the testing this time around, but next time be prepared to pay out of your own pocket. Hopefully this was all just a misunderstanding, and we can get past this." Karen said

"Thank you all for coming. We're done here for today. We'll see you all tomorrow." Deb dismissed everyone

Peyton and Sydney stood up, and after saying good-bye to Karen and Deb, made their way down to the car. As soon as they had both gotten into the car and shut the doors, they turned to each other and both began to speak at the same time.

"Was it your drugs?" Peyton asked

"How long does that shit stay in your system?" Sydney asked

"I don't even know." Peyton moaned

"No it wasn't mine!" Sydney hissed

They both burst out laughing.

"Ok, one at a time!" Sydney giggled. "I wonder who the drugs belonged to." Sydney wondered out loud

"Syd! We both have bigger problems here! We have to take a drug test!" Peyton exploded. "I'm gonna fail it."

"Well how long has it been since you used?"

"A week ago maybe?" Peyton said shamefully

"Peyton."

"I know. Please don't lecture me right now. I haven't used since the night Brooke and I told my dad about us. How long has it been for you?"

Sydney thought. "A little under a month, I think."

"Do you think you'll pass?"

"I honestly don't know Pey. But right now I'm more concerned about you."

Peyton sighed and rested her head against the steering wheel. "I'm dead Syd. This is the worst thing that could have happened to me right now." Peyton sat up to look at Sydney. "After our talk, evenbefore our talk even,I really thought about everything, and I made a choice to stay clean. If I fail this, I don't know what I am going to do Sydney. This job is all I have to keep me grounded while Brooke is gone."

"It will be ok Peyton. You have Taylor and me if you fail this. We'll be there for you no matter what."

Peyton smiled. "Thanks_." I don't think I can handle losing my job. Dear God I hope that I pass this test._

* * *

NEW YORK- BROOKE 

"Brooke? Are you home?" Ellie's voice rang out through the loft

Brooke, who had been lying on her bed, came out of her room. "Mom! Dad! What are you guys doing home? I thought you had a few more days in Detroit." Brooke asked, surprised

Thomas walked over and kissed Brooke's head. "We cut our trip short. There was no reason to be there any longer."

"Oh. Ok." Brooke smiled

"How about a family dinner. We could order take out or something." Ellie said as she set her coat down

"Sure! Sounds like fun." Brooke agreed

"Why don't you order us all something while we go freshen up." Thomas suggested

Brooke crinkled her nose. "I don't know what you guys like."

"We like everything. Surprise us." Ellie smiled

"Ok then. I'm on it." Brooke said as she picked up the phone and began dialing

* * *

NEW YORK-FAITH 

"Favorite movie genre?" Faith asked Brett

"Horror. Nothing beats a good scary movie." Brett said around a mouthful of pasta

"I totally agree." Faith laughed

All throughout their "date", Faith and Brett had been talking, and realized that even though they had known each other for years, they didn't know the little details about each other.

"Favorite food?" Brett asked

"Seafood. I love lobster." Faith said dreamily

"Damn. An expensive girl. Remind me to only suggest seafood if you offer to pay for the date." Brett smiled

"Are you saying that you want to keep doing this?"

"Definitely. I've liked you for a long time, Faith. I just never thought you would feel the same way. It's cool that you had the balls to ask me out."

"How sweet." Faith said sarcastically

"I'm serious. I would love to make this the start of something for us."

"Wow. I mean, yeah. I would like that too." Faith smiled

* * *

NEW YORK-BROOKE 

After having dinner with her parents, Brooke excused herself so that she could finish her homework. She was interrupted by her cell phone ringing beside her.

"Why hello stranger." Brooke answered after looking at the caller ID

"Hey baby. What are you doing?" Peyton said over the line

"Trying to study. But talking to you is so much more fun." Brooke laughed

"Sorry I never called you back the other day. School's been kicking my ass for some reason this week, and TRIC has been keeping me occupied."

"Don't worry about it. So how's Tree Hill treating you?"

"Like shit." Peyton laughed. "How's New York?"

"The same. I wish that you were still here, or I was back there."

"Me too. Did you ever talk to your parents about coming back earlier than your birthday?"

"Well, they were home tonight and we had dinner, but the opportunity to talk about it never really came up. I didn't want to ruin a good dinner. We were getting along so well and all." Brooke sighed

"Understandable." Peyton agreed

"So how is everyone down there?" Brooke wondered

"About the same. No big changes. Lucas and Sydney sorted everything out, so there are no more troubles in their paradise." Peyton laughed

"That's good to hear." _I guess now is a good time to ask what was going on with that whole thing._ "So I've been wanting to ask, and now seems like a good time while it's brought up. What was the deal with that whole thing Peyton?"

"Right after Syd and Lucas got together, we started to really hit the drugs hard. A couple times, Sydney and Taylor started making out and messing around while we were high. I don't even know why they did it. But it was a long time ago."

"And you never joined in?"

"No."

"I know you're lying Peyton, but I don't see why. Will you please just tell me the truth?" Brooke said sadly

Peyton sighed. "It was only once. We were all at my house one night, doing some lines and drinking. It got out of hand, and it all just kind of happened."

"What happened?" Brooke asked, wanting to know everything

"Babe, that was a long time ago."

"I want to know Peyton."

"Brooke, what do you think happened?" Peyton snapped, immediately regretting it

"Oh." Brooke said quietly. "So you got mad at me for keeping my past relationship with Taylor a secret, even though it wasn't relevant to our relationship, yet you can keep something like this from me without feeling even an ounce guilty?"

"Brooke, I didn't even remember about all of this until it was brought up. Then it all came back to me. Please believe me Brooke, I wasn't trying to keep it from you."

"Even when you remembered it you denied it. You got on my case about not being honest, when you just flat out lied to me." Brooke started getting angry

"Brooke-"

"No Peyton, it's your turn to listen to me. How could you do this? You lie about everything now a days. I don't even know you anymore."

"Brooke, I'm sorry. Getting mad at you for something stupid was…well, stupid. And I'm sorry about lying. I don't know what my deal is. I love you babe, and I don't want to lose you." Peyton said, defeated

"I love you too Peyton, which makes everything that keeps happening hurt so much worse. Especially since everything that happened between us when you were in New York seems to be a lie now."

"Brooke! No! It-"

"You know what, you don't have to explain." Brooke sighed as she calmed down. "I dont want to fight babe.We've both done things since I've been gone, and now it's all in the open. I don't want to hold stupid grudges Peyton, I love you too much. Let's just put all of this past us, and move on." Brooke said hopefully

Peyton sighed in relief. "I agree. I love you too Brooke. I know that things are difficult for us since I'm here and you're there, but I want to make this work."

"I do too." Brooke's smile was evident over the phone. "I'm glad we got that covered, and I hate to do this, but I have to go. I have a lot of homework to get done."

"Me too. I'll talk to you later. Have a good night."

"You too. Bye Pey." Brooke hung up the phone and smiled to herself as she went back to work on her homework

* * *

**A/N- Ok, so I'm back with another update already. Thanks to everyone who shared their opinion, and I took it all into consideration. And the verdict is: I'm going to make this story a little less dark than I originally intended, but it will still get pretty heavy. I hope that everyone is ok with that and can deal with it, because I promise that you won't be disappointed in the long run. I will warn you that things are about to get pretty bumpy, but I hope you all continue to read. The twists and turns are really about to start. I'm going to start posting 2 chapters at a time, because I am really trying to get this done, and move on to my next story. I have decided to do the sequel first, and then the prequel. Some of the upcoming chapters are shorter, but I am going to be updating a lot, so please bear with me. Thanks again to everyone, you guys rock my world. : )**


	37. Positive

1/14

TREE HILL

A few days later, although Peyton had worked things out with Brooke, they hadn't really gotten to talk much because of their busy schedules. The situation at TRIC was the only thing that Peyton could really think about, and she had been surrounding herself with her friends to distract her thinking.

Although someone had come forth at TRIC to claim the drugs, Karen and Deb still asked everyone for their drug test results. Peyton was surprised that Karen had waited so long to meet with her after handing her results in. She knew that that even though it had been a few days, a meeting was inevitable. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she had failed the test.

So there she was, sitting in Karen's office, waiting for Karen to get back.

"Ok Peyton." Karen said as she came into the office and shut the door. "It's time for us to have a talk."

"Sure Karen."

"I'm sorry that it took so long to get back to you, but Deb and I just had a chance to discuss things." Karen sighed heavily. "Peyton, your drug test came back positive. Would you like to tell me what is going on?"

Peyton shook her head and spoke barely above a whisper. "Not really."

"What I don't understand is how all of this started. It was you that came to me with the idea of an 'All-Ages Night' so kids could come and have a good time in an environment suitable for them. What happened along the way that made you stray for that type of thinking?"

"I don't know. Stress?"

"Peyton, I understand if you don't want to talk to me right now, but please, talk to someone. And if you want to talk in the future, just let me know." Karen said with a comforting smile

"Ok." Peyton nodded

"Peyton, you have a good head on your shoulders, and you are such a bright young woman, and that's what makes this so hard." Karen paused, not wanting to say what she had to say. "I'm sorry Sweetie, but we're going to have to let you go."

"I understand Karen, and I'm sorry." Peyton said, tears in her eyes

"Me too." Karen said softly

* * *

Peyton held her composure until she got in her car, and as soon as she sat down and closed the door, she lost it._ I just got fired from a job that I love, and Karen knows about the drugs. I cant even imagine what she's thinking about me right now._ With the tears still streaming down her cheeks, Peyton reached for her phone and dialed.

"Brooke, I really need to talk." Peyton cried into the phone

"Sweetie! What happened?" Brooke said, worry filling her voice

"I got fired from TRIC."

"Peyton! Why?"

"The had a drug test, and I failed it." Peyton sobbed

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Brooke said simply, not really knowing what to say

"No, it's not like that. The last time I did it was that night we told my dad. I haven't gone near it since then." Peyton said quickly, knowing what Brooke was thinking

"Wow. Peyton, I'm so proud of you." Brooke said sincerely. "I know that must be hard. And I really am sorry about TRIC. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do." Peyton said sadly

"Babe, as long as you stay clean, I'm sure finding another job won't be hard. Why don't you see if THUD will let you start putting your strips back in the paper?" Brooke suggested

"That's not a bad idea. I'll look into that." Peyton sighed. "Thanks Brooke. I'm sorry about calling you up all depressed and stuff."

"Peyton, don't apologize. It's what I'm here for. I know that you are in a hard place right now, and I'm here for you anytime."

"Thanks Brooke."

"I love you Peyton."

"I love you too."

* * *

Once Peyton had left her office, Karen sat quietly at her desk, wondering what had happened to the troubled girl that she had just been talking to. Karen reached into her purse and pulled out a telephone number, and then dialed the number into the phone.

"Larry Sawyer." The gruff voice answered

"Larry, its Karen Roe. How are you?"

"Karen! Its good to hear from you."

"You too. But I'm not calling to chat, unfortunately."

"Is everything ok? Is Peyton ok?" Larry asked, panicked

"Calm down Larry, Peyton is fine. To an extent."

"What do you mean?"

Karen sighed. "I hate to be the one to break this to you, but I just got done talking to Peyton, and I had to let her go from TRIC."

"What? Why?"

"We issued a random drug test earlier this week, and I'm sorry to tell you, but Peyton's test came back positive."

"Positive? For drugs? My Peyton?" Larry asked in shock

"I know that this must come as a shock to you, but I thought you should know.' Karen said softly

"I appreciate it. Honestly, I think this is partially my fault." Larry admitted

"What do you mean?" Karen asked, confused

"Peyton has been acting weird the last couple months. She keeps asking for money, and she went off on me the last time I was home. She had a good reason at the time, but it doesn't change the fact that she has never done that before."

"I'm sorry Larry."

"I am too. Thanks for calling Karen."

"Your welcome. Take care."

"You too."


	38. Realizing Love Isn't Easy

1/16

TREE HILL

Throughout the days following Peyton's firing from TRIC, Peyton had avoided all of her friends. She hadn't talked to Lucas, Haley, or Nathan in a while, so it wasn't hard to avoid talking to them. Peyton hadn't talked to Taylor or Sydney at all either. Taylor had gone out of town to visit and old friend, and Peyton had been avoiding Sydney's calls. The only person Peyton had talked to was Brooke, because they had been making time for each other every day.

Peyton had gone to THUD like Brooke had suggested, and they decided to let her put her strip back into the paper. Because of that, Peyton was currently sitting on her bed trying to finish the strip before she turned it in the next day.

"Hey." Sydney said from Peyton's doorway

"Sydney. Hey." Peyton said, surprised that Sydney had come over

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." Peyton gave Sydney a small smile and set her drawing aside

Sydney went and sat on Peyton's bed with her.

"I haven't seen you in a couple days. You ok?" Sydney asked

"Not really."

"You got fired, huh?"

"Yeah, didn't Karen say?" A horrified look crossed Peyton's face. "Oh no. You got fired too didn't you?"

"Thankfully, no. I haven't talked to Karen the past few days though." Sydney played with the edge of Peyton's comforter. "How are you doing?"

"Not good. On top of everything else, there's this tension between me and Brooke."

"Tension? When did that happen?" Sydney asked slowly, trying to make sense of what Peyton said. "I thought that everything was ok with you two."

"It's not that we are doing bad, because we're actually doing really good. But there's always this tension, like we have to be careful what we do and say. I'm not sure if it's just me thinking that, or if it's something that she feels too."

"Did something happen to make you feel this way? Do you want to talk about it?"

"She asked about the situation between me, you, and Taylor. Lucas had brought it up when she was still here, as you already know, and she asked me if I was a part of it. I told her no then, and then I told her no the other day too. Too bad she knows me well enough to know when I'm lying."

"Ouch." Sydney made a face. "What did she say?"

"She called me out on it. She said that she couldn't believe that I kept it from her. I told her that I hadn't even remembered about it until Lucas had said something."

"Did she not believe you?"

"I think she did. But I think that it still put this wedge between us."

"That sucks Pey. I'm sorry. You just need to show her honesty from now on." Sydney said

"I know. She got mad at me for hiding this from her, and she couldn't believe that I make a big deal of things she hasn't shared with me when I've been hiding things too."

"I can't say I blame her."

"Me either." Peyton said sadly

"So that's all?"

"No. We, umm…we had sex for the first time when I was there."

"And that's a problem? Sydney laughed

"I told her I'd never done that before. It was a night of new things that we explored together."

"I thought Brooke had girlfriends before you." Sydney said, puzzled

"Just Taylor. I think it was just that she thinks I lied to her about the whole sex issue. Which I didn't purposely do."

"And this is why sex is bad. It's just so damn complicated." Sydney said

"I agree."

Sydney put her hand on Peyton's leg. "I'm sorry Peyton. It'll work out. Just be patient."

"The thing is, we did work it out. Everything that we've tried to keep hidden is out, and I'm glad for that. But I can't help but thinking that it put up this wall between us. I don't know Syd. What if its never the same between us?" Peyton said, tears beginning to swim in her eyes

"Sweetie." Sydney pulled Peyton into a hug. "It will be ok. You guys love each other, and you just need to believe that is enough. Like you said, it might just be you thinking all of this. And if it is something, maybe you just need to bring it up to her. Don't keep things inside, because then it will just get worse. Try to work this out."

"I mean, I don't even know if it's worth repairing anymore. It's too hard. We make up from one thing just to have something else get in our way. And it's so hard with her being so far away." Peyton cried on Sydney's shoulder

"Don't think that Peyton. This is the one thing in your life worth repairing." Sydney whispered into Peyton's hair

Sydney held Peyton until Peyton finally pulled out of the hug to face Sydney.

"Thanks Syd."

"For what?"

"Being here?" Peyton offered a small smile

"Of course. You're one of my best friends. I'm always here for you; whatever you need." Sydney reassured Peyton with a smile

Peyton smiled back and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she noticed someone in her doorway to her room.

"Dad." Peyton whispered

"Huh?" Sydney asked, confused as she turned towards the door. "Oh. Hi Mr. Sawyer."

"Hi girls. I'm sorry, I don't remember your name." Larry said to Sydney

"Oh, its ok. I'm Sydney." Sydney stood and extended her hand

Larry took it with a smile. "That's right."

"I'm gonna head out. Call me later if you need to Pey." Sydney said to Peyton

"Ok. I will. Thanks Syd."

Sydney smiled at the Sawyer's and said good-bye.

* * *

Larry came into Peyton's room and sat at her desk. He looked around her room at all of her drawings, and then focused on his daughter sitting on her bed. _Look at how ill she looks. How could I go without noticing something like that?_

"Daddy, what are you doing home?" Peyton asked with concern

"I got a phone call the other day from Karen, Peyton. Do you want to tell me what is going on?" Larry said, getting straight to the point

"Oh, wow. I didn't know that she was allowed to disclose that information." Peyton said, starting to get angry

"It doesn't matter if she was allowed to, because I'm very glad that she did. What are you doing Peyton? How long has this been going on?"

"I'm living my life Dad? Can I not make my own decisions?"

"No." Larry said simply

"Oh really? Who's going to stop me?"

"I am. I know that I haven't always been there for you, and I know that when I have been around I haven't been a great father. But I won't lose you to something as stupid as drugs."

"Dad, not like this matters, but how do you plan on stopping me? It's my choice isn't it?"

"Not anymore. Give me the money that I have given you, if you have any left." Larry held out his hand

"You're kidding. How am I supposed to live without money Dad?" Peyton scoffed

"Well that's you own problem isn't it? You lost your job Peyton, so your extra spending money is gone." Larry stood up and handed Peyton a stack of what looked like credit cards

"What the hell is this?"

"A gas card for your car, and grocery cards for food. Other than that, your money is cut off. I don't know what else to do Peyton. I'm sorry." Larry started crying. "I love you, and I'm so sorry I failed you."

Peyton stood from the bed and hugged her dad. "It's not your fault Daddy. I'm the one who should be sorry." Peyton began to cry also

They stood like that for a long time, father and daughter crying in each others arms. Peyton pulled away first, and looked at her dad.

"Dad, I'm sorry for everything lately. I know that I've let you down with all of this, and I know that you were hurt by the situation with Brooke. I've been screwing up a lot lately, and I'm sorry."

"Pumpkin, if you are happy with Brooke, then there is nothing that I can do but accept that; honestly this time. It will just take some getting used to. But the drugs, that I will never accept. And you shouldn't accept it for yourself, either. You are so much better than this."

"I know." Peyton kissed Larry's cheek. "Thanks Daddy." She walked over to her dresser and grabbed the money that her father had asked for. Peyton walked back over to Larry, and handed him the wad of cash. "There's your money." Peyton said sadly. "And just so you know, I've already made the decision to stop using."

"I'm glad to hear that." Larry smiled. "I hate to do this to you Pumpkin, but I have to head back out. I left in the middle of a project, and I have to get back to finish it. I'll be home in about a week."

"Ok Dad. Have a safe trip."

Peyton gave Larry one last hug, and then he was gone. Peyton sighed and walked back over to her dresser, and counted the money that she had kept from her father.

"60 dollars." Peyton said out loud. "I can still get some of those records I wanted." She smiled to herself and turned back around. She yelped when she came face-to-face with her father. "Dad!" She said, surprised

"You might be sorry, and I would like to believe that you just kept the money for some new music, but I'm not stupid Peyton."

Peyton sighed and handed her dad the money. With a small smile to his daughter, Larry was officially gone.

"Fuck!" Peyton screamed

* * *

NEW YORK

"So let me get this right…Brett turned down sex." Brooke said slowly, trying to process what Faith was telling her

"That's what I said." Faith nodded

"Wait, are you using him for sex!" Brooke turned wide-eyed to Faith

"No!" Faith denied quickly. "I'm not a whore B! I just figured that since we were making out and we've already fucked, that's what he wanted."

"Damn."

"He said he wants to 'take things slow'." Faith said with air quotes

"Yet you guys made out on the first date?" Brooke laughed

"Actually, it went a lot further than that." Faith winked. "I think he just meant taking the sex thing slow."

Brooke burst out laughing. "You are a whore!"

Faith rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"You and Brett." Brooke shook her head. "That's just crazy." Brooke marveled when she had stopped laughing

"No shit. So what's up with you?"

"Huh? That was random."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Something happened, and I want to know what it is."

Brooke sighed heavily. "She's been lying about everything Faith. We worked it out, but it's like there's this monkey in the room."

Faith crinkled her nose. "Don't you mean elephant?"

"Whatever. The point is, I don't know what to think anymore."

"Well what did she lie about?"

"The drugs. Her, Taylor, and Sydney. Sex."

"Ok. One at a time; what about the drugs?"

"I had thought that she only used that once on Halloween. Then when we talked about it when she was here, she said she does it a hell of a lot more often than what I thought. Color me surprised when I found out she does it all the fucking time." Brooke sighed. "She got fired from TRIC because of it. The good thing is though, I really think that she's trying to stop. I just hope that losing her job doesn't set her back."

"I'm really glad that she wants to quit. That's a huge step. And honestly, I understand why she kept it from you." Faith said. "When you do drugs, that's one thing that you don't want the people you love most to know about you."

"But I love her so damn much! Throughout the 14 years that we've been friends, these are the only things that she has lied about. Besides the whole love affair with Lucas, but that was just a completely fucked up situation."

"B, she didn't exactly lie about the drugs."

"Omission is lying Faith!" Brooke countered

"Not true." Faith said matter-of-factly. "Moving on to the next thing. What happened with Peyton, Sydney, and Taylor?"

"She fucked them."

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah. My thought exaclty."

"Ok, back up. Explain."

"They all got drunk and high one night, and they all screwed around."

"I'm sorry."

"That's where the sex issue comes in. She told me that she had never done that before. She lied to my face right before we had sex for the first time." Brooke said, a trace of bitterness in her voice

"Why would she lie to you about that though?" Faith said thoughtfully

"She said that she didn't remember until that day Lucas said something about it when we were all in Tree Hill. I want to believe her, and I'm really trying to, but how do you forget something like that?"

"I don't think she's lying B. People forget things when in that situation. I've forgotten things that come back and hit me years later. Some things come back when the memory of it is triggered." Faith shrugged. "I wouldn't hold that against her. I don't think that she would intentionally lie to you about something so important."

"Really?" Brooke asked hopefully

"Yeah. B, Peyton loves you, and she needs you so much right now. Don't hold stuff against her. She's in a tough spot. If you can find a way to forgive her, do it."

"I get that she's in a tough spot, but so am I Faith. I don't know if I can be in such a serious relationship when there are so many secrets between us."

"Set it all out on the table then."

"That's what we said too. I want to be with her, I really do. But if it's going to be like this when we are apart, maybe it would just be best to take a break until I move back."

"That will just make things harder for you both, and you know it." Faith said. "Talk to her Brooke, get everything worked out."

"We did work it all out. I'm just thinking out loud." Brooke sighed. "I just need to stop doubting our relationship. I mean, I'm just being stupid. I'm probably the only one thinking all of this." Brooke shook her head

"Then try to keep things worked out, or break up if you really cant be positive about it. I don't know what else to tell you." Faith shrugged and hugged Brooke before walking out of the loft

"Dammit. Why does this have to suck so much?" Brooke growled to herself

* * *

TREE HILL

Peyton had been curled up on her bed since Larry had left, crying about where she found herself in life. Her cell phone broke into her sobs, and Peyton took some deep breaths. She reached for her phone, and tried to hide the tears in her voice before she answered.

"Hello?"

"You're crying. What's the matter?" Brooke said immediately

"Are you psychic?" Peyton chuckled

"I know what you sound like when you cry Peyton. God knows you blubber enough." Brooke joked

"Whats up Brooke?"

"Nothing, just calling to see how you are and all."

"I'm ok. Want to hear the latest news?" Peyton said bitterly

"Uh oh. What happened?"

"Karen called my dad after she fired me. He showed up earlier to take all my money, just to turn right around and walk back to his job."

"Baby! Why didn't you call me!"

"Because I didn't want to bother you again with my problems."

"Peyton Sawyer, you never bother me. I'm here for you to talk to whenever you need me!" Brooke said

"Thanks." Peyton paused and took a deep breath."Brooke, I don't know if I'm completely losing it, but do you feel a tension between us now?"

Brooke sighed. "Actually, yes. Guess I wasn't just imagining it."

"Me either. Why is that? I thought that we were ok?"

"We are!" Brooke said quickly. "See, this is why distance is bad."

"I agree. So what are we going to do about this?"

"Talk it out? I don't want to lose you."

"Me either." Peyton agreed

The girls talked well into the night trying to work out whatever it was that was making them feel the way they had been feeling. The one thing that the girls had definitely decided was that they were no longer going to keep things from each other. From here out, no matter what, they were going to be honest; no matter how much to truth hurt.


	39. Finding Comfort

Hey Guys. Sorry it took me a while to get this update on here. I started a new job, and I had some school stuff that had to be done, so I didn't have the chance to get this posted. But here it is! Because it took so long and because you guys have given me 100 great reviews, here's 3 chapters. : )

1/23- One Week Later

NEW YORK

Brooke, who was supposed to be studying for a test, was sitting at her desk, doodling on her math review sheet and watching TV. She sighed when she finally turned off the TV so she wouldn't be as distracted, and really began to focus on her math review. Not even five minutes after she got focused, her cell phone rang on the desk next to her math book.

"Does it never end?" Brooke laughed and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey chick. What are you up to?"

"Tay! What's up?" Brooke said, excited to hear from her friend

"Not much. Calling to see how you were."

"I'm good! How are you doing? What have you been up to?"

"Working. I got a job at Dan Scott Motors."

"Damn. What are you doing there?" Brooke asked

"Fucking Dan." Taylor joked. "Nah, I'm a receptionist. It's not too horrible, just a little boring at times."

"I'm sure. Major props to you, because I would be afraid to work for Dan. He's a creepy old perv." Brooke laughed

"He's pretty easy to avoid though. So what have you been up to?"

"School, pretty much."

"Fun fun." Taylor said sarcastically

"Tell me about it. So how have you been? I haven't talked to you in so long! I miss you!"

"I'm good! Clean and loving it!" Taylor said with a smile in her voice

"I'm proud of you Taylor. Now if you could keep yourself and my girlfriend that way, I wouldn't have to worry about anything." Brooke joked

"Well I wouldn't worry about any of us down here. We're all doing pretty good."

"How is she?" Brooke asked softly. "We haven't talked all that much this week."

Taylor sighed. "Honestly Brooke, I don't know. Peyton doesn't come around much anymore. She avoids us for the most part. She's slipped into this depression, I think."

"That's weird that she doesn't come around anymore. It's not like she has anything else to do. She was close to you and Sydney, what happened?"

"I don't know. But she seems ok when I see her."

"Is she still using?" Brooke asked hesitantly, not knowing if she wanted to know the answer

"No, actually. She meant it when she said that she wanted to stay clean. Besides, she doesn't have any money for it even if she wanted it." Taylor said. "I thought she told you she was done with all that?"

"She did." Brooke sighed. "Would I be a horrible person if I said I had my doubts?"

"No. But she's really doing ok, Brooke. You should be proud of her."

"I am! And I'm proud of you too; a lot!" Brooke said sincerely

"Thanks. That means a lot to me." Taylor said happily. "So have you been staying sober?"

"I haven't touched a drink since New Years." Brooke said proudly

"Good for you. You know, it's really sad that we all have such huge issues when we are all so young still."

"So goes life." Brooke joked

"I guess." Taylor laughed. "Well hey, I hate to cut this short, but I have to get ready for work. I just wanted to say hi."

"Oh, ok. Hi!" Brooke laughed. "It was good talking to you Tay. Keep in touch."

"You too Brooke. Bye."

"Bye Taylor."

After Brooke hung up, she looked at her watch. _Huh. Faith was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago. She wasn't at school today either. That's really weird._ Brooke picked her phone back up and dialed Faith's number.

"Hey, it's Faith. Leave me a message, and if I want to talk to you, I'll call you back. If you don't hear from me, then I probably don't like you."

"Faith, it's me. I'm just wondering where you are, so call me back, ok?" Brooke left on Faith's voice mail

_T__hat's really weird. She always answers when I call. _Brooke dialed another number.

"Yo." Brett answered

"Brett, its Brooke. Is Faith with you?"

"No, I haven's seen her all day, and she wont answer my calls."

"Me either. If you hear from her, let her know that I'm trying to get a hold of her ok?"

"Ditto."

Brooke hung up with Brett and dialed one more number.

"Hello?" A shy female voice answered

"Hi. Is Faith home?" Brooke asked hopefully

Brooke suddenly heard another voice, this one male, and then heard rustling on the other end of the phone.

"Who is this?" The man asked rudely

"This is Faith's friend Brooke. I was just trying to get a hold of her." Brooke said as politely as possible

"She's not home. But if you talk to her, tell that little bitch she better bring my car home now!" The man hung up

"Fuck." Brooke said to the dead phone. _Shit. Where is she?_ Realization hit Brooke. _Oh no._ She made one more call.

"Brett, I need a favor."

* * *

"You promise you'll take good care of her?" Brett asked Brooke 

"Duh." Brooke rolled her eyes

"Fine. But only because I want you to find Faith." Brett handed Brooke his car keys. "Why cant I just come with you?"

"Because this is a job for a best friend, not a boyfriend." Brooke hopped into Brett's car and rolled the window down. "I'll bring them both back home to you."

"Ok. Drive safe."

"Of course." Brooke smiled and screeched the tires as she pulled away

"Oh Lord." Brett muttered as he shook his head

* * *

"I thought I would find you here." Brooke said softly as she sat on the beach next to Faith 

Faith turned to Brooke. "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't."

Brooke winced as she noticed the huge bruise on the side of Faith's face, and her black eye. "Faith." Brooke said breathlessly

"Please." Faith began to tear up. "Don't Brooke."

Brooke's own eyes began to water at the sight of the woman who had become her best friend. "Come here baby." Brooke whispered as she pulled Faith into a gentle hug, not knowing if there were any more bruises

Faith, in return, crushed Brooke in a tight hug and began to sob. Brooke tightened her arms around Faith, and ran her fingers through Faith's hair as she broke down.

"It's ok baby." Brooke whispered. "You're ok now; I've got you. You're ok."

They sat like that for hours, Faith finally being able to find comfort in someone who truly cared. After Faith had cried herself out, she pulled back to look at Brooke.

"Why did you drive all the way here?" Faith asked, her voice hoarse from crying

"Because I love you." Brooke said. "And I don't want you to be alone through this."

"How did you even know?"

"I called your house trying to find you, and your dad said something about the car. I knew that you would be here."

Faith smiled a little. "Thank you. It means a lot that you care so much."

"Come on. Let's get you taken care of." Brooke kissed Faith's forehead gently, and smiled at the girl

Faith smiled also. "Ok."

* * *

After leading Faith inside, Brooke brought her into the master bathroom. She started the water in the tub, and turned to Faith. 

"Ok. Let's see how bad this is." Brooke said softly

Faith nodded as Brooke helped her pull her shirt off, and then her pants. Brooke cringed when she saw the bruises on Faith's shoulder, stomach, and back.

Faith, noticing Brooke's look, spoke up. "It looks worse than it feels."

Brooke slowly walked over behind Faith, and gingerly touched the bruises on the girl's shoulder. When Faith didn't flinch, Brooke slowly brought her lips to the bruises in light kisses. As Brooke continued to kiss Faith's shoulder, Faith's closed her eyes and took a deep breath, finally being able to feel some kind of peace and comfort. Brooke then came around from behind Faith, and lightly kissed the bruised on Faith's stomach as well. When she straightened up, Faith opened her eyes to look at Brooke.

Looking deep into each other's eyes, searching, Brooke slowly leaned forward to kiss the bruise on Faith's eye, and then moved down to kiss her cheek. Bringing her hands to Faith's face, Brooke brought her lips to Faith's in a tender kiss. Pulling back to look into Faith's eyes again, she saw no negative reaction. Letting go of Faith's face, Brooke reached behind the other girl to unhook Faith's bra, and pulled it gently from Faith's body. Brooke then reached down to help Faith out of her panties, not once breaking eye contact with the broken and bruised girl.

The two girls stood there, still looking into each other's eyes. Although one was completely naked and exposed physically, it didn't even begin to match up to how much they were both naked and exposed mentally and emotionally.

Brooke once again brought her lips to Faith's in a gentle kiss, and Faith brought her hand up to caress Brooke's cheek.

When the kiss broke, the two smiled, and without exchanging any words, Brooke turned and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Not once did she look at the naked girl that she left in there. Brooke leaned against the doorframe after she had completely closed the door, and took a deep breath to regain her composure.

* * *

"Hey." Faith said quietly when she walked into the kitchen 

"Hey yourself." Brooke smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit."

"Understandable." Brooke stood up from her chair, and motioned for Faith to sit there. "Sit."

Faith did as she was told, and Brooke walked into the kitchen. Opening the freezer, she pulled out a package of frozen peas.

"For your eye and your cheek." Brooke said as she handed the package to Faith

"Thanks B." Faith put the peas on her bruises, and flinched at how cold they were. "Do you find it weird that like everyone has a package of frozen peas in their freezer? What's up with that?"

"I have no clue." Brooke smiled, glad that her friend was feeling at least a little better if she was joking. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Brooke said as she sat down next to Faith

"I got up early for my morning jog to find that my dad was in the living room. He asked me where I was going, and I told him that I was going out and that I would be right back. He was drunk, which means that there was probably a company meeting the night before and he went out for drinks with everyone after. He just flipped out on me. Next thing I know, he punched me. I fell to the ground, not expecting the punch at all, and he kicked me while I was down." Faith shrugged

"This has to stop Faith."

"It rarely happens." Faith said, trying to brush it off as no big deal. "I try to avoid him, and I usually manage to do just that."

"I am so sorry." Brooke said and put a hand over Faith's

"Me too." Faith yawned, and winced in pain. "I'm really tired though, so I think that I'm just going to crash here for the night."

"I'll stay with you if you want." Brooke offered

"No, it's ok. You have school tomorrow, and you don't have your stuff, and-"

"Faith, do you want me to stay with you?" Brooke broke into Faith's excuses

"Yeah. I really don't want to be alone."

Brooke stood up and reached for Faith's hand. "Well let's go get some sleep then."

* * *

When Brooke and Faith got to the bedroom, they both got into bed and pulled the covers over them. 

"Hey B, would you do me a favor?" Faith asked quietly into the dark

"Anything."

"Would you just, umm…would you just hold me?" Faith asked shyly

Brooke answered by scooting close to Faith and wrapping her arms around Faith's waist.

Faith relaxed against Brooke, and spoke barely above a whisper. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Brooke whispered back and kissed Faith's hair

* * *

**A/N- You sure you're ready for the next chapter after all that? ; )**


	40. Breakdown

1/24

NEW YORK

The next morning, Brooke woke up before Faith. She found herself still holding Faith, and was immediately filled with regret. Brooke unwrapped her arms from around Faith, and slipped out of the bed. She made her way to the kitchen, and made some coffee for herself.

Faith walked into the kitchen about 30 minutes later.

"Thought I'd find you out here." Faith yawned

"Morning. How are you feeling?" Brooke gave Faith a small smile

"Better. You know you're missing school right?" Faith said as she sat next to Brooke

"It's only one day. I didn't want to leave you alone last night." Brooke took a deep breath. "Faith, I'm sorry."

"Ok?" Faith asked, confused

"About last night; I'm sorry. I think I took advantage of you." Brooke said shamefully

"Yet you didn't." Faith laughed. "Chillax Brooke, everything is fine."

"No Faith. No it's not. You were hurting, and I should have been a friend to you instead of using that as an opportunity to act on something that I shouldn't even be feeling."

"Brooke-"

"No, wait. Just let me finish. Both of our guards were down last night, and I took advantage of that. I never should have kissed you, and I'm sorry. Hopefully that doesn't make things more difficult."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes it's hard to keep how I feel about you in check. And lately, for some reason, it's been really hard to be just friends with you. But it cannot be anything more than a friendship between us. I love Peyton, and you have Brett."

"Then how about we leave everything that happened here, here. After we leave, we go back to being friends; nothing more. It makes it so much less complicated that way. We just forget that this all happened."

"I agree."

Faith stood up and stretched. "So I'll see you back in New York?"

"Of course." Brooke smiled

Faith quickly walked over to Brooke and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Sorry. One to say goodbye." Faith whispered as she pulled away

"Bye Faith." Brooke sighed and walked out the door to head back to New York

* * *

TREE HILL 

"Please put everything on your desks away, and take out a piece of paper and a pencil." The teacher said from the front of the classroom

Peyton looked behind her and whispered to Nathan. "What's he talking about?"

"There's a test today. Don't you remember?" Nathan said quietly

"Silence please." The teacher said as he began to pass out the tests

_Fuck. How did I not remember this? _Peyton closed her eyes and tried to control her emotions._ I'm going to fail. I can't fail this test._

"You may start. You have one hour." The teacher said as he sat back at his desk

Peyton took a deep breath and opened her eyes, and started on the test, hoping that some of the information from class would come back to her.

* * *

NEW YORK 

That night, Brooke was in her room, pacing the floor. She had gotten home earlier in the day, and dropped Brett's car off to him, and then went home and tried to do things all day to get her mind off the previous night's events.

_I__have to tell Peyton. I can't keep this from her. It's unfair to her for me to do that._ Brooke sighed._ Should I call her now and tell her? Or should I wait? No, if I wait, I wont tell her._

"Fuck." Brooke growled into her empty bedroom.

Brooke picked her phone up and went and sat on her bed, contemplating if she wanted to tell Peyton about Faith or not.

"I'm so sorry Peyton." Brooke whispered to herself as she dialed Peyton's number

"Hello?" Peyton answered

"Hey." Brooke said, trying to sound cheerful

"What's up baby. I was just thinking about you."

"Oh really? What were you thinking?"

"How much I want you to be here." Peyton said

"Are you ok?" Brooke said, picking up on the fact that Peyton was upset

"I'll be fine. Nothing big. How was your day?"

"Ok. Peyton, we need to talk." Brooke said, not wanting to put it off any longer. _If I don't tell her now, I'm going to lose my nerve._

"Uh oh." Peyton said. "That's never a good thing."

"I, umm…something happened last night. With Faith." Brooke said slowly

"Oh." Peyton said simply, partially in shock. _I knew that this would happen._

"Something happened with her dad, and she went to that beach house to get away. I went to find her, because I knew that she needed a friend, and Peyton, God…I don't even know how or why it happened."

"Did you, uh…did you sleep together?" _Should I expect any less of you?_

"No!" Brooke almost shouted. "No." She softened her tone. "It was nothing like that. We kissed. That's all."

"That's all?" _There's something she's not telling. There's a reason she's making this a big deal._

"Physically, yes. Babe, I should have told you this when we were talking about everything. There's something there between Faith and me. I don't know why, or how, because I love you so much, and there is no one that I want other than you. But sometimes with Faith, there's just this…tension. And it overtook my thinking last night. And I'm so sorry." Brooke said tearfully

"Babe, it's ok." Peyton said. "I understand." _No I don't. How the hell could you do this to me?_

"Really?" Brooke asked, completely taken aback

"Yes. I'm glad you were honest with me." _You whore_

"Peyton, I am so sorry. It's not going to happen again. I love you, and I want to be with you. I hope we can work through this." Brooke said

"Sure Brooke." _Even though you just killed me._ "I love you too." _Sometimes I wish I didn't_

* * *

TREE HILL 

_I cant believe that she would do this to me! Should I be reacting like this? Or should I just let it go?_ Peyton sighed._ I need to talk to someone._ Peyton called Taylor and Sydney, and didn't get an answer on either end.

"Fuck."

Peyton sighed and set her phone down. Seconds later, she picked it back up.

"Hey, it's Peyton."

"Peyton!" Rick said happily. "I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I know. Umm…do you have any coke?"

"I always do for you babe. You want to meet somewhere?"

"I can just swing by your place, if you want." Peyton suggested

"That's cool. You remember how to get here?"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Peyton hung up and walked out of her room. _I hope that he either lets me pay next time, or takes a damn gas card._

* * *

"Hey. Come on in." Rick said as he held his front door open for Peyton 

"Thanks." Peyton said as she walked into the house

"Sit down. You want anything to drink?"

"No thanks." Peyton refused politely as she sat on the couch

Rick shrugged. "Alright. You just want the usual?"

"Yeah." Peyton nodded, not meeting Rick's gaze

Rick held out his hand. "You got the money?"

Peyton ran a hand through her unruly curls nervously and laughed. "Actually, I was kind of hoping you would let me pay next time. Some shit happened with my money, and I just don't have it right now. But I swear I'll pay you."

"Peyton, Peyton." Rick tisked. "You know I don't operate that way."

"I know. But I was really hoping you could maybe make an exception."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I have rules to follow." Rick stood

Peyton stood also. "Alright. Thanks anyway." She began to walk towards the door

"Peyton! Wait. Maybe there's something you could do for me in exchange; instead of money." Rick said as Peyton began to open the door

Peyton turned around. "What would that be?"

Rick looked Peyton's body up and down from head to toe, and smirked. _Oh my God. He's fucking joking me right? _Peyton thought, getting nauseous as she realized what Rick was about to propose.

"You do something for me, I do something for you." Rick smiled

"Rick-"

"Peyton, do you want the drugs or not?" Rick interrupted

Peyton thought for a moment, and shut the door that was she was still slightly holding open.

"That's what I thought." Rick said. "You sure you don't want anything to drink?"

"Got any vodka?"

"Of course."

"I'll take a double."

Rick laughed. "I'll be right back." Rick disappeared around the corner

_Am I seriously about to do this?_ Peyton thought._ Do I want it that bad?_

Right as Peyton was about to turn and walk out of the door, Rick came around the corner again with a glass of the vodka. He handed it to Peyton, and she immediately downed it.

"Damn girl. Slow down." Rick chuckled

"I don't mean to be pushy, but can we please get this over with? I have plans in a little." Peyton lied

"Of course."

Rick walked up to Peyton and smiled as he undid her belt, and then the button and zipper to her jeans. He pulled her jeans down a little, revealing her underwear.

"Cute panties." Rick smirked as he traced the top of Peyton's underwear with his finger

It took everything inside Peyton not to vomit.

Rick then pulled down his own pants, and led them to the couch. Pulling Peyton's underwear down, he smiled as he entered her. Peyton bit her lip as he began to fuck her, a mix between trying not to cry, and trying not to throw up on the man on top of her. He soon began to get rough, and Peyton gripped the side of the couch and closed her eyes.

_What the fuck am I doing?_ Peyton's thoughts screamed._ I never thought I would stoop this low for a fix. What's the matter with me. So I had a bad night, is this worth it?_

Rick grunted as he released, and stood up from the couch. He pulled his pants up, and walked into one of the rooms. Peyton stood and quickly pulled her pants up, and wiped away a tear. Rick emerged a few minutes later, and handed her the cocaine.

"Thanks Peyton. Enjoy. I know I did." Rick opened the door for Peyton, and as soon as he had shut it, Peyton raced down the stairs and threw up in the nearest bush.

* * *

As soon as Peyton got home, she took a hot shower. She stood under the hot water until it turned freezing cold, and only when she began to find it hard to breath did she get out. 

Her skin was raw from scrubbing, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying as she laid down on her bed in only her towel, beginning to cry once more.

Peyton soon sat up, and went to her purse. Pulling the cocaine out, she set the lines up. She stood, staring at it for a moment, contemplating if she wanted to start down that road again.

"There's no fucking way I fucked him to back down now." Peyton said through gritted teeth

Peyton snorted the powder, and went and laid back down on her bed where she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N- I wonder what will happen next? You ready to find out? If you're not,I suggest you stop reading now. (Insert evil laugh here)**


	41. Is This the End?

**1/31 One Week and One Day Later**

TREE HILL

Peyton was sitting on her bed, drawing some random doodles. All she had been doing the past week was sleeping, drawing, or going to school. She had also been avoiding everyone, including Brooke. She had gone to see Rick a few more times, and as much as she hated herself for what she was doing with him, the high after helped her to forget it all.

Peyton looked at her watch, and hopped off her bed. She was supposed to be meeting Rick again in 15 minutes, and she wanted to go and get it over with. As she opened her front door, she muffled a shocked scream when she saw two people standing on her porch.

"Holy fuck!" Sydney said with a hand to her chest

"Damn, that's just creepy." Taylor said

"Taylor. Sydney. What are you two doing here?" Peyton asked, still recovering from her near heart attack

"Can we talk Pey?" Sydney asked

"I, umm…I actually have somewhere to be." Peyton said

"No Peyton, you don't." Taylor said firmly

Peyton scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"Peyton, we just want to talk. Can we please come in?" Sydney asked

Peyton sighed. "Whatever. I'll just reschedule." Peyton stepped aside to let Sydney and Taylor in. "Let the good times begin." Peyton mumbled to herself as she shut the door

* * *

NEW YORK

Deciding to stay in instead of going out, Brooke, Faith, and Brett were all at Brooke's watching a movie. Brooke was sitting in a recliner, while Brett and Faith were sharing the couch.

"Do you have any popcorn Brooke?" Brett asked

"Should. Check the cabinets." Brooke answered

Brett walked away from the living room and into the kitchen. Faith immediately jumped off the couch and sat herself in Brooke's lap.

"Why hello." Brooke laughed

"Brooke! I'm going insane!" Faith moaned

"That's never a good thing." Brooke pointed out. "What's going on?"

"Well, taking things slow went out the window, and now everything's about sex. I don't want just sex. I want a real relationship."

"I'm sorry Faith. Maybe you should talk to him."

"I guess." Faith said half-heartedly

"Just talk to him, and let me know how it goes." Brooke smiled

Faith rolled her eyes and kissed Brooke's cheek. "Thanks." She smiled

Brooke laughed as Faith jumped off her lap, and ran back to the couch, just as Brett came back out with the popcorn.

"Did I miss something?" He asked as he sat next to Faith

Faith gave him a quick kiss. "Nope." She looked at Brooke, and the two girls shared a smile

Neither Brooke nor Faith had said anything about what happened at the beach house since the morning they said they would leave it all there. Peyton hadn't called since Brooke had told her, but Brooke was trying not to worry about that being the reason why they hadn't talked. Brooke and Faith were just trying to move on and forget about it all.

* * *

TREE HILL

"What's going on with you Peyton." Taylor asked

"Nothing. Just been drawing a lot lately." Peyton shurgged

"You havent stopped by in a while, and we were getting worried about you." Sydney said

"Guys, I'm fine. I've just felt like being alone."

"You're using again, aren't you?" Taylor asked quietly

"What does it matter to you?" Peyton said rudley

"Peyton, are you fucking kidding me?" Sydney scoffed. "We're two of your best friends. We care about you. We want to make sure that you are ok."

"Honestly? I'm far from ok guys. But I'm past the point of no return, so I don't think anything will matter at this point."

"What do you mean Pey?" Taylor asked

"I've used a couple times this week." Peyton admitted

"Peyton, that's nothing. You can turn around from that." Sydney said

"I have no money, and I havent for a while." Peyton said softly, hoping that they would pick up on what she was trying to say without having to actually say it

"Wait…" Taylor said thoughtfully

"I've been fucking Rick in exhange for drugs." Peyton said, tears filling her eyes

"Oh Peyton." Sydney said, and she went over to Peyton and wrapped her in a hug

Taylor followed and tried to help comfort Peyton.

"I cant live anymore like this guys, but I cant stop." Peyton sobbed

"Let us help you." Taylor said

"How?"

"Where's your phone?" Sydney said

Peyton pointed to her purse, and Sydney got up and grabbed the phone out of the purse. She played with it for a moment, and set it back down.

"What did you do?" Peyton asked when Sydney joined her and Taylor again

"I deleted Rick's number from your phone. We're going to help you through this. Ok Peyton?" Sydney started. "But it's only if you want us to."

Peyton nodded, and the girls talked for a few hours. Eventually, Taylor and Sydney left because of school and work the next day. After they left, Peyton decided that it was time to talk to Brooke.

* * *

NEW YORK

"Alright ladies, I have to go." Brett said once the movie had ended. "I have to get up early."

"I'll come with." Faith said. She gave Brooke a hug. "Bye B. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." Brooke walked them to the door, and as soon as she walked into her room, her cell phone rang

Brooke looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Hey Missy Blonde Girl. I was just thinking about you."

"Hey." Peyton said

"What are you up to?"

"I need to talk to you." Peyton said, getting right to the point

"Ok? What's up?"

"I have a feeling that after I tell you this, you aren't going to talk to me for a long time. So let me start out by saying that I love you so much, and nothing is going to change that."

Brooke got a sinking feeling in her stomach. "I love you too Peyton."

"There's no easy way to say this, because it will all hurt just the same in the end, so I'm just going to say it." Peyton took a deep breath. "Brooke, I've been sleeping with Rick for drugs."

Silence. And some more silence.

"Peyton." Brooke finally spoke, at a loss for words

"I'm so sorry Brooke." Peyton began crying

"How long?"

"Since you told me about Faith."

"How many times?" Brooke asked almost robotically. "And why?"

"3. Brooke, I know that I said that I was ok with the things that happened with Faith, but I lied. You have no idea how much I died inside when you told me about it. I had failed a really important test earlier that day, and then when you told me about Faith, I lost it. I went to Rick's to get some cocaine, and I didn't have the money to pay for it. He said that I could have the drugs if I did him a 'favor'. I did it, and I don't even know why."

"Yet you kept doing it?"

"The high helped me forget about everything Brooke, and there was no other way for me to get it." Peyton said softly

"I'm sorry about Faith, Peyton, I really am. And I'm so sorry that it came down to this. But we're over. I cant deal with this." Brooke said tearfully

"I understand. I cant deal with you being so far away with feelings for someone else. It's too hard on me." Peyton said

"I'm sorry for all of that Peyton."

"I'm sorry too Brooke."

"I hope you find what you need in life, and I wish I could be there for you, but frankly, I'm not sure I even want to talk to you anymore." Brooke said.

"Baby, please don't do this." Peyton said, the fact that everything, including their friendship, was gone washed over her

"Good-bye Peyton Sawyer." Brooke said softly, not knowing what else to say

"I'll always love you Brooklyn Davis."

"For your sake, I hope you don't."

Brooke hung up the phone and stood off of her bed. Screaming in rage and sadness, Brooke threw her phone against her bedroom wall, where it shattered to pieces. Taking a few deep breaths to try and calm herself, Brooke threw on some different clothes, and walked out of the loft, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

TREE HILL

Peyton set her phone down next to her, and began to sob. After she had regained some of her composure, she stood up and walked out the front door. She drove faster than she should have, and paid no heed to traffic or the traffic signals. Amazingly, she made it to her destination unharmed. Peyton jumped out of her car, and walked up to the door, and began knocking.

"I didn't know where else to go." Peyton sobbed when the door opened

"I'm glad you came here." Haley said. "Come in Pey." She stepped aside so that Peyton could walk into the apartment

"Thanks Haley." Peyton said as they both stood in the entryway

"Of course."

The two girls embraced for a long time, and when they finally broke apart, Haley went and got some blankets for Peyton so she could sleep on the couch. Not one word was spoken between the two women until the next morning.

* * *

NEW YORK

"Davis! What are you doing here?" Brett said when he spotted Brooke seated at the bar

"What the fuck does it look like Brett?" Brooke said as she did a shot

After Brooke had stormed out of the loft, all she could think about was everything that had gone on since she had moved from Tree Hill. Brooke had thought about calling Faith to tag along, but decided against it. She just wanted to be alone to drink everything away, and if Faith came, she would have fun. All she wanted to do was wallow.

"Whoa. Seriously Brooke; are you ok?"

"No. No, I am not ok. Very far from it." Brooke waved at the bartender. "2 more."

"Do you need anymore Brooke? You seemed pretty trashed as it is."

Brooke turned to Brett and poked him in the chest. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Come on. Let's get you home." Brett said as he grabbed Brooke's arm to lead her to the door

"One minute." Brooke broke free from Brett's grasp and held up a finger. The bartender brought her shots, and Brooke downed them as Brett looked on, not knowing what to do.

"Ok. How about we call Faith to get you home and watch you tonight." Brett said

"Wait. Arent you supposed to be at home?" Brooke furrowed her brows. "Don't you have to get up early?"

"Uh. I, um…" Brett began to stutter

"Never mind." Brooke smiled a little. "Follow me."

Brett shrugged as he followed Brooke out of the bar. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings as he was on the drunk girl in front of him. When Brooke turned around, Brett looked around, lost.

"Brooke, where are we?"

"Does it matter?" Brooke slurred as she smiled

Brooke leaned back against the wall and hooked her fingers in the belt loops of Brett's jeans. She pulled him to her, bringing their bodies together. She then wrapped her arms around Brett's neck as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Brett asked as he pulled himself away from Brooke. "What about Peyton?"

"Gone." Brooke giggled. "We broke up."

"So that's what's bothering you. Are you ok?"

"I will be in a little while. So could you just shut the hell up and do what I want?" Brooke asked, agitated

"I don't think so. You're drunk Brooke. In fact, you are so beyond drunk. You don't know what you want." Brett turned to walk away, but Brooke grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her

Brooke pulled their bodies close, and began to kiss Brett's neck. She smiled as she felt his body relax against her. She loved the power that she could have over people.

"Brooke." Brett whispered

"What now?" Brooke huffed

"I thought you were gay?"

"Yeah, cause that worked out so well for me."

"What about Faith?"

"Brett, you know you are only in it for the sex. So what do you care?"

Brooke brought her lips to Brett's in a hard kiss. She shoved her tongue into his mouth, and he began to kiss back. He brought his arms around her waist as she clung to his neck. He brought his hand around a moment later, and placedit up Brooke's shirt. Finding Brooke's breasts, Brett began to massage them, earning a small moan from Brooke.

Brooke broke the kiss, and brought her lips to Brett's ear. "Fuck me." She whispered

"Brooke." Brett said hesitantly

"Just do it!"

Brett caught Brooke's lips in another hard kiss, and backed them up against the wall. Reaching down to Brooke's ass, he lifted her up so that her legs were around his waist. They both began to breathe heavy as the kisses got more heated. Brett reached down to unzip his pants, moaning when Brooke began to nibble on his neck. They paused long enough for Brett to get his pants down, and Brett then reached through Brooke's skirt to move her panties aside. He teased her for a moment, satisfied when her nails dug into his back. In on quick motion, Brett thrust inside of her. Brooke gasped and Brett moaned deeply as he began to move in and out of her. Holding her legs tightly against his waist, and holding tightly to Brett's back, Brooke pulled herself onto him even more as he continued to fuck her.

A few minutes later, Brooke had to bite her fist to keep from screaming when Brett thrust deeply inside her to help her reach orgasm. He climaxed not long after. Brett stood there, still inside Brooke as they both caught their breath. After one last kiss, Brett pulled out and set Brooke on the ground.

Brooke fixed her skirt as he pulled up his pants, and with a smirk, she walked away.

Brett stood, leaning against the wall as she left. "Shit." He mumbled to himself, knowing that he just made things even more difficult for everyone.

**

* * *

**

**A/N- Questions? Comments? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I want to know what everyone thinks about the last 3 chapters.**


	42. Aftershock

2/1 The Morning After

NEW YORK

Brooke awoke late the next morning with a splitting headache.

"Oh my God." Brooke groaned as she put a hand to her head

Brooke climbed out of bed and began walking towards the bathroom. _What the hell happened last night? _Brooke thought_. I remember talking to Peyton, and then going to the bar._ Brooke looked in the mirror at her makeup-smudged reflection.

"I drank way to much." She told the reflection staring back at her

Why am I so sore? I went to the bar, and then…and then…

"Oh no. Oh God." Brooke said when she finally remembered

She turned around and began to vomit in the toilet, disgusted at what she had done. When she got done throwing up, she stood and flushed the toilet, and then turned the shower on, and cried as she let the water run over her.

* * *

TREE HILL

Peyton awoke to the smell of coffee and eggs. Opening her eyes and looking around, all the previous night's events came rushing back. Sighing, Peyton threw the covers off of her, and made her way into the kitchen.

"Morning." Haley greeted Peyton with a small

"Morning. Why aren't you at school?"

"I figured you needed me more." Haley shrugged and turned around and set two plates down on the table and sat down. "How are you doing?"

Peyton sat down as well. "Not good. I screwed up pretty bad Hales."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Let's see. First, I got fired from TRIC, which royally sucked because I really loved that job. Second, my dad came home because Karen told him about the drugs, and he took all the money that I had. Third, I lost contact with all the people that I love. Fourth, I started sleeping with Rick for drugs. And lastly, me and Brooke are over."

"Peyton, I'm so sorry."

"It's my own fault it ended up this way. Haley, I should have never started doing drugs in the first place. Look where it got me. I should have listened to you from the beginning."

"Peyton, you can't go back and change it. The important thing is that you realized how bad it was before something really bad happened." Haley said, trying to find some way to ease Peyton's pain

"I lost everyone's respect. I lost Brooke, the one thing that meant to most to me. I don't see it getting any worse."

"Respect can be earned again Peyt. And you just have to give Brooke time. She loves you. She'll forgive you."

"No Haley, I don't think that she will. We've been having problems for a while now, and this was just the nail in the coffin. Besides, it wasn't just her decision to break up." Peyton sighed. "She has feelings for Faith. It's too hard to be here while they are both up there together. They kissed again, and I'm not sure that I can deal with that."

"I'm so sorry Peyton. Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"You're doing it right now." Peyton smiled

* * *

NEW YORK

"Hey B!" Faith called out as she walked through Brooke's front door. "You here?"

Brooke groaned inwardly. "Right here." She said from the living room

"Playing hooky huh? Why didn't you tell me?" Faith joked. She stopped when she saw how horrible Brooke looked. "Jesus B! What happened?"

"Peyton and I broke up." Brooke began to massage her temples. "And then I went and got completely smashed. I don't even know I got home."

"What happened with Peyton?" Faith asked as she sat next to Brooke

"She was fucking her dealer for drugs."

"Oh wow." Faith said, not expecting that. "I'm so sorry."

"I can't deal with that Faith, so I ended it. I'm all about the forgiveness thing, but that just hurts too much. I can't get over that. I told her about the shit that happened with you and me, and that kind of decided it for her."

"I slept with my old dealer a few times. When you're desperate, and you don't have money, your judgement kind of takes a back burner to getting your fix." Faith revealed

"It just hurts too much. I'm so far away, and we just keep having problems. It's best to break up."

"Come here." Faith wrapped Brooke in a hug

Brooke pulled back quickly. "Faith, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Faith asked, confusion etched on her face

"Last night at the bar, I left with someone. We ended up having sex."

"Damn!" Faith said, shocked. "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok. But that's not the part that I needed to tell you."

"Ok, what is it then?"

"It was Brett."

Faith looked like she had been slapped in the face. She stood from the couch, and without a word began walking to towards the door.

"Faith. Wait." Brooke said jumping up to follow her friend

Faith stopped and turned back around. She made her way back to Brooke, and got in Brooke's face. "You're supposed to be my best friend. How the hell could you do that to me?"

"I know, and I'm so sorry."

Faith laughed bitterly and turned towards the door again. Flinging back around, Faith punched Brooke hard in the face. Brooke, shocked, put a hand to her lips. She pulled her hand back to see blood on her fingers. Brooke looked at Faith, pain and regret in her eyes.

"Fuck you." Faith spat and slammed the door on her way out

Brooke fell to the floor in tears, completely alone.

* * *

Faith left Brooke's loft in a rage. She was pissed that her best friend and her boyfriend would do that to her. She made her way to Brett's apartment, getting angrier by the moment. She figured that he was probably still at home also, since he hadn't been at school all morning.

Reaching Brett's apartment, she began pounding on the door. Brett opened it, still in his boxers.

"You son of a bitch." Faith said as she shoved his chest and pushed her way into the apartment

"Faith. What are you talking about?" Brett said, already knowing that Brooke had told Faith about the previous night

"You know exactly what I am talking about. You don't even want to play games with me." Faith said through gritted teeth

"I can explain Faith."

"Explain what? The fact that you've probably been fucking around behind my back this entire time, or explain to me why you slept with my best friend?"

"It just happened with Brooke. She was drunk, and I was trying to get her home-"

"And you decided you would take advantage of her while you had the chance?" Faith shoved Brett's chest again. "You're pathetic, you know that?"

"Faith, I'm sorry." Brett said

"You're right. You are sorry, you asshole. Don't you ever come near me again, or you'll regret it."

Faith turned to walk out of the apartment, but Brett grabbed her arm to stop her. Faith turned to face him, fury behind her eyes. "Get your fucking hands off me, or I swear to God you wont ever walk again."

Brett dropped Faith's arm. "Look, I understand you are mad. I get that. But don't hold this against Brooke. She was beyond trashed, and she didn't know what she was doing. She cares about you Faith, and she would never do anything to hurt you. This was my fault, not hers."

Faith looked at Brett. Suddenly, she punched him hard in the face, and without saying anything, walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Brooke had cried herself to sleep on the living room floor where she had collapsed earlier. She awoke a few hours later to find Faith sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Please don't hit me again." Brooke begged when she saw Faith

Faith rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked over to where Brooke was, and dropped to her knees. Looking at Brooke face, she noticed the cut on Brooke's lip.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Faith said as she helped Brooke up

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked quietly, ashamed that her actions had caused hurt to her best friend

"I came back to see how you were. You were sleeping, so I didn't want to wake you."

"Why are you here after what I did to you?"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm pissed at Brett. You were hurting, and wasted, and he took advantage of that."

"I was the one who pushed him though."

"I talked to Brett, and it's over with him and me. He didn't want me Brooke, he wanted sex. And I was just stupid enough to give it."

"Faith, I'm so sorry."

"I know." Faith gave Brooke a smile as she wiped the dried blood from Brooke's lip

"You have one hell of a punch." Brooke laughed

"Yeah, sorry about that." Faith crinkled her nose

"It's ok. Guess I deserved it."

"If it makes you feel any better, I punched Brett too." Faith smiled

"Do you resolve everything with violence?"

Faith smiled again, and kissed Brooke. When she pulled away, Brooke was looking at her funny.

"Sorry. At the beach house, you kissed my bruises." Faith shrugged. "I just figured it was my turn."

"Oh." Brooke said simply

"Well I'm going to head out. I'll see you later?"

When Faith turned around to walk out the door, Brooke called out to her. "Faith. Wait."

Faith turned back around. "What?"

Brooke walked over to the other brunette, and began kissing her. When their lips parted to allow each other to use their tongues, Faith pulled away.

"Stop."

"Why?"

"Because now I'm taking advantage of you. I can't do this." Faith turned around again, and began to walk towards the door

Brooke walked past Faith, and blocked the other girl's way. "I know what I'm doing Faith. You aren't taking advantage of me. I know exactly what I want, and right now, that is you."

Brooke leaned in to kiss Faith again, and this time Faith didn't resist. They wrapped their arms around each other, and the kiss quickly became passionate. Brooke led them to the couch, and pushed Faith down so that she was sitting on the couch. Brooke sat on Faith's lap, straddling her lap, and smiled as she leaned forward to catch Faith's lips with her own again.

The kiss broke when Brooke sat up to take her shirt off, Faith helping to pull it off. Brooke kissed Faith again as soon as the shirt was over her head, and brought her hands to the bottom of Faith's shirt. She pulled it over Faith's head, and began to kiss Faith's neck.

Faith reached behind Brooke and unhooked Brooke's bra, and removed it from Brooke's body. Faith brought her mouth to Brooke's breasts, and began to lightly bite Brooke's nipples. Brooke moaned, and Faith smiled and turned them around so that they were laying on the couch, Faith on top of Brooke with Brooke's legs around her waist.

They began to kiss again, and Brooke reached behind Faith to remove the girls bra. After she had taken it off, she began to tease Faith's breasts like Faith had done to hers.

Faith leaned down, and began to nibble on Brooke's neck, eventually making her way down Brooke's chest and stomach. Lightly running her tongue on the skin right above Brooke's jeans, Faith unbuttoned and unzipped Brooke's pants.

Faith sat up, and looked Brooke in the eye. "You sure you want to do this?" Faith asked hesitantly

Brooke nodded and laid back on the couch and relaxed as Faith removed Brooke's jeans.

* * *

TREE HILL

"Peyton! Hey!" Lucas said as he walked through the door with Nathan behind him

"Hey guys." Peyton smiled. She turned back to Haley. "I should go. It's getting late."

"Peyton, no. Stay for a little." Haley said

"No, really. I should go. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Peyton stood up. "Bye Lucas, Nathan. It was good seeing you guys. Haley, thanks for everything." Peyton smiled as she walked out of the door

Nathan went to Haley and gave her a quick kiss. "Is she ok?"

"No." Haley said simply

"Do you think there's anything we can do to help her?" Lucas asked

"Catch her as she falls." Haley smiled sadly

* * *

NEW YORK

"I think it's time to invest in a new couch B." Faith laughed as she and Brooke laid on the couch

Brooke laughed also. "Why the hell is that?"

"Because at some point, I swear I felt a spring break somewhere in this thing." Faith joked

Brooke looked at Faith and rolled her eyes. She leaned over to kiss the naked girl next to her.

"Plus, our naked asses have been all over it, and that's just nasty." Faith said against Brooke's lips

Brooke smiled, but kept kissing Faith.

"Ooh, before I forget, what flavor lips gloss do you wear? I can still taste it on your lips?" Faith mumbled between kisses

"Vanilla."

"Ok, so if your parent's come home, how exactly do we explain this?"

Brooke stopped kissing Faith, sighed, and sat up. "Do you ever shut up?"

"No." Faith smiled childishly

"Well, do you mind? I'm trying to kiss you." Brooke pouted

"And as much as I enjoy that, I think I need to go." Faith said as she sat up and began to get dressed

"Because?" Brooke said as she leaned over and began kissing Faith's neck

"Because of that." Faith stood and pulled her pants on. "I would really like to not get caught by your parents. I know that they like to randomly come home when you are being naughty." Faith leaned down to give Brooke one last kiss. "See ya later B."

Faith walked out the door and Brooke sat up and sighed. She gathered all of her clothes from around the living room where they had all landed, and smiled and shook her head as she walked into her room.


	43. Where Do We Go From Here?

2/2

NEW YORK

"The rise and fall of…Ms. Davis. How nice of you to join us this morning." The teacher said as Brooke walked through the door

"I wouldn't miss watching your hot ass teach." Brooke slurred sweetly

"Are you alright Ms. Davis?" The teacher asked as he walked up to her

"I, am great." Brooke smiled

"Is that alcohol on your breath?"

"Of course not." Brooke said, flashing her dimples

"Ms. Cooper." The teacher said turning to Faith. "You and Brooke are friends, right?"

"Yes sir." Faith confirmed

"Please escort your drunk friend here to the office. And don't get any ideas about sneaking her out without stopping by the office first, or you will both be suspended."

Faith stood up and put her arm around Brooke's waist to guide her out of the classroom. "Come on B."

Brooke giggled as she waved goodbye to the teacher and walked with Faith into the hallway. Faith led them to her locker, and made Brooke lean on one of the lockers for support.

"Brooke, what the fuck are you doing?" Faith asked as she dug through her locker

"Going to school. Duh." Brooke smiled as she leaned over and began rubbing Faith's back

Faith whipped around to face Brooke. "Stop." Faith slammed her locker shut. "Now come on. Time for you to explain why you lost your mind."

* * *

TREE HILL

Peyton hadn't felt like going to school the nest day, so she slept in. Sitting in her kitchen drinking some coffee, she jumped when the doorbell disturbed the silence. Walking to the door, she rolled her eyes when she saw who was standing there.

"Don't you know people in Tree Hill don't use doorbells?" Peyton laughed

"Well then I'm one of the polite ones left." Taylor said as she pushed Peyton aside. "Now scoot. I'm hungry."

Peyton chuckled as she began to shut the door, but she stopped when she noticed something lying on the porch. Picking it up, she realized it was an envelope. She opened it as she walked inside to join Taylor.

"What's that?" Taylor asked when Peyton came into the kitchen

"I have no clue." Peyton opened the letter and set the envelope on the counter

Peyton,

I figured I'd cut you a break from our little arrangement. Just consider it a thanks for the services you provided this week.

Rick

"I think I'm going to be sick." Peyton said after reading. "How does he even know where I live?"

"Hey Peyton." Taylor pulled out the rest of the envelope's contents

"Holy shit!" Peyton said as she walked over to and took the cocaine from Taylor

"How good of a fuck are you?" Taylor joked. "Oh wait, it's all coming back to me." Taylor said with a dreamy look on her face

"Tay!" Peyton examined the vile. "There's a lot in here."

"Ya think?" Taylor said sarcastically

"It would be a shame to put it to waste by flushing it." Peyton said slowly

"And it's wrong to refuse a gift." Taylor also added slowly, catching on to what Peyton was saying

"I do deserve this after all I went through this week."

"But staying clean is more worth it in the long run."

The two girls looked at each other. At the same time, they both spoke.

"Nah."

* * *

NEW YORK

"How much did you drink?" Faith huffed as she helped Brooke out of the taxi

"The rest of my vodka." Brooke answered. "Thank you Mr. Taxi Man!" She told the cab driver

Faith rolled her eyes. "Come on Brooke. Let's get you upstairs."

With her arm around Brooke's waist, Faith managed to get Brooke into the elevator and upstairs to Brooke's loft. Faith grabbed Brooke's keys from Brooke's purse, and unlocked the door.

"For some reason, you look really, really good today." Brooke said in a husky whisper

"Thanks."

Faith went to open the door, but was suddenly stopped by Brooke kissing her. Faith began kissing back, and Brooke pushed Faith back into the door.

The door suddenly flew open, making Brooke and Faith fly into the loft. They landed on the floor, with Brooke's body landing on top of Faith's. Both girls, shocked, looked up.

"Hello girls." Ellie said, hiding a smile

* * *

TREE HILL

"Syd! Wait up." Lucas said as he jogged up to his girlfriend

"What's up?" Sydney asked as she turned around to face Lucas

"You leaving?"

"Yeah. Peyton wasn't in the two classes we share in the morning, so I was going to go check on her."

"Have you talked to her at all recently?"

"A little bit yesterday. Why?"

"Brooke and Peyton broke up. She was over Haley's last night talking to her about it. She didn't look like she was taking it very well."

"Oh no. I had no clue." Sydney gave Lucas a quick kiss. "I'll call you later."

"Ok."

* * *

NEW YORK

"Mom!" Brooke said as she scurried up off of the floor

"Brooke. And Faith! What a surprise." Ellie said

"Mrs. Davis." Faith said as she stood also

"Is it not a school day?"

"It is. Brooke wasn't feeling well, so I came with her to make sure that she made it home ok." Faith semi-lied

"What are you doing home?" Brooke asked Ellie, trying to hide the fact that she was drunk

"I came home early because I haven't been feeling well, and I figured it was better for me to be sick at home instead of sick 1500 miles away." Ellie sniffed the air. "Do I smell alcohol?"

"No." Brooke lied quickly

Ellie leaned in and smelt Brooke. "Have you been drinking?"

Brooke closed her eyes. "A little."

Ellie turned to Faith. "Thanks for getting her home. I'll have her give you a call later."

"Ok." Faith nodded. She turned to Brooke. "Good luck." She whispered

Brooke smiled a little and gave Faith a quick kiss. "Thanks."

When Faith left, Brooke turned to her mother.

"Living room. Now." Ellie commanded

Ellie walked away, and Brooke groaned. _This sucks._

* * *

TREE HILL

Peyton and Taylor were sitting in Peyton's living room, talking and laughing. They immediately stopped when they heard the front door open, and hurried to put the drugs away that were spread out all over the coffee table.

"Peyton? You home?" Sydney called out. She rounded the corner soon after. "Taylor. Hey." She said surprised

"Hey Syd. What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Peyton asked

"Yes, and so do you. Or did you forget?" Sydney said, eyeing the other two girls suspiciously

"I didn't feel like going today." Peyton shrugged

"Didn't you have work this morning?" Sydney turned to Taylor

"Yeah, but not until 11." Taylor answered

"It's 12:30 Tay." Sydney scoffed

"Fuck!" Taylor jumped up from the couch, spilling the contents she was hiding in her lap. She looked up at Sydney, horrified.

Sydney stood, rooted to the ground in shock. "You were both doing coke, weren't you?"

"Syd-"

"Un-fucking-believable!" Sydney shook her head and walked away, and Peyton and Taylor flinched when they heard the front door slam

"Uh oh." Taylor muttered

* * *

NEW YORK

"You are grounded." Ellie said as soon as Brooke sat down

"Grounded? Are you kidding me?" Brooke stared at her mother, wide-eyed

"No! Going to school drunk? Are you out of your mind?" Ellie screamed

"Mother, chill! Jesus." Brooke said, putting a hand to her pounding head

"Chill? I come home to this, and you tell me to 'chill'?"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I had a bad couple days, and I needed something to help me through the day." Brooke explained

"I understand having a bad day, but drinking at school I do not."

"I didn't drink at school." Brooke clarified

"It doesn't matter! You can still get expelled!" Ellie threw up her hands in frustration

"I didn't get expelled, so will you please just calm down?"

"Why were you kissing Faith? I thought Peyton was your girlfriend." Ellie asked suddenly

"We broke up." Brooke said sadly

"When?" Ellie asked, surprised

"Couple days ago."

"Why?"

"She was sleeping with her drug dealer."

"Drug dealer?" Ellie gasped. "Peyton?"

"Yes Mother, Peyton." Brooke said bitterly

"So is, umm…Faith your new girlfriend?" Ellie asked uncomfortably

"No. Just a friend."

"That you kiss?"

"I don't know what we are Mom. All I know is that I'm not with Peyton anymore." Brooke said, frustrated

"I'm sorry Brooke." Ellie stood. "You go lay down. We can talk later."

"Ok." Brooke said as she walked into her room

* * *

TREE HILL

"Do you want to go after her, or should I?" Peyton asked Taylor

"Why don't we both go?" Taylor suggested

Peyton nodded. They grabbed their coats, and opened the front door. Sydney was sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette.

"Syd." Taylor said as she sat next to Sydney. "What's the deal?"

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" Sydney scoffed. "What's the deal? The deal is you both just got high!" She shouted

"Could we take this inside? I really don't want the neighbors hearing." Peyton asked

Sydney got rid of her cigarette and walked into the house, followed by Taylor and Peyton.

"Peyton, I know that you are hurting, but this isn't going to bring Brooke back." Sydney said softly

"Bring Brooke back? Did something happen to her?" Taylor asked, panicked

"No." Peyton said quickly. "She's fine. We broke up because of Rick, and because of Faith." Peyton looked at Sydney. "How did you even know?"

"Lucas caught me as I was leaving school." Sydney said

"Oh."

"Pey, are you ok?" Taylor asked

"No, no I'm not. I love her guys, and now she's gone."

"Let her cool down. You know how Brooke is. She stays mad for a while, but she always gets past it." Taylor said

"I'm not sure about this time. The Faith thing bothers me, but I can get past it. Brooke probably won't get past this. I really hurt her." Peyton began to cry

"Peyton, she loves you. That counts for something. Let her blow off steam; eventually she'll calm down. You grew up with her, has she ever not gotten over something?"

"No. She always does eventually."

"There ya go. Just give her time Peyton. Time heals all wounds." Taylor said

"That's a load of bull shit." Peyton said

"I know. But not with Brooke. Face it, beneath that bitchy attitude and party girl lifestyle, Brooke's got a bigger heart than anyone I know. It holds just as much hurt as it does love, but in the end, the love always wins out. Just like it will with this situation." Taylor smiled and hugged Peyton

Peyton hugged back. "Thanks Tay." She whispered

"Sorry to break up this little love fest, but we need to talk." Sydney sat down. "First off, you are never going to get Brooke back if you keep fucking around with drugs. She's not going to take you back if you haven't changed at all. Second, what the hell is the matter with you Taylor? You've been clean for so long! Plus you skipped work to get high. You can't afford to lose your job. I can guarantee Dan isn't going to be happy."

"Rick sent it." Peyton said softly. "After everything I did with that scumbag, I wasn't going to turn down free coke. Besides, I'm never going to get Brooke back anyway." Peyton shurugged

"The only reason I stopped using was because of the money thing." Taylor confessed

"That's the only reason you stopped?" Sydney asked Taylor

"Syd, look around. I don't have anything else to lose." Taylor said bitterly

"That's bull shit Tay." Peyton exploded

Taylor and Sydney looked at her in surprise.

"How would you know? You haven't been around for the past month!" Taylor told Peyton. She turned to Sydney. "Neither have you for that matter. You guys were all I had besides Haley, butme and herdon't even talk anymore. We haven't for a while."

"Taylor. That's not true." Sydney said sadly

"Yeah Syd, it is." Taylor started tearing up. "You have no idea how alone I have felt. I would be out of here if we didn't have our apartment. There's nothing keeping me in Tree Hill anymore."

"Stop saying that. I know that this month has been tough for all of us, but you always have me. You should have told me, both of us, how you felt Taylor." Peyton said softly

"I'm sorry Tay." Sydney said as she hugged Taylor

"It's alright. Let's go do something. We can go to the Scott's beach house or something." Taylor said wiping away her tears, not wanting to talk about herself anymore

Peyton and Sydney looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ok. Let's do it. I don't have anything going on." Peyton said

"Me either." Sydney agreed with a smile

"Well lets go then girlies." Taylor smiled as well

* * *

NEW YORK

Brooke was awakened from her nap by her cell phone ringing next to her. She rolled over with a groan, and looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Brooke answered, sleep still in her voice

"Were you sleeping?" Lucas asked

"Yeah, but it's ok. What's up? I havent talked to you in a while."

"I know. I'm good. I was calling to see how you were doing." Lucas said

"Ah, so you talked to Peyton, huh?" Brooke chuckled

"Not really. She talked to Haley, and Haley told me. We're all worried about her, and it's easier to make sure she's doing ok because we're down here with her. To be honest, I'm more concerned about you since you are all alone up there."

"Well I appreciate it, but I'm fine Luke. I'm dealing."

"Oh really? I know how you deal Brooke, and I can tell you right now that it's not going to help the situation."

"Lucas-"

"Don't deny it Brooke. We all do stupid things when this shit happens. When we broke up, I slept with Nikki." Lucas said with disgust in his voice

"When me and you broke up, or when your little love affair with Peyton ended?" Brooke asked

"Brooke-"

"I'm kidding Lucas. You know I'm over that whole thing. Just like I'm over Peyton."

"Bull. You both still love each other very much. And I'm sure that this hurts more than you want to admit."

"You're right. I love her more than anything. You have no idea how much this is killing me. It hurts more every minute, Luke. I don't know what to do anymore. It gets harder to breathe every time I think of her being gone." Brooke said, beginning to sob

"Do you think that there is a chance you could talk to her? Try to work things out?"

"I don't think that's possible. Things are too far gone to get back anything." Brooke said, trying to catch her breath

"Brooke, you just need to talk to her. She's willing to work things out, I know she is. I know you are willing to work things out too. I know you, and you forgive anything eventually."

"You don't understand Lucas."

"What do you…oh. What happened?"

Brooke paused. "I…you know what, it doesn't matter. Peyton and I aren't together anymore. What I do now doesn't make a difference."

Lucas sighed. "Brooke, I'm not going to push. But if you decide that you want to talk, I'm here for you. I'm just a phone call away. And if you really need me, I'll even make the trip to New York." Lucas offered

Brooke laughed. "Thanks Lucas. It means a lot that you called."

"No problem. Bye Brooke."

"Bye Luke."

Brooke hung up the phone. She laid down with a sigh, and stared up at her ceiling. She reached over and picked her phone back up.

"Hey Faith, my mom is asleep. Do you want to come over?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N I wanted to get these chapters up so I didn't keep you waiting too long. Thanks for all the great reviews on the last couple chapters! I was grinning like an idiot while I read all of them. This story still has a ways to go, so right now, everything is kind of in the air. You can be sure of one thing one chapter, and it could be shot to hell in the next. It's all part of my evil plan. I know how this storywill end, and the question is, can you stick around to see what happens? ; )**


	44. Will This Get Through?

**Hey Everyone. I am SO sorry that it took me a while to update. My computer got taken in to be fixed, and the guy took forever! I never meant to leave you all for that long, believe me! Hopefully you all can forgive me! In case it helps, here are 4 chapters for your reading pleasure. I know some of you were "mad" at me for leaving you like that, so I promise that I will update again soon that way you aren't left wondering. : )**

**2/4**

TREE HILL

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Dan said as he walked in on Sydney, Taylor, and Peyton sitting around the living room of his beach house

"Mr. Scott!" Sydney yelped and turned around to face Dan

"Hi girls." Dan smiled

"Mr. Scott, we're sorry. We didn't know you would be here this weekend." Taylor said

"No, it's fine. I just came by to pick up some papers that I needed. Please, stay as long as you like." Dan said as he walked into one of the rooms

Peyton, Taylor, and Sydney all looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, but it's just creepy seeing Dan all nice and shit." Peyton said

The girls began laughing and Dan walked back out into the living room.

"Bye girls. Don't have too much fun." Dan walked to the door and opened it. "By the way, please don't drink all the alcohol in the house. I don't want to come here to relax sometime and not be able to drink a nice glass of scotch." He walked out the door

"Shit. He's gonna fire me." Taylor mumbled

"That's just weird." Peyton nodded, thinking about her earlier comment

Sydney looked at the extra lines of cocaine lying on the coffee table, and bent over and quickly snorted them. She straightened back up to find Peyton and Taylor looking at her horrified. "What are you staring at?" Sydney asked as she wiped her nose

"Syd!" Peyton and Taylor said at the same time

"What? Karen just gave one of her random drug tests again the other day. Everyone came up clean, so I don't see her doing it again anytime soon. Besides, it's like putting a computer in front of a nerd. Eventually they are going to partake in the geekiness that is cyberspace." Sydney shrugged

"You do realize that is like the worst analogy that I've ever heard, right?" Peyton laughed

Sydney smiled. "Where's the liquor in this place. I'm tired of beer."

Peyton and Taylor laughed as the three began searching the house.

* * *

NEW YORK

"So I realized something." Faith mumbled against Brooke's lips

"What's that?" Brooke said as she tugged on Faith's lower lip

"I added myself to Tree Hill's love tree." Faith smiled

Brooke pulled away and sat up. Still straddling Faith's lap, Brooke started to play with the edge of Faith's shirt. Faith propped herself up on her elbows to look at Brooke.

"What?" Faith asked and raised her eyebrows

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Brooke got off Faith's lap and laid next to the other girl. "It just bugs me, that's all."

"What does?"

"The fact that every time I try to kiss you, you want to talk." Brooke cracked a smile

Faith rolled her eyes. "Well did you ever think that I just wanted to talk?"

"No." Brooke stuck out her tongue playfully

"That's it missy." Faith rolled over so that she was on top of Brooke. She pinned Brooke's arms above her head on the bed, and smiled devilishly as she leaned in close and whispered. "Now I got ya."

"Mmm…kinky." Brooke licked her lips seductively

Faith closed the few centimeters between their lips, and kissed Brooke. Brooke got her arms free, and reached up to take Faith's shirt off.

"Uh uh. Not this morning B." Faith said as she hopped off the bed

Brooke sat up. "Why." She pouted

"I have to run an errand." Faith said, putting on her shoes

"Can I come?" Brooke asked hopefully

"No." Faith kissed Brooke. "I'll see you later B."

"Ok?" Brooke said, confused, after Faith had left_. What the hell errand does she have to run at 9:00 in the morning? And on a Sunday._ "Huh." Brooke shrugged

* * *

TREE HILL

That night, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan were all at Nathan and Haley's apartment sitting around the kitchen table, drinking coffee and talking. The doorbell rang in the middle of their conversation, and Lucas jumped up to get it.

"Hey! You made it!" Lucas greeted with a smile

"Damn that's a long drive!" Faith laughed and gave Lucas a hug

"Hi Faith. How was your trip?" Haley greeted with a smile

"Boring. How are you all doing?" Faith said, taking off her coat

"Tired." All 3 answered

They all laughed and Haley stood. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water is fine. But I can get it." Faith offered

"Sit down and relax. I'm already up." Haley smiled

"I'm surprised you came." Nathan said

"Well I figured that I've been through some shit that might make Peyton realize some things. I know it's been hard on Brooke, and I can't even begin to imagine what Peyton is feeling. She's much more emotional than Brooke." Faith said. "So when Lucas called me, I was happy to come down and talk to her."

"Speaking of Brooke, how is she?" Haley asked as she joined the table again and handed Faith a glass of water

"She's ok. It's been hard on her." Faith sighed

"Is she really ok? She tends to sometimes go off the deep end when bad things happen." Haley said

"I'm not sure that she would want me telling." Faith said. "Not that there is anything." She added quickly

"Obviously something big happened." Lucas chuckled

"She slept with Brett." Faith revealed. "It was the night Brooke and Peyton broke up, and she went and got drunk. He pretty much took advantage of her."

"Holy shit." Nathan whistled

"And she's been sleeping with me." Faith said sheepishly

Haley had just taken a large sip of her water, but spewed it everywhere at Faith's confession. Nathan, Haley, and Lucas all sat open-mouthed, staring at Faith.

"You guys realize that drooling is unattractive right?" Faith joked, trying to lighten the mood

"I, uh…I, umm…oh wow." Haley said, trying to speak

"But I'm not here to talk about B, or my sex life. How's Peyton?" Faith said

"I honestly don't know." Haley sighed. "She's been over once, but she wasn't really all that talkative. I know that she's hanging out with Taylor and Sydney again."

"Syd said that they were hanging out at the beach house this weekend. Some sort of girl's bonding weekend or something." Lucas said

"I'm not sure it's good that they are all hanging out again." Nathan said

"Why?" Faith asked

"Taylor and Sydney have been clean for a while, but Peyton's habit has gotten worse. I'm not sure the 3 of them being together will end up a good thing." Lucas said

"Gotcha. Do you think they'll all start using again together?" Faith asked

The 3 Tree Hill residents looked at each other and answered in unison.

"Yes."

* * *

At the beach house, Taylor, Sydney, and Peyton were all still in the living room, beer bottles and liquor bottles littered the entire room. After a day full of drinking and doing the rest of the cocaine Rick had sent, the girls were just starting to come down. Peyton and Sydney were dancing to the music that they had playing, and Taylor was on the couch painting her nails.

"Do you guys think that this color is ok?" Taylor asked holding her nails towards the other two

"Uh huh." Peyton said without looking at Taylor

Taylor rolled her eyes. "You suck."

Peyton laughed, and Sydney kissed her as they continued to dance. Peyton began kissing back, deepening the kiss not long after.

"Damn. Why didn't anyone invite me to the party?" Faith said as she came into the room and leaned against the wall

"Faith!" Peyton said, jumping back from Sydney. "What are you doing here?"

"Obviously interrupting something." Faith chuckled

"Hey!" Taylor greeted Faith with a goofy smile

"Hey." Faith laughed as she walked into the room and sat down next to Taylor on the couch

"I, umm…didn't know you were coming." Peyton said nervously. "Is Brooke here?"

"She doesn't even know I'm here." Faith admitted

"Why are you here?" Sydney asked. Faith turned to Sydney and gave her a weird look. "Oops. That sounded rude." Sydney apologized

"It's all good. I came to talk to Peyton. How about I help you guys clean up around here, and then drive you all home. Someone can bring you back here to get your cars tomorrow when you're all sober enough to drive."

Peyton, Taylor, and Sydney all nodded their heads in agreement, and the four girls started to clean the mess that they had made.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Haley said, shaking her head

"Believe what? Brooke and Faith?" Nathan asked

"No, that I believe." Haley sighed. "Think about it guys; do you really think that Brooke and Peyton will be able to work this out? It's going to be a hell of a lot more complicated now."

"I get what you mean." Lucas agreed. "I don't think that either of them will be the same. They've been there for each other for so many years, pretty much their entire lives. And if they really stay broken up, they've pretty much lost a part of themselves." Lucas finished

"Neither of them deserves this. They both deserve to be happy." Nathan said. "The only way they've ever been happy is being with each other. It was like that even when they were just friends. They were both so bitchy and moody when they were apart, or in one of their stupid little fights. I can't even imagine what's going to happen now."

"I think that only God knows at this point. And I'm sure that even his head is spinning." Haley said sadly

* * *

"So…how was the drive down?" Peyton asked Faith after they had dropped Sydney and Taylor off

"Boring as hell." Faith said as she took a drag from her cigarette

"Brooke doesn't know you are here?"

"Nope." Faith said as she blew the smoke out the cracked window

Peyton cleared her throat. "How is she?"

"How do you think Peyton?"

"That good, huh?"

"I'm not here to talk about Brooke. I came to talk to you about everything that you are doing."

"Moving on." Peyton said sadly

"To Sydney? Doesn't she have a boyfriend? Goes by the name Lucas?"

"That was…that was nothing."

"Right." Faith nodded and got rid of her cigarette. "Do you want to grab some food, or just go back to your place?"

"All I really want right now is a shower." Peyton said with a small smile

"That's probably a good idea. You stink." Faith joked and gave Peyton a smile

* * *

Taylor and Sydney stumbled up the stairs to get to their apartment after Faith and Peyton had dropped them off. Sydney was trying to get the door unlocked, but they were both giggling too hard to accomplish the small task. At some point, their giggling turned into kissing. Finally getting the door open, they made their way into the apartment. Still kissing, they started to take each other's jackets off.

"Guess that answers how the weekend went." Lucas said sadly

"Luke!" Sydney turned around to face the man sitting in the living room

"Hi." Lucas said standing up and walking up to the two girls

"I'm just going to leave you two alone." Taylor said as she picked her jacket up off the floor and went into her bedroom

Sydney sighed and didn't meet Lucas' eyes. "I can explain."

"I think the alcohol on your breath explains pretty damn well. Sydney, what the hell happened this weekend? Did you do any drugs while you were over there?"

"Yes." Sydney admitted. "But that doesn't change the fact that I am staying clean. We were all hanging out, and it just happened."

"Just like the kiss?"

"Yes Lucas. I'm with you. Shit happens, ok?"

"Did you guys fuck around while you were out there?" Lucas asked

"No." Sydney denied quickly. "A little." She said slowly

Lucas sighed. "We're done Sydney."

"Luke, no. I'm sorry baby. It's not going to happen again." Sydney pleaded

Lucas laughed bitterly. "Do you guys not see it? You're ruining your lives! And your relationships! Peyton lost her job, and Brooke. Taylor lost her relationship with Haley, and if Dan finds out about this, she'll lose her job too. If my mom were to find out about this and you doing drugs, you would lose your job just like Peyton did. I'm breaking up with you Syd…will any of this be enough for you guys? When will the three of you figure out that this is a horrible way to live?"

Sydney stood quietly, thinking about what Lucas said. "I honestly don't know Lucas." She finally said. She looked Lucas in the eye. "I'm sorry about all this. I get that you want to break up, and I respect that."

Lucas kissed Sydney's forehead. "I'm sorry too Sydney."

Lucas left, and Sydney was left standing alone. _He's right. When will enough be enough? What's it going to take for us to get past this?_

* * *

"I see you found the kitchen." Peyton joked as she rejoined Faith in the living room

"Chillax. I made a sandwich for you too." Faith handed Peyton a plate. "How are you feeling? Sober yet?"

"Pretty much." Peyton smiled. "I cannot believe that you drove here."

"It's for a good reason, so I didn't mind."

"What reason is that?" Peyton took a bite of her sandwich. "Dude. This is a good sandwich."

Faith smiled. "Stop trying to avoid serious conversation."

Peyton chuckled. "Dammit." She snapped her fingers jokingly

"Peyton, you need to stop all of this. The drinking, the drugs, and whatever else you do that falls under the destructive category."

"Why do people keep telling me what I need?" Peyton said with a frustrated sigh

"I'm not other people. I do know what you need, because I know where you don't want to end up. So you can choose to listen or not."

"Whatever."

"I know exactly how you feel Peyton, and I know how drugs help ease the pain."

"How the hell would you know?" Peyton said rudely

"I know a shitload more than you do, so don't even try to act like you are the only one who has gone through this. You just better hope your story doesn't end like mine." Faith exploded, throwing her sandwich down on the coffee table

Peyton looked at the other girl, surprised at the outburst. "I'm sorry."

Faith looked at Peyton and sighed. "Me too. I was still hungry." She looked longingly at her sandwich splattered all over the coffee table

The girls shared a laugh.

Taking a deep breath, Faith looked back up at Peyton. "When I moved to California, I didn't know anyone. I'd been a loner my entire life, so I didn't have the best social skills. One day, out of the blue, this guy started talking to me. Not long after, I started to hang out with him and his friends all the time. We dated for 4 months, and I was 'in love'. Little did I know he was fucking every other girl behind my back. When I found out, I was heartbroken."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm over that. After me and him broke up, I started dating one of his friends. This guy got me trying weed and got me drinking. One night when we were all partying, he got me to try heroin. I was hooked after the first hit. You have no idea how much my life changed after that."

"I had no idea." Peyton said quietly, taking in Faith's story

"My friends and I started to do everything and anything for drug money. I even slept with my dealer a few times."

"Something we have in common." Peyton muttered

"That's where our similarities end." Faith sighed. "I got to the point where not only was I fucking my dealer, but I was fucking anyone who would give me some money. At one point, I beat a man unconscious just for his wallet. I wasn't in the right mood to fuck him for it, and he was getting to the point where he was really starting to freak me out. I never knew if he woke up.

"Then I found out I was pregnant. My boyfriend at the time bailed when I told him, and I was left all alone. So I did what any 16-year-old junkie would do. I aborted the baby."

"Faith, I am so sorry."

"I'll never get over that, but I've learned to live with the decision I made. There's no point in looking back, because you can't change the past."

"No. You can't." Peyton agreed quietly

"You want to know the worst part of that though? I didn't even know if it was my boyfriend's." Faith shook her head. "After that, I started using even more. It just never seemed to be enough for me. Then my world stopped.

"I went over to my best friend's house to pick her up for this party that we were supposed to be going to, and when she didn't answer the door, I just went in. I found her lying on her bedroom floor after just taking a hit. She was having trouble breathing, and I knew that she had overdosed. I called 911, and held her as we waited for the ambulance to get there. She died in my arms right before they got to her house. The needle was still in her fucking arm Peyton. I remember every detail of that night as if it were just yesterday. After the paramedics and the cops finally got there, it was hell. It was literally hell. I cant even describe to you how I felt that night, but one clear thought kept running through my head- 'that could have been me'. I lost the one person in my life who meant the most to me. No words can describe that feeling.

"After all of that happened, I decided to clean my life up. I still miss my friend every day. Death is a huge thing to deal with Peyton." Faith concluded as she wiped away a tear

Peyton sat quietly for a long time. "I don't even know what to say."

"No one wants to lose you Pey. Brooke especially. You have no idea how hurt she is, but the thing that is hardest for her to get past is how worried she is about you. She feels completely helpless when it comes to the situation between you two. She doesn't want to get a phone call one day saying that you are gone."

"I know." Peyton began to cry. "God, Faith. I really fucked up. How am I supposed to get past all of this?"

"It's a lot of work, and it takes everything you have in you to get past it. I'm not going to lie to you; if you really want to get your life back on track, it's going to be a long, hard process. But it's worth it, believe me."

Peyton nodded. "I'm scared."

Faith hugged Peyton. "I know."

They embraced for a while as Peyton cried on Faiths shoulder, and then finally broke apart.

"I should head out. I have a long drive ahead of me." Faith said softly

"Don't leave. You can crash here tonight." Peyton invited

"Ok." Faith offered the blonde a smile

"Thank you Faith. This really meant a lot."

"I hope that it helped."


	45. Letting Go is Hard to Do

**2/5**

NEW YORK

Brooke walked out of her room with a yawn asshe pulled her robe tighter around her, and walked to the living room to join her mother.

"Hey Mom. How are you feeling? " Brooke yawned again

"Much better. How about you?" Ellie offered Brooke a small smile

"I'm alright."

"Do you want to talk Brookie?" Ellie asked, using Brooke's childhood nickname

"Peyton used to call me 'Brookie'." Brooke smiled sadly at the memory

"Oh sweetie." Ellie stood from her chair and went over to sit on the couch next to Brooke. She wrapped Brooke in a hug. "Have you talked to her at all?"

"No. I cant Mom. Its too hard. It hurts too much." Brooke cried. "How am I going to get over this? Not only did I lose my girlfriend, I lost my best friend. She's not the woman that I fell in love with anymore. She's completely different now."

"How so?" Ellie said softly

"She lies about everything. She says she loves me, but she's not honest with me. She put drugs over me Mom. I cant deal with that."

"I don't think she would ask you to. Sweetie, Peyton is a good person; she's just lost her way. Let me ask you something that you really need to think about."

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

"With all my heart." Brooke said without any hesitance

"Are you willing for her to get better?"

"Of course I am. But I'm not sure it will get better. It always seems to get worse." Brooke sighed heavily. "Besides, I'm not sure that she would even want me back."

"Because of Faith?"

"And someone else." Brooke looked at her mom wide-eyed. "I'm not sure why I just told you that."

Ellie stifled a laugh. "It's ok. We're both adults."

"Mom, do you think this will get any better?" Brooke asked, barely above a whisper

"I don't know Brookie. I don't know."

* * *

TREE HILL

"You sure you don't want to say good-bye to anyone?" Peyton asked as she and Faith stood outside Faith's car the next morning

"Nah. I think it's best if I just slip out. You sure you can get someone to take you to your car?"

"Yeah, I'll call Haley."

"Ok. Take care of yourself Peyton. Call me if you need anything, even if you just want to talk." Faith offered

Peyton hugged Faith. "Thanks Faith. Umm…keep an eye on Brooke?"

"I already am." Faith couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as she looked at Peyton, who still clearly loved Brooke. Faith took a deep breath, and got in her car. "Tell everyone I said good-bye."

"I will. Drive safe."

"Always." Faith smiled as she peeled out

**

* * *

**

**10 Hours Later**

NEW YORK

"Yo B! You home?" Faith called out from the front doorway

"At least your not just running in anymore." Brooke laughed as she walked out of her room. "Where the hell did you go?"

"To visit a friend." Faith smiled

"How are they?"

"I think that they'll be ok."

Brooke gave Faith a weird look. "Ok?" She walked up to Faith and gave her a kiss. "I'm glad you're back." Brook smiled

"Brooke, we need to talk." Faith said, not returning Brooke's smile

"Uh oh. You called me Brooke. That's never good." Brooke tired to joke. When Faith didn't laugh, Brooke got serious also. "Let's go to my room. My mom's still home."

Faith followed Brooke into the room, and shut the door behind her. While Brooke sat on her bed, Faith took a seat at Brooke's desk. Brooke gave her a weird look. "What's up with you Faith?"

"We cant do this anymore."

"Do what? Talk?"

"You know what I mean. Brooke, you still love Peyton. What we're doing us unfair to both of us. And Peyton. We cant have anything that will actually mean something in the long run, so why make things between us weird. I like you, I admit it. I like you a lot. But I also like the friendship we have. And I don't want to ruin that anymore than we might have already done."

Brooke sighed. "Why did you have to become the voice of reason?"

"I just realized some things this weekend." Faith shrugged

"I'm so sorry Faith, but you're right. I do love Peyton. A lot. And this thing between me and you is just making things more complicated for us all." Brooke looked at Faith. "But just so we're clear, I havent been using you. I really do care for you Faith. It was never just about using you to try and get over Peyton."

"Friends?" Faith asked hopefully

"Of course! I just hope that things arent going to be weird between us." Brooke smiled

"I agree." Faith stood up. "I should probably get my dad's car home to him before he has a heart attack. Or before he beats me to death."

"That's not funny." Brooke said sadly

"Sorry." Faith made a face. "See you at school B."

"Wait." Brooke stood up and walked over to Faith. "Since umm…we're not going to be…doing whatever it is that we are doing, what do you say to maybe a, umm…goodbye fuck?" Brooke asked semi-sheepishly. "I mean, I know-"

Brooke was cut off by Faith kissing her hard. Brooke giggled as Faith lifted her up and led them both to the bed.

* * *

TREE HILL

"Hey." Lucas said when Peyton answered the door

"When did people in Tree Hill start getting manners? It's starting to freak me out." Peyton joked.

"How are you?" Lucas asked as he followed Peyton into the living room

"Good. Faith and I had a good talk. But then again, you already knew that. Why'd you call her Lucas?"

"Because I knew that she had a story you might listen to. Did it help?"

"Yeah. In making me feel even worse. I don't need Brooke's new fuck buddy to drive 10 hours to see me to make me feel even more like shit."

"Hey, that's not fair." Lucas protested

"I know. I appreciate Faith telling me the things that she did, because I'm sure that it was really hard to share all of that." Peyton ran a hand through her curls. "I'm sorry Luke, I'm just spent. It's been a long week."

"I know."

"I just cant believe where everything has ended up. My whole world got flipped around over the past few weeks, and it's just hard to deal with it. I mean, have you looked around at us all lately? Compare where we all were today to where we were 6 months ago."

"Crazy huh?" Lucas chuckled

"Yeah. How did we let things get so fucked up?"

"I honestly don't know Pey." Lucas looked her in the eye. "Are you ready to change? Or are you going to go back to the life you were living?"

"What does it matter Lucas? Brooke's gone, I never talk to you, Haley, or Nate anymore, my dad is never home, I don't have a job, I don't want to pull Taylor or Sydney down anymore than I already have, so I really don't want to be around them anymore…what do I have to get better for?"

"Peyton, we all love you. Even though we aren't as close, I don't want to lose you. Neither does anyone else. Even Brooke. She still loves you Peyton, you just have to give her time. Don't you dare say that you don't have anything to clean up for."

"It's just to hard Luke."

"You havent even tried! Don't give up before you even give it a chance. We're all here to help you. Just don't be afraid to ask." Lucas smiled

"Why did you come over here Lucas? To try to motivate me even more? Because frankly, I don't know how much more I can listen to your speeches without going insane. So how about you give me a day or two before you start trying to fix me again, huh?" Peyton suddenly snapped

"Peyton, I-"

"No Lucas. I'm serious." Peyton interrupted. "I apprecaite what you are trying to do, but it isnt helping. So please, back the hell off." Peyton stood up. "You can let yourself out, right?"

Lucas stood also. "Yeah." He nodded sadly

"Good." Peyton walked out of the living room to her bedroom

"God this is bad." Lucas said to himself as he let himself out


	46. When Reality Hits

**2/10**

TREE HILL

"So you don't want to resume the arrangement that we had? I thought that it was working out nicely." Rick smirked as Peyton held out some cash

"Cut the shit Rick. I don't want to play games with you. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." Peyton snapped

"Whoa. Someone needs to chill out." Rick laughed. He walked into his room and came out with a box. He sat and opened it, and handed Peyton what she wanted

"Thanks." Peyton said as she turned to walk out of the house

"Peyton." Rick said to stop Peyton. "It eventually goes away."

Peyton turned back around to look at him. "What does." She asked impatiently

"You name it. Eventually, nothing will be left."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it doesn't matter if I do; you're past the point of no return kiddo. Good luck." Rick winked as he walked into the kitchen

Peyton stood there dumbfounded. After recovering, reality hit her. _What the hell am I doing?_ Peyton dropped the drugs where she was standing, and turned and left the house in a daze.

* * *

NEW YORK

Brooke and Faith were in Brooke's room, laying on the bed watching TV, when Brooke's phone rang. Brooke ignored it and Faith sighed.

"You gonna get that?" Faith said, not looking away from the TV

"No."

Faith rolled her eyes, and leaned over Brooke to answer it. "B's phone. Uh huh. Yeah, she was ignoring you. Hold on a sec." Faith handed the phone to Brooke. "It's Luke."

Brooke sighed and took the phone from Faith. Faith laid back in her spot, and turned her attention to the TV again.

"Hey Lucas." Brooke said into the phone

"Hey Brooke. How are you?"

"Good. Just watching some TV. And I was not ignoring you. Don't believe anything Faith says."

"I usually don't." Lucas laughed. "So she made it home ok, I see."

"What? Oh, umm…yeah." Brooke said, confused

"Good. So how are you?"

Brooke looked at Faith and Faith looked at her with a raised brow. Brooke shook her head, and Faith got a mischievous look in her eye.

"This is what, the second time this week that you've called to check on…on, umm…me." Brooke said, suddenly distracted by Faith nibbling on her ear

"Are you sure you're ok Brooke?" Lucas asked hesitantly

"Great. I'm, uh, umm…great." Brooke said, trying to keep her composure as Faith stopped nibbling Brooke's ear and began to kiss her neck. "Hey Lucas, I have to go." Brooke hung up on Lucas and tossed the phone aside.

Faith immediately stopped kissing Brooke's neck and turned her attention back to the TV.

"Faith! What the hell?"

"I was bored." Faith shrugged

Brooke leaned over and kissed Faith. Faith immediately pulled away.

"B! We're not supposed to." Faith scolded

"Are you kidding me? You can't get me worked up like that and then shoot me down! You tease!"

"And that's what cold showers are for." Faith winked

"Shut up." Brooke kissed Faith again, and this time Faith didn't pull away

"We can just stop doing this tomorrow." Faith mumbled

"Definitely." Brooke said as she pulled her shirt off

* * *

TREE HILL

"Hello?" Peyton answered her phone

"Come outside." Taylor said

"Huh?"

"Get your skinny ass outside." Taylor said again and hung up

"Ok?" Peyton said to herself

Peyton slipped her cell in her back pocket, grabbed her jacket off her desk, and made her way outside.

"Hey hot stuff. Want a ride?" Taylor winked from the front seat of a brand new Ford Mustang

"Tay! What the hell is this?" Peyton said walking up to the driver side window

"Our wheels for the night." Taylor smiled. "Hop in."

"But where did you get it?" Peyton asked hesitantly

"Let's just say that Dan let me borrow it." Taylor wiggled her eyebrows. "Now get your ass in the car. We've got places to be."

"Dear Lord what am I getting myself into." Peyton mumbled to herself as she jumped in the car

* * *

NEW YORK

"So where did you say you went again?" Brooke asked Faith as they laid in bed

"To visit a friend." Faith said as she played with Brooke's hair

"Oh really?" Brooke lifted her head up from Faith's shoulder to look at the other girl

Faith looked at Brooke with a weird look. "Yeah." She said slowly. "Why? Where did that come from?"

"No where." Brooke paused. "So how is my former best friend slash girlfriend slash love of my life slash I cant believe you didn't tell me that you went to Tree Hill!" Brooke said as she sat up from the bed and began to put her clothes back on

Faith recovered from her shock, and sat up in the bed also. "How did you…oh. Lucas."

"How could you keep something like that from me?" Brooke asked, hurt

"I'm sorry B. Lucas asked if I would go down there to talk to Peyton. I agreed because I thought it would help."

"Whose side are you on?" Brooke asked as she pulled her shirt over her head

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that I had to choose sides." Faith said as she began to get dressed also. "I figured it was worth a shot if it would help Peyton to get some perspective. To be honest Brooke, I'm not sure if she's going to get better. I don't know if she's willing enough to change everything."

"God." Brooke put her head in her hands

Faith finished dressing, and came up behind Brooke and wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck. "She misses you B." Faith whispered. "And I know that you are hurt, but maybe if you talk to her, it will help her focus."

Brooke relaxed in Faith's embrace. "I don't know Faith. It didn't help when we were together."

"True. But when you lose something, you tend to respect it a lot more if it comes back to you."

Brooke sighed. "I just need more time. I want to talk to her, try to help her, but I don't know if I can yet." Brooke turned around to face Faith. "Is that selfish?"

Faith cupped Brooke's face in her hands. "No, it's not selfish. You have to do what's best for you."

Brooke smiled. "Thanks Faith. Damn you got smart all of a sudden!"

Faith laughed and rolled her eyes as Brooke kissed her

* * *

TREE HILL

"I can't believe Dan lent you this car!" Sydney said with a laugh

"Uh huh." Taylor said

"Syd, I don't think that Dan knows he lent us the car." Peyton pointed out

Sydney poked her head inbetween Taylor and Peyton from the back seat and looked at Taylor wide-eyed. "Taylor! Do you know how much trouble we're going to get in if we get caught?"

"So we wont get caught. Big deal." Taylor shrugged

Sydney shook her head and sat herself back down in the backseat. "Lucas broke up with me."

"No way! Because of the other night?" Taylor said, looking at Sydney through the rearview mirror

"Yeah." Sydney confirmed

"What happened the other night?" Peyton asked

"Well, Lucas caught me and Taylor kissing." Sydney said

"Yikes! That sucks Sydney. I'm sorry." Peyton said

"It's for the best." Sydney shrugged. "I just hope he doesn't tell his mom about the coke."

"That would be really bad." Taylor said

"No shit." Peyton agreed. "So where are we going Tay?"

"My old roommates house." Taylor answered

"Isn't that while's away?" Sydney asked

"Your point? We're young, ladies! Learn to enjoy life while you can." Taylor laughed carelessly

"I'll try to remember that when we're in jail for GTA." Sydney sighed

"Syd, lighten up! You're not going to jail." Taylor said

"Hey Tay, you haven't by any chance been paying attention to your speed, have you?" Peyton asked suddenly

"Huh? Why?"

"Because jail might not be so far off." Peyton said as the car behind them flashed it's lights

The three girls shared panicked looks. "Fuck!" They all said together

* * *

"Girls!" Karen said as the policeman escorted them from their holding cell

"You called Karen? I'm going to get fired." Sydney moaned to Peyton

"There was no one else to call!" Peyton hissed back. "Karen!" Peyton greeted the older woman as they walked up to her

"Are you all ok?" Karen asked

"Yes. Thanks for bailing us out. We'll pay you back every penny, I swear." Taylor smiled sweetly

"You're damn right you will! What were you three thinking?" Karen exploded

"I, umm…I guess we weren't." Peyton said slowly

"Let's go. I'll take you all home." Karen sighed and shook her head

* * *

"Mom! Where did you run off to?" Lucas asked as Karen walked through the door

"To bail your friends out of jail." Karen said as she took her coat off

Lucas sat staring at his mother. "What?"

"Peyton, Sydney, and Taylor all decided to 'borrow' a car off of Dan's lot. Guess that will teach them to speed in a stolen vehicle."

"They're never going to stop, are they."

"What do you mean?" Karen asked

"Ruining their lives. How much worse can it get from here before they realize how stupid they are being?"

"I honestly don't know Lucas. Hopefully tonight made them realize something."

"Oddly, I don't think it did. God, what has happened to us all?"

* * *

"This is bad. Bad, bad, bad." Sydney said as she paced the floor of her and Taylor's apartment

"Really? Good observation Einstein." Taylor said sarcastically from the couch

"This whole situation is horrible. What makes you really think is how much worse it could have really been." Sydney said as she sat in-between Peyton and Taylor on the couch. "Think about if we had had drugs with us. What if we had crashed the car coming home from the party. This could have been so bad."

"But we're ok. Nothing like that happened." Taylor said

"Lucas said something to me the other day that kind of stuck." Sydney said softly

"And that was?" Peyton asked

Sydney looked between the two. "When's enough going to be enough?"


	47. Valentine's Day

**2/14 Valentines Day**

NEW YORK

"Happy Valentines Day Friend." Brooke laughed when Faith came into her room

"This is the worst holiday ever." Faith said

Brooke shrugged. "Does this help?" Brooke smiled and handed Faith a box of chocolates

Faith's face lit up. "Hell yeah it does!" She pulled a box out of her backpack and handed it to Brooke. "Happy Valentines Day B." Faith smiled as she handed Brooke the chocolates

"You nerd."

"I know. So what would you say to dinner?"

"I would ask if you were asking me out on a date." Brooke joked

"Of course not. Just two single ladies enjoying each other's company." Faith shrugged

"Well ok then." Brooke smiled and looked at her phone when it started ringing

"You ok B? You look a little pale." Faith asked when Brooke just stood staring at the phone

"Peyton." Brooke said simply

"Oh. Well…are you going to answer it?"

Brooke looked at Faith. "I don't know. I'm not sure I can talk to her yet. It's just too much." Brooke said, starting to breathe heavy as she started getting overwhelmed

Faith walked over to Brooke and took the phone from her and set it on the desk next to them. She looked Brooke in the eye, and spoke softly. "Then don't."

Brooke smiled a little. "Thanks."

Faith smiled and pulled Brooke into a hug. "Come on Brooke. Let's go get some dinner."

* * *

TREE HILL

Peyton sighed and set the phone down. "Voicemail." Peyton told Taylor

"I figured; you leaving the message and all." Taylor smiled

Peyton smiled and rolled her eyes. "Shut up. Is Syd meeting us here, or do we have to pick her up?"

"She's meeting us here. Pizza and beer. What a way to spend Valentines Day, huh?" Taylor said popping a chocolate in her mouth

"Well, I can't think of a better way for three hot single ladies to spend this stupid holiday." Peyton shrugged

"I could tell you what would make it better." Taylor said

"And I would agree." Peyton sighed. "Faith came to visit."

"Yeah, I know. She interrupted out little beach house party, remember? What did she want? And it took you this long to bring that up?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Lucas called her to talk to me."

"About?"

"Her life. She has an interesting story. She was a heroin addict."

Taylor's mouth dropped open. "No way. She never said anything about that."

"Yeah. Some things she said made me think about everything, and so did what Sydney said. Tay, do you think that we're too far gone to turn around?"

"Well, do you want to turn around?"

"Yes. And no." Peyton let out a ragged breath. "I went to see Rick."

"What! When?"

"The other day. I didn't get anything from him. I paid him, but I left the drugs and bolted. He said that I was too far gone to turn around, and that everything would be gone eventually. It really got me thinking. I don't know if I can change Taylor."

Taylor shrugged. "Until you figure that out, it's going to stay like this. But you're a strong girl Pey, if you really wanted to get past all this, you could."

"Thanks Taylor." Peyton smiled as the doorbell rang. "Let the shitty holiday begin."

* * *

NEW YORK

"Ok. What is it?" Faith said suddenly

"Huh?"

"You're lost in thought. Care to share?"

Brooke chuckled. "Peyton left a message. I'm trying to decide if I want to listen to it or not."

Faith reached across the table and took Brooke's hand in her own. "How about you wait until after dinner to worry about it, and just enjoy being at such a nice restaurant." Faith smiled

Brooke smiled and looked around. "How long have you been planning this Faith? This place is gorgeous."

Faith shrugged. "I pulled a few strings. Order what you want. Dinner's on me."

Brooke laughed. "Not a date my ass."

"What?" Faith laughed

"Hmm…lets see. A nice restaurant, you're wearing a freaking dress, you're paying, and you're holding my hand." Brooke said, feigning thoughtfulness

Faith blushed and let go of Brooke's hand. "Whatever."

Brooke grabbed Faith's hand again. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks Brooke." Faith sighed. "This is kind of a last hoorah."

"What do you mean?"

"Brooke, what are we doing? You just got out of a serious relationship, and there's no way in hell you are over Peyton. We should have never brought our friendship to this level. I know that we said we weren't going to do this anymore, and I know that we kind of forgot about that. This time I'm serious."

"How about we don't think about this until after tonight. I just want to be with you, even if it is just for tonight."

Faith smiled shyly. "You look incredible tonight."

"Thanks." Brooke smiled shyly also

* * *

TREE HILL

Peyton, Taylor, and Sydney were all in Peyton's living room, all 3 lying on the couch.

"How is it that we are actually comfortable with all three of us laying on this thing?" Sydney laughed

"I'm not sure, but I need another beer." Taylor said getting off the couch

"How are you doing?" Sydney asked, sitting up to look at Peyton

"Let's see…it's Valentine's Day, my ex-girlfriend wont even talk to me, I'm not drunk yet, and I'm horny."

"Well then." Sydney laughed

Peyton laughed too. "That last part kind of slipped out."

"Maybe you're a little more drunk that you think."

Peyton grabbed Sydney's shirt and pulled her on top of her. She brought her lips centimeters from Sydney's. "Maybe I just want you."

"It is possible." Sydney giggled and kissed Peyton

"Would you like me to leave you two alone?" Taylor said when she walked back into the living room. "You two have gotten pretty cozy lately."

"Yes. Go away." Peyton said in-between kisses

"Funny." Taylor said humorlessly as she popped the top to her beer and sat down, watching the other two girls make-out

"What are you doing?" Sydney asked as she propped herself up to look at Taylor

"Just watching the show." Taylor smiled and took a sip of her beer

Sydney and Peyton shared a look, and Sydney smiled as she got off Peyton and went and straddled Taylor's lap. Sydney kissed Taylor, and Peyton just laughed.

"Poor baby. Did you feel left out." Sydney said

"You know I did." Taylor smiled and brought her lips to Sydney's again

"You know what this little scene is missing?" Taylor asked

Taylor and Sydney both brought their attention to Peyton, and Peyton raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"My how tonight has gotten interesting." Peyton said as she stood and walked over to the other girls

* * *

NEW YORK

Brooke and Faith walked up to the door of Brooke's loft, hand-in-hand, when they had finished their "date".

"So did you want to come in?" Brooke asked as she turned to Faith

"I think it would be best to say good-bye out here." Faith answered

Brooke pouted. "That's no fun."

Faith leaned in to place a soft kiss on Brooke's lips. "I know. But it's better that way."

Brooke sighed. "I know."

The girls shared a long kiss, and Brooke rested her forehead against Faith's when the kiss finally broke.

"I wish things were different for us." Brooke whispered

Faith kissed Brooke again. "Bye Brooke." Faith smiled and turned away to leave

"By Faith." Brooke whispered

* * *

When Brooke got into her room, she quickly changed and sat on her bed. Her phone in her lap, she sighed as she tried to decide about Peyton's message. _Am I ready to hear from her? At this point, I'm so confused about everything. What if she's cleaned up? Even if I took her back, would she take me back after everything that I have done?_

"Fuck it." Brooke muttered as she picked up her phone and checked her voicemail

"Hey Brooke. It, umm, Peyton. I was just calling to see how you were and all. I understand if you aren't ready to talk to me yet, but I just wanted to call and say Happy Valentines Day. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I miss you Brooke, more than you could imagine. I hope that you're doing ok. Umm, I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye Brooke. I, uh…I love you."

Tears fell down Brooke's cheeks as she hung up her phone. She wiped her face and took a deep breath as she dialed Peyton's number.

"Hello?" Peyton answered with laughter in her voice

"Peyton. Hey." Brooke said quietly

"Brooke." Peyton said, the laughter gone from her voice

"I got your message."

"Oh. Ok."

"How are you?" Brooke asked, trying to keep her composure

"I'm doing ok. How are you?"

"Good." Brooke heard a scream in the background. "I'm sorry, do you have company? I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No! Don't go. It's just Taylor and Sydney." Peyton said quickly

"Oh. Umm…ok."

"Did you have a good Valentines Day? Do anything interesting?"

"Faith and I got some food, but other than that, nothing much." Brooke said, leaving out the 'date' part. "What about you?"

"Taylor and Sydney came over and we ordered a pizza. Nothing exciting."

"Fun."

"Brooke, I miss you. I miss everything we had, our friendship included. Do you think we could ever get that back." Peyton blurted suddenly

Brooke sighed. "I don't know Peyton. All I know is I can't even think of you without my heart breaking."

"I know that feeling. Brooke, I am so sorry for everything. You have no idea how much I wish that I could go back and change the way things played out."

"Me too." Brooke said as she started to cry

"Brooke, please don't." Peyton said, also starting to cry. "I know this is hard for you; hell it's hard for me too. But I want to make things right between us. I don't know if I can live happily if you aren't by my side. I know that's a lot to ask-"

"I love you Peyton. I think that I always will. It's not too much to ask, but I don't know if things will play out that way."

"I love you too Brooke. Do you think we could start over? As friends first?"

"I would like that, but I'm not sure I can right now Peyton. It's still so overwhelming. Everything is just too much."

"Oh, umm…ok. I understand that." Peyton paused to catch her breath from crying. "I'll let you go. Bye Brooke."

"Bye Pey." Brooke said as she hung up the phone

Brooke tossed the phone onto her nightstand and curled up into a ball on her bed. Sobbing, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

TREE HILL

Peyton hung up the phone slowly, and wiped the tears off her cheeks. She sighed as she walked back out into the living room from her bedroom.

"It went that well, huh?" Sydney asked gently

"I don't want to talk about it. Are you guys crashing here tonight?" Peyton asked

"We don't have to." Taylor said

"No, I want you guys to. You've been drinking, and I don't want you to drive home if you don't have to." Peyton said with a yawn

"Ok. We'll just crash out here. Are you going to be ok?" Sydney offered Peyton a smile

"Yeah. I'll be ok." Peyton said, failing miserably in trying to return Sydney's smile

Peyton walked into her room, and collapsed on her bed. _Why did I screw things up so bad?_

* * *

**A/N- I'm not sure how I feel about those chapters, but it all has a point I suppose. ; ) Hopefully you guys enjoyed them. If you're confused about the time line, just ignore it. I dont think that it makes too much of a difference if you do. I'm just trying to give you a general idea of the dates. I'll try to get a couple chapters out this weekend for you guys; Sunday night the latest! Thanks for being patient with me, and thank you so much for reading my story. : )**

**Also,'Sara'said something in a reviewabout a previous chapter about Brooke's cell phone, and how it was working after she threw it against the wall. I personally have thrown my phone against the wall numerous times, and it still works. So you can choose to believe that she was able to fix it, or maybe went out and bought a new one. : ) I'll leave that one up to you to figure out. **


	48. Figuring Out the Next Step

**2/21 One Week Later**

NEW YORK

"Ahhh!" Brooke screamed when she sat up out of bed to see Faith sitting on her computer desk

"Happy 18th Birthday B!" Faith smiled big

"Aw! Thanks! Was my birthday gift a heart attack?" Brooke joked

"How ever did you know?" Faith joked back. "Get your ass out of bed and in the shower, and I'll make you breakfast."

"Hmm…this is a great way to start the day!" Brooke said as she smiled and stretched. "Minus your little stalker moment."

"Ha ha."

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" Faith asked Brooke as they sat at the table to eat breakfast

"First I would love to go back to bed and sleep till whenever I wake up. Then a movie and Chinese food sounds good, followed by getting drunk with my friends to celebrate my birthday." Brooke said dreamily

"Done."

"Huh?" Brooke gave Faith a funny look

"Done! That's what we'll do today. A little nap sounds nice after this huge ass breakfast."

"Faith, it's a Thursday."

"I'm impressed! You know your days of the week."

"No doofus. We have school." Brooke rolled her eyes

"Wow. You're getting so smart." Faith continued to joke in a childish voice as she patted Brooke's head

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

"I try." Faith smiled

"As much as I would love to do all the things I said, there's no way we can."

"Do you have anything important going on in your classes?"

Brooke thought. "No."

"Then it's settled. I think a nap is the first activity of the day."

Brooke yawed. "Yes, I agree."

Both girls laughed as they rinsed their plates and then went to take an early nap.

* * *

"Bruce Willis is so hot for an older guy." Faith said as they walked out of the movie theatre

"Eh. He's ok. Not really my type." Brooke shrugged

"Oh, I think that's because he's missing boobs and he has a penis." Faith joked

"That's just raunchy." Brooke made a face

Faith laughed. "I only speak the truth. So where now? Food?"

"Yes please. Popcorn is not enough to fill me up. Especially since you pretty much ate it all."

"I'm a growing girl, thank you!"

"Yeah, I've noticed! Your ass is getting huge!" Brooke stuck her tongue out

"You know you like it." Faith blew Brooke a kiss

"You're absolutely right." Brooke smacked Faith's ass and ran away

"That's it! No birthday gift for you!" Faith called after her

Brooke turned around and flipped Faith off. "Bite me!"

"Better be careful what you wish for." Faith warned

"Yeah, yeah. Move your ever-growing fat ass. I'm starved."

"I don't know why I hang out with you. You're so rude." Faith mumbled

* * *

"B's phone. She's currently taking a shit, but if you want, you can leave a message and I'll try to remember to give it to her." Faith said, answering Brooke's phone

"Faith!" Brooke yelled

"That's interesting." Taylor laughed over the phone

"Why hello! What are you up to?" Faith smiled when she recognized Taylor's voice

"Nothing. Just calling to wish Brooke a happy birthday."

"Oh I see. I'll let you talk to her in a minute. We didn't really get to talk while I was down there. How are you?" Faith waved Brooke away when Brooke held out her hand for the phone

"I'm good. You left so damn fast. What's up with that?" Taylor said

"Sorry. I hate good-byes." Faith laughed

"Me too. So how are you?"

"I'm doing good." Faith sighed. "I would love to talk to you longer, but Brooke here is getting impatient with me, so I'm gonna let you go. Take care of yourself."

"I always do." Taylor laughed

Faith handed Brooke the phone and Brooke smiled big.

"Taylor!"

"Happy Birthday!"

"Why thank you."

"Hey! You're legal now!"

"Because that stopped you before?" Brooke joked

"True. So how are you doing? You having a good day?"

"Great. Skipped school, saw a movie, eating Chinese…all very nice."

"Good for you. So when are you moving back?"

"Oh shit. I haven't even thought about that." Brooke said, shocked

"Ouch! You miss us that much, huh?" Taylor joked

"Please. You know that I miss you like crazy."

"Whatever." Taylor laughed. "Well I just wanted to say hi."

"You're going already? We haven't even gotten to talk!"

"We can talk later. You get back to Faith and your Chinese food. I miss you Brooke."

"Ditto. I'll see you soon." Brooke hung up the phone and turned to Faith. "She asked if I was coming back."

"And?"

"I honestly don't know." Brooke shrugged and took a bite of her food. Then her phone rang again. "I don't think so!" Brooke said as she grabbed the phone away from Faith before Faith could answer it again

Faith pouted. "You're no fun."

* * *

Throughout dinner, Brooke got a number of other phone calls. Her parents, Haley, Lucas, and even Mouth called to wish her a happy birthday.

"She didn't call." Brooke said as she and Faith drove back to Brooke's

"The night's not over B." Faith pointed out

"I know." Brooke nodded. "So what now?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go back to your place, change, and then go dancing or something."

"Is school just not relevant to you or something?" Brooke laughed. "Tomorrow is a school day Faith!"

Faith shrugged. "So we'll be a little tired, and maybe a little hung over. Who cares! It's your birthday, we're going to have some fun."

"I guess. When I fall asleep in all my classes, I'm blaming you."

"If that's what you have to do to have fun, then so be it." Faith smiled

* * *

"SURPRISE!" Everyone said as they jumped out from around Brooke's loft when Brooke and Faith walked through the door

"Jesus! I swear you people are trying to scare me to death!" Brooke said with a hand to her chest. She turned to Faith. "You could have at least warned me!"

"That ruins the 'surprise' part B." Faith rolled her eyes

Brooke pushed Faith's shoulder. "Thank you." She smiled big, flashing her dimples

"So Davis, you ready to party?" Brett said as he approached Brooke and Faith

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

TREE HILL

"I don't know if I should call her or not." Peyton sighed

"Peyton! You've been debating this all day!" Sydney said. "Just call her! It's her birthday, and you guys are kinda talking again."

Peyton and Brooke had talked a couple times during the past week, and even though Brooke was hesitant at first, they decided that they wanted to try to rebuild their friendship. Neither knew the fate of their relationship though; they were just going to see how things played out.

"I know, I know. But it's still weird sometimes. And I don't want to disrupt anything she has going on."

"Peyton, for God's sake, will you just call her already?" Taylor said walking into the apartment

"I'll do it later." Peyton shook her head. "I can't right now. Did you get the movie on your way home?" Peyton asked Taylor

"Of course." Taylor made a face. "Not. Sorry guys, I forgot."

"Eh, I wasn't in a movie mood anyway." Sydney shrugged

"So I have a suggestion." Peyton said

"Ok? Care to share with us?" Taylor laughed

"Why don't we go hang out with Haley, Nathan, Lucas, and whoever else is down at the Rivercourt." Peyton suggested. "If it's not to weird, that is." She said to Sydney

"I'm cool with it. I still talk to Lucas, so it's not too weird. But are you sure that they will be there?" Sydney asked

"They're always there." Peyton said

"Well let's go then." Taylor stood and turned to walk out the door

* * *

NEW YORK

"I didn't invite Brett. I can't believe that he actually showed his face here." Faith whispered to Brooke who was sitting on her lap as a bunch of people were sitting around the table playing poker

"It's fine. Are you ok with him being here?" Brooke whispered back

"No. Hell no I'm not." Faith hissed

"What are you two whispering about?" Scooter asked

"I need a tampon." Faith snapped

"That was an overshare. I didn't need to know that." Scooter made a face. "Gross." He added in a whisper

"And that is why you don't ask girls what they're whispering about." Elisha laughed

"Brooke, when did you get so good at poker?" Jeremy asked

"I have no idea!" Brooke laughed. "Back in Tree Hill, I kicked ass and took everyone's money. Guess I'm just talented."

"Guess so." Brett said as he looked at Brooke

Brooke gave Brett an evil look when she realized what he was saying. "Faith? Bathroom?"

"Huh?" Faith said, not catching onto what happened. She looked at Brooke, who was beginning to turn red with anger, and realized what was going on. "Oh yes. Right."

Brooke and Faith got up and walked away, leaving everyone else at the table dumbfounded. Everyone but Brett, at least.

"Are we supposed to know what that was about?" Elisha asked

"I'm thinking not." Jeremy said. He shrugged. "Might as well try to play with Brooke gone. Maybe we can actually win something."

* * *

TREE HILL

Peyton, Sydney, and Taylor pulled up to the Rivercourt to find a huge game of basketball going on.

"Told you they'd be here." Peyton said as she got out of the car

"Good for you." Taylor joked

The three girls got out of the car and made their way over to Haley.

"Hey Haley-bub." Taylor said, giving her sister a hug

"Hey!" Haley gave Taylor a huge smile. "What are you guys doing?"

"Came to watch the show." Peyton smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you guys?"

"Good." They all answered in unison

"Have you talked to Mom and Dad lately?" Taylor asked Haley

"They emailed a few days ago. I think they were in Florida. Something about it being warm there." Haley laughed

"That's cool. Tell them I said hi next time you email them."

"I will." Haley smiled

"Hey girls. What are you doing here?" Lucas asked as he walked up to them

"Damn Scott. Rude much?" Sydney joked

"You know what I mean." Lucas said, giving Sydney a hug. "You guys wanna play?"

"Sure!" They all answered

As Peyton, Sydney, and Taylor walked out onto the court, Taylor turned back around to Haley.

"You playing?"

"I'm not allowed. They say it's unfair to the other team." Haley pouted

Taylor laughed and ran back over to Haley. Dropping to her knees, she talked to Haley's stomach. "Hello Baby Scott. It's your Auntie Tay. I'll be the one you can always go to when you need to talk about boys, or be bailed out of jail, that way Mommy doesn't have a heart attack."

"Tay!" Haley laughed

"Well, your Mom's one cool bitch, so I don't see you having much of a problem." Taylor hopped up and smiled at Haley

"Did you just call me a 'bitch' to my unborn child?" Haley asked incredulously

Taylor made a face. "Oops!" She laughed and gave Haley a hug. "I miss you Hales."

"I miss you too. How about you come over for dinner sometime this week. We can make it a weekly thing or something." Haley smiled

"I would love that." Taylor said and went to join her friends on the court

* * *

NEW YORK

"I only fucked him once, but I can't stand being around him. Why is that?" Brooke said to Faith about Brett

"Because he's a creep?"

Brooke laughed. "Possibly. How did you forgive me so fast for that whole thing anyway?"

Faith shrugged. "He wasn't worth it. I liked you way better."

"That's so sweet."

"Although he is a better fuck." Faith joked

"No shit." Brooke said seriously

Both girls shuddered at the thought of having sex with him, and they both laughed.

"Wanna know a secret?" Faith suddenly said

"Always."

"Peyton is a lucky girl."

"Faith, in case you have lost your mind, I'm not with Peyton."

"But you still love her just as much as you did when you were together, maybe even more." Faith sighed. "And she loves you. Brooke, work this thing out. I really think that the only thing that will help her get over her shit is you being by her side."

"I wish it were that easy." Brooke sighed heavily

"Why isn't it?"

"What?"

"Why isn't it that easy?" Faith repeated

"Because!" Brooke scoffed

"Because why?"

"There's no way we could work now!"

"And the reason is?" Faith kept pushing

"Why are you doing this?"

"Brooke, you're not happy. I see it in your eyes. So if you are so insistent on staying apart from her, I want to hear your reasons." Faith crossed her arms and leaned against the door

"Because she's a drug addict. She's willing to sleep with someone to get her fix. She's willing to put that before me. That hurts; it hurts so much. I've slept with 2 people since we broke up, so I don't even know if she would want me back if she knew." Brooke sat heavily on the toilet

"Brooke, you both did stupid things. But those things are forgivable if you are willing to forgive."

Brooke looked at Faith. "Were we a mistake?" She asked softly

"Yes. And no. I'm still trying to figure that one out."

"Join the club." Brooke smiled a little. "I don't know what I'm going to do about Peyton. But honestly, I don't want to think about all that right now. I just want to party. I mean hell, it's my God damned birthday!"

"I agree."

* * *

"Bye guys!" Brooke said as all of her friends left a few hours later. She smiled as she shut the door, and had a bounce in her step as she walked back into the loft to clean up.

Brooke hummed as she picked up empty beer bottles, and the sudden ringing of her phone made her yelp.

"Good Lord! I'm going to die before I see 19 if shit keeps scaring me like this!" She said aloud to the empty loft

"Hello?" Brooke answered the phone

"Happy birthday B. Davis." Peyton said

"Aw. Thanks P. Sawyer." Brooke laughed. "I wasn't sure if you were gonna call."

"Are you kidding? It's your freaking 18th birthday! You're an adult now!" Peyton laughed

The two friends talked for a long time, acting like nothing had changed between them.

"So, um, are you still going to come back to Tree Hill?" Peyton asked when the conversation began to die down

Brooke took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about that."

"And?"

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet. I'm so glad that we're getting comfortable with each other again, but I'm not sure I'm ready to come back and all. I don't want to rush anything."

"I get that. And I agree. I don't want to jump back into something that neither of us is ready for. But know that there is a place for you if you decide to come back."

"Thanks Peyton."

"So you want to know what I've been watching lately?" Peyton asked, trying to steer away from serious conversation

"What?"

"Will and Grace."

"You hate that show!" Brooke laughed

"Every time I watch it I think of you though, so I love it now. Plus, Rosario and Karen kill me. They are so hilarious!"

"I know!"

The girls talked for a while longer, and for a night, everything was ok.


	49. Saying No Once and For All

**2/25**

TREE HILL

"Haley? Is Taylor still coming over tonight still?" Nathan yelled to Haley from the bedroom

"Yeah. Peyton's coming too. You want to help me cook?" Haley yelled back from the kitchen

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm going to take a shower real quick."

"Ok. Hurry up."

"Yes ma'am." Nathan chuckled to himself

"I heard that!" Haley said

* * *

"Lucas! Hi." Taylor said when she opened the door to her apartment 

"Hey Taylor. Is Sydney home?" Lucas smiled

""I'm here. You ready?" Sydney said as she walked up to the door

"Yep. Let's go." Lucas said as he held out his hand to Sydney

"Stop. Hold on." Taylor said. "What's going on?"

Sydney and Lucas shared a smile.

"Lucas and I are going to try our relationship again." Sydney said

"Ok? When did this get decided?" Taylor asked

"The other night after we played basketball. You going over Nathan and Haley's, Taylor?" Lucas asked

"Whoa. What's with the party?" Peyton joked as she walked up to the door

"Hey. You ready for dinner?" Taylor asked the blonde

"Definitely. I'm so hungry." Peyton declared

"Well I guess I'll see you two later tonight. Have fun." Sydney blew a kiss at the other two girls as she walked away, hand-in-hand with Lucas

Peyton turned to Taylor with a questioning look. "And that was?"

"A second chance." Taylor smiled

Peyton smiled also. "Good for them."

Taylor draped her arm around Peyton's shoulder as they walked to the car. "Looks like it's just you and me."

"Looks like it."

* * *

"So how did Mom and Dad respond to your being pregnant." Taylor asked when they had all gotten seated 

"I haven't told them yet, actually." Haley said

"Hay! What are you waiting for." Taylor said, shocked

"They'll be home in a month for a little, and I didn't really want to interrupt their good time."

"They're going to be so pissed you didn't tell them." Taylor said matter-of-factly

"Tell me something I don't know." Haley shrugged. "So what have you two been up to?"

"Nothing. School." Peyton said as she took a bite of her food

"So how is it working with my dad?" Nathan asked Taylor

"Um, I'm not working anymore." Taylor said

"Taylor! What happened?" Haley asked

"Well, it's a long story." Taylor said

"Taylor stole a car off the lot, she was speeding, we got arrested, Karen bailed us out, Dan fired Taylor." Peyton said with a smug smile at the horrified look on Taylor's face

"Damn." Nathan said with a laugh. "I'll talk to my dad and see if he can forgive you. With all the shit he has pulled in this town, and with how much everyone had forgiven him, I'll see if I can work that to your advantage."

"You don't have to." Taylor said

"No big." Nathan said as he took a bite of his food

"So Sydney and Lucas are back together, huh?" Haley smiled

"I guess. We just found out before we left the apartment."

"Have you talked to Brooke at all, Pey?" Haley asked gently, not knowing if the subject was taboo or not

"Yeah, I did for a while on her birthday. We're trying to friendship thing before anything else."

"She needs to move back. I miss her." Taylor said

"I agree." Peyton smiled

"Is she still planning on coming back?" Nathan asked

"She's not sure yet." Peyton said sadly

* * *

NEW YORK

"So what's the plan for tonight B? It's a Saturday night, and I feel like going out." Faith declared as she walked into Brooke's room

"Didn't we just go out?" Brooke asked, not looking up from her book

"Dear God! Is Brooke Davis reading a book?" Faith asked in mock surprise as she held a hand to her chest

"Maybe I am. Why, doesn't that surprise you?" Brooke closed the book to look up at Faith

"A little." Faith admitted

"I'm not really in the mood to go out and do anything. What do you say that we just go get some coffee?"

"Coffee is good. Caffeine in coffee is even better." Faith smiled

* * *

TREE HILL

"What time do you think Sydney will get home?" Taylor asked

"No clue. Depends on how well their date goes I guess." Peyton said

Peyton and Taylor were back at the apartment watching TV as they tried to figure out what to do the rest of the night.

Taylor looked at her watch. "Well, it's 10 on a Saturday. What is there to do at this time?"

"Depends on what it is that you are wanting to do." Sydney said as she walked through the door

"Hey. How'd the date go?" Taylor asked her roommate

"It was good." Sydney said as she sat with Peyton and Taylor on the couch. "Until Rick showed up."

"What?" Peyton asked, turning off the TV

"He interrupted dinner. Lucas stood up from the table and said he couldn't deal with this again, and he left."

"I'm sorry Sydney."

"It's fine. I'll just give Lucas time to cool down and call him tomorrow." Sydney said

"So what did Rick want?" Peyton asked

"To know how you were." Sydney shuddered. "I really don't like that creep."

"Me either. At least you didn't sleep with him." Peyton shuddered

"He's going to be at some club 30 minutes away. Told me to tell you two that we should stop by if we want to have some real fun." Sydney said

"Oh." Taylor bit her lip thoughtfully

The 3 girls looked at each other and all stood at the same time.

"I'll drive." Taylor offered

"As long as it's not in another stolen car, we're good." Sydney joked

* * *

"Ladies! How nice to see all of you again. Wasn't sure if you would show up." Rick smiled as Peyton, Taylor, and Sydney made their way up his table 

"Nothing better to do." Peyton said, not making eye contact

"I'll get us some drinks." Taylor said as she walked to the bar

"What is it that I can do for you ladies tonight?" Rick asked. "I tell you what; I'm in a good mood, so if all 3 of you decide to buy something, I'll cut you a good deal. Just because you drove here to see me." Rick smirked

Peyton spoke up. "You know what Rick, this is a mistake. Go sell your shit elsewhere, because it's not wanted here."

Rick looked shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Blondie's beginning to stand up for herself. I'm impressed." Rick stood from the table. "You know where to find me when you change your mind."

"Well I wouldn't hold your breath, because that wont be happening." Peyton put a hand to her chin like she was thinking. "Better yet, holding your breath doesn't seem like that bad of an idea."

Rick shook his head with an amused smile on his face as he walked away.

"And that was?" Sydney asked as she looked at Peyton

"Sydney, think about it; what the hell are we doing! Drugs screwed up everything for us. I'm doing what I should have done from the beginning; I'm saying no."

Sydney smiled. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because I realize now that drugs are the cause of why everything is so fucked up. I can't believe that I didn't see it before. I mean, I've started to notice it lately, but damn! I really get it now. Syd, everything was taken away from me because of drugs. Now that I'm finally talking to Brooke, I don't want to risk losing that. Again. The thought of losing the woman I love again makes me realize that this is not the life I want to live." Peyton chuckled. "That made no sense."

"No, it does. A little ramble-like, but I get your point." Sydney laughed. "Lucas and I are dating again, and I don't want to blow my second chance." Sydney sighed. "God we let things get so fucked up. I'm proud of you Peyton, for saying no to it all."

"Better late than never right?"

"Right."

Taylor walked back up to the table and set three drinks down. She looked around confused, "Where is Rick?"

"Peyton told him off."

"Oh." Taylor took a sip of her beer. "Rock on."

* * *

"It's just aggravating. I just wanted to rip his head off when I saw him." Lucas said through gritted teeth 

"Someone has been playing one to many violent video games." Haley joked

"Luke, dude, give Sydney a chance." Nathan said

"I want to, but is it worth it?" Lucas asked

"Something tells me that it is this time." Haley smiled

* * *

About an hour later, Peyton and Sydney stumbled out of the door to the club as Taylor laughed at them. 

"Now where did we park?" Peyton asked

"There we are!" Sydney pointed and linked her arm through Peyton's as they made their way to the car

"I'll drive. I'm way more sober than you losers." Taylor shook her head and laughed

"What happened to that cutie you were grinding with, Tay?" Peyton asked from the passenger seat

"Not my type. Well, at least not the type I'd bring home at least." Taylor said with a little smile. "Let's get home so we can sober your asses up."

"Oh, like you're so sober yourself." Sydney pointed out

"Babe, I only had 2. Someone has to drive your asses home, and I figured it would be me." Taylor laughed

* * *

"Yahtzee!" Haley shouted happily 

"You realize you are like a 60-year-old grandma, right?" Lucas joked

"Its ok baby. I still love you." Nathan said as he gave Haley a kiss

Lucas' phone rang. "Hello? Hey Mom…I'm over Nathan and Haley's… What? Oh God…Ok…Ok, bye." Lucas shut his phone

"Is everything ok?" Nathan asked

"We have to go." Lucas said as he stood up

"Lucas-"

"I'll explain on the way."

* * *

NEW YORK

"So how about we rent a movie next time. I think we have officially watched every movie you have. Some more than once." Faith said from her spot next to Brooke on the couch

"Come on! You can never get tired of 'Bring It On'!" Brooke said from her spot cuddled next to Faith

"If you're a cheerleader maybe. I'm sorry, I actually have a brain." Faith joked

Brooke sat up and shoved Faith. "Shut up!"

Brooke phone began ringing and she answered it with a laugh since Faith was making funny faces at her.

"Hello?"

"Brooke, it's me."

"Oh hey Luke. What's up?" Brooke smiled

A few minutes later, with tears filling her eyes, Brooke set her phone down.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Faith asked as she put a comforting hand on Brooke's leg

"Peyton." Brooke said flatly.

"What about her?"

Brooke turned to look at Faith. "There's been an accident."

* * *

**A/N- ****I know that the accident story line is _WAY_ overplayed, but I hope that you guys can just go with it. Now you guys can sit back and wonder what's going to happen. Will Peyton and the other girls be ok? Will Brooke and Peyton make up, or are they really only meant to be friends? Will Brooke move back to Tree Hill, or will she stay in New York for good? And don't you wish you knew how many more chapters are to this story? I mean, it could be anywhere from only having one more chapter, to having another 50.How in the world will this story end?** **Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out. : ) I'll probably update again on Sunday night, so until then, let me know what you guys think! Your reviews make my day!**


	50. Polaris

**The song in italics is 'Polaris' by ****Jimmy Eat World. Reading it has no where near the same effect as listening to it, so you guys should pop the CD in and listen to the song. If you dont own the CD, buy it. It's incredible! It's from their newest release, 'Futures'.**

**

* * *

**

**2/26- 12:30 a.m.**

NEW YORK

"What do you mean there's been an accident?" Faith asked

"Peyton, Taylor, and Sydney. Lucas said it was bad." Brooke stood up. "I have to go there. I have…oh God." Brooke started to sob

Faith jumped up from the couch and walked over to Brooke, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Brooke, you need to be strong right now. We need to find a way to get you to Tree Hill."

Brooke nodded. "Ok."

As hard as Brooke tried to stop crying, the tears kept coming.

"Aw. Brooke." Faith enveloped the sobbing girl in a hug

"How am I supposed to get to Tree Hill?" Brooke asked into Faiths shoulder

Faith smiled, and pulled away from Brooke. "Go pack your bag."

"What?"

"I'm going to get you to Tree Hill. So go pack your bag, and be ready in 30 minutes."

"Ok." Brooke said as she walked into her room

"You ready to pay up on that favor you owe me?" Faith said into the phone

* * *

TREE HILL

Haley, Nathan, and Lucas all ran into the emergency room to find Karen talking to a doctor.

"Mom! How are they?" Lucas asked breathlessly

Karen turned to face the teens with tears in her eyes. "Not good."

"Are they all…are they all still alive?" Haley asked quietly, asking the question they were all thinking

"Oh sweetie." Karen gave Haley a big hug. "They're all alive. The doctors aren't saying much to me, but with as much as they have told me, they are all hurt pretty bad."

"How bad?" Nathan asked softly

"Let's sit." Karen said as they went to sit down

**

* * *

**

**1:00a.m.**

NEW YORK

"B, are you ready?" Faith called out

Brooke walked out of her room with two bags in her hands. "I'm ready, but I still don't know how I'm getting there."

"It's taken care of. Let's get you downstairs." Faith grabbed one of Brooke's bags, and put her free arm around Brooke's shoulders as they walked out of the loft

"Jeremy! What are you doing here?" Brooke asked, surprised, as she and Faith reached the parking garage

"Repaying some old debts. I'll be driving you to Tree Hill." Jeremy said as he placed Brooke's bags in the trunk of his car

"You are?"

"Just go B." Faith said, giving Brooke a hug. "Call me if you need anything."

"You're not coming?" Brooke said, panicked

"Brooke, I think that this is something that you need all your Tree Hill family for." Faith said quietly

"Faith, I need you to-"

"No. It's not my place Brooke." Faith kissed Brooke's cheek. "Let me know how they are, ok?"

"Faith, will you-"

"No!" Faith interrupted

"Stop! I was just going to ask if you would at least come with me for the ride down there." Brooke began to cry. "I could really use a friend."

Faith's heart broke at the sight of Brooke being so helpless. "Of course B." Faith gave Brooke a comforting smile

"All I want is for Peyton to know how much I love her." Brooke whispered. "God please let me be able to get the chance to tell her."

_I'll say it straight and plain:_

_I know I've made mistakes_

_I've always been afraid_

_A thousand nights or more_

_I travel east and north_

_Please answer the door_

_  
You say that love goes anywhere_

_In your darkest time_

_It's just enough to know it's there_

_When you go I'll let you be_

_But you're killing everything in me_

_  
Get down on your knees_

_Whisper what I need:_

_Something pretty_

_I feel that when I'm old_

_I'll look at you and know_

_The world was beautiful_

_Then you tell me…_

_  
You say that love goes anywhere_

_In your darkest time_

_It's just enough to know it's there_

_When you go I'll let you be_

_But you're killing everything in me_

_  
I'm done, there's nothing left to show_

_I try but can't let go_

_Are you happy where you're standing still?_

_Do you really want this sugar pill?_

_I'll wake up tomorrow and I'll start_

_Tonight it feels so hard_

_As the train approaches gare du nord,_

_I'm sure your kiss remains employed, _

_Am I only dreaming?_

_  
You say that love goes anywhere_

_In your darkest hour_

_It's just enough to know it's there_

_When you go I'll let you be_

_But you're killing everything in me_

_When you go I'll let you be_

_But you're killing everything in me_

* * *

About 4 ½ hours into the trip, Jeremy stopped to get some coffee and to fill up the gas tank. They didn't leave New York until around2, and they had been driving ever since. As Jeremy pumped the gas, Faith slid out from under Brooke who was laying in her lap, sleeping.

"What time is it?" Faith asked with a yawn

"About 6." Jeremy said

"Thanks for this Jeremy. I don't know how else she would have gotten down there."

"I'm glad to help." Jeremy sighed. "How's Brooke doing?"

"Not good. She finally cried herself to sleep." Faith leaned against the car

"How bad is Peyton?"

Faith shook her head. "Not good. Lucas said that she's stable, but she's hurt pretty badly. He didn't know specifics because the doctor wouldn't tell any of them until they talked to the families."

"Are none of the girl's parents there?"

"Taylor's parent's are in Florida on vacation, Sydney's parent's live in Texas, and Peyton's dad is on a job somewhere. They've only gotten a hold of Taylor's parents, and they are on their way to Tree Hill. They haven't reached the other parents yet." Faith sighed. "Just have to wait I guess." She glanced in the backseat at Brooke

"You love her, don't you?" Jeremy asked softly as he watched Faith check on Brooke

Faith exhaled heavily, defeated. "It doesn't matter, even if I do."

* * *

TREE HILL

In the hospital waiting room, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and Karen were all trying to get as comfortable as they could in the uncomfortable chairs. Haley was asleep on Nathan's shoulder, and everyone else wished that they could sleep also.

"You would think that since this is a waiting room, they would make it more comfortable. It's like they like to keep you on edge and uneasy." Lucas muttered as he kept moving around

"Lucas, are you ok?" Karen asked her distraught son

Lucas ran a hand through his short hair. "No, I'm not. Sydney and I were giving our relationship another try, and tonight was our 'first date'. Rick showed up at the restaurant, and I flipped out." Lucas looked at his mother, tears swimming in his eyes. "Was that the last time that I'll get to see her alive? I mean, the doctors won't even tell is how bad they are. It's unfair."

Karen pulled Lucas into a hug. "We can only hope for the best, Son."

"And then there is Peyton and Taylor. Mom, I've been close to Peyton for years. I don't know what I would do without her in my life. And Taylor has become a good friend to me."

"They are all strong girls Luke." Nathan said quietly so he didn't wake Haley

"I hope that they're strong enough to get through this." Lucas said


	51. Trying to Get Answers

**2/26 10:30 a.m.**

"Brooke, sweetie, wake up." Faith said as she shook Brooke gently

"What?" Brooke asked as she opened her eyes

"We're at the hospital." Faith said softly

Brooke sat up quickly. "Already? Oh God. I'm not ready to go in there yet."

"Do you want to go get some food first?" Jeremy asked

"What time is it?" Brooke asked as she put her hair in a ponytail

"About 10:30." Jeremy answered

"You drive fast." Brooke said, thinking it was much later

"It was for a good reason."

Brooke sighed. "I think I should just go on in." She turned to Faith. "You don't have to, but would you come in with me?"

"Anything you need." Faith gave Brooke's arm a comforting squeeze

"I think I'll just wait out here." Jeremy said

"I'm sure Karen or Haley will let you guys stay at their place so that you can rest up before your trip home. Just give me a few minutes to talk to them." Brooke said to Jeremy

"That's fine. No hurry." Jeremy reassured Brooke

"Ok. Come on Faith." Brooke said as she got out of the car

* * *

As Brooke walked up to the hospital doors, she suddenly stopped.

"I don't think that I can do this." Brooke whispered

Faith placed her hand in Brooke's. "It's ok. I'm here with you. You arent alone, ok."

Brooke turned to Faith and smiled. "Thanks Faith. This means a lot to me."

"No problem." Faith smiled back and dropped Brooke's hand

Brooke immediately grabbed Faith's hand. "Please. Don't let go."

Faith nodded as the two girls made their way inside.

* * *

"I got some coffee for us all." Haley said as she handed Lucas, Karen, and Nathan some steaming cups

"Thanks Haley." Karen smiled. "You ok?"

"No." Haley smiled sadly

"We should be able to find out something soon. Your parents should be here late tonight. They were trying to get out of Florida to get here as soon as they could." Nathan said as Haley sat back down

"Have we gotten a hold of Larry yet?" Lucas asked Karen

"Not yet. Is there any way for you to find Sydney's parents?" Karen sighed

"I don't know. If I could get her cell phone, I could see if their number is in there. Last time I asked, they wouldn't let me have it."

"Did you explain why you needed it?" Haley asked

"I tried. I'll go try again." Lucas stood up and turned to walk from the waiting room to the desk. He stopped a few steps into his quest. "Brooke." He said with a relieved sigh

Karen, Nathan, and Haley all looked to where Lucas was looking. They all felt a mix of relief and sympathy as they watched Brooke walk in.

Hand in hand with Faith, Brooke made her way over to the four people in the waiting room. Dropping Faith's hand when she reached them, she fell into Lucas' arms.

"Oh Luke." Brooke cried into Lucas' shoulder

Lucas stroked Brooke's hair as she cried, and offered Faith a small smile over Brooke's head

"Have you heard anything yet?" Brooke asked as she pulled away

"Not yet." Lucas shook his head

"Brooke." Haley said as she appeared next to Lucas

"Haley." Brooke enveloped Haley in a hug, and both women began to cry

Lucas walked over to Faith."I'm glad you came with Brooke."

Faith smiled. "I'm not staying. I just came to drop her off." Faith yawned

"Did you drive all night?"

"Jeremy drove us. He owed me a favor." Faith laughed

"I'm glad you stayed with her." Lucas gave Faith a hug. "I'll see if my mom will let you guys stay at our place today so you can sleep before you have to drive back."

"Thanks Lucas."

* * *

**12:00 p.m.**

Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan were all sitting in silence in the waiting room. Karen had gone with Jeremy and Faith back to the house that way she could rest, and so Faith and Jeremy could lay down before their drive back to New York.

"This is bull shit." Brooke said suddenly, startling the other three. "I cant believe they wont tell us anything."

"I'm sure they would let us know if they got any worse." Nathan said

"Worse from what? A few cuts and bruises? A fucking coma? We don't know how bad they are." Brooke let out a frustrated sigh, and stood up. "This is ridiculous. I'm going to find something out."

"Wait for me." Haley said and stood also. "I'm tired of their stupid 'laws'. I'm Taylor's fucking sister. They're going to tell me."

Brooke nodded as she linked her arm in Haley's and the two determined women walked towards the desk.

* * *

"Can I help you." The lady at the desk asked without even looking up

"I don't know…can you?" Brooke said rudely

The lady looked up to glare at Brooke.

"Brooke." Haley said warningly

"Sorry." Brooke mumbled

"Can I help you." The lady said again, giving Brooke a nasty look

"We were just wondering if we could talk to one of the doctors." Haley explained

"Regarding?" The lady asked as she started typing on the computer

"Look…" Brooke searched for a name tag. "Olga." Brooke made a face. _Olga?_ She shook her head and continued. "I have three friends who were brought in and I want to know how they are."

"I'm sorry dear, but I'm not authorized to tell you that information." Olga said unsympathetically

"Then get someone who can." Brooke said through clenched teeth

"Brooke, you aren't helping." Haley hissed. "Ma'am, please. My sister was one of the ones brought in. My parents are on their way from Florida, and they should be here later tonight. The two other girl's parents have yet to be reached. My husband, one of the girl's boyfriends, and myself have been waiting here since they were first brought in. Brooke here drove all night from New York. Please could you tell us something. They wouldn't even tell us how bad they are, except for they were all in critical condition." Haley said, trying to hold back her tears

"You said you were family?" Olga said, finally looking up at Brooke and Haley with interest

"Yes." Haley nodded

"We can disclose your sister's condition to you, but I cant tell you about the other two."

"I don't think you understand, Olga; the woman I love is one of those three. And the other girl's parents don't even know. It could be days until those families get here." Brooke said

Olga sighed. "I'm sorry, dear, but I cant tell you anything. Just keep trying to reach the families."

Brooke growled in frustration as she sulked away.

"About my sister?" Haley asked

"Let me get someone to talk to you." Olga said sweetly

* * *

Brooke walked back into the waiting room, and sat heavily into the chair next to Lucas.

"Where's Haley?" Nathan asked

"Finding out about Taylor." Brooke sighed

"They're telling her now? Like 10 hours after we've been sitting here?" Nathan asked angrily

"Yeah. Because she's family."

"They wouldn't tell her when she asked earlier. Damn hospital."

"I agree." Brooke nodded

"What about Sydney and Peyton?" Lucas asked

Brooke shook her head, and Lucas' face fell.

"I have an idea." Nathan said suddenly

* * *

Haley walked back into the waiting room a few minutes later, and blank expression on her face. Nathan ran to her as soon as she saw her, and helped her back to her chair. Brooke went over to her to hold her hand.

"She's still unconscious." Haley whispered

"Oh sweetie." Brooke brushed back a piece of Haley's hair from Haley's face

"She, umm…broke her leg, and she had some internal bleeding. They said she was all cut up and stuff." Haley whispered

"That's all? That's good Haley. They stopped the bleeding right?" Nathan asked

Haley nodded. "That would be great if that's all that was wrong." Haley started crying. "She fractured her skull, and they are worried about all that stuff that comes with that. They said she flew through the windshield."

"How bad is it?" Brooke asked softly, also crying

"Bad." Haley said through her sobs

Nathan held Haley as she cried, and Brooke walked over to Lucas and sat back down. She tried to hold herself together as long as she could, but she failed and also began to sob. Lucas held her as she cried.

"The wreck sounds bad Lucas. And if we haven't heard from them, they're probably all unconscious." Brooke whispered to Lucas

"Lets not assume Brooke. Let's just try to get a hold of their parents so that we can find out for sure." Lucas said

Brooke nodded and sat up. She took a few deep breaths, and wiped away her tears. She looked towards the hospital doors to see a familiar figure hurrying inside.

"Dan?" Brooke asked, confused

Dan rushed over to the teens. "Have you head anything?"

"Just about Taylor." Nathan told his father

"How is she?" Dan asked softly. Nathan shook his head. "What about the other two? Any news?"

"Nothing." Lucas said

"Unbelievable. You kids sit tight. I'm going to get some answers." Dan said as he stormed to the front desk

"Olga is going to hate us all." Brooke said

"Olga?" Lucas asked

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley all laughed a little, glad from some break from the seriousness that surrounded them.

* * *

**A/N- You guys were all so awesome with your reviews, and I found a little extra time, so I figured that I would give you an update quicker than I said I would. I hope you guys liked: )**


	52. One Awake, Two to Go

As Dan talked to Olga about getting some answers. Brooke tried calling Larry again, this time being successful.

"Hello?" Larry answered

"Mr. Sawyer, its Brooke." Brooke said tearfully

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Larry asked, dread filling his body when he realized Brooke had been crying

"We've been trying to reach you." Brooke took s deep breath. "Mr. Sawyer, Peyton was in a car wreck late last night. A couple of us are at the hospital right now."

"Oh my God. Is she ok?" Larry asked, tears in his voice now also

"We don't know. They wont tell us anything because they haven't talked to the family."

"Did you tell them that I'm away on business?"

"Yes."

"That's absurd. I'll call them and see if they'll release to me how she's doing, but I doubt they will over the phone. I'll leave as soon as I grab my things."

"Ok."

"Brooke, thank you for calling. And thank you for driving down there to be with her." Larry said softly

"It's no problem Mr. Sawyer. I'll call you if we hear anything."

"Ok. Thanks." Larry said and hung up

Brooke sighed and set her phone down. Lucas reached over and took her hand in his own.

"She'll be ok Brooke." He whispered. "She's a fighter."

Brooke, starting to zone out because of everything that was going on, nodded.

* * *

Dan came back over to the teens soon after, followed by a doctor. The four in the waiting room all stood up as the two men appeared. 

"Hello everyone. I'm Dr. Cox. Mr. Scott told me about the situation we have here, and I'm sorry for the way you all have been treated. Because of the situation the three girls are in, their parent's not being in town and all, I'll make an exception to the rules and release their conditions."

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley all sighed in relief, but tensed back up seconds later as they braced for the news.

"I'm aware that Ms. James' information was already discussed with one of you?"

"Yes. That was me. I'm her sister." Haley spoke up

"There haven't been any new developments. She's still unconscious." Dr. Cox said softly to Haley

"Oh." Haley said sadly

"I'm very sorry." Dr. Cox turned away from Haley to address the others now also. "Ms. Garrett's injuries consist of a broken arm, and some cuts and bruises. She's unconscious, which gives us some room for concern, but unless there is an injury we haven't discovered, she should recover. We're hoping she'll wake up soon."

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone else gave Lucas a supportive smile.

"Thank you Doctor." Lucas said

"We'll let you know as soon as something changes with her." The doctor once again turned to talk to everyone. "Ms. Sawyer's injuries, unfortunately, are quite worse than Ms. Garrett's."

Upon hearing this, Brooke stifled a sob. Lucas put his arm around her shoulders.

"Ms. Sawyer sustained some broken ribs and some internal bleeding. We stopped the bleeding, thankfully, so right now we are just keeping an eye to make sure that the bleeding wont be a problem. She also suffered a concussion, and is still unconscious. The unconsciousness is probably a result from the concussion. Because it's a head injury and she has yet to come to, we are a little concerned. We're keeping a close eye on her though." Dr. Cox finished

"Thank you Doctor." Brooke said softly

"It's always hard when close friends are in this situation, but you have to keep the faith. Everything is still very up in the air." Dr. Cox said to the group. "We'll keep you all updated with their conditions."

As Dr. Cox walked away, the four teens left in the waiting room turned to Dan.

"Thanks Dad." Nathan said

"I'm glad you all finally got some answers." Dan smiled. "I have to get back to work, but please let me know how they are doing."

"Ok." Nathan said as Dan walked away

Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, and Haley all turned to face each other.

"It's around 2." Lucas said. "Do you want to go grab some food real fast and come back?"

"And a shower. I need to get out of these clothes." Nathan said

Brooke and Haley protested at first, but they eventually gave in and followed the Scott brothers. They left all their cell phone numbers with Olga in case someone improved. Or took a turn for the worst.

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER- 5:00 p.m.**

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley were all once again sitting in the hospital waiting room. The showers and some food refreshed the four, and although they were still intensely worried, they were at the same time more relaxed than they had been before. Brooke had called Larry with Peyton's condition, and Lucas had called Sydney's parents.

"It's good to see you all again. I know we've been together for hours now, but it's finally calmed down enough to actually think." Brooke laughed. "Its nice being home, even though the circumstances aren't the best."

"It's nice to see you too." Lucas agreed

"So fill me in on everything that's been happening." Brooke said

Haley sighed. "Where do you want us to start?"

Brooke shrugged. "From whenever Peyton and I broke up?"

"Well, Peyton sort of started to be more open with me again. That night you two broke up, she came over and we talked for a long time the next day. She didn't open up much after that." She sort of slipped into this black hole." Haley started

"Does she not talk to you guys anymore?" Brooke asked

"She was just starting to hangout with us again." Lucas said

"Peyton came to dinner with Taylor last night at our house. It really seemed like they were realizing what a shitty lifestyle they had chosen, and they were beginning to come out of it." Nathan said

"The gods are cruel." Brooke said angrily

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked

"Just when they realize all of this, something like this happens. Is it ever going to end?" Brooke sighed

"I'm not sure that it was over with the drugs." Lucas said softly

"What do you mean?" Brooke turned to Lucas

"Well, Sydney and I had broken up a while ago-"

"Why?" Brooke interrupted

_I cant tell her why. Peyton was most likely a part of that. I cant tell Brooke that. It would break her heart to hear that now._ "Are you gonna let me finish?" Lucas asked, avoiding Brooke's question

"Sorry." Brooke said. "Continue."

"We decided to try our relationship again, and at dinner last night, Rick showed up."

"You're kidding!"

"No. I left as soon as he started talking to Sydney, and I'm not sure what happened after that." Lucas sighed

Brooke thought for a moment. "You know what I just thought of? We've been so worried about how they all are that we haven't even asked any details about the accident. Why did they crash? What did they crash into? Who was driving?"

"You're right." Haley nodded. "We know nothing."

"Should we ask someone, or should we wait to hear it from one of the girls?" Nathan asked

"If we ever talk to them again." Brooke mumbled

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed

"I know. I'm sorry. This is all just so much to take in." Brooke put her head in her hands

"Hey guys." Faith said softly to the other four

Brooke's head snapped up. "Faith." Brooke stood up and walked over to Faith and wrapped her in a huge hug

"Hey B." Faith whispered in Brooke's ear. "How are they?"

Brooke pulled back to tell Faith about Taylor, Peyton, and Sydney.

"I'm so sorry." Faith said

"I wish that I could say it's alright, but it's really not." Brooke ran a hand through her hair. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah. School tomorrow."

"Shit! I forgot about school." Brooke moaned

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Faith reassured Brooke

Brooke smiled and hugged Faith again. "Thank you Faith. For everything that you've been doing for me."

"Anything Brooke." Faith said as she held on tightly to Brooke

The two friends embraced for a long time.

Faith was the first one to pull away. "Jeremy is waiting, so I should go. Call me if you need anything, ok? Keep me posted on how they are doing?"

"Of course." Brooke nodded

"Ok. Bye Brooke." Faith said, almost sadly

Brooke leaned in and gave Faith a kiss. "Bye Faith." She whispered

Both Brooke and Faith know that the good-bye meant more than it really said. It was a goodbye to anything between them; honestly this time.

Without another word, Faith turned around and walked away. Brooke stood, staring in the direction that Faith had walked away. Brooke didn't turn around until Faith was completely out of sight. With a sigh, Brooke turned around and sat back down in the waiting room.

Silence captured the waiting room for a while, no one knowing what to say at this point.

"So, umm…what's going on with you and Faith?" Haley asked, speaking the thought on everyone's mind

"I'm not even sure, to be honest." Brooke admitted

"There's obviously something there between you two. Is she your girlfriend?" Lucas asked

"No." Brooke said quickly

"Ok?" Nathan said, confused

Brooke sighed. "I don't know. I guess she is. Was."

"Was?" Haley asked

"Here's the deal; after Peyton and I broke up, I slept with Brett, who Faith was dating at the time. Then Faith broke up with him, and the thing between me and her just happened."

"When did it end." Lucas asked

Brooke smiled sheepishly. "Right now? When I kissed her good-bye, I think it was obvious to both of us."

"Not trying to be rude, but why are you here then Brooke? Why didn't you stay with Faith." Haley asked

"Because I love Peyton. Nothing has changed that. It only made everything so much more complicated. I like Faith, I really do, but I love Peyton. If things were different, my relationships with the two of them would be different too." Brooke said

"She loves you." Lucas said softly

"What?" Brooke asked, turning to look at Lucas

"Faith. She loves you. I can see it in the way she looks at you. It's the same way I used to, and it's the same way Peyton does." Lucas said

Brooke slumped back in her chair. "I'm so selfish." She whispered

"It wasn't just you Brooke. Faith knew you were still in love with Peyton." Nathan said

"Why does everything with me get so fucked up?" Brooke groaned

"Lucas Scott?" A doctor said, walking up to the four teens

Lucas stood. "That's me."

The doctor smiled. "Sydney Garrett just woke up. She was asking if you were here."

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked, relief filling his body

"Yes. She wants to see you."

Lucas turned to the other three. "I'm going to go talk to her. Will you guys be ok out here?"

"Duh! Go see her." Brooke smiled

Lucas smiled and nodded. He followed the doctor down the hall.

"One awake, two to go." Brooke whispered


	53. Anything You Need

Lucas followed the doctor down some hallways, and then the doctor turned to face Lucas.

"This is it." The doctor smiled

"Thank you." Lucas said. He hesitated to go in. "Is there anything I need to know before I go in there?"

"She was brought in with 2 other girls right?"

"Yes." Lucas nodded

"I'm not sure that she was told how they are. It might be best to hear about it from a close friend."

"Ok. Thanks."

"She doesn't look too horrible, but I will warn you that there are many cuts and some bruising. She's fine thought." The doctor smiled. "Excuse me." The doctor walked away

Lucas took a deep breath and entered the hospital room.

* * *

"You ok Brooke?" Haley asked as she sat in the chair next to Brooke

"No Haley. I'm the exact opposite of ok. Everything is insanely fucked up right now. I can't help thinking about how things ended up this way. I keep asking myself 'what if'. What if I had fought my parents to stay down here. What if I had been a better girlfriend to Peyton when I was in New York? What if-"

"Brooke, look at me." Haley said and Brooke turned to look her in the eye. "This is not your fault. You can ask yourself a million 'what ifs', but it doesn't matter. You can't go back to change things; however, you can change how things will go in the future." Haley offered Brooke a smile

"I don't think I can live without her Haley. These past couple weeks of things being rough have literally broken my heart." Brooke whispered. "I can't lose her; not with the way things are between us." Brooke began to cry

"Brooke, she knows how you feel. She feels the same way. Peyton loves you Brooke, nothing has ever changed that." Haley said as she hugged Brooke as Brooke cried

* * *

Lucas slowly walked into the room, closing the door carefully behind him. He turned to look at Sydney, who was laying on her side, sleeping, and felt a rush of emotion. He walked further into the room, and sat in a chair next to the bed. Pulling it close to the bed, Lucas began to softly stroke Sydney's hair.

"Lucas?" Sydney whispered as her eyes began to flutter open

"Hey Syd. I'm here." Lucas said happily, tears running down his cheeks

Sydney looked at Lucas and smiled. "Hey handsome."

"Hey gorgeous. You gave us a pretty big scare."

Sydney smiled. "Had to get your attention somehow." She joked

"You know, a slap across the face is usually pretty effective also."

"I'll remember that for next time." Sydney finally got serious. "How bad was the wreck? I don't remember it too well."

"I don't know." Lucas shook his head. "Pretty bad, I'm guessing."

Sydney's eyes filled with tears. "Are they ok? Peyton and Taylor?" She whispered, hoping if she was quiet enough that everything would be ok

"They're in pretty bad shape Syd." Lucas took a hold of Sydney's hand as he went on to tell her the other two girl's injuries

"Are they going to wake up?" Sydney asked when Lucas had finished

"We're hoping. The doctors are doing everything that they can to help them." Lucas said, trying to stay strong for his girlfriend

Sydney nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm so tired Luke."

Lucas sat up and kissed Sydney's head. "Go to sleep. I'll let you know if anything changes with Peyton and Taylor."

"Ok." Sydney said right before she fell to sleep

Lucas looked at his girlfriend, and sighed as he walked out of the room. _Dear God, help the girls to make it out of this ok. Please._ Lucas begged in a silent prayer

**

* * *

**

**7:00 p.m.**

"Brooke." Lucas said softly as he gently shook Brooke's shoulder

Brooke jolted awake. "Peyton?" She asked hopefully

Lucas shook his head. "We still havent heard anything. I'm sorry to get your hopes up. I was just going to ask if you wanted to go to my house and lay down for a while. You've been here all day after driving all night, and nothing has changed. It might be best to get some sleep now."

"No. I don't want to leave." Brooke yawned

"Brooke, Lucas is right. You have to get some sleep. It would be best to do it now before Peyton and Taylor wake up and everything gets crazy." Haley said. "In fact, Nathan and I are leaving to go take a quick nap before my parents get in town."

Brooke sighed. "Ok." She said hesitantly." You guys are probably right."

"If anything does change, I'll call you." Lucas said

"Thanks Lucas." Brooke smiled

**

* * *

**

**11:30 p.m**.

Brooke slowly began stirring from her nap a few hours later, glad she had taken everyone's advice and laid down. Although she only slept 4 hours, she felt completely refreshed.

Brooke climbed out of the bed and walked out of Lucas' room. She found Karen drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

"Hey Brooke. Did you sleep ok?" Karen smiled at the younger woman

"Yes I did. Thanks for letting me come over to lay down."

"Of course. Would you like some coffee."

"No thanks. Coffee makes me antsy, and I think that I'm anxious enough to last a lifetime." Brooke laughed a little

"Did you want to head back to the hospital now, or would you like to hang around here for a little while. I'll drive you up there whenever you are ready. I was going to go and talk to Lydia and Jim and see if they need anything."

"I take it the James' got here?" Brooke asked and Karen nodded. "I would like to get up there as soon as I can, so whenever you are ready, so am I." Brooke smiled

"Why don't you sit for a couple minutes so we can talk. We haven't talked in so long."

"Am I in trouble?" Brooke joked

"I was just going to ask how you have been."

Brooke sighed as she sat down. "Things have been so complicated lately. My emotions are all over the place."

"Well what's been going on?"

Brooke rested her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands. "Everything?"

"Brooke, I'm not trying to pry. You don't have to talk to me." Karen patted the younger woman's shoulder. "If you would like to talk later, I'm here for you." Karen stood. "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital."

Brooke looked up from Karen, and a tear fell down her cheek. "I love her Karen. I love her so much. How did we screw things up so bad?"

"Brooke, love is a hard thing when you're young. People change as they grow up, and you and Peyton are at a hard place in your lives. Your whole futures are right in front of you, and its going to make it hard on any relationship." Karen walked over to Brooke and knelt in front of her. "Through this time apart, neither of you have stopped loving the other, and I think that is incredible."

"I wasn't alone when we broke-up. I moved on, even though I loved Peyton. Why would she take me back if she knew that?" Brooke said quietly

"Would you take her back if she had done what you did?"

Brooke nodded. "Without a doubt."

Karen smiled. "Then I'm sure Peyton would do the same. You'll get it worked out Brooke. But no matter what, you need to be a friend to her right now. You have been there for each other through everything, and she is definitely going to need a friend when she wakes up."

"At this point, I'll do anything or be anything she needs. I just want her to wake up. I want her to know how much I care about her."

"I think she already knows that sweetie." Karen said, offering Brooke a comforting smile

Brooke took a deep breath. "Ok. Lets go see how they are doing."


	54. The Accident

**Flashbacks are in italics!**

**12:15 a.m.**

When Brooke and Karen arrived at the hospital, they were surprised to find a group of people in the waiting room. Lucas was talking to a couple who Brooke assumed was Sydney's parents, and Haley and Nathan were talking to Haley's parents.

"Hey guys." Brooke said as she walked up to the little group. "Any news?"

"Nothing yet." Haley said sadly

Soon after everyone introduced themselves to each other, the adults and the teens both split off into their own groups.

"Have you talked to Sydney anymore?" Brooke asked Lucas

Lucas nodded. "She was doing a little better. She's trying to remember what happened, and she's getting frustrated that it's still fuzzy."

"I would be frustrated too." Haley agreed

"Lucas, I just talked to Sydney. She wants to talk to you; all of you." Sydney's father said as he walked up to the teens. "I just went to check on her, and she said she remembers most of what happened."

"We were just talking about that. Do you think that it's ok for us to all go in there right now?" Lucas said, standing

"She said she wanted to see you all. She's waiting for you to go in there, so I think that she'll be ok. The doctors were fighting herto let you in there since it's past visiting hours, but Sydney can be quite convincing."

The teens all shared a look.

"Here we go guys." Lucas said

* * *

"I never realized how much I loved all of you until tonight." Sydney smiled when Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley all walked into Sydney's hospital room. "Hi Brooke." 

"Hey Syd." Brooke smiled as she walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. Better than before though."

"Are you sure you want to talk now Syd? I don't want you to feel rushed." Lucas said to his girlfriend

"I agree with Lucas. Don't push yourself." Haley said

"No guys, it's fine. I want to tell you guys what I remember." Sydney sighed. "We had just left a club about 30 minutes away."

_"Tay, are you sure you're ok to drive?" Peyton asked as she slipped into the front seat while Sydney sat in the back and Taylor drove_

_"Duh.__ How many times have we driven more drunk than this? Besides, I'm not even that drunk." Taylor said as she pulled out onto the road_

_Halfway through the drive, the girls were all singing loudly to the song on the radio. They all giggled when the song had ended, and Peyton turned the music down._

_"Does anyone else hate how you have to pee so damn bad when you drink?" Peyton asked as she grabbed her CD case to choose some music_

_"Me." Sydney agreed with a laugh_

_"All I want to do is go home and call Brooke. I have to talk to her. It just like, I'm so determined to stay clean this time, I can literally feel the change. You know?" Peyton said giddily_

_"I do, actually." Taylor said_

_"I'm so about to pass out." Sydney said from the backseat_

_Taylor and Peyton shook their heads._

_"You're such a lightweight." Peyton joked_

_"Shut up. It just means I start having fun a whole hell of a lot faster then you fools." Sydney said. "Dammit, Pey. Would you just pick out a CD already?" _

_"Fine."__ Peyton said as she reached up to put a CD in the player. "Fuck." Peyton said when the CD she was holding fell out of her hand and onto the floor by Taylor's feet_

_"Good job Butterfingers." Taylor laughed. "I'll get it." She reached down with her hand and felt around on the floorboard. "Where the hell did it go?" She glanced down_

_"Taylor! Watch out!" Peyton screamed_

_

* * *

_

_Sydney__ began to come to, and slowly opened her eyes. She groaned and coughed as she tried to breathe. _Where the hell am I?_ Looking around her, she saw quickly that she was in Peyton's car. She was hanging upside down, only held on by her seatbelt._

_"Guys?"__ Sydney tried to ask, but her voice failed her. She cleared her throat and tried to speak again. "Guys?" This time, it came out as a hoarse whisper. A sob escaped Sydney's lips as she unhooked her seatbelt and fell to the floor. Crawling out of the broken window next to her, Sydney laid on the grass next to the car as she tried to catch her breath. Slowly pulling herself to her feet, Sydney backed up to look at the damage._

_Peyton's car, which had once been envied by many people, was now twisted and contorted, leaning against a tree. Sydney looked around and realized what must have happened. _The car must have flipped over through the ditch, and stopped when it hit the tree_. "Oh my God." Sydney said as she looked around at all the broken glass that littered the grass at her feet._

_Walking back over the car, Sydney kneeled down to look inside. Fear struck her when she saw Peyton, her face bloody and her body not moving. "Peyton!" Sydney screamed. Sydney reached through the broken passenger side window, and gently placed two fingers against Peyton's neck. _Please let her be alive._ Sydney breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a pulse._

_Peyton's eyes suddenly flew open, horror written on her features. She looked around, panicked for a moment, and then locked eyes with Sydney. "Syd." Peyton said tearfully_

_"Shh. It's ok. Can you move? I don't want to move you if you think you hurt your back or neck or anything."_

_"No. I think I'm ok." Peyton said. "Please, just get me out of here." She said as she began to cry_

_"Hold on Pey."_

_

* * *

_

_After getting Peyton free from the car, Peyton and Sydney both sat on the grass, catching their breaths. _

_"I think I broke a rib." Peyton said, pain in her voice. "It hurts so bad." She took a few deep breaths _

_At the same time, they both turned to each other terrified._

_"Taylor!" They both shouted_

_"Oh God.__ She wasn't in the car." Sydney said_

_"The windshield was gone. You don't think…" Peyton said, not finishing the chilling thought_

_Both girls got to their feet. _

_"You go that way." Sydney said as she pointed. Peyton nodded._

_The two girls spread out to find Taylor, fearing the worst. Sydney prayed silently as she searched for her roommate/best friend._

_"Sydney! Over here!" Peyton screamed_

_Sydney__ ran to Peyton, and fell to her knees when she saw Peyton's discovery. _

_"Is she…is she alive?" Sydney whispered_

_"I think so." Peyton nodded_

_Taylor was spread out on the grass, he leg bent unnaturally under her. On her forehead was a large gash, which was still bleeding heavily. There were numerous other cuts all over her body, and some of her shirt was ripped._

_"Don't move her." Sydney warned as she pulled off her shirt, leaving her in her tank top, and held it to Taylor's head_

_Peyton began to cry and Sydney went and hugged her gently. "Come on. We have to find a phone. We have to call 911."_

_"I don't even know where we are." Peyton said. She put a hand to her head. "God, my head is pounding."_

_Sydney__ looked around her. "Peyton, come on. We have to find one of our phones."_

_"I can't leave Taylor." Peyton said, sobbing now_

_Sydney__ sighed. "Stay here. I'll be right back."_

_Sydney__ stood and went back over to the car. Amazingly, her purse was still in the backseat. She pulled out the phone and dialed 911._

_"911. What is your emergency?" The operator asked_

_"I've been in an accident." Sydney said_

_"What's your location?"_

_"I'm on…shit. I don't remember the road. Umm… Highway 46. Me and my two friends. Please, I think that they are hurt badly."_

_"I'm sending someone out right now. Do you know what mile you are at on the highway? Are there any mile markers by you by chance? Can you try to find one?"_

_"Yeah."__ Sydney walked to the road and looked around. "I think I see one. Hold on." Sydney ran to what she thought might be a marker. "67." Sydney said into the phone when she read the sign_

_"Ok. Thank you. Someone should be there shortly."_

_"Uh huh."__ Sydney said as she ended the call_

_Sydney__ ran back over to Peyton and Taylor to find Peyton passed out in the grass next to Taylor. Sydney sank to the ground next to her friends, and cried until the emergency crew got there_.

* * *

"That'd all I remember. I think I passed out before the ambulance got there." Sydney said 

"That's horrible. I'm sorry you had to deal with that." Haley said quietly when Sydney had finished

Every occupant of that hospital room was crying as they talked about Peyton and Taylor. Neither had woken up, and no one knew if they would at this point

**

* * *

**

**2:00 a.m.**

Deciding that staying at the hospital another night was pointless, the teens all decided to get some sleep. Since Haley's parents were staying at Haley and Nathan's apartment for the night, and the four young people wanted to ride in one car, they all made their way to Sydney and Taylor's to stay the night.

Once they had all arrived at Taylor and Sydney's, they all stood in the walkway to discuss sleeping arrangements.

"Nathan and Haley, how about you guys take Taylor's room, Brooke takes Sydney's room, and I'll crash out on the couch bed." Lucas suggested

"All right. Good night guys." Nathan said as he and Haley made their way to Taylor's room

Brooke turned to Lucas. "Luke, you take Syd's room. I'm sure you practically live here anyway."

"Brooke, please. You take it." Lucas argued

"You know what? Let's just share. We can both just sleep in there." Brooke said, defeated

"Good thing she has a king size." Lucas smiled

"Just no touchy." Brooke joked as they walked to the room

"I'll try to remember that." Lucas joked back

For the first time in two days, the four young people finally got the sleep they needed.


	55. Finding the Courage

**2/28 11:00 a.m.**

Brooke awoke with a start as a cell phone ringing by her ear jolted her awake. Slipping out of bed so that she didn't wake Lucas, Brooke walked out into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Hello?" Brooke answered sleepily

"Brooklyn Victoria Davis, where the hell are you?" Ellie yelled into the phone

Brooke sighed. "Hi Mom. I take it you're home?"

"Yes. And you're not."

"Jesus. You couldn't have been home for too long! How did you know I was gone?"

"The school called. They said you haven't been in your classes. I would like some answers. Now!"

"I'm in Tree Hill, Mom. Peyton-"

"You're joking me right? What, did you move back as soon as you turned 18? And without telling your father or me?" Ellie's voice began to rise again

"No! Mother, would you please just listen?" Brooke said, putting a hand to her head, trying to prevent an oncoming headache

"I'm sorry. Please explain." Ellie said impatiently

"I'm in Tree Hill because Peyton and two of my other good friends got in a car accident. Lucas called me, and I got a ride down here to be with them."

"Oh Brookie. I'm so sorry! How are they?" Ellie asked, the anger drained from her voice

"Not good. Peyton and Taylor are both unconscious." Brooke said, trying not to cry

"How bad was the accident?"

Brooke filled Ellie in on everything, and when they had finished talking, Brooke set her phone down and began to cry.

"Hey Tigger." Haley said as she sat next to Brooke

Brooke let out a little laugh. "Hey Tutor Girl."

"How are you doing?"

"Probably as shitty as I look." Brooke joked

"Must be pretty bad then." Haley joked back

"Shut up." Brooke sighed. "How are your parent's doing?"

Haley shook her head. "Not good. Taylor was always kind of the black sheep of the family, and I think that they regret not being better parents to her."

"I couldn't imagine." Brooke shook her head

"Just when things were starting to get better between me and her, this happens."

"I get that, believe me." Brooke said

"This sucks. I don't care if I'm selfish for saying this, but they have to wake up. They can't just leave us like this. We need them."

"I know." Brooke nodded in agreement

"Well let's go wake up the brothers and head back to the hospital."

"Yeah."

**

* * *

**

**1:30 p.m**.

"Hey you four. Did you guys get some sleep?" Lydia asked when the teens approached the adults

"Yes. How about you?" Nathan responded

"A little." Jim said

"Brooke!" Larry said as he rushed into the waiting room

Brooke turned around. "Mr. Sawyer. You got here faster than I thought you would."

Larry walked up to Brooke and crushed her in a hug. "How is Peyton? Have you heard anything?"

"No." Brooke squeaked, trying to breathe while Larry held on tight

"Oh. I'm sorry!" Larry said as he pulled back to let Brooke breathe

"It's ok." Brooke smiled

"Hi everyone." Larry greeted the rest of the waiting room. "I'm going to go talk to a doctor." He walked off quickly

"Poor Larry." Lydia said. "I know how he feels."

"Have you heard anything about Tay?" Brooke asked the James'

Jim shook his head. "No change."

"Are you and Taylor close?" Lydia asked

"You could say that." Brooke said semi-sheepishly

Jim and Lydia exchanged looks, and turned back to Brooke. "I'm sorry, are you involved with my daughter?" Jim asked

"What? Oh! No!" Brooke laughed. _Not anymore at least_. "No, I'm with Peyton."

"Oh." Lydia said, and then got wide-eyed when what Brooke said registered. "Oh. Oh my."

Everyone else laughed as Lydia blushed.

"Mom, you don't even want to know what's gone on since you have left." Haley said

"Actually, it all sounds quite amusing." Lydia laughed

**

* * *

**

**4:00 p.m.**

"Brooke, have you been to see Peyton at all?" Larry asked as he joined everyone in the waiting room

"No. Not yet. I wasn't sure if I should yet." Brooke said. "I was actually kind of scared to." She admitted

"Why don't you go see her." Larry said with a smile

"Is she awake?" Brooke asked hopefully

Larry shook his head sadly. "No. Not yet. But she's in room 205 if you want to see her."

Brooke nodded and stood. Haley stopped Brooke before she walked out.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Haley asked

Brooke shook her head. "I'd rather do this alone, if you don't mind."

Haley nodded in understanding as she sat back down.

Brooke made the trek to Peyton's room, and stood outside the door when she got there. Taking a deep breath, she went in, letting the door close behind her


	56. From the Heart

Brooke walked into the hospital room slowly, and sat in the chair next to the hospital bed. Wiping a tear from her cheek, Brooke closed her eyes. _I cant believe this is we've ended up._ Brooke thought sadly as she took in all of Peyton's visible injuries.

Taking a deep breath, Brooke gently took Peyton's hand in her own.

"Hey Peyton. It's Brooke." Brooke began. "If you had really wanted me to come back to Tree Hill, all you really had to do was ask. Then again you always do have to make everything dramatic." Brooke laughed, but got serious quickly. "Peyt, I am so sorry. It kills me to see us like this now. I never meant to do anything to hurt you, and I know that you never meant to hurt me either. How did we get so far away from each other that we ended up here?

"I just want to make sure that you know something. I don't know where life is going to take us right now, but I do know that if life gives you another chance, I want to give you another chance. I want to be us again baby. I want to have everything that we had and more. I love you so much, and if we get another chance, I'll show you how much I love you for a lifetime." Brooke put her head down and began to sob. _Why did this have to happen to us? Why couldn't things be better for us?_

"I love you too." Peyton said, her voice sounding incredibly small

Brooke's head snapped up, and the two girls looked each other in the eye.

"Peyton." Brooke said breathlessly and smiled through her tears

"Hi Brooke." Peyton said, tears glistening in her eyes

Brooke stood up and leaned over Peyton and kissed her forehead. Straightening back up, Brooke brushed back some of Peyton's curls and smiled.

"Welcome back. I'm going to go get a doctor and your dad, so I'll be back later ok?"

"My dad is here?"

"Of course he is baby." Brooke smiled. "I'll be right back." She kissed Peyton's forehead again and walked out of the room

* * *

"She's awake." Brooke said as she ran up to Larry and the rest of the group in the waiting room 

Larry jumped out of his seat. "She is?"

Brooke nodded with a smile. "The doctor is in there if you want to go in there."

Larry nodded and started to walk away. "Are you coming?"

Brooke shook her head. "I'll give you some time with her first."

Larry nodded and went to go to Peyton's room. Brooke turned to the others, and gave them a small smile.

"What did you do to wake her up?" Lucas joked

"You should try it on Taylor now." Haley joked, but pain was evident in her voice

Brooke went over to Haley and gave her a hug. "Taylor is going to be fine. I can feel it."

"Thanks Brooke." Haley said as she returned Brooke's hug

"Sydney is being released tomorrow. They want to keep her one more day for observation." Lucas told everyone when conversation had died down

"That's good Luke. Is she staying in Tree Hill, or is she going with her parents?"

"She'll be here. I'm going to help her with whatever she needs. Her parents are leaving tonight." Lucas said

"So soon?" Nathan asked

Lucas nodded. "They have to get back to work. Sydney said she understood, and she said she would be fine with me looking after her."

"That's good. I'm glad Syd's going to be ok." Haley said

"How long are your parents here?" Brooke asked Haley

"Not sure yet. I think that they are staying at a hotel thought. Nathan and I need our apartment back."

"Yeah." Nathan agreed

"So Luke, are you going back to school tomorrow?" Haley asked Lucas

"For a little. I have to be back here to pick up Sydney at some point early afternoon." Lucas answered

"I completely forgot about school." Brooke groaned. "I hope I'm not missing anything important."

"That would suck." Nathan agreed

Haley sighed. "I can't be here anymore. This place is driving me insane."

"Come on, I'll take you home." Nathan said as he stood up and held his hand out for Haley

"No, I cant go. What if Tay wakes up and I'm not here?" Haley said

"Hales, you have to rest. It's not going to do any good if you are completely worn out. You need to take a break and recharge." Nathan said

"I cant leave her." Haley whispered

"Haley, please come home. Brooke or Lucas will call if anything changes."

"Nathan is right Haley. You need to go home and relax." Brooke said

* * *

**5:00 p.m.**

Everyone finally convinced Haley to go rest, and it was now just Brooke and Lucas in the waiting room.

"How are you Brooke?" Lucas asked

"Better than Haley. Taylor needs to wake her ass up."

"We were so close to losing them." Lucas said softly

Brooke turned to Lucas. "But we didn't. Peyton and Sydney will be fine, and so will Tay."

"What if-"

"No Lucas. Don't." Brooke said

They sat in silence, both lost in thought. Larry came back out, and smiled.

"The doctor said she is going to be fine. She'll be here for a few more days, but she'll be fine." Larry said

"That's great!" Brooke smiled. "Can I go see her?"

"She's asleep right now. They gave her some medicine because she was in pain. She'll probably be out for a long time."

"Oh. I'll just wait then."

"It would be a waste of time. She'll be asleep for hours, probably well past visiting hours. There's no point in you staying here all night. Why don't you get some sleep. Just unwind." Larry suggested

"You can stay with me." Lucas offered

"Nonsense." Larry said. "You can stay in Peyton's room."

"Ok." Brooke said. She turned to Lucas. "Are you staying here?"

"Just for a little. I was going to wait until Sydney got up from her nap. I'll just go head in there now."

"I cant stay with you if you want." Brooke said

"No. You go with Mr. Sawyer." Lucas smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Brooke kissed Lucas' cheek. "Of course."

* * *

When Brooke got to Peyton's house, she made her way into Peyton's room. She walked around the room, looking at all of Peyton's new sketches. Most of them were dark and depressed, and Brooke felt a sadness wash over her. 

_My poor Peyton. How could I have left you like this? How could I be so selfish to abandon you in such a horrible time?_

Brooke sat on the bed and cried. Once she regained her composure, she curled up with one of Peyton's pillows and cried until she finally fell asleep a couple hours later.

* * *

**A/N- Hey Guys! I hope you all liked this update! I know that the chapters were sort of short, but I will try to update again really soon. Thanks for all your reviews on the previous chapters! Let me know how you guys liked this update!**


	57. Walking On Eggshells

**3/2- 5:30 p.m.**

Two days later, Brooke was at the hospital with Larry to pick up Peyton. The doctor had released her, and it was time to bring her home.

The past two days had gone by slowly for everyone. Sydney had gone home, and Lucas was staying with her until she felt completely better. Taylor still hadn't woken up, so Haley and the James' were often at the hospital to sit in with her. Lucas, Haley, and Nathan had all been trying to go to school as often as they could, and Brooke had just been staying with Peyton when she was awake.

"Why don't you go and get Peyton ready while I talk to the doctor." Larry suggested to Brooke

Brooke nodded. "Ok."

* * *

Brooke made her way to Peyton's room, and knocked gently before she opened the door.

"You ready to go Pey?" Brooke smiled when she stepped into the room

"I've been ready since I woke up this morning." Peyton smiled also

"I see you're all dressed and packed and ready to go." Brooke said as she looked around

"Yep." Peyton started to get off the bed, but winced in pain

Brooke immediately rushed to her side. "Are you ok?"

Peyton nodded, pain etched on her face. "Broken ribs. They hurt like hell." Peyton gingerly touched her ribs

"Here, let me help."

Brooke helped Peyton off the bed, and the two girls stood facing each other.

"You ready?" Brooke asked

"Yeah. Actually, can we stop by Taylor's room on the way out? I, uh, kind of want to see her before I leave. I'm not sure when I'll be up at the hospital again."

"Of course. Come on, I'll take you to her room." Brooke said as she led Peyton to their unconscious friend

* * *

Peyton sat by Taylor's bed and looked at the older girl in sadness.

"Hey Taylor. It's me, Peyton. Do you think that maybe you could open your eyes for me? There are a lot of people here who want you to wake up. Your parents are here, but I'm sure you already knew that. Brooke is here too. So open your eyes so that all of these people can say hi to you." Peyton said

When there was no response from Taylor, Peyton sighed.

"Come on Tay. I need you to wake up, and so do all of the other people who love you. None of us are ready to let you go." Peyton chuckled. "It's funny; everyone makes fun of my driving, yet you were the one to finally total my car." Peyton leaned over and kissed Taylor's cheek and whispred in her ear. "You better wake up soon so people can stop giving me grief about my horrible driving and start teasing you instead of me. I love you Tay. Wake up ok?"

* * *

Peyton left Taylor's room a few minutes laterto rejoin Brooke in the hall.

"You ok?" Brooke asked

"Yeah." Peyton nodded

"Ok. Lets get you home."

* * *

**8:00 p.m.**

When Peyton and Brooke got to Peyton's house, Brooke followed Peyton into her bedroom.

"I washed your sheets for you, and I even fluffed your pillows." Brooke said as Peyton sat on the edge of her bed

"Thanks."

Brooke nodded. "I'll let you get some rest."

"Where are you staying?" Peyton asked before Brooke left the room

"In your guest room." Brooke smiled sheepishly. "If you arent ok with that, I can stay somewhere else." Brooke added quickly

Peyton shook her head. "No, it's fine." Peyton climbed under her sheets and laid her head on her pillow. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah. Night Peyton."

"Night Brooke."

* * *

As Brooke settled into the guest room down the hall, tears fell from her eyes as she got ready for bed.

_It's never going to be the same between us. I'm not even sure if there's going to be an us anymore. I love her, and I'm willing to forget the past and move on, but would she be willing if she knew everything that's gone on?_

* * *

In Peyton's room, Peyton had two pictures that she kept looking at in her lap. One was of her and Brooke, and the other one was of her, Taylor, and Sydney.

_I'm glad to be alive and I'm glad to be doing ok, but how are things going to be now? Taylor's still in a coma, I haven't seen Sydney since I've woken up, and Brooke being here has just been weird. It's like everything that was said when I first woke up has been forgotten, and we're just awkward around each other. Was the only reason she said all of that was because I was in a coma and everyone's emotions were running high? Does she still want me back?_

Peyton fell to sleep as these thoughts kept running through her head


	58. When Things Become Awkward

**3/3**

Peyton woke up the next morning late, and walked out into the living room. She was surprised to see Lucas, Haley, Nathan, and Sydney all sitting with Brooke, and they all turned to smile at her when she walked into the room.

"Syd." Peyton said with a smile

"Peyton." Sydney smiled as she stood up and gave Peyton a gentle hug, being careful of Peyton's ribs

"Leave it to Tay to be so stubborn that she has to be the last to wake up." Sydney joked

"I know. We'll have to get on her case about that if- I mean when- she wakes up." Peyton said. She turned to everyone else. "What are you all doing here? Don't you have school?"

"Yeah, but we decided that seeing you would be more fun." Lucas smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be better once I get something for the pain I'm in." Peyton joked

"I'll go get your pills." Brooke said as she jumped up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get Peyton's pain pills and a glass of water.

* * *

"How'd you sleep?" Peyton asked as she walked into the kitchen

Brooke turned around to look at the blonde. "You're supposed to let me being these to you. You have guests." She scolded

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Why are you here?"

Hurt flashed across Brooke features for only a moment before she pushed her emotions aside. "For you."

"I'm awake now, so you don't have to feel obligated to stay. You don't have to take care of me."

"But I want to." Brooke whispered

"Why?" Peyton asked as she went and stood in front of Brooke

"Because I want to be here to help you."

"What about New York?"

"It's still there, and it will still be there when I'm ready to go back."

Peyton reached to the counter behind Brooke and grabbed her pills. Swallowing them, she looked at Brooke again with a blank expression. "Thanks." She said as she turned and walked back into the living room

"What the fuck was that?" Brooke muttered

* * *

After staying at Peyton's for most of the day, Lucas and Sydney headed home and Haley and Nathan headed to the hospital to visit Taylor, who had yet to wake up.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet Nate? I'm really starting to get scared." Haley said as they drove

"She's going to be fine Hales. Taylor is too stubborn to die." Nathan joked

"I'm sure she would love to know that everyone thinks that she is so stubborn." Haley said with a slight smile as she referred to Nathan's comment and Sydney's earlier comment

"Maybe you should tell her that we all think that and she might wake up just so she can deny it."

"It would be a miracle if that worked."

"Hales, she's going to be fine." Nathan said as he grabbed Haley's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze

"I know." Haley sighed

* * *

**A/N- I know these chapters were both short, but I'm trying to get this story out as fast as I can! I know you are all probably waiting for the end to see what happens, but you'll have to wait a little longer. In the meantime, tell me what you think:)**


	59. Crossroads

"We're here today to mourn the loss of a daughter, a sister, a friend. Taylor James was all of this, and so much more. She was loved by many people who will miss her dearly. Although her young life was cut short…"

"I really hate how he keeps talking like he knew her." Peyton whispered

"Peyton-" Brooke turned to face the blonde

"Don't. Please, just don't say anything." Peyton said as a tear fell from her eye

Inside the small church was a gathering of Taylor's friends and family. The rest of Haley's family had found their way back to Tree Hill to attend the funeral, and they were all seated as a family on the first pew in the church. All of Taylor's close friends were seated on the second row behind Taylor's family, all trying to stay strong through the tragedy.

* * *

After the funeral had ended, Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Lucas, and Sydney were all standing outside the church. 

"I cant believe she's gone." Haley whispered into the silence

"Hales-" Nathan said as he put an arm around his wife's shoulders

Haley shrugged his arm off. "No." She turned to Peyton and Sydney. "This is all your fault. If you two hadn't been so damn selfish, my sister would still be here. She never should have gotten involved with you people." Haley began to sob and collapsed against Nathan's chest.

Nathan gave Peyton and Sydney apologetic looks over Haley's head, and led Haley away.

Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, and Sydney were all left standing together in shock.

"She's right." Peyton whispered

"No Peyton, she's not. How is this our fault?" Sydney said, trying not to break down. "Taylor made her own choices. We all make our own choices. No one can predict what is going to happen, and it's not anyone's fault that we didn't see this coming."

"Syd's right." Lucas said. "There's no way you guys could have known this is how it was going to end up."

"Why wasn't it me?" Peyton said. "I'm the one who should be dead. This is all because of me."

"Peyton, look at me." Brooke said. "Don't think like that. Taylor is gone. We can't go back and change that. We just have to try and move on, and support each other as we work through this."

"I can't. I can't believe that she's really gone." Peyton cried

Brooke wrapped Peyton in a hug as they both began to sob.

Peyton kept hearing Brooke call her name, each time she said it it got louder.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled

Peyton bolted upright in her bed. Looking around, she realized that she was in her room. Her eyes landed on Brooke, and immediately her eyes filled with tears. She flung herself into Brooke's arms as she cried.

"It's ok. You were just having a nightmare." Brooke said soothingly

"I had a dream about Taylor. She was dead, and it was all my fault." Peyton sobbed

"Peyton." Brooke said hesitantly

Peyton pulled back to look at Brooke. "Oh God. You know something, don't you? She's gone, isn't she?"

"Peyton, she's awake." Brooke told her troubled friend

Peyton began to cry again, and once again fell into Brooke's arms.

"Pey! She's ok!" Brooke laughed softly

"I'm just so happy." Peyton cried

Both girls laughed as they hugged

* * *

**3/6**

Three days had passed since Peyton's weird attitude in the kitchen. The girls had been trying to avoid any type of serious conversation between each other, because an awkwardness always fell over them.

Brooke had been helping Peyton when she needed help, and as long as they avoided serious talk, they were beginning to build a friendship again. Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and Sydney had been over for dinner every night, and Brooke had to admit that it was nice being home.

The only thing that hadn't changed was Taylor's condition. The doctors had started to get concerned when she made no sign of recovery, and were utterly shocked when Taylor had just woken up and acted like nothing had happened.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton walked into Taylor's hospital room to find a bunch of people already there. The James' were there, along with Haley, Nathan, Lucas, and Sydney; everyone crying and laughing. 

"I was wondering when you two would get here." Taylor said with a smile

"Tay." Brooke and Peyton both said and smiled

"That would be me." Taylor turned to everyone with a raised brow. "That is me right?"

Everyone looked at her in concern.

"Jesus people! I'm only kidding. Would you lighten up?" Taylor laughed and rolled her eyes

"You think I'm weird?" Sydney asked Taylor

"Yes." Taylor answered

"Hey Taylor?" Peyton said suddenly. Taylor looked at her confused. "You owe me a new car."

* * *

That night after Brooke and Peyton had gotten back from visiting Taylor, they decided to make hot chocolate and sit outside. 

"It's beautiful out." Brooke whispered

"Yeah, it really is."

The girls sat in a comfortable silence for a while, admiring the sky and drinking their cocoa.

"It has the little marshmallows." Peyton said suddenly

"Huh?" Brooke gave Peyton a funny look

Peyton laughed. "The hot chocolate. It has those little marshmallows you like so much."

Brooke looked into her mug and smiled. "You remember that?"

Peyton looked Brooke in the eye. "I can't drink any other kind. It's just not the same."

Brooke was the first to look away. "So Taylor gets to leave the hospital in a few days. That's good."

Peyton sighed. "Yeah. The whole situation could have ended up so much worse."

"Not for your car." Brooke joked softly

The girls shared a laugh, and another silence fell over them. Unlike the first, this silence was more on the awkward side.

"This has to stop." Brooke said

"Ok, my turn…huh?" Peyton laughed

"This awkwardness. It's killing me."

"Oh."

"Peyton, the past few days have been hell. We barley talk, we try to avoid each other as much as we can without it being noticeable that's what we are doing, and every time we do talk it gets awkward as soon as we start serious conversation."

"I know." Peyton said

"I want-"

Peyton suddenly stood. "Brooke, I'm sorry. I can't do this right now. Not yet. I'm not ready. I'm so sorry."

Brooke stood also. "But-"

"No. " Peyton held up a hand to stop Brooke from talking. "I'll see you tomorrow Brooke."

Peyton walked inside, leaving Brooke standing dumbfounded. _What the fuck was that?_ Brooke set her mug down on the step and began walking.

* * *

"It's amazing how much your free throw still sucks." Lucas joked as he walked up to Brooke 

"I never practice. You know that I could beat your ass if I really tried." Brooke smiled

Lucas took the ball from Brooke, and sunk the shot. "I'd stick to cheering Brooke."

"Thanks. You're so nice." Brooke laughed. "What are you doing here so late? Don't you have a girlfriend to attend to?"

"She kicked me out." Lucas said as he handed the ball to Brooke

"Oh no! What happened?"

"She said that I was smothering her by being so sweet." Lucas laughed

Brooke rolled her eyes and shot a basket. "At least Sydney is talking to you."

"Are you and Peyton not getting along?"

"We are for the most part. Anytime the topic of conversation gets close to touching on our relationship, one of us freaks out."

"Is that why you're down here with me instead of with her?"

Brooke nodded. "I think that it's time for me to head back to New York."

"Brooke-"

"I was an idiot to think that Peyton and I could work things out. Now that her and Syd are ok, and Taylor's going to be fine, I have no reason to stay."

"Brooke, you just need to give it time. Peyton cares about you; a lot. She's been through a lot over the past few weeks, and she's just confused about everything. I think she's just scared."

"We can't even be around each other without it being awkward though."

"You do what you think is best. But make sure you're ready for the decision you make."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked, confused

"If you go back to New York without telling her how you feel, you won't ever have another chance. Honestly, I think that if you make the decision to go back to New York at all, you are going to lose her. This is a tough choice Brooke, so be sure you know what you want before you make it." Lucas advised

"So this is the crossroads, huh?" Brooke said sadly

"I guess so."

"This sucks."

Lucas gave Brooke a hug and the two long-time friends played a couple games of PIG and talked well into the night.

* * *

**A/N- Did I scare you guys into thinking that Taylor was really dead, or did you guys pick up on my evil little plot? ; ) Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	60. Authors Note 2

**Hey Everyone!**

**I've noticed in all the reviews that a lot of people are for the Brooke/Faith relationship more-so than the Brooke/Peyton relationship. So I have a question- which relationship would you be more interested in reading about? I'm going to need all of you to let me know, because I'm thinking of something, and it would help me greatly if I knew what the majority wanted. So please, tell me what you think : )**

**Rachel**


	61. Saying What Needs to be Said

**Wow! I almost fell out of my chair when I came home from work and checked my e-mail today! Thank you to everyone who took the time to tell me what you think about the Brooke/Peyton or Brooke/Faith thing. What made me laugh was the fact that it was a tie between the two. I hate to tell you, but half of you are going to be dissappointed with the ending. : ) Regardless of if you like how it ends, I hope that you all will stick around for the sequel, and then the prequel. Thanks again for everyone's reviews!**

* * *

**3/7**

"Ouch." Peyton yelped from her bedroom

Seconds later, Brooke appeared in her doorway.

"Are you ok?" Brooke asked, concerned

Peyton nodded. "I just hurt myself trying to put my sweatshirt on."

"Would you like some help?" Brooke offered

"Yes please."

Brooke walked over to Peyton and helped to pull the sweatshirt over the blonde's head. After the small task was complete, the two were left standing there, looking at each other.

"Brooke, I'm sorry about last night." Peyton said

"Its ok."

"No. It's not." Peyton sat on her bed. "You were right. We've been pretty much avoiding talk about us all week, and the awkwardness is getting unbearable."

"If you're not ready to talk though-"

"I am." Peyton looked at Brooke. "Brooke, I-"

"Peyton? Brooke? You guys here?" Haley called out throughout the house

Brooke and Peyton shared a small, sad smile.

"We're in here Tutor Mom." Brooke called out

"Why do I have a feeling that I am never going to live down the 'Tutor Whatever-it-is-you-come-up-with-next' name?" Haley laughed as she walked into the room

"Because you never will." Brooke smiled

"I'm sorry. You guys look serious. I'm interrupting something, aren't I? I'm sorry, I'll go." Haley said as she turned back around to walk out of the door

"No; stay. What's up Haley?" Peyton said

"I was just going to go to the hospital to see Taylor, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Totally. Let me get dressed really quick." Brooke said as she jumped up from Peyton's bed

"I'm sorry Peyton. I should have called before I came over." Haley said to Peyton after Brooke had left the room

"It's ok Hales. We've waited this long to talk, what's another day?"

* * *

"Hey guys. What are you all up to?" Taylor asked when Peyton, Haley, and Brooke walked through the door to her hospital room 

"Just here to keep you occupied." Brooke smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better when I have my pain meds." Taylor smiled

"Right there with ya." Peyton winked

"So Haley, you tell Mom and Dad about Baby James-Scott yet?" Taylor turned to Haley

"Not yet." Haley said

"And why the hell not?"

"Hmm…lets see. You've been in a coma, we've been at this damn hospital for days waiting for you to wake your ass up, you've been in a coma…have I mentioned the coma part?" Haley laughed andshrugged. "It just hasn't been the right timing."

Taylor nodded. "Gotcha." She turned to Brooke. "How long are you here for?"

Brooke looked at Peyton. "Umm…indefinately?"

"Sweet."

"So you're not going to be able to go back to work for a while. What are you going to do about money." Brooke asked

Taylor blushed. "Actually, I'm not working right now."

"What! When did this happen?" Brooke asked

"Couple weeks ago?"

"What happened?" Brooke wondered

"I, umm…kind of stole one of Dan's cars." Taylor said sheepishly

Brooke's mouth fell open. "You're kidding me right?"

"No." Peyton said

"You were a part of this too?" Brooke asked Peyton

"Karen bailed them out of jail." Haley said, stifling a laugh

Peyton and Taylor shot Haley death glares.

"Damn. What else has happened lately that I don't know about?" Brooke asked

"I'm not sure you even want to know." Peyton said softly

"So Brooke!" Taylor said quickly, trying to clear the uncomfortable air that had fallen. "How's Faith?"

"She's good. She says hi." Brooke said

"Cool. Tell her she should com down here sometime." Taylor said

Brooke cocked an eyebrow at Taylor, and then smiled. "I'll definitely do that."

The girls stayed all day, and later in the afternoon Lucas, Sydney and Nathan came by. The seven friends stayed until visiting hours were over, just talking and laughing and catching up on lost time.

* * *

"There are some things that we need to talk about. Things I have to get off my chest before we go any further in establishing any sort of relationship, including our friendship." Peyton said as she walked into Brooke's room that night 

"Peyton." Brooke said as she sat up in bed and turned on the lamp next to her on the nightstand. "Come in. Sit."

"I know it's late, and I'm sorry. But I really need to talk to you."

"Ok." Brooke nodded. "I feel the same way."

"You can go first if you want." Peyton offered Brooke the floor

"No, please, you go."

Peyton took a deep breath. "Brooke, I screwed up. Big time. I made a lot of really stupid choices when it came to my life and how I was living it. You would think that losing you would have given me a clue, but for some reason it didn't. Nothing made me realize that I was living recklessly until Rick told me that I was past the point of no return. Weird, I know, but that really hit me.

"I stopped using, and this time I'm serious about it. I'm having no second thoughts about the path that I have chosen to live, which is a life of being happy and being clean."

"Peyton, I'm so proud of you." Brooke said sincerely

"Thanks. I know that I hurt you, and I am so sorry. I wish there was some way I could make it all better between us, but I know I can't." Peyton paused. "I'm going to be honest with you Brooke. I'm going to lay it all out on the table right now, because if I don't, I'll never get to.

"I want to be with you, there is no doubt in my mind about that. But if we decide to give us another chance, there are some things I want you to know."

"Ok?" Brooke asked slowly

"I slept with Taylor and Sydney again." Peyton revealed

Brooke sat there for a moment, expecting more. When Peyton said nothing else, Brooke let out a little laugh.

"What? How is that funny?" Peyton asked

"I don't know. For some reason, after everything you did, no offense, that just seems like nothing. I knew that you guys had slept together in the past, so for some reason it's not that much of a shock to me."

"Oh." Peyton said, dumbfounded

"And it's probably because what I'm about to tell you seems so much worse."

"What's that?"

"When we broke up, I think that a part of me died. Nothing felt right anymore, and I felt completely lost." Brooke ran a hand through her hair. "The night we broke up, I went out and got completely smashed. I ended up having sex with Brett."

Peyton sat quiet for a moment. "Brett? As in 'The Tim of New York' Brett?"

"Yeah."

"Eww." Peyton made a face

"No shit. The major problem about that was the fact that he was dating Faith at the time."

"Faith? And Brett?"

"Peyton! Focus please?" Brooke said exasperated

"Sorry."

"They were dating, and it really hurt her."

"I'm sure it did. Remember the whole Lucas-best friend-love triangle we had?"

"I know."

"Poor Faith. Are you guys ok?"

"We've been sleeping together." Brooke blurted

Peyton's jaw dropped. "What!"

Brooke closed her eyes. "Since we broke up, Faith and I have been sleeping together. I don't even know what we are- were- exactly."

"I see."

"But that's over. I never stopped loving you through that, just to let you know. I was just hurting, and Faith was being a good friend. I used her, and I feel horrible for it."

"You don't have any feelings for her?"

"Of course I do. I'm not heartless enough to have what I had with her without caring. There was this unspoken connection between us. It was something that I never should have let get to the point that it did. I'll always care about her, but not the same way I care about you." Brooke sighed.

The two girls sat silently for a long time.

"Wow." Peyton said

"Yeah."

"I'm glad we talked." Peyton said as she stood up

"You're upset." Brooke said sadly

"No. I don't have any right to be. We both did things, and since it was after we broke up, it's all fair."

"It doesn't make it hurt any less." Brooke said, for the first time showing that she was hurt also

"No, it really doesn't." Peyton walked to the door. "Night Brooke."

"You too."

That night, both girls stayed awake thinking about everything they had talked about. They both came to conclusions about where they now wanted to go, and the hard part was going to be telling the other person.


	62. The Choices We Make

"Morning." Brooke said as she walked into the kitchen

"Hey. I'm making breakfast." Peyton smiled

"I see that. Breakfast is good." Brooke yawned. "What time is it?"

"10:30."

"Ugh. I just want to sleep for a year."

"Tell me about it." Peyton set a plate down in front of Brooke

"Umm…Pey? What is this?" Brooke asked as she examined the food before her

"Pancakes."

"Why are they black?" Brooke made a face as she poked one

Peyton looked at the plate, and burst out laughing. "I guess I wasn't paying much attention to my cooking."

"Apparently not." Brooke laughed

"Well let's get some food. My treat since I burnt the pancakes." Peyton smiled

* * *

"So did you sleep at all last night?" Peyton asked Brooke as she took a bite of her food

"You mean after you woke me up at 2:30 in the morning to talk?" Brooke joked. "Yeah, I did actually. Did you?"

"Yeah. Talking took a load off my shoulders." Peyton set her fork down. "I thought for a long time, and I decided something. Let's just put all of this behind us Brooke. Let's just move on from all of this, and try to be happy again."

Brooke's heart broke at the hopeful look on Peyton's face. She sighed and set her fork down also. "Peyton, I thought a lot too."

"Really?"

"I'm going back to New York." Brooke said. "For good."

Both girls sat in silence for a long time. In fact, they ate the rest of their meal in silence, and they drove home in silence. When they pulled up in front of Peyton's house, neither got out of Larry's car.

"Why?" Peyton whispered

"Peyton, look at everything that has happened. How are we supposed to rebuild from this disaster?"

"You're going to give up without even trying?"

Brooke nodded. "Faith is on her way to get me."

"Faith." Peyton said slowly. "That's why-

"No! No Peyton. Me making this decision had nothing to do with her."

"I'm so sorry."

Brooke turned to look at Peyton for the first time. "Why?"

"If I hadn't of done all the things I did, we wouldn't be talking about this right now."

"This isnt about just you. It was both of our choices that brought us to this point." Brooke sighed. "This is for the best Peyton. I'm sorry." Brooke got out of the car and walked inside

Peyton was left alone in the car, a feeling of loss and regret washing over her. "Maybe this is what's best for you, but I need you." Peyton whispered

* * *

That night, Faith had arrived to pick up Brooke. The tension in the house between Brooke and Peyton was so unbearable, Faith had gone to the hospital to see Taylor while Brooke got ready to go.

"You all packed?" Peyton asked as she stood in the guest room hallway a couple hours later

Brooke zipped a bag closed. "Yep." She turned to look at Peyton, and opened her mouth to say something

Before Brooke had the chance to form words, Peyton walked away. Brooke stood there, her mouth still hanging open, and after a moment snapped out of it. She grabbed her bags and made her way to the living room where Peyton was talking to Faith who had just walked through the door.

"You ready B?" Faith asked Brooke when she saw her

"Yeah," Brooked nodded

"I'll take your stuff out to the car." Faith grabbed Brooke's bags. "Bye Peyton. See you sometime."

"Yeah."

When Faith left, Brooke and Peyton turned to face each other.

"I honestly don't know what to say." Brooke said

"This is it, huh? This means that we're really over." Peyton said sadly

"We can still-"

"No. If you leave here tonight Brooke, that's it. It would be to hard to only be friends with you. Our relationship is not the only thing over; our friendship is too."

Brooke sighed. "I want you to know that I forgive you for everything. I hope that you can forgive me too. I wish things were different for us, but they're not. This really is the best thing for us both."

"Yeah." Peyton said quietly

Brooke walked up to Peyton and gave her a hug. "Goodbye P. Sawyer."

Peyton held onto Brooke and tried not to cry. "Goodbye B. Davis."

The embrace broke, and with one last sad smile, Brooke walked out of the door, and out of Peyton's life for good.


	63. Only You

Brooke looked out the window of Faith's car as they started on their way back to New York, and she began to cry as they passed a sign that read 'Now Leaving Tree Hill'.

"You ok Brooke?" Faith asked when she heard Brooke sniffle

Brooke only nodded, and she continued to look at the stars as they drove.

And I felt for sure last night

_That once we said goodbye_

_No one else will know these lonely dreams_

_No one else will know that part of me_

_I'm still driving away_

_And I'm sorry everyday_

_I wont always love these selfish things_

_I wont always live_

_Not stopping_

_

* * *

_

Peyton sat on her bed, curled up with a pillow and leaning against her headboard as she cried. Looking around her room at all of her sketches, she noticed that all of her older drawings had been replaced by newer ones; all but one.

"People always leave." Peyton whispered as she began to sob

It was my turn to decide

_I knew this was our time_

_No one else will have me like you do_

_No one else will have me_

_Only you_

_

* * *

_

"Brooke, do you need anything? You're starting to scare me." Faith said with a concerned glance towards Brooke and gently put her hand on Brooke's arm

Brooke looked down at Faith's hand on her arm, and then looked up at Faith. "I do need something." She said softly

Amazing still it seems

_I'll be twenty-three_

_I won't always love what I'll never have_

_I won't always live in my regret_

_

* * *

_

"I lied." Brooke whispered

Peyton turned around towards her doorway. "Brooke!"

Brooke took a step into Peyton's room. "Being apart from you isn't what I need."

Peyton got off her bed and stood in front of Brooke. "What are you saying?"

"I need you."

Brooke took a step forward and threw her arms around Peyton's neck, and kissed her with everything that was in her. Peyton returned to kiss with just as much longing and need. When they pulled back, they rested their foreheads together, still holding each other tightly.

"I love you Peyton Sawyer."

"I love you Brooklyn Davis."

Once again, they brought their lips together in a kiss.

You'll sit alone forever if you wait for the right time

_What are you hoping for?_

_I'm here and now I'm ready_

_Holding on tight_

_Don't give away the end_

_The one thing that stays mine_

* * *

**The song is "23" by Jimmy Eat World**


	64. FINAL AUTHORS NOTE

**Come on, you guys didn't think that I would start this story with Brooke and Peyton together and not give it a happy ending between them. I just had to keep you guys on the edge of your seat. I was going to wait at least a day to post the ending, but I got so antsy and impatient with myself, so I decided that I would give everyone closure. : ) As much as I loved writing the Brooke/Faith stuff, when I wrote the ending of Brooke/Peyton I knew that all was how it should be. I do have to admit that I was torn between the two couples at one point! **

**I just wanted to thank _EVERYONE_ who read this story! I cannot stress that enough! I know that it was a bumpy ride at times, and I'm glad that you stuck with me until the end. I'm sure there were times you wanted to shoot me for where I took the story, but I had so much fun writing it. **

**I wanted to give special thanks to the people that have reviewed. I really don't want to name names in the fear that I will leave someone out, so thanks to everyone who ever reviewed. : ) Those of you who have reviewed since the beginning, you know who are you, and I appreciate you guys so much!**

**For all of the Brooke/Faith fans, I hope that you all still enjoyed the ending to this story. I'm glad you all accepted my made-up character! I know that some of you didn't like how Peyton acted in the story, and that's why you preferred Faith, but I promise that you will once again like Peyton in the sequel. **

**In regards to the sequel, I will try to have it up in about a week. Knowing me, it will probably be sooner. I hope that you all will stick with me and read it! I promise that it will be much less drama, and a lot more fun. **

**Thanks again, and I really hope that you all enjoyed this story!**

**Rachel**


End file.
